Seeking power
by xRaianx
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal era for a long summer of jewel shard hunting, Naraku fighting, Sango slapping Miroku, Inuyasha being an idiot, Kikyo interrupting them, and... kids?
1. He's a father?

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

It started out like any typical week, I have a few tests I need to study for, and Inuyasha is being and idiot; refusing my request to go home. Which of course resulted in us arguing, and eventually me sitting him, and then I left for home.

"Don't you dare follow me Inuyasha! These are my finales and if I don't pass I have to take summer courses; so just stay here!"

Okay, so a week later I'll admit I was a little too mean to him, and probably shouldn't have sat him those extra ten times to get my point across; but I was planning on making it up to him with a whole box of ramen and potato chips.

_'Okay note to self, next time I pack all this ramen, make sure I have my giant yellow backpack. Agh! How am I going to get out of the well with this?' _I was really cursing myself now that I left my usual pack at home; with it being the summer and no classes, I left it at my house and was using a smaller one that didn't extend to the jumbo size.

Once I had passed through the void that connected the present to the past, I dropped all my stuff on the well floor. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you up there? Can you hear me; please Inuyasha I need help down here!"

"Kagome... that you?"

I could see the half-demon peek over the lip of the well, slightly on edge; no doubt he was still shaky over my outburst last time we talked. "Inuyasha could you please come down here, and get this box, I can't climb out with it."

"What's in it?"

_'What is this, twenty questions?' _"It's ramen... for you," I could see his puppy ears twitch, and in five seconds flat he was at my side at the bottom.

"Why is it for me? What I do?"

I shrugged my shoulders while looking at the ground to hide my on coming blush, "W-well I wanted to thank you for giving me the space I needed last week; I got through all my exams and am free all summer now! I also wanted to apologize for using the rosary so much at the time, you didn't deserve that... I'm sorry."

"K-keh, come on l-let's go back to the village; there's something we need to talk about," he didn't look at me when he said this, which didn't sit well with me. He lifted the box and me with ease before jumping out of the old well.

"Inuyasha?"

When he placed me on my feet, and continued onto the village not bothering to look back to see if I was following him; this only meant one thing... or one person. _'Kikyo.' _

* * *

I tried to get his attention the whole way back to the village, but he didn't even so much as look my way. _'It's the only reasonable explanation as to why he won't look at me. Don't cry, he never said he wouldn't ever go see her again; but why did he sneak away while I went home? She could have taken him away.'_

As we got to Keade's hut I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest, Inuyasha went inside to probably stash the ramen in a place where Shippo couldn't find it. But as he touched the mat that covered the door, it flew open and a dark haired child ran passed him.

The kid stopped just before bumping into me, "Oh, excuse me!"

"Izzy, watch where you're going kid," Inuyasha barked, and then headed inside as if it was nothing, which was odd because Inuyasha never took well to children.

The child turned around with a smile, "Okay daddy, I'm going to go pick herbs for grandma Keade, bye!" The little girl took off up the hill into the forest at the same in human speed Inuyasha possessed.

I stood frozen from the moment the child spoke; my heart felt like it was in my throat and I was on the verge of tears, actually I could feel them sliding down my cheeks freely now. _'Inuyasha is... she is... he's a father?'_

* * *

**Note: New little story I thought of while watching the last few episodes of the series... so sad they didn't finish it to the end of the manga or make a 5th movie... it's almost been a year since it was finished... I'm going to cry now.**


	2. She's a mother?

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

Sango came out a few minutes later completely pissed off, probably Miroku touching her again, to see Kagome still standing in the same spot.

"Men are complete idiots! I see you met Izzy huh? And Inuyasha didn't bother explaining anything to you... jerk. Kagome-chan I think you need to sit down before you faint, come on."

But when she reached out to take the younger girl's hand, Kagome snapped out of her trance and jumped back, "No! I can't go in there." She was close to taking off back to the well, it seemed that was the only safe place to be; she wanted to run home to her mother and just cry.

Sango could see her best friend's panicked look, and tried to calm her down, "Kagome it's not what you think, everything is okay trust me; please come inside and we'll explain what we know."

Sango was able to coax her inside, but she didn't look at the silver haired boy that was sitting across the hut against the wall.

"Hello Kagome-sama, how are you?" from the glare Sango shot the monk he didn't expect an answer.

The elderly priestess that was currently stirring the stew that would be their lunch spoke up, "I believe Inuyasha has something he wishes to tell ye Kagome."

_'Oh god, please I can't bare this; please Inuyasha tell me what the child said wasn't true... please,'_ even though she was begging in her mind for all this to be a nightmare, she knew by the look he was giving her; the same look he gave her after he promised Kikyo that no one but him could protect her, Kagome knew her wish wasn't coming true.

* * *

"I think we should go find out where Shippo went to Sango," Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Kagome trying to tell the huntress they needed time alone; he knew his friend didn't like an audience when talking to the maiden from the future.

Sango was about to snap at him that she wasn't leaving Kagome, but then she noticed Inuyasha's pleading look_,' You better tell her everything Inuyasha, because if she's still upset when we get back... I'm coming after you._' He nodded his head as if he was able to read her mind; satisfied that he got her message she stood and left the hut.

"Grandma Keade I got what you wanted... where did Sango and Miroku go?" Izzy barreled through the door, nearly dropping the basket of herbs she was holding.

Keade stood from where she was sitting, without much ease, and ushered the child back outside to give the couple a chance to talk, "Come child, we should go see how Tomiko and her new baby are doing."

"Okay!"

Kagome couldn't stop the shiver from crawling up her spine at the child's bubbly, carefree laughter; she was so focused on not screaming her heart out in agony that she didn't notice Inuyasha was now sitting at her side.

"Kagome?"

"... Y-yes?"

"I... I can explain."

_'Why is that all anyone can say!_' "Oh really, you can huh? Well please do, because when I left last week you didn't have a daughter, and now you suddenly do!" Kagome jumped up from her seat to move away from him; she was beyond frustrated now, going to talk to Kikyo was one thing... but this.

"Kagome just be quiet for a minute, and let me talk damn-it!"

"Well... go ahead, tell me who she is," Kagome didn't miss his heavy sigh, or the way his ears drooped a top his head.

"Izzy is my pup... but it's more complicated than that!"

"It looks like you have time to explain before the others come back... will you tell me please?" Kagome dropped down where the stew was placed on the fire; she idly began to stir it to keep herself busy until he was ready to finish talking.

Luckily he seemed eager to speak, and he was immediately at her side again, "She came to the village a day after you left. She told us out right she was mine, but that was it. She said she couldn't talk until her mother got here." Kagome's heart was back in her throat just thinking about the fact that another woman could be pulling Inuyasha away from her again; the thought of Kikyo being her mother would kill her. "She said her mother would be returning from her world in a few days and that was when she could explain everything, and then she began to help Keade do chores. Don't you see... you're... you're her mother!" Inuyasha's face had a tint of pink to it, and he was bracing himself for her to laugh at him.

_'I... I'm her... mother?' _

* * *

**Note: Okay I wanted to leave it there... next chapter Izzy will explain what is going on. And can anyone guess what 'Izzy' stands for... come on people, not hard.**

**Thanks to:  
**avid-reader21  
Dragon Ashes (**I hope that calms your fears of what this story was going to be about**).  
**Luv the reviews... keep going!**


	3. He's WHAT?

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

"... Yeah?" he was slightly afraid to look her in the eye; he didn't want to see the look of disgust on her face.

"Are... are you sure... she's mine?"

"K-keh, who's would she..." _'She's not laughing at me, she's actually serious!'_ "Who's would she be!"

"Well... um."

"Daddy!" Izzy again busted through the door, and jumped into his arms, "Daddy, Tomiko's baby is getting really big!"

"Is she now? You can stop hiding out there Monk, did you forget I can smell you... all of you," Inuyasha watched as everyone else that was previously in the small hut filed back in, plus one as it seemed Shippo was found.

"Kagome, you're back!" the fox demon hopped into her arms.

"Hey Shippo, how have you been this week?"

"I'm good; Inuyasha didn't hit me once this week, which is weird."

"How's it weird runt?"

"Let's not fight right now okay guys?" Kagome tried to calm the kit down before Inuyasha hit him.

While she was trying to defuse the situation is when Izzy finally noticed her,"Mommy?" Everyone in the hut froze at her soft, yet confused whisper.

Kagome felt stupid for asking the question with the child staring right at her when she said it; but she just had to make sure the girl wasn't confusing her for Kikyo. "Are... are you talking to... me?" She didn't miss Inuyasha's glare over Izzy's head, or the hurt expression that flashed across his eyes before he looked away. _'Inuyasha... I have to make sure.'_

Izzy raised a thin black brow in confusion at the older woman's strange behavior, "Yes, you're mommy. I didn't recognize you earlier with those funny clothes on."

_'Funny clothes? Is she talking about my school uniform?'_ Kagome was still wearing the green and white sailor suit, she ran straight home after school to pack and was planning on changing here; but with Izzy's unexpected appearance, she completely forgot.

"Child, now that Kagome has rejoined us, will ye tell us why you are here?" Keade was just as eager to know the reasons for the girl to be here, when she clearly wasn't meant to be... yet.

"Yeah sure grandma Keade, it's really simple actually... daddy's trapped in the well."

"WHAT!"

* * *

After Kagome was able to calm Inuyasha down, which consisted of her sitting him into the floor, Keade passed bowls of stew around; the group was silent expect for Izzy's slurping every once and a while. "Um Izzy... could you explain a little more as to what you mean?" Kagome looked to the child that was now cuddling in her lap ever since Inuyasha was slammed into the wood.

"Um, I'm not sure how he got in there, but he can't get out alone; he needs a lot of power to do it, so mommy sent me here to get it!"

"Um... is he stuck as in wedged in?" Kagome couldn't stop her giggles at the image of Inuyasha jammed in the well like Santa in a small chimney at Christmas; they would even have matching outfits.

Shippo must have been thinking along the same lines, "Well looks like you need to cut back on the ramen and chips Inuyasha."

"How about I cut you back runt!"

"Ah! Kagome help!"

"Inuyasha sit!"

_'Thump!'_

"No, he's not wedged, Naraku got a dark priestess to curse him into the well; and now he's trapped."

"Naraku!"

"So he's behind this is he?"

"Miroku, what are you thinking about?" Sango was busy cleaning her weapon when he spoke up.

"If Naraku trapped Inuyasha in the well, then that means he became a bigger threat to him; which means."

"I can kill him in the future!"

"Do you think that's possible Inuyasha?"

"Of course it is wench, I will stop him!"

"So how will you get him out?" Shippo, despite loving watching Inuyasha get slammed to the ground continuously, he really wanted to know how this girl that was no older than ten planned on getting her father out of the ancient well.

"Mommy said I couldn't tell you that, but I can do it by myself, I don't need help!"

Kagome smiled at her determination, she obviously got that from her. While the child was sitting in her lap, Kagome examined her more closely. The first thing that stood out was her jet black hair. A child of Inuyasha's she always pictured with his silver, white hair and puppy ears... well one out of two wasn't bad. She did have the puppy ears, only they were the same color as her hair, and blended in nicely with it; from a distance you probably couldn't see them at all. The one trait she did receive from the half demon was his smoldering golden eyes, but Kagome could also see specks of brown in them.  
The child's overall appearance in itself reminded her of someone she knew... and yet didn't at the same time. It wasn't until Shippo was calling the girl's name again and again, trying to gain her attention, was when it clicked in Kagome's head who she looked like, "Izayoi."

Her whisper was heard by everyone, and all the occupants of the hut didn't miss the way Inuyasha tensed up. _'Why would she bring up my mother now?'_

The child in her arms turned and smiled a knowing smile at Kagome, "Yes?"

* * *

**Note: I'm going to leave it at that for now... you get a little bit of info as to why she was there, and who didn't figure out that 'Izzy' was short for 'Izayoi', coz come on grandma had to remembered in some way.**

**Thanks to:  
**Aurora Hargreaves  
Dragon Ashes  
**For reviewing!**


	4. Awkward morning much?

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

The entire group was shocked when hearing the child answer to the deceased princess' name. Both Sango and Miroku, and even Shippo weren't around when the un-mother took the form of Inuyasha's lady-mother; and despite being a fake, Inuyasha later told Kagome that the image she portrayed was a dead on hit for what his real mother looked like. And except for the eyes and the puppy ears, and the fact that the child wasn't wearing make-up, she looked exactly like her grandmother.

"Your name is Izayoi?" Sango was a little confused with the conversation, she had heard the name before in passing, knowing it had to do with Inuyasha's past; but she never pushed the matter.

"Yup, I was named after my grandmother; it was mommy's idea when I was born because daddy said I looked like her."

_'It was my idea?'_

_'Kagome?'_

Once they got all the information that Izzy was willing to give them, even though Kagome had a feeling she was still keeping secrets from them, the group discussed their latest shard rumor. They decided to head north towards the mountains where a village near Mushin's temple was having trouble with a band of badger demon; they were also going to visit the old monk to see how he was holding up. Kagome was saddened however when Izzy refused to come with them, she was going to stay and help Keade in the village; so Kagome couldn't beg her to come with them, Keade was aging fast and she really needed the help.

* * *

After Kagome put Shippo and Izzy to bed, she headed outside to the tree Inuyasha planted himself in after the news broke that Izzy's full name was his mother's; she didn't really want to disturb him while he was thinking, but she really wanted to know what he thought about all this. "Inuyasha... are you okay?"

"Keh, why wouldn't I be wench?"

Kagome bit back the 'sit' she was going to say for him calling her a wench, because she realized he was trying to hide his true feelings about the whole situation. "I was just worried you would have a problem with what Izzy told us... I know you don't like talking about your mother so..." she had slid down to sit at the base of the tree the half demon was currently in.

She was startled slightly when he appeared in front of her in his normal crouching position. "Her name doesn't bother me one bit woman, I'm just still trying to get adjusted to the fact... that I eventually will have a pup to honor her name."

_'I can understand how you feel, especially since we haven't even talked about... I mean Kikyo's still.'_ It dawned on Kagome then that Kikyo was indeed still in the picture; how would Inuyasha handled having to give her up for that little girl that was sleeping in the hut? Kagome didn't want to bring it up, or even think about it; but Inuyasha could sense her distress about something, and he began to panic.

"Kagome...?"

"I'm okay Inuyasha."

"Well... it's getting late, aren't you going to go inside?"

"Can't I stay here a little longer?"

The pleading look she gave him made him break easily, "Keh, yeah."

"I-Inuyasha... what are you doing!" Kagome was surprised when he boldly picked her up, and brought her high up in the tree branches to where he was previously sitting. "You want to stay up that's fine, but you can't sit down there when it gets dark; I don't feel like chasing every demon away from you all night."

_'Thank you so much... you jerk,'_ she actually thought he was going to say something nice to her for once, but he put his foot in his mouth again.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" she was having a hard time staying awake in his warm embrace, completely forgetting she was suppose to be mad at him.

"Are... are you okay with all this?" he tightened his hold on her, hoping she would say yes; despite what she thought and sometimes his actions... he did love her, he just couldn't tell her yet, not until he talked to Kikyo first.

"I... couldn't be happier Inuyasha," her voice was a slurred whisper as she fell fully asleep.

_'Yeah... me too Kagome.' _

* * *

The sound of soft giggles pulled Kagome from her peaceful dream back to the waking world; where after her eyes adjusted to the morning sun she came face to face with a pair of green and gold eyes.

"Morning mommy!"

"Kagome, why did you sleep with Inuyasha up in this tree," Shippo pouted, fake tears on his cheeks.

_'What is he talking about?'_ After her mind registered what he actually said, and blushed from where her mind went at his statement. Kagome tried to recall what happened the previous night. She remembered falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms, but she assumed he would have brought her back into the hut when he got tired of holding her. But when she was about to voice her confusion, she heard a low, rumbling growl coming from behind her; the vibration was lulling her back to sleep. When she shook the feeling off, an iron clad belt around her waist tightened, and the growl deepened.

"Daddy doesn't want you to move yet mommy," Izzy playfully warned while trying to stifle her giggles again, her baby puppy ears were moving a mile a minute trying to make out her father's growls.

_'Well that's nice for him and in other circumstances I wouldn't want to move, but falling asleep in a tree isn't the best idea; my body is stiff and I need to move now!'_ "Inuyasha... I need to get up," her wiggling didn't help much either however because Inuyasha just ignored her, and buried his nose into her neck. _'He's asleep! He doesn't know what he's doing; if he knew Shippo and Izzy were up here in the tree with us he would be mortified.'_ "I-Inuyasha, we have visitors."

"Hm? Keh... tell the runt to beat it." Kagome watched as his eyes shot open to glare at the children, "What the hell are you doing up here!"

"We were worried about Kagome when she wasn't in the hut this morning! Why you hogging her Inuyasha?" Shippo jumped on the older boy's head, and began biting at his vulnerable ears. Immediately after the tiny fangs sank into the sensitive flesh, it didn't hurt as much as it was annoying, Inuyasha grabbed the fox by his tail, and dropped him nearly thirteen feet to the ground.

"Inuyasha! You could have hurt him"

"Keh, he landed on his feet, and if he knows what's good for him he'll stay the hell away from me for a while!"

"Yeah right you big jerk!"

"Kagome."

"No, he's got every right to do what he pleases, you shouldn't have dropped him!"

"Keh... pup why are you up here?"

Izzy smiled when he looked her way, "Sango and Miroku sent us to come get you, and they're ready to go if you are." With what she had to say finished the child jumped down, and ran off in the direction of the rice paddy fields.

Inuyasha finally noticed Kagome's discomfort, and so he jumped down from their night perch and headed into the hut. Kagome ran to pack up her sleeping bag into her pack, while Inuyasha stayed at the door watching the others.

"Well my friend, since Sango has threatened my very manhood should I question what happened last night, shall we just head out then?"

"K-keh... yeah." Inuyasha averted his gaze from the perverted monk, and headed back outside.

Sango looked to her best friend, and noticed the girl from the future had frozen in mid stuffing of the sleeping bag into her back pack when Miroku opened his mouth. Not wishing to embarrass her anymore than she was, Sango knelt next to Kagome's side and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Kagome-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine," Kagome smiled and continued packing her bag as if nothing happened.

"Come on! We ain't got all day, hurry up!" Inuyasha barked from outside causing the three humans to chuckle.

_'It seems that the earlier events have been pushed aside for now, I suppose it's for the best at the time,'_ Keade wished the group good luck on their journey; not knowing what surprises awaited them.

* * *

**Note: So Inuyasha is trying to be nicer to Kagome, but she's worried about what will happen with Kikyo now. And I wonder who they will bump into while up in the mountains?**

**Thanks to:  
**maire 53  
inuyashaxkagome321  
Drama Kagome  
**For reviewing!**


	5. Meeting Yuki

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

"Inuyasha, can't we take a break or something? Kagome needs a rest!" Shippo barked up to the head of the group, he smirked seeing the dog's ears twitch; he knew he had him.

"Shippo I'm fine, we don't need to rest unless someone else needs a brake," Kagome looked to the other two humans, who both shook their heads.

"We'll be at Master Mushin's temple before dusk; we can rest there then go to the village in the morning."

"You hear that runt? We ain't stopping now, so quit whining and get a move on!" Inuyasha hollered over his shoulder, and continued to walk.

And true to Miroku's word, they were at the bottom of the giant stone steps leading up to the old, normally drunk, monk that raised Miroku to be the pervert he is just as the sun was hitting the mountains. When they reached the top of the stairs, they expected to see Mushin himself drinking a jug of sake and possibly Hachi cleaning the floors; but seeing a small child walking across the court yard with a jar, bigger than herself, carrying it as if it was only a bucket was something they didn't expect.

The little girl stopped, and Inuyasha recognized the tell tale sign of her nose twitching, scenting the air around her. She put the jar down, and then turned to look at them; the stunned group didn't know how to classify her. She looked human, but her golden eyes and the fact that she was just carrying a huge clay jar around, showed she had inhuman strength. She looked oddly familiar to them, and yet her black pig tails set her off; they looked like they were dipped in white paint at the tips.

"Hello! Welcome to the temple, are you here to see Master Mushin? I'll go get him," the child's high spirited nature irked the weary traveling party, and Inuyasha would have snapped at her had she not run off to the back of the main building; no doubt in search of the older man.

"I wonder who she is? She smelled like a demon, wouldn't the local demons stay away from a temple?" Shippo was perplexed about the scene he just witnessed. It was indeed odd to see a demon hanging around a Buddhist temple so openly, and she seemed friendly with its' care taker also.

"She ain't full demon runt; I can smell human in her too."

"Whatever Inuyasha!"

"To answer your question Shippo, in Master Mushin's old age, he's not as quick with the sutras as he once was. It was only a matter of time before lower level demons began coming around," Miroku looked around for any other demons that may be lurking in the yard.

"Feh, old is right... the man's ancient, and what spiritual powers did he have to begin with? I never sensed any!"

"Inuyasha!"

"It's alright Kagome, I know Inuyasha means well."

"Master Mushin hurry, we have guests!"

"Alright Yuki, don't rush me child I'll get there when I can. Oh Miroku, it's you!"

The group turned to see the round, plump Buddhist monk being pulled eagerly along by the demon child. "You know them Master?" the little girl, known as Yuki, looked from the man to the group, her nose going a mile a minute.

"Yes child, I do know them, the man in the purple robes was a student of mine."

"Oh."

"Please, everyone come inside and tell me of your journeys."

* * *

After ushering them inside, and getting a pot of tea ready, Mushin dove right into his questions. "Why are you so far north? Your wind tunnel hasn't opened more has it Miroku?"

"No, it's nothing like that master. A village to the north has been having a bit of bad luck with a group of badger demon; we came to see if a jewel shard is involved," Miroku quickly explained seeing the worry in the older man's eyes.

"Oh well that's a relief, you may stay if you wish; the village doesn't take kindly to demons. They wouldn't welcome Inuyasha or Shippo even if they were helping rid them of their problem."

"Feh, why would we want to stay in their village anyway! They are even lucky we're going out of our way to get rid of the badgers, we could just leave them!" Inuyasha growled, while sulking in the corner of the room.

Kagome knew he didn't like the way humans treated him because they didn't want to spare the time to get to know him, but she couldn't really do much about it; it is up to them to change, not Inuyasha. "Is that why Yuki is here Master Mushin, they didn't except her?" she looked over to where the child was currently running back and forth cleaning the wooden floors just outside of the room; Hachi wasn't far behind, but going at a much... MUCH slower pace.

"Hm? Oh no, she appeared at the stairs about... seven nights ago, she's never been to the village as far as I know."

"Seven days? Isn't that the same time Izzy appeared in Keade's village?" Sango questioned out loud to the group.

The patter of tiny feet stopped outside, Yuki slid the shoji door open slightly and peaked in, "You... you know my sister?"

* * *

**Note: So... there's another child running around in the wrong time period, what is she doing there? What's going to be the group's reaction? Sorry, I would have put this chapter up last night, only the system was down like all night, I wasn't happy; but it's here now... and little short for my liking, but I didn't want to give too much away in each chapter.**

**Thanks to:  
**inuyashaxkagome321  
Dragon Ashes **(I read your review, and I want to know who you thought they were running into)**  
Drama Kagome  
Hatake Kai  
**For reviewing, the list is getting longer with every chapter... yay!**


	6. Wiggling the ears makes a child smile

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

_'Her... her sister!' _Kagome looked to Inuyasha for his reaction to the child's question, _'We have two little girls?'_

_'T-two pups... two pups.'_

Miroku, seeing his friends were having trouble speaking, decided to answer the child for everyone. "Yes, we do, she's been helping the priestess in the village we stay in. Izzy told us your mother sent you through the well, in order to help your father."

"Yeah she did, we're going to help daddy."

"If Izzy came to the village, why didn't you follow her Yuki?" Kagome finally found her voice when the child dropped the rag, and came into the room with the rest of them; Hachi was now passed out on the nice clean floor sleeping... and drooling.

"I didn't want to go to the village, in our time Master Mushin is really cool; so I went to find him here."

"Would anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Mushin looked from Yuki to the group, expecting an answer shortly.

* * *

After a short explanation about just what they knew about the girls, everyone looked back to Yuki to fill in more information. "I don't know much more than big sister does, mommy told us we need to gain power to help daddy, but that's it."

"Well, can we ask about you Yuki-chan?" Sango smiled to the child, who was now currently lying in Kagome's arms.

"Um... I guess, what do you want know?"

"How old are you? What's it like to have Inuyasha as a father? Is he mean to you? Does he hit you on the head? Cause he does that to me all the time!" Shippo began shouting out questions before he started rambling on about his problems while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Um... first I'm seven, and I don't actually know daddy; he was put in the well when I was a baby, I never saw him... but I know his smell," to prove her point she peaked around Kagome's protective embrace to give a small smile to Inuyasha.

"Feh," her innocent smile was too much for him to take, it looked so much like Kagome's; Inuyasha looked away and back out into the yard, listening for any danger that may approach in the night. His ears picked up the soft little giggles coming from the child, and he couldn't help but look over to see why she was laughing.

Everyone else was busy with a plan to handle the badgers in the morning, but Yuki was still starting at him and giggling. _'Why is she laughing? What's so funny about me?'_

Even if it was his pup, he didn't like being laughed at. He shot a glare at her, but when she continued to laugh, he bared his fangs and his ears were so far down they were almost flat against his scalp. But she just continued to laugh, she wasn't even afraid of what he could do to her... not that he would of course; but she didn't know or seem to care. In fact her laughter grew every time... every time he moved his ears.

_'She's laughing at my ears, she thinks they're funny?'_ Finally realizing what she was giggling at, and just to test his theory he wiggled his ears two times. He watched as her eyes followed his ears go up and down, and then a squeak came from her mouth before a full giggle erupted. With his anger completely gone, Inuyasha smirked at the pup before turning back to patrol the grounds, but not before twitching his ear in her direction one more time; just to hear her laugh again.

Kagome watched the whole scene unfold between father and daughter, and couldn't help but smile. She had to admit with the way he treated Shippo, she was worried if he was ready for children of his own; at least now she was sure he would be gentle with his girls. _'His girls... our girls.' _

* * *

"Yuki, are you sure you don't want to come with us? We can stop by on our way back to Keade's village to pick you up so you can be with Izzy."

"No! Um... hehe that's okay, I like it here, and I'll be okay mommy." The child's quick answer and obvious nervous behavior sent up red flags in Miroku's head, but he did not call her on it; but she and Izzy were definitely hiding something.

As the group left the temple and headed farther north, Shippo couldn't get over talking about Yuki. "I can't believe Inuyasha has two kids in the future. I can't believe Kagome would even give him one. All he does is hit me, what will he do to them!"

"Shippo that's not nice, Inuyasha doesn't hit you as hard as you make it out to be; and what about all the times he has protected you?" Kagome couldn't believe the words that came from the fox demon's mouth.

"I don't agree with you there Shippo, I think once he has gotten his affairs in order Inuyasha will be a great father... I only hope he is not the only one," Miroku looked to Sango, who both glared and blushed at the same time.

"Don't even think about it Miroku, you need to stop being a lecher before anything happens!"

"Oh, well in that case Inuyasha will be the only dad; Miroku can't stop his lecherous ways."

"Shippo, you simple misunderstand me, it is this cursed hand that has a mind of its' own!"

_'Yeah, and I'm a bird demon.'_

While their friends were busy having their own argument, Kagome had moved away from them to the head of the group where Inuyasha hadn't spoken at all since they left the temple hours before.

"Inuyasha, what Shippo said... he didn't mean it."

"Feh... you think what runt said is bothering me? I'm focused on the shard at the village."

"But we don't know if there is a shard there Inuyasha, the badgers just may be bothering them," Kagome didn't want to douse his hopes, but she wanted him to be level headed before charging into battle.

But what she didn't know was that he was thinking about the pups; he was thinking about both little girls that were Kagome's. He wanted to go to the village, get rid of the badgers and then go and hunt down Naraku; once he was defeated he would talk to Kikyo and then... be with Kagome.

* * *

**Note: I have to fully say... I don't like this chapter at all, I didn't know what to do with the time the group arrived at the temple to before they got to the village so this is what came up and it sucks. So it's a filler chapter... but the good news is, since I'm finished all my finals and my last classes for this quarter are over on thursday and I have three weeks off (one of which I will be at the beach, and won't be able to type) I will have all the time in the world to write chapters. But I wanted to comment on the beginning of the chapter where Yuki seemed nervous about seeing her sister, I wonder what that's an about, what are the kids hiding?**

**Thanks to:  
**Drama Kagome  
yrl  
**For reviewing**


	7. The village that hates demons

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

The village looked like one of those old western towns in the American movies Sota watched all the time, Kagome was half expecting a tumble weed to roll across the ground any moment.

"Um... are we sure this is the right village? It doesn't look like anyone is here," Shippo looked around from his perch atop Miroku's shoulder, but still couldn't see any signs of human life.

"Keh, this is the place, I smell badger everywhere," Inuyasha slowly scanned each individual hut, not missing the scent of fear coming from every human in them.

"We don't mean you any harm; we are here to rid you of the demons attacking your village!" Miroku tried to sound reassuring, but from what Mushin told them, with Inuyasha and Shippo here; these people weren't going to trust anyone.

"Alright get the hell out here damn-it! We ain't got all day to waste!" Inuyasha knew why the humans were hiding, and although he felt that sting of rejection coursing through him, he pushed it aside to get to the heart of the problem.

"Inuyasha, please don't be so harsh, this may take some time."

"Well we don't have the time!"

"Inuyasha... I hate to say this, but I don't think they will be coming out with."

"With what monk?" the half demon glared in the other man's direction, he already knew what he was going to say and he could see the pained look on Miroku's face; it made him feel a little better that his friend didn't want to say it.

"They are not going to come out with Shippo and you here; maybe if you wait on the outside of the village they would come out, and tell us where the demons currently are," Miroku took Shippo from his shoulder and handed him to the angry half demon.

"Feh! They don't want our help they shouldn't have sent that messenger to the hag's hut!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared in warning, she knew he was upset, she was also angry with how these people were treating him; they didn't even know him, but he still shouldn't disrespect lady Keade like that. Inuyasha didn't bother arguing with her, he just left with the fox kit in his arms. _'Oh Inuyasha.' _

* * *

Even with the two larger demons of their group a safe distance away from the last hut in the village, the humans still did not come out from their homes.

"Now what the hell's their problem!"

"Inuyasha please!" Miroku was really getting tired of the half demon's sour attitude, and he was starting to get a headache.

"Miroku... maybe they don't want to talk to people who are accompanied by demons," Sango whispered so Inuyasha wouldn't hear her, she didn't want to upset their friend anymore than he already was.

_'This is ridiculous and wrong! Inuyasha isn't going to hurt them, and he's right this is turning out to be a waste of time.' _"Sango, please may I have Kirara?"

"Um... sure Kagome, you heading home?" the demon slayer handed over the small two tailed kitten.

"No, they obviously don't want demons in their village so I'll take her, and go wait with Inuyasha; they may think I'm a demon with my 'strange clothes'."

"Oh, I suppose they could think that," Sango quickly agreed with her, sensing she was extremely upset with the way these people were treating Inuyasha.

"Well Sango, shall we go see if they will talk to us now?"

"Oh course Miroku, just keep your hands to yourself, and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Sango... you hurt me with your assumptions; it is this cursed hand I must deal with."

_'Yeah, it's not the curse I'm worried about... it's just the hand.' _

* * *

**Note: Okay again really short, but they finally made it to the village, and the people won't even trust Inuyasha. Which upset Kagome and now she is going to go talk to him, what will they talk about? And now that I'm finished my classes for the quarter I will be able to get more chapters for this and my other stories up... yay!**

**Thanks to:  
**inuyashaxkagome321 **(I hope you got my answer to your question)**  
Hatake Kai **(You're close on one of your theories... but I'm not going to say which one, coz that would ruin it for you)**  
nicegresser  
xx-butterflyofthenight-xx  
Drama Kagome  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	8. Badgers are sneaky

**Don't own Inuyasha...cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning for Inuyasha's language! **

* * *

"Where did he go? Kirara can you smell Inuyasha?" Kagome was perplexed, after Miroku yelled at him, the half demon had disappeared; now she was in search of him to keep him company. It didn't take the kitten long to find the dog demon, who of course was up in a tree sulking. "Inuyasha... will you come down and talk to me?"

"Feh, why are you here wench? Shouldn't you be finding out where those badger demons are with the others?"

Kagome could hear the hurt in his voice, and she wished to take it away. "Nope! I don't want to hear what they have to say, I don't care where the demons are, those people have no right to treat you like that!"

"Feh, I'm use to it... it doesn't bother me."

"That's a lie, Inuyasha... please come down here, I really don't feel like talking to the leaves," Kagome dropped down to sit in the shade of the tree. She heard a soft thump to her left and looked to see the red clad boy sitting next to her; in the back of her mind she noticed that Shippo and Kirara had fled to give them some privacy.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She was a little thrown back when he called her by her name and not just wench or woman; she also didn't expect to hear such concern in his voice, but she knew he was hiding his pain by focusing on her.

"Do you think Izzy and Yuki go through this in the future? To be shunned because of what they are?"

"Keh, they looked alright to me... beside I wouldn't let that happen to them!" Inuyasha was extremely embarrassed after his outburst, but didn't change his statement or look away from her.

_'Inuyasha.'_ "I just hate when they do that to you, they don't know you and yet they treat you so badly... it isn't right," Kagome's sudden change in mood scared Inuyasha when she started to cry. He quickly pulled her into his lap, without thinking, and tried to do everything he could to make her stop.

"K-Kagome, it's okay. It don't bother me what they do. They can do whatever they want to me... as long as they don't hurt you."

_'Inuyasha.'_

"Um... I hate to break up the moment," Miroku's voice caused the two to jump apart and Inuyasha to growl a promise of death to him, "But Sango and I found out where the demons are hiding."

"It's about time, let's go and deal with them; I want to get back to the village soon," Inuyasha quickly turned, hiding his blush at being caught with Kagome in his arms, and dashed farther into the forest.

"Why's he in such a rush, an hour ago he didn't even want to help them," Shippo, who if by magic appeared on Miroku's shoulder again, questioned.

"In a few nights it will be the new moon, he'll be human and you know how he'd rather be in the village than out in the woods."

"Hey... are you guys coming, or am I doing this by myself!"

* * *

Finding the badgers were a lot easier than the group thought, the trail of loot that started from the bottom of the hill lead right up to their den. "These must be the stupidest demons on the planet," Inuyasha was pissed, just by the fact that the badgers stole junk and replaceable items from the village; he doubted they had a tainted jewel shard among them.

"Inuyasha we still have to talk to them, maybe get them to give back the stuff," Kagome was back to her normal self the farther they got away from the village.

"We don't need to talk to them, give me a few minutes to beat it out of them, and they'll give it back," Inuyasha pulled up his sleeves and prepared to go inside.

"Now, now Inuyasha let's not be too rash here; Kagome is right, we should talk to them first."

"Hey look, there's one of them!" Shippo screamed and pointed to, what looked like a small pug dog standing on two legs, the little creature was playing with a toy he must have swiped from a village child.

Hearing the fox's shrill cry drew the badger's attention from the toy, and to the group, "Ah! Chi-san we have intruders!" The baby badger screamed then ran back inside, dropping its' toy in an attempt to get to safety.

"Where Kii, where's the intruders?" another badger, slightly older and a girl, appeared at the cave entrance looking around wildly. Spotting the group herself, Chi bared her tiny fangs and jumped at Inuyasha... who easily stopped her assault with a bonk to the head. "Ouch!"

"Chi-san!" The cry of their leader drew the three other demons from the cave.

"This is ridiculous! They're kids!" Inuyasha hollered while punching them all on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Inuyasha sit!"

_'Thump!'_

"You four have been attacking the village? ... You're just kids," Miroku looked between the four sets of eyes, all with tears in them and giant lumps forming on their heads; of which Kagome was already tending to.

"We didn't attack anyone!" Chi shouted back with a glare.

"Then where'd you get the stuff?" Shippo was on the ground now picking up the toy Kii dropped, his superior attitude with the smaller demons coming forth as he spoke.

Kii's demonic aura flared as he dove for the toy, and snatched it out of Shippo's hand; only to curse himself when he saw the fox smirking, "The humans dropped it when we entered the village... so we took it; they weren't using it."

"But you stole it, and that's not right; you need to return it and apologize," Kagome scolded in a very motherly like way.

"You're not our mother lady, so we don't have to listen to you!" one of the other two demons glared at Kagome and pushed her hand away from helping him. But before he could sink his tiny claws into her hand, a much larger one grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Don't you dare touch her runt." Kagome could have sworn she saw Inuyasha's eyes flash red for a second.

_'Inuyasha.'_

"Hey, put him down you mutt!" Chi grabbed a few pebbles and began throwing them at the angry dog; but since she was only slightly taller than Shippo, she could only hit him up to his chest when in reality she was aiming for his head.

"This isn't even worth it!" Inuyasha dropped the boy, and began walking down the hill again.

"But what about the villagers stuff?"

"Leave it Kagome, if they really wanted it back, they could easily get it."

_'So... we're pushovers huh?' _Kii looked over to the woman that the half demon obviously cared about, and that's when he noticed something shiny around her neck. _'Wow... what's that?'_

Kagome was too busy watching Inuyasha walk away, she didn't notice the small demon appear in front of her; she did however feel his hand touch her breast. "Hey, what are you doing!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha could sense her distress, and raced back to see the badger boy reaching down her shirt, then dashing away back to the cave. "Hey, you little bastard!"

"Let's see how easy it is to get these back! Everyone back inside," at Kii's command the other three demons raced back into the cave.

_'What the hell is he talking about?'_

Before Inuyasha could bark his question out, Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha... the jewel shards are gone."

"...WHAT!"

* * *

**Note: Those bad baby badgers stole the shards... how is the group getting them back? I thought it was funny how Kii noticed Inuyasha likes Kagome and he just met them, and she can't figure it out yet. And see I am a good person... I give you two chapters in one day, and this one was really long!**

**Thanks to:  
**Drama Kagome  
xx-butterflyofthenight-xx  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	9. Getting the shards back

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

"He must have stolen it while he..." Kagome couldn't bear to finish her sentence without blushing, which Inuyasha growled at remembering why he became angry in the first place.

"Kagome... did... did he touch you?"

Kagome clutched her shirt closed and looked at the ground, "No... no he didn't."

_'So he just took the jewel... maybe I'll let him live.'_

"Inuyasha what will we do?" Sango knew they had to get the shards back, before those kids figured out how to get the bottle open, and be taken over by the shards; but at the same time she couldn't hurt them to greatly, they were still children.

"Ain't it obvious? We get the shards back!"

"Inuyasha don't hurt them... they're just children!"

"I ain't going to hurt them wench, rough'em up a bit and teach them not to steal again yeah," Inuyasha jumped up to the cave entrance and then went in.

_'Be careful Inuyasha.' _

* * *

_'Where the hell did those brats go? It's like a damn maze down here!'_ Inuyasha ran from one corridor to the next, the demons' scents were everywhere so there was no way to track them by scent.

"Haha, what are you going to do now dog? You're in our home now, and we know it like the back of our paws; you'll never get out!"

_'Keep talking brat, I'll be able to find you faster than you think,'_ Inuyasha made the next right down the hall when the kid's voice disappeared. _'Damn, I've got to keep them talking!'_ "Keh, now I see why those villagers didn't fight back against runts like you... you don't play fair!"

"We ain't runts you mangy mutt; and those villagers were afraid of our awesome powers!"

"And what powers would those be?"

"This!"

Inuyasha stopped his fast pace run when the walls of the cave began to shake, _'What the hell?'_ the hairs of the back of his neck shot up when the loud rumble got louder and louder, coming right at him. He didn't have time to jump out of the way as the giant boulder came into view; however, when it collided with his body the illusion disappeared and he was knocked to the ground... by a pile of acorns.

"Acorns!" This is something he would have expected from Shippo, but then again badgers and foxes were close in species, so the baby ones would probably use the same illusion tricks to protect themselves... but still, he didn't like being tricked by a bunch of little kids.

"How was that for you, dog?" Kii's voice rang out followed by the snickers of the other three.

_'Damn little brats!'_ Inuyasha jumped back up, and dusted off the acorns, "Okay... this ends now."

* * *

"He's been in there a while... you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine Shippo, Inuyasha can take of himself; I'm sure he'll be out in no time," Kagome tried to console the worried fox kit, but she herself was very worried about what was taking their friend so long to retrieve the shards.

But they didn't have to worry for much longer because Inuyasha appeared at the entrance of the cave a few minutes later... with all four kids, and a scowl on his face.

"Hey look, he did it!" Shippo jumped from the miko's arms to go gloat at the badgers; the others not far behind.

"What do you mean 'he did it' runt? You didn't think I would?" Inuyasha was already pissed for falling into two more of the badgers' traps before he caught them, and Shippo was only making it worse.

"No actually, you fall into my traps all the time, so I figured you would get tra- ouch! Kagome he hit me!"

"Inuyasha..."

_'Oh god, not now,'_ the dog demon braced for the impact with the ground, but was surprised to feel the soft body of another person instead of the hard earth.

"Thank you for getting the shards back; I swear I'll be more careful with them from now on."

Inuyasha could feel the blush coming to his cheeks as he sensed the others staring at them, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Kagome was expecting him to jump away at her touch, or throw her away from his body the moment he realized the others were watching them. But when he pulled her closer to him, she could feel her heart begin to race faster, "Inu... yasha?"

"You're welcome Kagome. And don't worry about being more careful wench, because I know you can't... but I'll protect you both."

* * *

**Note: Okay so Inuyasha was being a little sweet at the end, and they got the shards back without much of a fight; how could you hurt cute little baby badgers anyway? After this the group will heading back to the village... where a new surprise will be waiting for them.**

**Thanks to:  
**Drama Kagome  
xx-butterflyofthenight-xx  
**For reviewing!**


	10. Sesshomaru has something

**Don't own Inuyasha.... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

"That was a complete waste of time! Those villagers weren't even greatful we got their stuff back!"

"Inuyasha... that wasn't the reason we helped them," Kagome tried to show the half demon the bright side of things, but that wasn't going over very well, because the rest of the group was just as angry.

"I'm afraid Inuyasha is right Kagome, that wasn't really worth it. They didn't even so much as thank us," Miroku's normal optimism was dulled greatly by the last mission they just finished.

After capturing the badgers, and taking all the stuff they stole back to the village; the villagers of course hid in their huts the entire time Inuayasha was in the village. And after Inuyasha bopped them on the head a couple more times, the little demons promised never to steal from the humans again; then they scurried back off into the woods, no doubt back to their cave.

But the villagers still didn't trust the group, so they refused to come out. The group couldn't wait, so they headed back to Mushin's temple to stay the night. Yuki was happy to see her parents again, and played with Shippo while dinner was being prepared. The following morning, with Hachi's help, the group got ready to go back to Keade's village. Yuki again refused to accompany them so the group left.

The village was now coming into sight as Hachi descended from the air, he didn't feel comfortable landing right in the village, so he was dropping them off by the well. And it was at this time that Kagome decided to ask the question that had been bugging her all day.

"Inuyasha... can I go home?"

"What!? You just got back here a few days ago!"

"I know, but I spent the whole time studying, and none of it with my family; and then I came here right after... please?"

"No wench! We haven't even gotten a jewel shard yet!"

The other members of the group stood in the field and watched the couple argue. "Well I don't think this is going to be done anytime soon."

"I agree with you Houshi, we should head to the village... maybe help lady Keade with something."

"I'm going to go find Izzy, and tell her we met her sister!" Shippo was already off and running in the direction of the village.

* * *

"It would only be for like one day Inuyasha, the others don't seem to mind. One day, that's all... Inuyasha you okay?" Kagome could see his ears twitching, and a growl came from his throat, but not directed at her.

"What the hell is he doing here, why didn't I sense him before?" Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga from its' sheath.

"Inuyasha... what's wrong, what's going on?"

"Just stay behind me Kagome," the moment he said this the older demon came out into the field.

_'Sesshomaru!'_ Kagome didn't expect to ever see Inuyasha's older brother so close to a human village.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard!"

"This Sesshomaru will speak with you and your human now half breed."

"Like hell ass! Kagome and I ain't going to speak with you!"

"Why do you need to talk with us Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome pushed passed the angry half demon to try to have a civilized conversation with at least one of the brothers.

"Ka-Kagome!" _'Did she not hear what I just said? What the hell would he want to talk to us about... other then taking my tetsusaiga, which ain't happening!'_

Kagome could sense the sword's demonic aura rise, and she could see the beginnings of the wind scar starting to form. "Inuyasha, stop... let's just hear what he has to say," even though he did attack them often when she first came here, Kagome really didn't want a fight to break out so close to the well that was her only way home.

"What the hell is wrong with your brain wench!?"

_'I am choosing not to answer that question, because I am really tempted to sit him six feet under!'_

Sesshomaru, one who never like wasting time and didn't feel like hearing them fight, decided to interrupt, "I have something of yours." With what he had to say out, the demon lord returned back into the forest, quite tired of the stench of humans in the air.

"Yours? Did he mean yours or mine, what do you think Inuyasha?"

Seeing no more threat when his brother left, Inuyasha sheathed tetsusaiga to his hip, "Does it matter, it's a trap."

"I really don't think he would lead us directly into his trap; he hasn't tried to steal the tetsusaiga in a few months, and he hasn't threatened your life in a while either."

"Feh, just because he hasn't done either doesn't mean he won't."

"Inuyasha, why do you think he is so close to the village, he doesn't like humans, do you think he found Izzy?"

"... No, he wouldn't go into the village just to take her. Besides, I'm sure that kid that follows him around wouldn't allow that... she's got him whipped," Inuyasha smirked thinking about the small human girl ordering his once feared older brother around.

"Oh like you're not? I just have to say one word, and you hit the dirt."

"Very funny wench... hey where the hell are you going!?" Inuyasha glared as Kagome began to walk away from him and into the forest.

"Did you not hear him? He has something that apparently is one of ours, so I'm going to see what it is."

"... WENCH!"

* * *

**Note: Another fluff chapter, everyone thought there was going to be another child popping up in this chapter... nope, you shouldn't assume. And another thing, I'm not sure how you spell tetsusaiga, I've seen it another way too; so if this is the wrong way I'm sorry but I'm spelling it that way... you should know what it is. Wonder what Sesshomaru has, and who's it for?**

**Thanks to:  
**avid-reader21  
Hatake Kai  
Frankiegirl2020  
inuyashaloves kagome4ever  
Drama Kagome  
Emily-twilight  
starfire1994  
xx-butterflyofthenight-xx  
**For their reviews! Keep them up... luv it!**


	11. Third sister Karin

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

_'He couldn't have gotten that far ahead of us could he, maybe Inuyasha was right about this being a trap,'_ Kagome stopped her pursuit of the demon lord at that thought, only for the angry half demon to bump into her back.

"Damn-it wench, why'd you stop? I thought you were the one that wanted to know what that bastard had, he's right ahead."

"Y-You're sure?"

"Why you scared wench?"

"I'm... I'm not scared!"

_'Yeah and I'm Naraku, it seems she forgets about the fact that I can smell it!' _"Keh, come on we went this far," Inuyasha moved passed her and into the next set of bushes. "What the hell!?"

"Inuyasha!" hearing her friend's cry of surprise caused Kagome to move forward into the open area where the river cut through the forest. The demon that they expect to see waiting for them... wasn't there.

"What are you doing here half breed? Lord Sesshomaru went to speak with you, yet I don't know why."

"Hello Kagome-chan! Inuyasha-sama! Master Jaken you should be nice to our guests," the little girl with the side pony tail scolded to the imp like demon.

"Rin... what are you doing out here?" Kagome was a little shocked to see the two and their dragon guardian so close.

"Lord Sesshomaru told us to stay here."

"Where is he? He came back this way after telling us he had something that belong to one of us," Inuyasha cut through the warm greetings to get to the point as to why they were here in the middle of the woods.

"I don't know, he didn't tell us anything... I'm sorry I can't help; I wish I could though."

"Feh, I don't! Whatever my lord has I hope he makes you beg for it half-breed!"

"Master Jaken!"

"Jaken."

* * *

The imp stiffened as the rest of the people by the bank looked across the river to where the new voice came from, but again it wasn't the demon they were looking for. A smile broke out on Rin's face seeing the new person... who Inuyasha and Kagome had never seen before.

"Karin-chan, you're back!" the child ran to the bank, just as the older girl jumped across the river; clearly she wasn't human.

Jaken glared, and immediately started ranting again, "Where did you go girl? Lord Sesshomaru told you to watch Rin, and you go running off!"

Karin completely ignored the green toad, and ran a claw tipped hand through Rin's hair and smiled to her, "Uncle Sesshomaru asked that I retrieve food for if Rin got hungry, what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Well... I um... I was," the imp was at a loss for words as the girl moved over to the fire, and placed the rabbit she caught on a rock.

_'Uncle... please don't tell me she's.'_

"So you're Izzy and Yuki's sister huh?" Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see another pup, with all of them coming out of the wood work it seemed another one didn't shock him... but with his brother? In the future she must spend her time with the full demon, she held the same elegance and grace his brother did.

The light from the fire reflected off of the girl's hair, the oranges and yellows mixed with the silver and black in the her long locks, giving it its' glow. But what really caught their attention were her eyes; the left was solid gold to show her demonic heritage, but the right was a dark violet like her father's on his human night.

"Yes, I am their sister," was her answer to the question, she patiently waited for the next one to come from either of her parents' mouths.

"Damn-it!"

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome feared he didn't want three children now, especially because they were all girls; she hoped that wasn't the case.

"Is there a problem father?"

"Why are you with Sesshomaru!? There's noway I would allow that, even if I was seal in the well!"

"Well sensing your distaste, and the disgust coming from Uncle when I told him who I was... you two haven't solved your problems yet."

"What problems!? He's an ass, and wants my tetsusaiga and me dead for tainting our father's pure blood. Well obviously I've done it more if we have three half demon pups!"

_'Well at least he isn't angry about having all girls... he just has other issues.'_

"Um... alright, if that is the case in this time, it isn't in mine; and before you ask, no I will not give you any information about my life other then the fact that I am sixteen. I know that if you've met Izzy and Yuki, then you've questioned them both, and my sisters are too young to keep their stories exactly the same so they don't reveal too much."

Kagome knew there was no use trying to get information from her about their future, so she decided to focus on the present. "If you are with Sesshomaru now, then that means he is close to you in your time; as is Mushin to Yuki. But if he does, then that means their fighting has stopped some what... that's a relief, and obviously the family has a truce."

"Feh!"

"But what are you doing to help him?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha's rude interruption, but didn't respond to him.

"Uncle Sesshomaru does not like half demons, the reason being father is one, but he tolerates me because I keep Rin company while he is away."

"Oh," Kagome could understand that, with Sesshomaru always on Naraku's trail these days he didn't want her in danger, even if he wouldn't admit it. And leaving her with Jaken, who was jealous of her, probably didn't sit well with the lord; so Karin was a god sent in a manor of speaking.

* * *

"Uncle has returned," the teen's words caused Rin to jump up from her seat to greet the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look Inuaysha-sama and Kagome-chan are here; they came to see Karin-chan!"

"I know Rin."

_'Sesshomaru wanted to show us Karin... but why did he?'_

_'What's the bastard playing at with this?'_

"Come Rin."

"Yes my lord," the kid quickly ran after the retreating demon, and his servant.

"Hold on Sesshomaru! Why'd you lead us all the way out here!"

"If you can not figure that out on your own half-breed, this Sesshomaru is not telling you," with that said, the demon lord disappeared back into the forest, the human child and half demon girl not far behind.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean you bastard!"

"Inuyasha stop!"

"Why, you want her hanging around him? He might be different in the future, which I doubt, but that is still the cold hearted, human and half demon hating, bastard of a brother!"

"Inuyasha maybe that's what he was trying to tell you. He showed us that Karin is safe under his care, and that he isn't going to hurt her."

"Keh, yeah right... but if he does try to hurt her, I'll take his other arm with tetsusaiga!"

_'Oh Inuyasha.'_

* * *

**Note: Okay... so yet another sister has appeared, Inuyasha has three girls! But yet again she didn't give them any information to help with as to why they are there, and she didn't bother staying... oh well. When Inuyasha and Kagome get back to the village, they need to have a long talk with Izzy as to why she forgot to mention she had siblings.**

**Thanks to:  
**Dragon Ashes **(I actually made the format that way, I liked the way it looked for the story, sorry it annoys you)**  
nicegresser  
Drama Kagome  
InuXKag4ever11  
Hatake Kai  
Emily-twilight **(They don't repopluate that quickly... there are age gaps between the girls)**  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	12. Your choice

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

After their encounter with Sesshomaru and his group, it was nearly dusk when they got back to the well; Kagome was too tired to fight with Inuyasha about going back home so they just headed to the village. Both Shippo and Izzy were asleep when they got to Keade's hut, so they couldn't question her about the other girls; but that didn't mean they couldn't tell the elderly priestess.

"There is another child at Mushin's temple?"

"Yes she was, what we can tell is the younger sister of Izzy, she didn't tell us anymore then Izzy did though."

"This must be quite a seal placed upon Inuyasha if Kagome sent two children here."

"Three..."

"What was that Inuyasha?" Miroku heard the half demon mumble under his breath.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome for help not wishing to answer again. "While we were arguing, Sesshomaru came to us and lead us to his group; we met Izzy and Yuki's older sister Karin... she is traveling with them and looking out for Rin."

"Three girls... my friend you are one lu-."

_'Thump'_

"I don't think that is appropriate houshi," Sango glared at the now unconscious monk laying next to her.

"Feh!" Inuyasha stood from his spot against the wall and headed outside to think and get some air.

"What's wrong with him Kagome-chan?"

"I don't know."

"This is a lot of change for him child. Inuyasha has been alone for most of his life, in the past several days he has learned he will have a family in future time; he must adjust to that."

"Lady Keade is right, and Miroku's teasing isn't helping much... maybe you should go talk to him Kagome."

"Yeah... okay."

* * *

Taking the advice of the two older women, Kagome quickly left in search of the flustered dog boy. She found him in the goshinboku a short time later, it was already dark out when she got to the tree so she couldn't really see him... but she knew he was up there.

Or course when he barked at her it only confirmed her theory, "What are you doing wondering around in the dark wench!?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Bout what woman?"

_'Just once I wish he would use my name, bet he never called Kikyo such degrading names.'_ "Never mind Inuyasha... it's not important." Kagome turned to head back to the village, but bumped right into Inuyasha's chest.

"What did you want to talk about Kagome?"

She sighed, and thought how to ask her question without scaring him off, "I know you were worried about how all this would phase me, but you never told anyone how you felt about this. If... if you would even want any of this; you shouldn't feel pressured into anything. It's your life." She tried to explain without hurting his feelings, it's not that she didn't want the girls because she did; but she just wanted to let him know he didn't need to think he was tied down to her.

But he must have thought she changed her mind. She didn't miss the hurt look that flashed in his eyes before being replaced with a glare. "What are you saying Kagome?"

"What? Nothing I just."

"Just what? Changed your mind!"

"What? Inuyasha... what are you talking about?"

"It only took you what, three days, to figure out you don't want half demon pups!"

"What!?"

"You wanted me to change my mind so you wouldn't feel bad huh?"

"Inuyasha what are you talki-."

"Forget it, if you don't want the pups fine," before she could get a word out to prove him wrong, he jumped up into the trees and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Note: Sorry, I really wanted to put this up yesterday but my computer isn't working well at all... which is stupid. And I know this one is short, sorry. But now what will Kagome do that Inuyasha doesn't believe that she wants the girls... what will happen to them?**

**Thanks to:  
**Dragon Ashes **(You won't figure out their ages till later)**  
avid-reader21  
xx-butterflyofthenight-xx  
Drama Kagome  
Emily-twilight  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	13. Why did I pick up the phone?

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**The note**

* * *

_'Why does he always jump to conclusions all the time!? I never said I didn't want the girls, I just wanted to give him the opposition to choose his life.'_ Kagome sat on the lip of the well for over an hour trying to decide what to do about the situation. Part of her wanted to run home and cry to her mother and hear her comforting words; but the other half wanted to track down the dog she loved and sit him into the ground until he got it through his thick head that she did want the kids and a life with him. And that's why she was sitting here not able to decide, she was stuck in the middle, not able to go home; yet didn't have the courage to go and see him.

"Mommy... what are you doing out here?"

Hearing the sleepy whisper in the once silent field caused Kagome to jump slightly, "Izzy... what are you... what are you doing here?"

"You and daddy weren't near the hut, I couldn't smell your scents, so I couldn't sleep... why are you crying?"

"No... I'm not cr-," Kagome didn't finish her defensive statement because the look the little girl was giving her, she knew she was lying... she looked just like her father at that moment.

"Daddy did it huh?" Izzy came over to sit next to her mother by the well.

"It wasn't his fault. Izzy, may I ask you something?"

"Sure... but I can't answer questions about my time."

"I know that... when we went to the north, we met Yuki. And just today Inuyasha and I met Karin... why didn't you tell us you had sisters?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell you, of course if you met them on your own I couldn't do anything about that."

"And you're all here to get the power you need to help your father?"

"Yup!" even with her confident response, Kagome still felt that the child was keeping a secret from her.

* * *

Since Kagome didn't want her daughter to be tired the next morning, although that probably wasn't going to happen because Inuyasha had been up for days before without sleep and he did fine. But her motherly instincts told her the child needed sleep, and she wasn't going to get it while they were in the woods; so they headed back to the hut where Kagome sent her straight back to bed.

Inuyasha didn't return that night, and he wasn't there the next morning. The group could sense the tension coming from Kagome, and they knew Inuyasha was the cause, but they just left her alone not wishing to upset her.

"I'm going home you guys," Kagome's mid-morning announcement caught everyone by surprise.

"But Kagome, please don't leave us! Whatever that stupid Inuyasha did, don't leave us for it!" Shippo cried and clung to her leg trying to prevent her from exiting the hut.

"Shippo, what are you talking about, I'm not leaving for good; I wanted to go see my family before we went on the next hunt. It doesn't seem like there are any new rumors right now, so it would be the perfect time; when you're ready to go just... just send Inuyasha to come get me, if he even wants me to come," she mumbled the last part so they couldn't hear it, then took off for the well so they wouldn't start asking questions.

* * *

"Momma... Grandpa... Souta! I'm home! Hello, anyone home?" Kagome walked into the kitchen and dropped her bag on the table; that's when she saw the note on the counter. _'What's this?'_

**Kagome-  
I know you will be spending your break in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others. Your brother, grandfather, and I have decided to go on vacation during the first three weeks of the break. If you come home, there is plenty of food in the house and the shrine is closed so no one will bother you. I hope you have a good time, and be safe. Hopefully we can talk before school starts back up.  
Love mom.**

_'They left! They went on vacation without me! Well I can't really blame them for wanting to, I just wished I got to see them; now what am I suppose to do?'_ "Ugh, this week can't get any worse!"

Just as she said this the phone began ringing, _'Is this a joke? What should I do, what if it's someone I don't want to talk to? But I can't ignore it while I'm clearly at home.' _"Hello?"

"Oh Higurashi, you're home!"

_'Damn.'_ "Oh... h-hello Hojo-kun."

"I'm glad you're there Higurashi, I had heard your family was going on vacation and I was thinking... if you weren't going with them, an-and had nothing to do; ma-maybe you'd like to do something with me. There's a fair that just got into the city, maybe you would like to accompany me there tonight?"

_'Why did I pick up the phone?'_ She couldn't say no to him, with all the blown off dates in the past year, she owed him something... even if she died of boredom. "Yes, I would... love to."

"Oh that's great, I'll come by around seven okay?"

"Yeah... that's fine," after she hung up the phone, Kagome ran upstairs to take a much needed bath to relax her nerves. _'Why am I so nervous about this? It's not like I like him or anything. And Inuyasha is mad at me, so I have every right to go out with someone else. One little lie wouldn't hurt anyone... right?'_

* * *

**Note: Okay, so I felt bad that my computer is not working right, and I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter up; so I'm putting two up in one night. Hope you're happy! I wonder what is going to happen on this date? And where is Inuyasha during all this?**

**I'll put the special thanks for chapters 12 and 13 at the end of chapter 14, because only one person has reviewed so far, I want to give everyone a chance to review before posting thanks.**


	14. Bad night only to get worse

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

After Kagome got out of the bath she felt much better, like the water washed away all the stress she was under; she only wished it could wash her problems completely away also. But sadly they couldn't, and she was met with a deep depression come seven that night when Hojo arrived at the house. His cheerful smile and high spirited excitement only dampened her mood; but she couldn't take it out on him, he was just happy she excepted his proposal to join him that night.

"So... a-are you ready Higurashi?"

"Yeah, we're going to the fair right?" Kagome tried to sound like she was interested in this date, when in reality all she could think about was the half demon man she loved on the other side of the well. She prayed to ever kami she could think of to keep him in his time and not decide to come here and apologize tonight; it would only make the situation between them worse if he saw her out with Hojo.

"Yes of course Higurashi, unless you wish to go somewhere else?"

"No... it's fine, shall we go?" _'Because the faster I get this over with the faster I can get home and figure out just what to do with Inuyasha; I'll be giving him a piece of my mind after I sit him to the center of the earth.'_

_

* * *

_

One of the many gods Kagome prayed to must have hated her this week. An hour after the couple left the shrine grounds, the once tranquil silence was disturbed by the sliding of the well house door, and a creature dressed completely in red raced across the yard towards the house.

_'That sneaky wench. Who gave her permission to come back here? No one that's who, she's going to get it when I see her!'_ With practiced ease on his part, Inuyasha picked the lock at her window and entered her room.

He expected her to be in bed, with those tests of hers finished for the time, she didn't need to be up cramming for them; but walking into the empty room was something he didn't count on. "Where the hell is she!?"

Even with her calming sense still present in the room didn't help his nerves at this point, his demon was trying to seek her out in the house. Her scent was strongest at the front door, Inuyasha released an animalistic growl when he found the scent of the rival human male mixed with his woman's. Their scents stayed intertwined as they left the house and even the grounds, causing the half demon to panic.

_'Why didn't I sense this when I got here? What the hell is she doing with him!?' _Inuyasha didn't have time to think rationally, he just flew down the steps and into the city in search of his woman.

* * *

"Did you see that Higurashi? I hit the bottle!"

"Yeah... good job," Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his over excitement about knocking over one root beer bottle at the carney game. '_Inuyasha could knock over all six with his eyes closed no problem. Kagome what are you doing, you are being unfair to Hojo. You can't compare him to Inuyasha's unnatural strength and talent, but compared to him... Hojo's so dull. What did I ever see in him?' _Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when a small white plushie dog was brought into her line of vision.

"I know it's not that big but.."

"No Hojo, it's perfect thank you," Kagome pulled the toy to her chest, her mind immediately going to the girls back in the feudal era; she felt that by being here she was betraying them.

"Kagome are you okay?" She was shocked to hear him drop the respectful last name he normally used with her. And then he was bold enough to pull her into his arms; she didn't protest his advances, and so he decided to see how far she would let him go.

* * *

Inuyasha followed their scents to the park where the bright lights, and loud noises of the fair assaulted his senses.

_'Damn, why the hell would she be in a place like this? The little prick must know I wouldn't be able to track them through all these smells... damn-it!'_ Inuyasha jumped into the trees that surrounded the chaos below, being above it all allowed him to breath in the slightly cleaner air. And it was the best idea because he was able to catch Kagome's scent easier; however, he also caught the slightly aroused scent of the male she was with.

_'That bastard... I'll kill him if he's touched her.'_ Inuyasha growled and flew across the tree tops to where their scents were the strongest.

* * *

_'What... what is he doing? Is he going to... to kiss me?'_ Kagome wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. A year ago, before falling down the well, this was all she dreamed about; Hojo was the god of all men at her school, and he was interested in her. But after meeting Inuyasha and having all the adventures, sharing everything with him, loving him, and finding out they are apart of each others lives in the future, changed her mind completely. The only man she ever wanted to touch her was that arrogant, rude, always opened his mouth before thinking half demon.

She came to that realization a little too late because the eager teenage boy had already closed the gap between them; and Kagome noticed another thing, this was the first kiss she had with him... and he was a really bad kisser. When that dawned on her, she pushed away quickly trying to get away from him.

"I'm sorry Higurashi, I didn't mean to."

"No... it's okay Hojo. I... I have to go, I promised me mother I wouldn't stay out late while she was away." Kagome turned and headed for the park exit, not bothering to wait for him to respond.

With that kiss she knew she shouldn't have been there, all night she could only think of Inuyasha; agreeing to the date was a big mistake, and she quickened her pace home to get back and set things straight with him.

Little did she know the man haunting her thoughts all night had taking off back to the well after witnessing the kiss she shared with the boy; only one thought was racing through his mind.

_'I lost her.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay so who wasn't going to guess that Inuyasha wasn't going to catch them... now Kagome will be trying to get him back, but he'll be pushing her farther away and she won't know why... plus more surprise to come! And finally we have a time range, I decided this story would take place right after the anime stopped... I'm not even bothering to deal with the last of the manga stuff; even though I know how it ends, I'm changing how Naraku dies.**

**Thanks to:  
**inuyashaloves kagome4ever  
Drama Kagome **(Both chapters)**  
Emily-twilight **(Both chapters)  
Okay not as many as normal... I think everyone is asleep, but keep up the reviews!**


	15. I didn't mean to hurt you

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Kagome made it home in record time having only the thought of Inuyasha on her mind. She was a little startled seeing the man that had been consuming her thoughts all night not a mere five feet in front of her.

"Inuyasha... what are you doing here? I-I mean... how long have you been here?"

"Feh! Don't worry, I won't ruin your evening, I'm gone once you give me the jewel shards."

Hearing his cold hearted demand come from his lips made the miko step back, and clutch the jar that held the shards tightly. "Inuyasha... what are you saying?"

The look in his eyes wasn't of fear like the last time he asked for the jewel. The last time Sesshomaru had just attacked them for the tetsusaiga, and Inuyasha was forcing her back to her time to protect her. But this time all she could see, when his head wasn't down and his bangs weren't in his eyes, was anger and hurt reflecting in those golden pools.

"You clearly have a life here that you want, why would you fight so hard or just plain sneak off to come back? And after what you told me today, and today's events, I realized the choas that has come into your life ever since you met me. This time I am being the unselfish one, I'm relieving you of your duty to my world; I will take the shards with me and not disturb you again."

"You can't be serious! Inuyasha I don't want to stay here; I only came back to spend a little time with my family."

"Keh! Yeah you were doing just that! Hanging all over that pathetic human at the festival, that's being with your family!" he hollered across the vast court yard, he tried hiding the pain he was feeling every time the memory of her kissing that boy flashed through his mind. But Kagome was always able to read his mind easily, and it hurt her to see him in so much pain because of her.

_'He saw Hojo and me... he saw us kiss.'_ She felt absolutely horrible that he was there to witness that, she couldn't even call it a kiss because it was so bad; but another part of her, that small dark part Naraku's infant found in her heart, was glad he got a taste of his own medicine. He now knew the pain she endured every time he was with Kikyo.

_'I shouldn't think like that, it's not fair to blame him for wanting to see her... even if it hurts me.'_ "My family isn't here, they went on vacation without me; they thought I would be with you the whole time. I was going to come back right after I got cleaned up and restocked my bag... but then Hojo called." She didn't really know why she was explaining herself to him, it wasn't his business what she did. But she just wanted to prove to him that she only cared for him, she wanted to get rid of the betrayal he held in his eyes.

"So what, you dropped everything to go on one of those 'date' things you always were talking about?"

"I felt I owed him something for what I put him through, always blowing off all his invitations to do things because I had to go with you; after our fight this afternoon I thought you wouldn't want to see me for a few days."

"You think I wouldn't find out about this, I can smell him all over you, even if you weren't in his arms I would know!"

"No... you always jump to conclusions! About this, about the girls... you didn't even let me explain what I meant."

"Then do so now woman... I'm listening." It seemed their screaming match ended there as Kagome thought of what to say next. She moved to the house and went inside, waiting for him to follow.

* * *

Kagome was making tea when he came and sat at the table, "Would you like some tea?"

"Keh," taking that as a yes, she brought two cups to the table and took to seat directly across from him.

After half her tea was finished was when she spoke, "You were wrong about what was said today. I... I do want the girls, and I want to stay with you."

Inuyasha nearly crushed the cup he held in his clawed hand at her words, "Why did you say that then, it's like you were backing out."

"That's just it, I don't want everything planned out for us. A couple days ago we were making up for a silly fight we had, and now we know we'll be parents to three beautiful girls. It's not that I don't want them... I just want things to go back to the way they were," Kagome was on the verge of tears, she wanted him to understand her crazy messed up logic; which she knew he didn't by the look on his face.

But he didn't shout or growl like he normally would when he couldn't grasp her meaning, "I don't understand what you mean... explain."

Kagome clutched the hem of the light summer dress she had been wearing, her heart pounding in her chest at her next words. "I don't want you to feel tied to me. I know... I know you love Kikyo, I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you to choose; I mean we haven't... haven't even."

_'She's been worried about Kikyo this whole time... selfless wench, you don't know how wrong you've been. I can't tell you that I've wanted you for a long time now... not until Naraku is taken care of and I talk with Kikyo; but I will show you that I want you and only you... some how I'll come up with something.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay... the end didn't really match the beginning but I don't really want to change it. The bottom line Inuyasha was hurt, and Kagome was trying to make it better while trying to make him see that she didn't want him to think being with her was his only choose... she's so nice. I wonder if he still wants her to stay in her time now? What will happen next?**

**Thanks to:  
**inuyashaloves kagome4ever  
avid-reader21  
Dragon Ashes  
Cherry999  
Kagome778  
inuyashaxkagome321  
Drama Kagome  
Emily-twilight  
**For reviewing... I luv it!**


	16. Red eyes in the well, and Koga's child?

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

The next morning after breakfast, and another short conversation where Kagome again had to convince her insecure half demon that she did not want to spend the rest of her life with Hojo, they headed to the well with a full stock of supplies. But when they dropped into the ancient portal between the worlds, instead of the calming blue light that surrounded them as they crossed through, a violent red replaced it.

"Inuyasha what's happening?" Kagome screamed over the crackling flames at her sides. She felt pressure on her chest and lungs as if something was crushing her.

"I don't know Kagome, but hold on," he pulled off his haori and covered her with it so the flames wouldn't bite at her exposed skin. As they got closer to the light signaling their departure from the time stream, Kagome saw the red eyes of a demon flash in front of her. She screamed out, but it wasn't heard over the great roar of the beast. Chills raced down her spine as what felt like an earthquake rip through time and space.

The pressure at her chest released only to reappear at her ankle; Kagome fell into a panic as she was yanked away from her protector and closer to the demon's shadowy figure. "Inuyasha!"

Smelling her fear before hearing her voice made him turn to see what was causing her fear. He growled and pulled tetsusaiga out to sever the arm that was dragging her away from him. The creature, sensing the danger, released her leg and backed away from them while growling what seemed like a pained roar at them. Just before they were pulled into the feudal era, the eerie growl turned into a distressed cry that almost sounded human.

**_"Kagomeeeeee!"_**

Finally landing on the soft dirt of the well floor, Inuyasha grabbed the girl and quickly jumped out.

"What was that!?" Kagome cried into his arms as they sat in the meadow just a few feet from the well. Inuyasha had wanted to move farther away, not sure if the demon would breach its' prison at any minute, but Kagome's legs wouldn't move from the spot.

"I don't know Kagome, but we need to get away from the well now!" He didn't wait for her to respond as he picked her up and headed for the village.

* * *

"Kagome listen to me, I don't want you going back to your time alone, I need to find out what that thing was okay?" Inuyasha had placed Kagome to her feet just before they entered the village.

For once she didn't argue with his request, "Of course Inuyasha."

"Hey, whatever it is I'll get it."

"Inuyasha, it knew my name; it went after me. That's never happened before, Mistress Centipede was the only demon that past through the well before and that was over a year ago. What if the well is weakening and demons start appearing in the future, they could hurt my family!"

"I won't let that happen alright! I will do everything I can to keep that from happening. Damn-it.... What the hell is that bastard doing here!?"

"Inuyasha... is Sesshomaru back?" the thought of seeing her daughter again brightened Kagome's mood slightly, but the look on his face told her that wasn't who he smelled.

"No... that mangy wolf is at the village."

"Koga?"

"It can't be!" Inuyasha's roar caused the girl next to him to jump, it oddly reminded her of the close encounter they had with the demon not a mere half an hour before.

"What is it Inuyasha... what's wrong?"

"His scent... it's... it's mixed with yours. It's like the pups."

_'Koga and me... have a child?'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay... don't be upset, you will find out what's going on the next chapter, the main part of this chapter is the first part, but I had to add something to make it a little longer. And sorry it's shorter than the most others, but I didn't want to put to much. And another thing, I don't know if Koga's name actually has the 'U' in it, sometimes you see it other times you don't, but we're going without it for the story. Wonder what is up with the demon in the well... and how did it know Kagome's name?**

**Thanks to:  
**Kagome778  
Aiko no Kaze  
inuyashaloves kagome4ever  
Drama Kagome  
Dragon Ashes  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	17. A Misunderstanding named Maru

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Wanting to find out what was going on, and what Koga wanted in the village, no doubt to see Kagome; Inuyasha also wanted to speak with Keade about the creature lurking in the well.

When they got to Keade's hut, Inuyasha was preparing himself for the encounter with the wolf prince. But the voices of two children outside of the hut caught their attention. Moving closer they were able to identify by the timber of the voices, just who was speaking. The first voice, much higher and in panic, was that of Izzy; but the other was much deeper and calmer, clearly male.... but not Koga.

"Do you know what could happen if you stay here too long? You know we can't be near each other in this time!"

"Relax Izzy, I don't know why you're stressing out."

"Stressing out? Maru you don't get what could happen, he could be released if you stay, the seal is already weakening; if anyone else comes to the village he may break free."

"Who do you think they are talking about Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it... and I don't like his smell," Inuyasha stood from their hiding spot to confront the children and question them about their conversation.

"Calm down Izayoi, they won't find... oops," the strange boy talking to his daughter turned in Inuyasha's direction the moment he came around the hut.

"Daddy... what what are you doing here? I thought you went to patch things up with mommy?" Izzy smiled, trying to gain the angry dog's attention; but Inuyasha didn't buy it.

"Who the hell is this pup? And don't change the subject, why does he smell like the wolf?"

* * *

Before Izzy could come up with an answer, or just flat out lie, the boy standing next to her spoke up. "Wolf? Wow I smell that bad? I've been with them for only two weeks, I must have been so use to it I didn't realize; guess I need a bath. So what are you so pissed about pop?"

_'Pop!?'_

"What the hell is going on here?" Kagome came up behind Inuyasha to look the boy that was giving off her and Koga's scent.

The boy stood about two feet taller than Izzy, and did have a striking resemblance to Inuyasha even if he wasn't his child; although Kagome had doubts about that now. His bone structure was an exact copy of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, although he didn't share the brothers' fascination with long hair. His was short and choppy and fully black like Izzy's, except a large part of his bangs that was silver. Those bangs were covering most of his left eye, drawing her attention to the solid gold that was his right; Kagome would bet ten cups of ramen that the other one held the same violet that Karin's did. It was very rare in this time for both twins to survive birth.

"You're Karin's... twin brother, aren't you?"

_'What? He's Karin's... but that's impossible, he has Koga's scent... how?'_

"Well I'm glad one of you is thinking rationally; but I'm surprised you didn't already know, why didn't you tell them Iz?" the boy looked to his sister with a pout, but the child just glared at him.

"You know what momma said Maru, and you're not obeying her orders!"

"Whoa, chill little sis, I'm just checking to see if you were okay; and besides, what's the worse that could happen?" as Maru said this a massive amount of demonic aura swept through the village, followed by another monsterous roar coming from the direction of the well.

"Damn-it not again!"

"Inuyasha is that demon trying to break free!?"

"If it is, I'll stop it Kagome." Just as he was about to release tetsusaiga, a small hand stopped him.

"No daddy, you mustn't!" Izzy cried, trying to prevent him from attacking.

"She's right, you can't hurt him."

"Why can't I then kid?" Inuyasha growled not completely believing what Kagome said, the pup still smelled like his rival after all.

"You can't hurt him... because he's our father."

* * *

**Note: I fooled all of you at least with one thing, come on people, there's no way I would make Kagome suffer having Koga's kid... that's weird. The boy is Karin's twin brother, but he's been hanging around with koga, next chapter I'll explain more with that as Inuyasha and Kagome confront Izzy about everything that's going on. And yeah everyone guessed that the older Inuyasha was the demon in the well... no fun. Wanted to you guys a heads up, I'm going to the beach this weekend with the family and won't be back for a week; I'll try to get as much as I can in the next few days, but after saturday I won't be on till the following saturday the 11th... such a long time O.O!**

**Thanks to:  
**Chaos and Wolf  
nicegresser  
Emily-twilight  
Dragon Ashes  
Drama Kagome  
Aiko no Kaze  
**For the reviews... keep them up!**


	18. The truth

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

_'The demon that tried to imprison me in the well... was Inuyasha?'_

The half demon that was standing next to her was having a hard time believing the boy's words too. "Like hell that's me! I would never attack Kagome!"

"Izzy what did you tell them?"

"Maru you need to leave, or I'll tell **_him_** that it's your fault daddy was released," the little girl screamed in anger, her puppy ears pinned to her head to show she was serious.

"Alright, I'll leave... but you better not keep secrets, I saw those ghostly demons to the west, he'll becoming soon," Maru took one more look at the adults and with a smirk, he dashed off out of the village, no doubt to catch up with Koga again.

Seeing her brother disappear over the hill released the weight on the little girl's chest, only for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up as her father's aura rose.

"Izayoi... you will tell us everything now!"

Izzy's ears drooped in depression, knowing she was in serious trouble... there was noway out of the talk he wanted, "Yes... daddy."

* * *

Once they filed into the hut, and Kagome quickly explained what happened the day before to everyone else, to which Inuyasha received four glares from their friends and a teary eyed, sad face from Izzy; Inuyasha released a growl and decided to change the subject and focus the attention on the child.

"What is going on Izayoi? Who was that boy, and what is wrong with the well?"

"Something is wrong with the well? Were ye stopped from going home child?" Kead seemed quite disturbed by that information.

"Getting through to Kagome's time wasn't the problem, it was coming back that we had a problem; but Izzy will be explaining what that was."

All eyes were on said little girl as Miroku placed another piece of wood on the fire to keep it lit. "Well... um."

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for the child, they were pressuring her into giving information that her mother told her not to; that's very hard on a ten year old. She walked over and pulled Izzy into her protective embrace, "Izayoi, just calmly tell us what's going on... your mother won't be upset that you told us. Let's start with your father, I thought you said he was sealed into the well in your time?"

"He is, but since mommy sent us here, he came with us."

"And by us you mean Yuki, and Karin too right?" Sango jumped in, trying to figure out what was going on.

At her question, Inuyasha spoke up with a growl in his voice, "There's another that just left... a boy."

"A fourth?"

"Ye have a son Inuyasha?"

"Keh... I don't know," he wanted to believe what the boy said to be true, but his nose has never lied to him before, and the boy's scent had Koga's mixed in it.

"Maru is my brother! Momma was right, he and Karin are twins, you have to believe me daddy. Maru likes to upset people, he knows from momma's stories that you didn't like Koga. Ever since he was younger he and Kou always played together, that's why he smells like wolves, he spends so much time in their den."

"Who's Kou, Izzy?" Shippo's bushy tail wagged eagerly back and forth a waiting her answer.

"Kou is Koga's son, he's the same age as Maru and Karin; and he always comes by the village... I think he likes Karin," Izayoi couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the crazy wolf cub's actions around her older sister.

"Well that might explain why he spells like Koga-kun, if he spent so much time in his presence both here and in the future; his clothes were bound to catch his scent... right?"

"Yeah, just like how Kagome's scent is starting to have hints of Inuyasha's in it," Shippo's out spoken answer to Kagome's question caused her to blush; Inuyasha jumped from his spot trying to snatch the fox kit up... and Miroku got a smirk on his face that neither liked.

"Monk... one word from you, and I'll make sure you can't have kids."

"My friend, you wound me."

"I'll do more then wound... trust me."

* * *

Once everyone settled down again, and Kagome was able to keep Inuyasha in his seat away from Miroku and Shippo, they were able to get back to their main conversation.

"Izzy, have you gotten the power you needed to release him? Is that why your father's coming through the well?"

"No... getting the power isn't to release him actually."

"What do you mean pup?"

Izayoi couldn't look at Inuaysha, her ears again drooping in shame, "I... I lied about that."

"What did you lie about pup?"

Taking a deep breath, Izayoi got comfortable, "When I said Naraku used a dark priestess to trap daddy in the well that wasn't actually true. Momma was the one to seal him in there."

The silence that greeted her explaination made her feel anxious, she would have dashed out of the hut if it had not been for Inuyasha sitting at the entrance.

"Child... why would ye mother seal your father into the well?" Keade was the first to recover from the shock and ask the question on all their minds.

_'I... I did that to him?'_

"Naraku did put a spell on daddy, he wanted to have control over him so daddy wouldn't kill him. He and uncle Miroku had gone alone to rid a village of a demon that plagued them, that was when he attacked. He came home and began killing the villagers, he sees everyone as a threat, and when he came after us is when she had to choose. We're gaining power, an equal amount of demon and human energy to break the spell. Daddy is safe in the well, but since it was us he was after when momma sealed him... he's still after us. If any of us are too close to another before the time to collect is finished, the seal will weaken and daddy will be unleased on this world."

"So that's why when Kagome invited you to come with us to master Mushin's temple you refused... you knew Yuki would be there," Miroku was trying to process everything very fast... but he still couldn't get past the fact that Kagome sealed Inuyasha, clearly it was to protect the children... but would he see it that way?

The monk heard the russel of the reed mat at the door and looked over to where the half demon use to be sitting, _'My friend... don't take this knowledge out on her.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: I hope that explains a little bit more as to what's going on. I wonder how the _him_ was the Izzy was threatening Maru with in the beginning of the chapter... you'll have to find that out in a week, coz I'm off to the beach tomorrow, and won't be back till the 11th... sorry; don't really want to go, but don't have a choice.**

**Thanks to:  
**Flames Chaos and Wolf  
Dragon Ashes  
Drama Kagome  
avid-reader21  
Emily-twilight  
Aiko no Kaze  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	19. Another fight

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"Inuyasha!" _'Oh where did that man get to now?'_

Kagome, who also noticed his abrupt departure from the hut, went after the emotional half demon; an hour had passed and still there was no sign of him, she had gone to all his normal sulking spots and now it was too dark for her to see.

_'Oh this is ridiculous, where is he!?'_

Just as she thought this she got and unexpected, though not uninvited visit from the person she had been hunting for in the first place.

"What are you doing out here alone wench?"

"Inuyasha, you scared me. And I came out here looking for you."

"Why? Can't I get a moment by myself!?" he barked at her and then jumped back up into the tree he was previously hiding in.

"Inuyasha... after what we just learned I don't think you should be alone."

"And why's that?"

Kagome was tired of his questions, and she herself wasn't handling the information well, so instead of sitting him she just screamed out her frustation. "Because when you're alone after getting information like that you always jump to conclusions!"

He was immediately out of the tree and standing in front of her again, "And what conclusions would I jump to Kagome?"

His barely suppressed a growl, but that didn't threaten her one bit. "Well for starters let's go back to yesterday, Hojo kissed me and you wanted to take my jewel shards, leaving me there!"

"I was only doing that because I thought that would make you happy!"

"Oh, that would make me happy huh? Being stuck there and away from all of you... you think that would make me happy!?"

"Damn-it wench, what do you expect me to think? I can't read your mind, so I don't know what you want!"

* * *

It was then that Kagome realized they were screaming at each other again, and it was even worse than the last fight. She stepped away from him so they weren't in each others faces anymore, and sighed. "Maybe.... you were right."

"Right about what wench?" since she had backed down from their fight he had no reason to holler anymore, and now he knew she was no longer talking about what they had been before.

"Ever since we met the kids, all we've done is fight... maybe we shouldn't have them; it's putting to much pressure on us and all it's doing is stressing everyone else out."

Inuyasha felt like his heart stopped, and his demon was howling its protest to that idea. "Kagome... I don't want that, I want... I want the pups... with you. You're right, I do jump to conclusions to quickly when I think; I was mad that you'll be the one to seal me again."

"Inuyasha, you know I would never do that right?"

"But that's just it... I want you to!"

"What?" Now she was completely confused, at first she thought he was mad that she betrayed him like Kikyo did before; but what really angred him... was that she didn't want to? _'And I thought I was confusing, he's just not making sense!'_

"Kagome, if I ever came after you or the pups I would want you to. I couldn't live if I knew I hurt you, and that beast in the well isn't what I want to be... when I wanted to be a full demon, I didn't picture it that way."

"But that isn't you, you heard Izzy... Naraku put a spell on you."

"Feh, yeah well I'm going to kill him before he gets the chance to this time."

_'Inuyasha.'_

_

* * *

_

They returned to the hut a short time later to find only Miroku up. "Feh, what are you doing up monk?"

"I just was making sure everything was alright... it is okay yes?"

"Keh, that ain't your business."

While the guys were talking, Kagome went to her sleeping bag where Shippo and Izayoi were laying. Sensing her mother approach the little girl opened her eyes, "Is everything okay... daddy not mad anymore?"

"No, daddy's not mad anymore."

"Good... I go back to sleep now, tired."

Kagome gently rubbed the child's head, soothing her back to sleep, "You have sweet dreams, and wake refreshed tomorrow."

When Izayoi was finally asleep again, Kagome moved back to the fire and sat by Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome, I was just telling Inuyasha that a messenger from the south appeared while you were out, apparently something has been happening at the lord's castle... demonic happenings."

"Miroku thinks Naraku maybe involved; I think it's just another prank like the badgers."

"Well... we won't know unless we go Inuyasha."

"Kagome's right my friend, I suggest we head that direction in the morning."

"Feh... whatever monk."

* * *

**Note: Okay so not much happened, but I was trying to focus on the fight more than anything else. But now the group will be starting a new mission... wonder what they will encounter on it? And as you know I'm back yay! Got burnt on the beach, and wanted to go by wednesday but was stuck there till saturday; now I start my summer classes in school I can't believe I'm in my sophomore year already! And one on my friends who already had these classes said it's ready hard, so I don't know how much I will be able to put up during the time; but I'll try my best... I'm not counting to have a chapter up every other day like I've been doing though.**

**Thanks to:  
**phoenixoffireluvsanime  
dillan roberts  
Broken White Roses  
Frankiegirl2020  
Emily-twilight  
Drama Kagome  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	20. Lord Junichi

**Don't own Inuyasha.... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"Can someone please tell me again why we're heading south?" Shippo, who was perched on Miroku's shoulder and safely away from Inuyasha, asked for the third time that morning.

"Because a demonic aura has been surrounding the castle for sometime now and the lord wishes we get rid of it. It might also be a chance to gain some information on Naraku, we haven't seen any sign of him for a while now." Miroku explained, while taking a step away from the half demon who was sending glares in their direction.

"Oh... well then why is Inuyasha so mad? You'd think he would be excited."

"Feh!"

Yes Inuyasha should have been excited about the possibility that they might have found Naraku's trail again after so long; however, the events of the early morning were the cause of his current bad mood. The messenger the southern lord had sent came back to Keade's hut that morning to explain the situation to the whole group since Kagome and Inuyasha weren't there the night before.

The young man made the mistake of complementing Kagome's beauty in front of the others, which caused her to blush and both Inuyasha and Izayoi to growl. After nearly biting his head off and Kagome screaming the hated word, Sango suggested the man go ahead of them should Inuyasha decide to try again. Now neither Kagome or Inuyasha were speaking to each other and he was pouting.

"I can't see what the problem was, he just said she was very beautiful... Koga tells her that all the time."

"Shippo this is different, Koga only does that to tease Inuyasha, but I don't think we should talk about this anymore," Miroku could sense Inuyasha's aura rise and he didn't want to be in the middle of this.

* * *

To get to the castle faster so they could see what was going on; Sango and Kagome rod on Kirara's back, since the miko refused to go with Inuyasha, that left the guys running.

They arrived at the village that surrounded the castle at sun down, and nothing looked out of place. The only thing that was slightly disturbing was the fact that the humans of the village were happy to see them... even Inuyasha. They showed the group the way to the castle quickly were the messenger was waiting to show them inside.

"Lord Junichi has been awaiting your arrival, please follow me," the man kept his head down and didn't even attempt to look at Kagome for fear her protector would successfully kill him this time.

The castle was quite beautiful, this Junichi must have traveled quite often for all the different items that decorated each room they passed. Coming to the main room of the castle a great feast was awaiting them.

"Oh wow!" Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and dashed for the table.

"Shippo wait, that's not ours!"

"That's okay, he's quite welcome." Kagome stopped her advancement towards the fox cub when the dark, rich voice reached her ears.

It sounded slightly like Sesshomaru, so when she turned to him she expected the demon lord to be standing there. In Kagome's honest opinion... he was the most gorgeous human man she'd ever seen. She was expecting Junichi to be an older man probably around Keade's age, so this had to be his grandson. And having seen many high ranking men in this era and the pictures in her history book, top knots were a major turn off for her.

But this man, who may have been a year of two older than herself and had long flowing hair that was pulled back into a clean pony tail at the nape of his neck. And his dark chocolate brown eyes were the most captivating, and easily caught her attention.

"Are... are you sure... um?"

"You may call me Junichi-san... Kagome-sama."

His smile was even perfect and made her insides melt; she was afraid if she tried to speak at that moment all that would come out was a jumble mess, so she just nodded with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oi, how the hell do you know her name... she never gave it!" Inuyasha didn't like what was happening right in front of him. He could smell the human's interest in his miko, and the redding of her cheeks didn't sit well with him; Kagome never reacted to any human that way since he has known her. He would never admit it openly, he barely did to himself, but he secretly feared that some human would take her from him; his nightmare was slowly coming to life the longer they were in this village... and he thought Koga was his only problem.

"Inuyasha let's not be rude, we don't want to be sleeping in the woods tonight; I'm quite sure Kagome wouldn't want that," Miroku gently tapped on the half demon's shoulder with his staff.

"I can be whatever I want monk, they're the ones that asked for our help."

* * *

"I apologize for my rudeness, please everyone sit, eat as you please... I see the young fox cub has had his fill," Junichi tore his eyes away from Kagome long enough to move to sit at the head of the low table.

Kagome moved over to where Shippo had passed out, his stomach large and round from all the food he consumed. She picked him up and placed him in her lap, gently rubbing his orange hair. Sango and Miroku took up the empty places across from her, but Inuyasha refused to sit with the humans and took up the wall behind Kagome... never taking his eyes off the lord mere feet away.

"Kagome-sama, I can call one of my servants to put the child to bed if you wish."

"Thank you Junichi-san, but it wouldn't be a good idea for him to lay down right after eating so much."

"Oh... of course, when you feel he can be moved please don't hesitate to ask."

"T-Thank you Junichi-san."

_'What the hell is he playing at? And where's the demon we were sent here for, I haven't sensed anything since we got here!'_ Inuyasha couldn't quiet the growl in his chest, his demon was rising to the surface; he felt to cramped in the room and wanted to do nothing more than slide the door open at his back and slip out into the night. To allow the wind through his hair and the cool breeze to calm his demon's rage; but sadly, said demon wouldn't allow him to leave it's 'soon to be mate' alone with this new rival. And he couldn't even trust his friends to watch her, the demon convinced him that the moment he did leave they would turn on him and some how get Kagome to marry the other man. _'Feh, like I'd let that happen!'_

* * *

"Junichi-sama if I may ask, where is the demon that has been plaguing your lands; we have been here for a few hours and I have not sensed any strange aura the entire time." After the dishes were taken away, and the tea was being served, Miroku decided it was time to get to business and most importantly... payment.

"You are unable to sense the demon because the demon is not here."

"I beg your pardon my lord?"

"What the hell do you mean it ain't here, where the hell is it then!?"

"Inuyasha! I apologize for his manners Junichi-san." Kagome bowed in the young lord's direction, which Inuyasha growled at, not liking that she was submitting to another male.

"That's quite alright Kagome-sama, I should have been more careful with my wording. What I meant to say was the demon doesn't make itself known until the sun sets."

"It only comes out at night, is it some type of bat?" Sango's curiosity was peaked, they hadn't fought any bat demons in quite some time.

"I have never seen the beast, demon slayer, but it has come into the village the past several nights... destroying huts and eating the horses."

"Eat... eating horses!?" Kagome paled slightly thinking back to all the times they had stumbled into villages that were attacked by passing demons; bits and pieces of animal bodies were always scattered about... not a pleasing sight.

"Yes Kagome-sama we have lost many, and I fear it will start taking my people next."

"If it's eating horses it ain't a bat, they would only drink the blood and they prefer humans more than animals." Inuyasha moved to Kagome's side, wishing to ease her fear.

"Well whatever it is, it most be stopped. Tonight we will wait up to see if the demon will come again."

"Monk, if it's been here the past few nights, then it will show up... trust me."

"Then it is settled, you all will stay in my home until the demon is dealt with; and later we can discuss a proper payment," Junichi waived his hand and the messenager that came into Keade's village came into the room.

"Yes my lord?"

"Bring my guests to the spare rooms so they may rest," Junichi stood, and with one last smile in Kagome's direction, then left the room.

_'Keh, something else is going on here other than this so called night demon... the lord is up to something and I'll be damned if I let him get passed me.'_

**

* * *

**

******Note: So now they have to deal with not o**nly this demon, but the lord of the house seems interested in Kagome... does she know, or is Inuyasha just being paranoid? And you'll never guess who is really behind this.

**Thanks to:  
**phoenixoffireluvsanime  
Drama Kagome  
Dragon Ashes **(My skin is still peeling by the way lol)  
**Emily-twilight  
Frankiegirl2020  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	21. Another man in love with Kagome part 1

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

"Oh my god, can you believe how big this place is Sango? Junichi-san sure knows the finer things, and yet he doesn't flaunt it like most of the lords in this era. You should have seen the bath house... it was heavenly!" Kagome flopped down on the bedding that was provided for her, fresh and clean from her most resent bath.

Sango, who was sitting on her own bed roll cleaning her weapons, was uneasy about the other girl's excitment; she had seen the way the lord was looking at her, and she also didn't miss Inuyasha's heated glares or growls. "Kagome-chan... I don't think you should praise him so much, something is wrong with this whole situation. I don't think Inuyasha likes lord Junichi very much."

"Why would you think that Sango? I can't sense any ill will coming from him, and he doesn't have a jewel shard... he seems nice, and why would Inuyasha hate him. He's been nothing but nice to him!" Kagome had a dreamy look in her eyes thinking about the older man.

"Kagome I."

A knock at the door put the demon slayer on alert, she assumed it was Miroku coming to get them for the demon was spotted. But she wasn't expecting the lord's servant to be waiting on the other side.

"I apologize for this last night visit, but my lord wishes to have an audience with Kagome-sama."

"With me... he wants to see me?" Kagome stood up too quickly for Sango's liking, and when the younger girl left with the messenger she quickly ran to the room the men were housed in for the night.

* * *

"Inuyasha... I couldn't help but notice at dinner... that you um... ."

"Monk, stop stalling and get to your point," the barked demand from the half demon's mouth didn't ease his friend's nerves.

"You didn't seem at ease, you don't trust lord Junichi I take it."

"You think! Did you see the way he... he's worse than the damn wolf! She... she was even excepting his advances!"

"And by she, you mean... ?" Miroku knew exactly who he was referring to, but he just wanted Inuyasha to admit it... which didn't take long.

"Kagome! She's welcoming his advances, and... ."

"Not to be rude, but can't Kagome make her own decisions?" Miroku readied himself for the possible attack the raging half demon may spring any moment... he was on very thin ice with just those words.

"What's that suppose to mean monk?"

"Inuyasha, let's face it, you haven't actually made any claim on her yet... so she is free to do as she pleases; if another man shows interest in her you can't really do much to stop it."

"Killing him could solve the problem, how do we even know he's not the demon that has been hanging around... god knows how many times it's been the person in charge."

"I don't think that's the case this time my friend... lord Junichi has no evil aura and no jewel shard, Kagome would have told us that much."

"Feh, not with the way she was looking at him during dinner... I've never seen her look at someone like that," Inuyasha's ears drooped in saddness and fear that he would lose her again.

_'Some times you're so dense my friend, the look Kagome gave him was that of a crush, nothing more. But her secret looks she sends your way, when she thinks none of us are looking, are ones of true love... you just have to see them yourself.'_

_'I've got to talk to her, I can't lose her to a human; I also can't fight him like I do with the wolf... Kagome wouldn't like that, and I'd easily crush him.'_ Inuyasha smirked, imagining his claws tearing through flesh, and the sent of Junichi's blood coating the room and dripping down his arm.

* * *

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!?" the half demon tore his redding eyes away from the imaginary blood on his claws to seek out the person that called out his name. Even through the red tinted filter over his eyes, Inuyasha could see that the monk wasn't the only other person in the room now. Some time while in his own thoughts, Shippo had woken from his nap, and Sango slipped inside and was currently talking with... wait a minute.

_'If Sango is in here then... where's Kagome?'_

"He wished to see her, and she just went without a word?"

"Where's Kagome, Sango?" from the look on her face, he already knew where their little shard detector was... and with whom.

"Lord Junichi wished to speak to her about something. I told her it wasn't a good idea, but she said she couldn't sense any evil in him... so she went."

"Feh, he could be hiding something... it's happened before." Inuyasha stood, and headed for the door that lead to the veranda on the out skirts of the house.

"Inuyasha, where are you... going?" Shippo tired holding back a yawn as he tired to figure out just what was going on; he really hated being out of the loop with things.

"Ain't it obvious brat... I'm going to get Kagome away from the human."

"Inuyasha wait!"

"Oh thank the kami you're all here, please you must help!" the door on the opposite wall from the one Inuyasha was about to leave from, flew open, revealing one of the servant women from dinner.

"What's going on?" With the human's full attention on the new addition to the room, gave Inuyasha the perfect opportunity to escape and hunt down what was his.

"The demon is on the edge of the fields. The villagers are tired of their animals being slaughtered, and they are planning an attack of their own... you have to hurry!"

_'Damn it why right now! It's like he planned this some how.'_ Inuyasha tightened his grip on tetsusaiga, knowing what he wanted to do and what was the right thing to do... Kagome would chew him out if he chose her over the villagers they were suppose to be protecting.

"Shippo... I need a favor," Inuyasha didn't leave room for argument or questions as he snatched up the little fox boy, and left the room.

"What is the half demon doing?"

"Don't worry about him, we'll go on ahead and deal with the demon," Miroku tried to convince the strange woman, he knew pressuring their friend wouldn't get him to the demon any faster.

* * *

"You want me to what!? That's not a good idea, and if she catches me... she won't bring any sweets the next time she goes to her world!"

"I'll do a lot worse to you brat, now do as I say! I have to go and deal with the demon... don't let her out of your sight."

"And what exactly do I get out of this?"

"... I'll teach you how to hunt, correctly," Inuyasha didn't miss the look of admiration and tears in the smaller demon's eyes.

"Y-you... will?"

"Yeah runt, now go!"

Without another word, Inuyasha heard the little boy scamper off to do what he was sent to. _'Hopefully he'll be able to distract them long enough until I handle the demon.'_

_

* * *

'What was I thinking when I agreed to this? Oh that's right... I wasn't thinking, I was to caught up in his eyes at dinner... and he wasn't even in the room when the messenger came. Do I like him? No! That can't be, my heart doesn't speed up and slow down with just his stare, and I don't have trouble... trouble breathing when he's standing next to... oh my god. It's just a school girl crush, that's all it is. I know when the girls asked me what type of guy I was into and I practically described every trait Inuyasha didn't have, at least on the surface, I didn't actually think a man like that existed. I mean that's not what I really want right? __I love Inuyasha... why is it so easy to say that in my head, and yet I can't say it to his face? But I do love him, and not Junichi, yes that's what my heart is saying. Whatever he has to say I won't let it effect me too much... yes that's it.'_

"Kagome-sama, I have something I must ask you and I can no longer wait." Junichi had stopped their walk around the veranda wishing to have her full attention solely on him.

"Yes Junichi-san... what do you wish to talk about?" Kagome waited patiently for him to speak, she didn't have to wait long, and she surely wasn't expecting what came from his mouth.

"I know we have not known each other for the time it is required, but may I speak freely? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever layed eyes upon." His words made her blush, he was so open with his emotions; Inuyasha had such a hard time expressing himself and she was use to that... but this?

"Um... thank you Junichi-san."

"You are even more beautiful in the light of the moon as I see you know; and it is now that I realize I don't wish to lose the opportunity to gaze upon you every day of my life. I love you Kagome-sama, and I ask for you to become my bride."

_'W-What!?'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: I know everyone one is going to hate me right now, but I'm splitting this chapter into two... I didn't want it to be too long, so cliffy. We'll see if Kagome excepts or will Inuyasha step in a save her like normal, but that might be hard if he's fighting the demon on the other side of the village. And just who is behind the demon in the first place?**

**Thanks to:  
**Emily-twilight  
Drama Kagome **(I remember that episode you were talking about, and it was the 13th, Inuyasha's first night of the new moon on the show... one of my favorite episodes!)  
**Dragon Ashes **(Thank you for the aloe, it helped very much lol. And love your guesses, you were close with one but I'm not going to say which, you'll find out next chapter.)  
**Aiko no Kaze  
Flames Chaos and Wolf  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	22. Another man in love with Kagome part 2

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

_'Oh god... what do I say? Well I know what I want to say, but how often can a woman refuse a marriage proposal in this era... from a lord no less!' _

Every instinct in Kagome's body was telling her to run away. Run and find Inuyasha to protect her, she would even allow him to announce his claim on her if it meant to nicely refuse Junichi's offer.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Um... Junichi-san I... I'm very humbled that you would choose me to be your bride, but... we don't even know each other that well."

"But that is just it, we will get that opportunity, there are many couples that don't know each other and yet are still happy. My father and mother were from two different lands and yet they fell in love in time."

"But I... my heart belongs to someone else, I'm sorry... but I can not accept your proposal."

* * *

"Sango look out!"

The demon slayer, riding a top the fire cat's back, dodged the sharp talons of the oni demon that came crashing down on to an empty hut. Throwing the hiraikotsu, the giant demon bone easily sliced through the oni's arm, causing it to scream in pain and blindly seek out its' attacker.

"This is a joke, we travelled all this way for an over sized oger!?" Inuyasha charged up behind their enemy, trying to cut down its' speed by chopping off one or both of its' legs.

"He's not thinking clearly again I take it," Sango, not being the oger's target anymore, landed next to Miroku on the outskirts of the village; both were watching their friend chase the ten times larger than himself demon around the in closed space.

"I think he is worried about what is going on back at the lord's castle with Kagome."

"As much as she was praising him.. or his bath house, she still cares more for Inuyasha."

"Yes Sango my dear, you and I know this; however, our dear insecure friend doesn't sometimes."

"You're right, but Shippo is watching them so he has nothing to worry about."

"I'm surprised you would suggest such a thing, how do you know Inuyasha didn't send Shippo on an errand; maybe retrieve something he wishes to give Kagome."

"Well for one, it was obivous. And two... it's the middle of the night, no stands are open right now and Kagome wouldn't be happy if he was out in the woods right now."

"Hey! Will you two stop talking and do something!" Inuyasha barked dodging the one handed attack from the still very pissed off demon.

"Oh right, thought you had it Inuyasha!"

* * *

_'Oh Inuyasha isn't going to like this, what can I do to help Kagome... I'm just a kid, I shouldn't be getting involved in adult matters!'_ Shippo was pacing back and forth at the end of the hall were his sargent mother and the human lord were still talking. In his little mind he had a ton of pranks he could pull on Inuyasha, but they were too dangerous for a normal human to handle; so he was really drawing a blank on distractions here. _'How am I going to get her away from him?'_

"I don't not understand, how could you refuse my offer? Who could hold your heart so tightly? I could give you anything you desire; the finest jewels, softiest silks... anything."

"Junichi-san, I don't want any of that, I'm sorry but I already wish to be with someone else."

"It's that half demon isn't it?"

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe he was able to guess it so quickly, was she that transparent?

"Has he put some sort of spell over you? I shall hire a priest to break you free; he will have no hold over you."

"He... he didn't put a spell on me, he would never hurt me."

"Then I shall have him slain, he shouldn't even be breathing the same air as us; do you expect our world to except the union of a beast and a beautiful woman such as yourself? But don't worry... in time you will forget him."

"Don't call him that, Inuyasha is a good man!"

"He is a half demon, never can he give you what I can; you would never have to lift a finger again, you could always be happy. And my lands would finally have a lady to bare heirs."

"I am happy where I am, I could never leave my friends... I could never leave Inuyasha."

"You will not have a choice, the demon that plagues our village is too strong for him."

"How could you say such a thing? Inuyasha has never done anything to you, he has a good heart and that's why... AND THAT'S WHY I LOVE HIM!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome froze hearing the deep gruff voice of the man she just claimed to love out loud, a blush on her face went unnoticed by the red clad half demon that now stood in front of her.

_'Inuyasha... oh god did he hear what I said?'_

"Half demon, I do not wish to be in bad favors with you and I am thankful your group is taking care of the demon attacking my lands; but I must ask that you release Kagome-sama from the spell you've placed upon her."

_'He's very respectful I'll give him that, but more of a hard head than even Inuyasha when I say I'm not under a spell!'_

"I don't know of any spell, but Kagome ain't under one so leave her alone! She don't want to be with you," Inuyasha growled flexing his claws.

His mannerisms were typical Inuyasha, but what was coming from his mouth wasn't matching. Kagome thought maybe he was a little startled about what she said, but even he could hide that in front of people. It wasn't until he turned slightly to eye Junichi again is when she realized why he was so out of character; it was barely there but she caught a glimps of green flash through his normal golden irises, and that could only mean one thing.

_'Shippo.'_

_

* * *

_

"What the hell is with this demon!? Every time we cut it down, it just stands back up; damn I wish Kagome would get her ass out here and see if it has a jewel shard! Wind Scar!" That was the tenth time he slammed his sword into the ground and yet the giant creature was still standing, he was tiring fast and this wasn't good.

_'There's just no way that oni should be fighting back, they're weak simple minded creatures, it's as if someone is controlling it,' _Sango looked around the field in search of another demon that might be possessing the bigger one. She couldn't see any small imps that normally did possessions, but if she hadn't been looking she would have seen the wind like blades cutting through the trees. "Inuyasha look out!"

Hearing the warning from the demon slayer drew Inuyasha's attention away from the battle just in time to block the attack with tetsusaiga.

"Damn it, Kagura!"

"Well that would explain why it's not dying, she's controlling the oni with her 'dance of the dead'."

"Well it seems you've thought everything out then didn't you monk?" the wind witch appeared over the grove of trees on her feather, fan ready for another strike.

"Kagura, where the hell is Naraku?"

"For once I don't know, he doesn't trust me anymore."

"Feh! Like I'm that stupid, why are you attacking this village? They don't have anything he'd want."

"I don't know what he wants with it, besides he's not the one that planned this."

"Then who the hell did!?"

Kagura didn't answer him, just merely flicked her wrist, awakening the oni again.

_'It seems we're going to have to completely destroy the demon before she will talk.' _Miroku's grip on the beads around his right hand tightened drastically, he wanted so much to suck the woman into the black hole but the saimyosho were keeping him at bay.

_'Alright, I kill the bastard then we find out who sent it... and then I'm going back to the castle to strangle that Junichi ass and get Kagome back!'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up... my computer has been down for a week, and this is the time I've had to put this up after we got everything fixed. So now I'm back, and the chapter is up... but we won't find out who is behind this till the next one, sorry I didn't want to have it too long so cliffy...... don't hate me!**

**Thanks to:  
**allora123  
13inuyashagurl13  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
Emily-twilight  
Dragon Ashes **(Thank you for telling about the last chapter... I fixed the mistake)**  
Drama Kagome  
Flames Chaos and Wolf  
Aiko no Kaze  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	23. The second tetsusaiga

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"You have no say in this matter half demon, how please stand aside."

"I ain't letting you near Kagome, so back off!" The fake Inuyasha snapped his fingers and a green flame burst from the ground causing the lord to jump back.

"No stop!" Kagome knew Shippo was only trying to help her, but attacking the human lord of these lands disguised like the arrogant half demon, wouldn't help Inuyasha later.

"How dare you attack me half breed! I have shown you nothing but the respect you don't deserve and this is how you repay me? I'll have your head and Kagome-sama will be mine by morning!"

"Junichi-san please, Inuyasha didn't mean it, I beg you."

"There's no need to beg him Kagome, he ain't worth it." Shippo snapped his fingers again and a larger fire ball appeared; this one did catch the lord's hakama and he tore off to seek help in putting out the blaze. "That'll teach him!"

"Shippo how could you do that!? Do you know how much trouble you just put Inuyasha in!?"

The fox child quickly lost the disguise of the older demon, knowing his friend was angry at him. "I'm sorry Kagome, Inuyasha wanted me to look out for you and I panicked."

"That's okay, but we need to go tell him... and Shippo, thank you."

* * *

_'Alright, this is really starting to piss me off, and where the hell is Shippo with Kagome?'_

With Kagura now in the mix, she brought that horde of demons that normally followed her around, which left Sango and Miroku quite busy; leaving Inuyasha to deal with both Kagura and the oni alone.

"Damn-it!"

"What's the matter Inuyasha, it shouldn't be that hard to kill; your distracted by something... where is Kagome?"

"Leave her out of this Kagura!"

In anger for mentioning his miko, who was currently with another man... a human no less, Inuyasha turned away from the ogre and leaving his back defenceless. Seeing this Kagura awoke the demon, which charged for the half demon.

"Inuyasha!"

His name followed by the bright light of a purifying arrow shot across the night sky, followed by a scream and the smell of burning flesh of the oni behind him. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome, bow still drawn where she shot the arrow, Shippo at her side.

_'Kagome!'_

Words couldn't describe his relief to see her safely away from the human lord. And now that she delt with the undead oni, he could pay attention to Kagura; and since Kagome's arrow purified the wind that Kagura normally controlled, Inuyasha was able to use tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!"

"Backlash Wave!"

The swirling tornadoes of the fanged sword's counter attack flew from inbetween the trees where Kagura came from. The Backlash Wave and the Wind Scar collided right in front of the demon and then bounced back at Inuyasha and Kagome, who had come up to stand beside him.

"Kagome get down!" Inuyasha snatched her up and jumped out of the way just before the ground was torn up at their feet.

"Inuyasha what was that? What happeneed!?"

"I don't know, it was like there was a second tetsusaiga."

_'Two... but that's impossible, only Inuyasha is able to use it.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Short again I know, I said you would fine out who's behind this I'm sorry it's not happening this chapter, but definitly next chapter you'll see who it is. But hey everyone should be happy now that Kagome is away from Junichi... but he will be back later.**

**Thanks to:  
**Drama Kagome  
Jeleta  
Flames Chaos and Wolf  
Dragon Ashes **(And I'm not actucally on summer break, I'm in school right now. don't get a break till mid september, but I don't have classes mondays or fridays though.)  
For reviewing.... keep it up!**


	24. The new enemy

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: From here on out, tetsusaiga's attacks that Inuyasha hasn't learned in the anime, but in the manga will be used. It will be explained as to why later, but just giving you a heads up.**

_

* * *

_

"So you've finally decided to make yourself known, if you're expecting any type of gratitude you won't be getting it from me," Kagura titled her nose up in disgust as the wielder of the second magical sword stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't expect anything from you Kagura, and don't expect me to save you again either."

_'It's a girl.' _Kagome thought that Naraku some how got the older Inuyasha out of the well and had full control over him; using tetsusaiga to his advantage. But standing before her was a girl, slightly older than herself, and no sword in sight.

_'She's the one that stopped the wind scar!?'_ Inuyasha was baffled about the whole thing, how could a little girl stop his attack... she didn't even look strong to hold the mighty sword up right, let alone use it.

"Is this the person behind the oni Kagura!? Another of Naraku's incarnations, only she's got a little evidence of a brain!"

It was slight, but Kagome didn't miss the glare the strange girl shot at Inuyasha for his comment; as quickly as she gave it, it disappeared. It hadn't dawned on Kagome until then how similar this girl looked to her half demon. She was wearing an off white kimono that had small red flowers sewn into the short skirt and the long sleeves of her outer haori. She had little flat red shoes on her feet and a red hair tie that pulled up her hair. Her silver/white hair that was held up in the hair tie reached to her mid back and the front locks laying on her shoulders drew you to her honey colored eyes. The only thing, other than the fact that she was a girl, that set her and Inuyasha apart was she didn't have his puppy ears. Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't see any of this as he stepped in front of her, tetsusaiga still drawn and ready.

"I'm sorry we can't discuss this farther Inuyasha, but we must be on our way."

"Like hell I'm just letting you leave, where's Naraku!?"

"Maybe I'll tell you next time... when I find him of course," the wind demon pulled the small feather from her hair and took to the sky, intending to leave.

Inuyasha had other plans, "Adamant Barrage!" The thousands of diamond shards shot forth from the tetsusaiga, heading straight for Kagura.

Knowing a barrier wouldn't be able to block the projectiles, Kagura tried to dodge them and still manage to get away. She was able to get away from the first few, but the last ones were heading straight for her, and she didn't even notice them.

Kagome watched the reaction of the new girl while all this was happening. The demon calmly pulled a fan from inside her haori sleeve and opened it. The outside pieces were a dark oak, but the inside where normal silk or sandalwood would make the interior, it looked harder... almost like steel. It reflected off what little moonlight was in the sky and Kagome could make out a red dog painted across the material. With the grace and poise of a dancer, she gave her wrist a quick flick; causing a large amount of demonic energy to be released from the hand fan.

"Meido!"

The fan glowed an eerie black and above her, where Kagura was, a small black void appeared out of thin air; swallowing the rest of Inuyasha's attack before it too disappeared.

_'What was that!?'_

_'The Adamant Barrage... it just disappeared, what the hell!?'_

The girl, who they still didn't get a name from, closed her fan then jumped into the air and landed on the end of Kagura's feather; who then sailed away over the trees and away from the village.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome slumped down into the grass out of pure exhaustion from being up nearly a whole day; Sango and Miroku, who had Shippo, came up to their friends.

"Well, I guess not only do we have to watch for Naraku, but this girl as well."

"Feh, you think Monk?"

* * *

"Inuyasha, why couldn't we have stayed at lord Junichi's castle for the day?"

"Miroku, we weren't welcome back, Inuyasha did something to upset him," Sango moved the pot of water away from the fire and began preparing breakfast.

"Keh! I didn't do anything to him; but he's luckily we didn't stay after what Shippo said about him asking Kagome to be his mate, I would have killed him myself. Hey were did the runt go anyway?" Inuyasha just realized that the little fur ball hadn't been around all morning since they made camp.

The group were heading back to the village and right now they were stopping for a quick bit to eat before heading off again. Shippo had scampered off the minute they stopped, Miroku had a sneaky suspicion that he was hiding near where Kagome was currently sleeping. With her late night walk/proposal with Junichi, and then purifying the undead oni, the girl from the future was drained. Inuyasha had been carrying her the whole trip and as they stopped, Sango pulled out her sleeping bag; and every once in a while Miroku would catch a glimps of the young fox's tail peek out from around her, he was obviously hiding from Inuyasha.

_'I wonder what he did?'_

"Inuyasha what should we do about this new threat? We know nothing about her, is she another of Naraku's incarnations?"

"Keh! I don't know, all I know is she stopped my strongest attack," Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but it bothered him... if a girl that small could easily stop the adamant barrage with just a flick of her wrist, did that mean Naraku was getting stronger?

"You said she use the backlash wave yes?" Miroku could tell their friend was shaken up by what happened last night, so he tried to handle the situation.

"Feh yeah, and some other attack that came from her fan that sucked my adamant barrage into a void."

"Maybe once we return to the village you should go to talk with Totosai about this; he couldn't have possibly made another tetsusaiga correct?"

"Who knows what that old demon did, he probably made it years ago and forgot all about it. The main thing we need to do is get back before night."

"Why's that Inuyasha?"

"Didn't you guys notice last night? Tonight's the night of the new moon."

"Oh yeah, then we should finish quickly. How far are we from the village?"

"If we don't take anymore breaks and you two ride on Kirara we should reach my forest by sundown." Inuyasha looked to the small cat demon, who bobbed her head and 'mewed', her way of saying I understand and would be happy to help out.

"What about Kagome, Inuyasha? Should we wake her?" Sango stood to clean up the camp grounds, having already finished her portion, she decided they could leave right after the guys were done.

"No let her be. I'll carry her back, it'll be easier that way and if she sleeps she won't be as short tempered."

"The only one that's had a short temper as of late is you Inuyasha!" With the groups discussion of the southern village over, the fox came out of hiding and snatched a piece of what was left of the meal.

"Stuff it Shippo." Inuyasha growled and stood, moving over to Kagome's position. The moon's effect was already calming the half demon's out of control temper; normally he would be chasing Shippo around the camp site trying to hit him by now.

* * *

As predicated, the group set foot in the village just as the sun was hitting the mountain across the rice paddy fields; they only had a few minutes before Inuyasha would transform. They had to get to Keade's hut quickly, Inuyasha still didn't feel safe outside while he was human; he also didn't want the whole village to know his secret.

"Hi guys! You have fun on your trip?" Izzy was sitting by the fire when they entered the hut.

"Keh! If you mean the lord trying to take Kagome as his mate, then yeah that was fun. We didn't even get a jewel shard out of it," Inuyasha moved to the corner of the hut to place Kagome down.

"He did what?" the child was in utter shock at her father's words.

Inuyasha, feeling the change coming, didn't feel like explaining what happened; he dropped down to sit on the floor. He could feel his demon blood and inhuman senses ebbing away as his white hair began to pepper black. He heard a soft gasp from near the fire and opened his violet eyes to look at his shocked daughter's expression.

"Daddy what happened to you? Why's your hair black?"

"You've never seen your father's human night Izayoi? Surely you know of a half demon's time of weakness, when their demon blood disappeares for the night. You've never seen your sisters or brother change?"

The child shook her head at the demon slayer, "No... we don't have a human night."

_'How's that possible? Every half demon does, unless... no that's impossible, all four of them can't have perfect balance, no half demon does.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: See that was much longer than the last chapter! So there's a new enemy and what's this perfect balance thing Inuyasha was talking about at the end there? And I decided to end with Junichi... he was kind of getting on my nerves, but there will be a new guy coming up in a few chapters, and Inuyasha isn't going to like him one bit. And we still need a confrontation with both Koga and Kikyo; they're coming up. You'll find out why the new girl is using one of Sesshomaru's attacks in a later chaper.**

**Thanks to:  
**phoenixoffireluvsanime  
Broken White Roses  
Diamond369  
Ayame909  
Frankiegirl2020  
Jeleta  
Dragon Ashes **(Special thanks again for helping me with the names, if you didn't help this chapter and probably the rest wouldn't be possible!)**  
Flames Chaos and Wolf **(Is that better?)**  
Drama Kagome  
Emily-twilight  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	25. New moon and Kikyo's follower

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"You've never had a human night?" Miroku couldn't believe this new information, the child was amazing; they were so use to Inuyasha having one, an yet his daughter didn't.

"I've never changed colors like that, neither have my sisters or Maru either... mommy called it um..."

"Perfect balance," Inuyasha spoke up gaining everyone's attention.

"That's it yeah! That's what mommy called it."

"What's that Inuyasha? I've never heard of it."

"Feh! Oh course you wouldn't Sango, only half demons know of it because that is what most of them wish for. To have perfect balance between your demon and human sides, but it's impossible, the only way to get this is if the sire and bitch of the pup are in perfect balance with each other. Which never happens because the demon side is normally the dominant of the two, except on the night of its' weakness."

"So if Izzy has this perfect balance, then that means her parents are in perfect balance with each other correct?"

"Isn't that what I just said monk?"

"No, I think what Miroku meant was shouldn't your demon side be stronger than that of Kagome's human blood?" Sango had a good point, how did it even itself out with Inuyasha having such strong demon blood.

"Yeah... I guess that should be true."

"What about my spiritual powers?" Kagome's sleepy voice broke out of the silence in the room.

"Hi mommy!"

"Kagome how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sango, just a little hungry."

"Kagome might have a point with her powers. If you're a full demon in the future Inuyasha, her powers could calm their blood enough to balance it out. And if the two sides have equal control of the body, there's no need for a night of weakness; is that how to look at it Izayoi-san?"

"Yeah, that's what mommy always says Miroku!"

Kagome untangled herself from her sleeping bag and moved over to the fire.

"Kagome... you okay?"

She looked over to Inuyasha and smiled, "Yeah I'm okay, thanks for carrying me back... what about you?" She meant that for two reasons, one because he was human and she knew he hated that; and she also knew he heard of Junichi's proposal, she only hoped Shippo hadn't told him what she said to the lord.

"Keh, I'm use to this remember... happens every month."

"But it's a part of who you are, what makes you... you. Why would you want to lose that?"

"Feh!" _'Because when I'm like this... I can't protect you Kagome.'_

_

* * *

_

After Kagome got something to eat, she left the hut in search of the half demon turned human. Inuyasha had slipped out while they were preparing stew for dinner, and didn't return when it was done; which worried everyone. So now she was out in the woods searching for him, with it being the new moon there was no light in the sky to make it easier to find him. And since his senses were dulled he wouldn't be able to help her out, even if he would.

"Inuyasha... you here? Inuyasha?"

"Kagome what are you doing out here!? Don't you know how dangerous it is?"

She followed his voice to the sacred tree, where he was sitting by the trunk instead of in his normal branch. "Inuyasha, why are you down here?"

"I didn't want to wrisk the climb in this human body."

"Inuyasha it is your body, you're no different now then you were this morning; yeah you're hair changes color from time to time but that's normal in my time... you're still the same person."

Inuyasha wanted to believe her, but he just didn't feel the same, a big part of him was always missing during this night.

"Do you want to stay out here all night?"

"And if I do?"

"Then I'm staying with you, I'm not going to protect you because I know you're not weak, I'm just being here for you."

"I'd prefer if you went back inside, you'd be safer there."

"Yeah and I would prefer if you were inside too, but that isn't going to happen either. I hate when you think you don't have the power to protect me on nights like this! You've done it countless times before and I've never been hurt."

"You forget the peach man?"

"No, nor the fact that you nearly died that night trying to protect me... my heart nearly stopped when you went over the cliff; I have full trust in you Inuyasha."

* * *

They sat there for some time and despite the amount of sleep Kagome got during the day, she was having trouble staying awake now.

"Kagome go back to the hut, I'll be fine out here."

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm fine Inuyasha."

"You can't keep your eyes open, and you can't even sit up straight," he looked to the girl, who was currently using his shoulder as her pillow.

Kagome shot up and frantically began rubbing her eyes, thanking the kami it was so dark out that he wouldn't be able to see the blush on her face. "I'm... I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I'm fine really; if we talk I can stay awake."

"What are we going to talk about?"

"Well let's see... um..." Kagome looked around at what she could see, trying to come up with an interesting topic to discuss with the man sitting next to her.

"What happened while we were fighting the oni? What did the human want?"

"Inuyasha, you already know what he asked me."

"Yeah, but I don't know what your answer was," Inuyasha looked to the ground in shame, he knew what she said but he just couldn't let that last wall down around his heart yet; he had been hurt too much to, but he also knew by doing this it might push her away.

He flinched hearing the pain in her voice, "How could you think I would except his porposal? I told him I wouldn't and then he started accusing you of putting a spell on me, of which I defended you and set him straight by telling him..." Kagome immediately clamped her mouth shut, realizing what she was about to say in the heat of the moment.

But Inuyasha didn't miss her hesitation, "Telling him what Kagome?"

Kagome tried to come up with an excuse to give him so she wouldn't have to tell him what she really told the lord, she just wasn't ready to blurt those words out to him yet; and she also didn't want to pressure him again. But she couldn't think of anything to distract him, and feared she would have to be truthful. Just as she came to the decision that she would except whatever he would do after she talked she turned to him... only to pale seeing the object floating not far from where they were sitting.

_'Oh god... why now?'_

"Kagome... what you tell him!?" Inuyasha was getting tired of waiting for her answer, he thought she was going to tell him when she turned to look at him; but she's been in a frozen shocked state for a minute now, and he was getting annoyed again. What could possibly so surprising on his face that she would need to stare, she's seen him like this several times and as far as he knew there was nothing new that should be there... and frankly her staring was kind of creeping him out.

He was just about to holler at her again, when he noticed that she wasn't actually looking at him... rather around him to something behind him. Wanting to know what caused her to look so scared, he turned and followed her gaze; also not missing the hiss of pain she released when he did. But she wasn't his full attention at the moment, not when the soul collector was ideally floating ten feet away from them.

_'Kikyo.'_

It was the woman on both their minds now, Kagome wasn't happy seeing her snake like servant so close meant she wasn't far away. Kagome had been hoping not to have to deal with her for a little while longer, at least not until the children were sent home. She didn't know if the undead priestess was alive in their time or not, and if she wasn't, she really didn't want Izzy or the others finding out about her. From what they have been told about their future selves, the kids really loved them and they were basically perfect in their eyes; Kagome didn't want that image tarnished by Kikyo's presence, it wasn't fair to the woman Inuyasha first loved not to know they won't be together... but Kagome was only looking out for the children.

Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines. He really didn't want her there either, he wasn't ready to talk to her, especially not like this. But he knew it would have to be done soon, in order to be with Kagome, he had to talk her. He didn't want to lead her on any longer that he would go to hell with her. He never promised he would, but he would avenge her death by killing Naraku. He knew she would probably be upset and he didn't want her taking it out on Kagome either, it wasn't her fault. But he realized when he went to get Kagome from her time and saw her with the human boy, he knew he could never let her go. It hurt just to ask for the shards, and see her cry, he couldn't do that again; and besides he wanted to wake up in the future to see her in his bed and have all those pups with her.

"Kagome... you want to come with me?" It wasn't really a question, he wasn't going to leave her out in the woods by herself this late at night... alone.

Kagome was shocked that he would ask her to come with him. Normally he would give her his puppy dog look of apology before just leaving to go see Kikyo. "Um... okay?"

He took her hand, gave it a light squeeze, before they stood up and followed the demon.

* * *

The soul collector lead them a good distance away from the village, and that put Inuyasha slightly on edge, he didn't know what Kikyo would be planning, but why lead him so far away?

As they rounded the next corner they found that the demon had disappeared completely, "Shit! Where'd it go?" _'Why would Kikyo play games like this?'_

As Inuyasha pondered this Kagome heard the scream of something beyond the bushes to her left. She pushed passed the branches to look out into the open field that wasn't empty at the moment.

"Inuyasha, over there!"

Hearing her panicked whisper, and turning to see what she was trying to get his attention for, Inuyasha moved over to where she was to look at whatever she was seeing. And what he saw nearly knocked him over in shock.

Kikyo was in the middle of the field, surrounded by hundreds of demons, trying to protect herself with her small amount of ammo left. Most of her spiritaul energy was drainging as she threw up a barrier to try to push them back.

"Kikyo!"

"No Inuyasha, you can't go out there! You wouldn't be able to stop them, and Kikyo doesn't know your secret."

"Damn-it! I can't just do nothing Kagome, she needs me!" the half demon was angry, but the girl at his side had a point. Even if he owed the older woman Naraku's death, he wasn't comfortable at all with revealing his night of weakness to her.

But he didn't have to worry for her safety for much longer, because just as she shot her last arrow and still the demons were coming at her. A black flash cut through the field, and all the remaining demons fall to the ground dead. Kikyo released the barrier to look at the new comer to the battle, she didn't seemed threatened by him so the others weren't. Inuyasha however didn't like this strange man... Kagome was confused.

The boy, and yes that's what it was, looked now older than Inuyasha himself. As a matter a fact, he looked like Inuyasha, only the opposite. He had long hair like her half demon, only it was jet black not silver. And he wore the same outfit as Inuyasha, only his was all black not red. He also had a sword in his clawed hand, that he was sheathing back into its sheath that was on his back. He didn't say a word, just looked at the dead priestess and she turned and left the field in the opposite direction.

Once she was gone the boy turned and looked in their direction, giving Kagome a good view of his front. He had long side bangs that framed his face, which looked oddly like a mixture of both Inuyasha and Maru. And his solid ember eyes held and eerie glow to them as he looked them over. He then turned and jumped into the trees heading in the same direction Kikyo disappeared in.

_'Who was that?'_

_'Why's that boy following Kikyo? Why is she letting him protect her?'_

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh, she's okay, let's go back to the hut Kagome."

_'Oh... Inuyasha.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: So who's this guy following Kikyo around? And what is Inuyasha going to do about him? Does Izzy know something that may help?**

**Thanks to:  
**Diamond369  
Dragon Ashes  
Drama Kagome  
**For reviewing.... so sad it shrunk so much!**


	26. Grim reaper

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: I need to say something before you start this chapter, there's a lot of talking in this one, mostly Izzy is explaining more about this 'seeking power' thing she and her siblings are doing. The others are talking to her, and I know it will get confusing at times with who is talking, so I'm going to try and clear that up. Any time you see 'Izzy' it's Kagome talking. And when you see Izayoi-chan' it's Sango talking; and when you see 'Izayoi-san' it's Miroku. Inuyasha isn't really here for most of it but he calls her pup, so you know who's talking when he does. I hope that helps!**

_

* * *

_

"What the hell he is doing near her!"

"Inuyasha please keep your voice down, you'll wake the others," Kagome knew he was upset, not seeing his first love for so long, and then to bump into her with another man seemingly protecting her must have really angered him. It hurt her so much to be forced to think about the undead priestess, Kagome was starting to think that everything was turning around; with the children showing up, she thought Inuyasha may focus on her more now. But after what they just saw, she knew his full attention would go back to Kikyo.

"I don't care if I wake the damn village Kagome! That was a demon with her, and she did nothing to kill him."

"Maybe she knows him, maybe he isn't bad."

"She's a priestess... all demons to her are evil, why would he help her; why would she trust him?" he tried to hide how hurt he was by this, Kikyo never fully trusted him while she was alive, that was why Naraku was able to pit them against one another... and yet she seemed at ease when this strange boy arrived.

"Would you mind filling the rest of us in on what you're talking about now that we're awake?" Miroku wasn't happy one bit with being awoken so early in the morning; the sun would be rising shortly and with the hunt they just returned from, they all wanted a long rest.

"It's none of your damn business monk!"

"Kagome?"

"We... just ran into Kikyo, there was a boy with her."

"A boy? Do you think he's working for Naraku?"

"What do you think monk? Of course he is! She's getting to close and he would be the only one that would want to hurt her... but I would let that happen." Inuyasha was completely oblivious to how Kagome flinched in the corner of the hut, but the others didn't.

"What did this boy look like? Did you sense anything evil about him Kagome?" Miroku wanted to focus the conversation back on this possible new Naraku incarnation, he knew the undead priestess was a sore subject with their friend and he didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than Inuyasha was.

"He looked a little like Inuyasha actually, and no I didn't sense anything about him; it was like the first time we met Kanna I didn't even sense him enter the field. He was really strong to, there must have been twenty demon surrounding them and he took them out with one swing of his sword, and it wasn't like the tessaiga."

"He seems to be strong from Kagome's description, do you think Naraku is getting stronger some how Miroku; in order to have such powerful incarnations."

"I'm not sure Sango, but it seems we have to get the answers before we go up against him again. Inuyasha are you going to talk to Totosai today about the girl's ability to use the backlash wave?"

"Keh yeah, and after I'm going to find out who that guy is." The new moon's effect still hadn't worn off yet, leaving Inuyasha human for another half an hour or so, he stood and left the hut to wait for the sun to rise so he could be on his way.

Kagome watched him leave with a heavy heart, she didn't doubt that he would go after Kikyo the moment he changed back; it just hurt her that he would jump at the chance to get away from them, after everything they had been through in the passed week she... thought he would change.

"Mommy?"

Everyone jumped hearing the voice of the small pup in the room, she was wide awake sitting up in the sleeping bag; Shippo still asleep next her completely ignorant of the whole conversationg that had gone on.

"Yes Izzy what is it? I'm sorry we woke you up sweetie."

"You didn't wake me up, I heard you guys talking about the lady."

_'She must mean Kikyo.'_ Kagome began to wonder if the little girl knew her previous life in the future, was she still walking around then; and how would she feel if she knew about the children and Inyuasha choosing Kagome over herself. Kagome knew that answer, she would be furious with that knews, and no doubt she would try to guilt trip Inuyasha into staying with her.

"Do you know who the lady is Izayoi-chan?"

The child thought for a second, her little black ears twitching every once and a while picking up things moving around outside, "Did the boy you were talking about have black hair like me?"

Miroku didn't miss that she changed the subject, but Kagome was surprised she would asked about him and immediately answered her question. "Yes he did."

"And was he wearing a black haori and hakama like daddy?"

"Yes... he was, Izzy do you know something?"

"And you said about a girl using daddy's backlash wave, did she have a fan?"

"Izayoi-chan is there something you're not telling us? How could you know so much about Naraku's incarnations if you've never left the village since you've arrived?" Sango was tired of the all the questions with no answers and she had a feeling that what the child had to say next would shock them all again.

"They're not that bad man's incarnations..." she trailed off in her statement bowing her head as if in shame.

"Why do you say that Izzy? How are you sure?" Kagome wanted to know everything so she can go fill Inuyasha in before he left, with being human he couldn't hear what they were talking about even if he was standing right outside the reed door.

"I know they're not, because they... they are my brother and sister."

* * *

_'Her brother... and s-sister?'_ Kagome's whole body went numb, so many questions were running through her mind at once and they were all crashing together she couldn't form a complete thought.

"They're your siblings? Both of them?"

"Izayoi... how, if they are, they should know us; why would your sister help Naraku?" Miroku was completely confused, trying to figure out why one of Inuyasha's children would help their enemy.

"She's not really helping him, it has to do with our mission, Anna knows he's strong and he would be the best choice to take power from. She wouldn't actually hurt you trust me, she told me when we got here. She's just pretending to be on his side, when we have enough power she will turn against him and help us."

"What about the boy?"

"That's Inu, he's the oldest of us and really protective. He's following the lady around to get power too."

"Why would he go after her when Inuyasha would... would go after him when he finds out?"

"Inu's intentions aren't really good ones... he could have picked anybody to get the power from, but he chose her."

"What do you mean Izzy?" Kagome didn't like how this was sounding, yes she wasn't Kikyo's best friend, but she still didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"I don't know, the lady did something that got him mad, he's going to use her to get the power we need. But not until she trusts him a little, so he's protecting her to do that."

"But you said this power you need wouldn't hurt the people you take it from correct? You're not hurting lady Keade right?"

"NO! I would never do that, I can't do that... I'm not strong enough. Yuki and I are too little to take too much, that's why we're with Keade-sama and Mushin-san; they're old but their auras are calm enough for us to control a little bit of their spiritual power."

_'Mushin has spiritual power?'_ That was kind of hard for Miroku to believe.

"But Karin and Maru are a little stronger than us, but still don't have complete control, so they picked demons; it wouldn't bother them if they take a little too much. But Anna and Inu have complete control... if they take too much, they could kill the person they're taking the power from."

"Is that what your brother is planning on doing?"

"No... but he does plan on killing her, after he's finished; and even you can't stop him, daddy can't either."

"But he can't do that! Inuyasha will-."

"You don't understand, she's not suppose to be here, Inu knows that; he doesn't have a choice."

"I don't understand what you're saying Izayoi-san."

"Inu has a special type of power besides 'perfect balance', he's the strongest out of all of us... when he was little he was visited by Izanami-no-Mikoto. He was asked to bring the wandering souls of the world to the after life."

"So he's like the soul piper?" Kagome thought back to the giant eyed demon with the tiny flute they had seen over a year ago when they where trying to help Mayu crossover. She shivered when recalling the big red eyes of the demon opening all the way and then it dragging the child's spirit to hell, Kagome was so glad they were able to help her.

"Um... not exactly, Inu takes the souls that don't want to crossover, the ones that think they have unfinished business when they don't; or the ones that have been brought back unwillingly."

"Like lady Kikyo, she was brought back after resting for fifty years; and now she is trying to kill Naraku for what he did to her," Miroku repeated the story Kagome had told them about Kikyo's rebirth into their world.

"What does he do with the souls Izayoi-chan?" Sango was slightly worried about this boy, she feared if he found out about Kohaku he might want his soul as well. The boy was still technically dead, with the jewel shard keeping him alive

"Well it's really his sword... have you every heard of Sounga?"

Everyone froze hearing that deadly sword's name that they banished into the depths of hell only a few months ago. "Yes we know of that sword... why would you ask?"

"Well that's his sword, only different... it no longer seeks the lives of humans souls anymore; Inu over powered it at four, now it does his bidding. It acts like a portal to the afterlife, and the unwilling soul is sealed into it. Some times when in battle, Inu can call forth the souls of dead demons to fight in battle... it's really scary."

"So he's like the grim reaper then?"

"Yeah you could say that, only he's not dead."

The looks of her friends having no clue as to what she was talking about, Kagome began to explain the skeletal like creature from her time that took human souls to the afterlife after their deaths.

"And he's going after lady Kikyo because?"

"She not only does not belong here, but she is also keeping the souls of other women from being reincarnated into the world in order to keep herself living a half life."

"Even if what he is trying to do is in some way right, it's not right for him to take her life, not like Naraku did... and Inuyasha will try to stop him."

"Daddy may try, but he can't fight Inu now, he's not strong enough. Inu won't hurt him, but nothing will get in his way from doing his job; eventually he will bring her soul back to hell."

_'Inuyasha.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay, so now we know who the other two new characters are, six pups! And I promise that is all of them, no more. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, I tried to keep it simple... basically the boy that was following Kikyo around is Inu, a grim reaper that is trying to kill her; what will Inuyasha do when he finds out his pup is trying to kill his first love? And now that we have all the characters introduced, the story will go on, basically all these chapters were to set up the story. Another thing, Anna is the girl that's walking around with Naraku, but her name is pronounced like Kanna's, but just without the 'k' in front, if you can see that.**

**Other things: Izanami-no-Mikoto: Is the god of death in the shinto religion, just to show how powerful Inu really is, a god was asking him for help.  
Mayu: Was the little girl in the eposide with the soul piper that Kagome helped rescue from hell.  
Sounga: The demon sword in the 3rd moive, that nearly destroyed the world.**

**Also wanted to remind everyone, if you haven't checked out the picture I did for this story, the link is on my homepage; I have started to try and color it, so a new one with color will be seen soon, I will send a note up for that too. And also for everyone that reviewd for the note, if you want to review for this chapter you will have to send me a message because you won't be able to resubmit another review for the actually chapter.**

**Thanks to:  
**Drama Kagome **(and no I didn't notice everyone started with a D, but that's funny)  
**SeeingPower15  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
inuyashamegagirl **(I like him saying wench, think it's funny)  
**Diamond369  
13inuyashagurl13  
LeighEm  
Emily-twilight  
LittlebitsD **(I'm completely confused with your question)**  
Broken White Roses  
**For reviewing... luv them, keep it up!**


	27. Journey alone and Naraku's fear

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

After Izzy finished her explanation of her oldest sibling, and it finally got through to the group that they couldn't do anything to help Kikyo with her new fate, dawn had just come... meaning Inuyasha was a half demon again, and most likely heading out to Totosai's to find out about the second tessaiga.

Kagome realized this when the sun peaked through the door mat, and she shot up from her seat to try and stop him, she didn't know how she was going to, but she had to tell him what they just found out. But when she got outside he was nowhere in sight and that caused her to panic, he must have already left; she did the only thing she could at this point. "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

"Aaaahhh!"

The familiar scream of agonizing pain, followed by the loud crash and the birds flying out of the trees relieved the girl to know that he was still around the village, most likely in his tree... or was, he was probably six feet under now that she sat him. Even though she knew he was going to be pissed when he got out of the whole she still ran in that direction, trying to see if she could reason with him before he left. When she made it to the tree, he was just pulling himself out of the crater, he was shaking and she wasn't sure if it was in anger or he was visibly shaken from the fall.

"Damn-it wench! What was that for!? I didn't even do anything!"

"I know I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just panicked, I thought you left already."

"Where the hell would I be going?" the half demon sat up next to the trunk of the tree, not bothering to hop back up in the branches and risk getting sat again.

"Didn't you say you were going to Totosai when the sun came up?" Kagome was at his side to check if she actually hurt him, thinking he had hit his head on the way down and that's why he forgot what he said merely an hour before.

"Feh, what's the point going so earlier in the morning, the old man don't wake up till later anyway, and I wound tell you before I left; I'm not having a repeat of the last time."

Kagome tried not to laugh when remembering that he had gone to the demon smith for a few days and didin't tell them, and they ate all her ningen food and he was pissed that Shippo ate his potato chips; she guessed he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"So, what did you want?"

"I wanted to tell you..." Kagome halted in telling him what Izzy said, she knew if she told him what Inu was going to do to Kikyo, Inuyasha would go after him and not think anything about it. And if she told him Inu was their son, he wouldn't believe it, she knew exactly what he would say. _'No pup of mine would hurt Kikyo... I wouldn't allow that!'_

"Tell me what Kagome?"

"I wanted to tell you... that I'm coming with you to see Totosai."

"Keh yeah right, humans can't go up on his mountain, the fumes alone will kill you... you're not going."

"I don't have to go up there, I know he'll come down if he knows I want to talk to him; I'm going and you can't stop me!"

"He ain't going to leave his mountain, the only time he did was when Sesshomaru was after him."

"Well, maybe I can talk to Myoga... if he's there, he'll talk to me."

"Feh, he's probably hiding in some cave with his animals."

"Inuyasha."

"Alright wench I'll take you, but the others are staying here; we don't need a whole damn party there, and it will only take longer."

_'Inuyasha and me... alone?'_ That got Kagome a little nervous, but she tried to push that thought away, she knew he would never hurt her.

* * *

"What!? Why can't I come? That's not fair Inuyasha, I want to go with Kagome!"

"Look here runt I-."

"Shippo... Inuyasha and I think it would better if you stayed here with Sango and Miroku, that way if we hear about a jewel shard you can come get us."

"Oh... okay Kagome, I-I guess I can do that," even if he was a little depressed, he still felt like he was helping.

Inuyasha was glad he understood and he didn't have to yell at him, he also didn't miss Miroku's smirk when it was announced that Kagome and he would be making the trip to Totosai's alone; he just knew the monk was dying to say something about it. However Sango made sure he saw her glare, and when she reached for hiraikotsu that she wasn't afraid to use it if he didn't keep his mouth shut... he got the message clearly.

Izzy was completely confused at to what was going on with the adults, but her mother told her never to try and figure out what their past selves were trying to say, because she would only get a headache... but she did have something to say. "Mommy."

"Yes Izzy?"

Inuyasha couldn't stop the fast paste his heart at how the two interacted... it was as if Kagome was already her mother, it made him feel good that she would be a great mother to his pups; even though he already knew that.

"If you and daddy run into Karin, can you give this to her please?" the small child pulled out a piece of paper tied with a string, and handed it to the older girl.

"Yeah sure Izzy, may I ask what it is?"

"Oh it's just herb names lady Keade told me about, I kind of lose things a lot and I know she'll keep it safe till we go home."

"Oh okay," Kagome took the letter, and placed it safely in her bagpack.

"Keh, come on wench let's go, at this rate we won't make it in a day.

"Bye guys, we'll be back in a few days."

"Bye Kagome."

Once the two left, Miroku finally spoke what was on his mind, "You think Inu will be arriving after this little trip? That would quiet a story don't you think?"

"Miroku! Stop being a pervert!"

"Why would Inu come here? He's the one that told us we can't be together or papa will come out of the well?"

"Well Izayoi-san, there is such things as-."

"Miroku don't answer her question!"

* * *

"What happened Kagura?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, why do you ask?" the wind witch was being defiant as usual, one thing her master didn't like.

"How were you defeated so easily by Inuyasha?"

"It wasn't my idea to use the oni, ask her what happened; she was the one that was suppose to get rid of him, yet she did nothing!"

"Kanna... bring the girl here." At her master's command, the silent mirror wielding demoness left the room, in search of the young half demon.

Down the hall, in her room, the white haired young girl known as Anna, was standing by the window looking out over the horizon of their mountain side castle. "What do you want Kanna?"

Even with her emotionless expression, the small demon was shocked that she was sensed; she had no scent or presence to sense so how did the girl know she was there? "Naraku wished to see you."

Not wishing to to anger him anymore than he was, or just flat out not caring, Anna moved away from the window to be lead to the other room. When they reentered the room, Kagura was nowhere to be seen, and Naraku shooed Kanna out right away.

"What happened in the village? Why did you not kill Inuyasha and his group, I thought that was what you were planning?"

"Do not rush me Naraku, or it shall be your head I take instead," Anna allow her demon aura to flare out across the room and clash with his, hers' easily over powered his causing him to move back.

It was true, when the girl appeared several days ago he thought he would be able to take control over her and her vast power; he had never seen anything like it, and he wanted it. However Anna had other plans, and she was no push over, since her arrival she has not left the room she now resided in; the first move she made was that of the night before, when she and Kagura attack that village. However she had no intention of actually killing Inuyasha and his group, she was merely there to tell them that she was around, only to farther her cover on Naraku's side. She wanted him to fully trust her so she could take his power and help her father, seeing as this was the bastard that turned him against her mother and siblings. She would never forget the smirk on his face when her father attacked the village, she was going to make him pay with his own power.

Naraku would never admit it, but he was terrified of the girl, her demonic aura and spiritual power was something he didn't want to deal with for long; but he would never try to aborb her into his own body, she would most likely purify him before he even got the chance to. No the only way to get rid of her would be for Inuyasha to kill her, but he would wait for that to happen, if he kept sending her out to kill humans the half demon thorn in his side would eventually go after her; and then he would be there to pick up the pieces.

"I don't mean to rush you, I merely wished to know why you didn't attack them?"

"Kagura did plenty of that, and it failed, there was no point in showing all of our power in that moment... there is quite a lot of time left."

"There is no time, because I want them dead, so I can have the jewel!"

"Do not raise your voice to me Naraku least you wish to lose the ability to speak all together." Anna sent an icy glare in his direction before she left the room, not caring if he was finished speaking with her or not.

_'A little more time is needed before I can take his power, I only hope the others are almost finished, so we may release father and go home... I tire of being in this dark place.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay so everyone wanted a chapter and here it is, will Kagome tell Inuyasha what Izzy told them or keep him in the dark, and what will totosai say about all this? And Myoga? What will happen on their journey? Will what Miroku said really be come true? And what's up with Anna and Naraku?... He's afraid of her? She's that strong, if the pups are this strong... I wonder how strong older Inuyasha and Kagome are? And what was the letter Izzy gave to Kagome? Will Inuyasha be able to stay away from her bag, or will he be a bad puppy and sneak a peak at it?**

**Thanks to:  
**phoenixoffireluvsanime  
XxPrincess of the DarknessxX  
13inuyashagurl13  
jblockk  
Dragon Ashes  
Natomie 14  
SeeingPower15  
Wolf Melody  
Diamond369  
Emily-twilight  
LittlebitsD  
**For reviewing... luv them, keep it up!**


	28. Unwanted guest on the journey

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"Inuyasha you're doing it wrong!"

"How would you know how to do it wench!?"

"Because it's not hard, you have to push it this way otherwise it won't fit!"

"WHAT!? I ain't pushing it that way!"

"Inuyasha! It won't break if you do... come on hurry up!"

"Don't rush me woman, and I can feel it breaking so you're wrong!"

"Don't lose it! I can't get another one if you do!"

"Then don't rush me wench, it takes concentration to do this right."

"Yeah right... it you weren't snooping in my bag in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. Now if you drop my bag in the river and we lose it all, that only means I have to go back home and restock everything."

"The hell you're going back there, you were just home a few days ago; and you ain't going to see that loser Ho... whatever his name is."

"It's Hojo, and I wouldn't be going to see him, I thought we were over this already? I'm not interested in him... I never was!"

"What about when we went to the temple with the spider head demons? You told me you wanted to be home by sat-ear-day to go on a date with him!"

"It's pronounced saturday... and I can't believe you remember that; that was so long ago."

"Keh... you'd think I'd forget something like that?"

"Inuyasha, we've been through this, I don't want to be with him; he's... boring."

"Bout time you saw he was weak."

"Yeah I guess... hey watch out, it's ripping!" Kagome squeaked by the riverside, to the half demon who was currently trying to get her oversized yellow backpack out of the fallen tree stump it got stuck in.

Inuyasha was being a bad puppy, and had his nose where it shouldn't have been, every since they left the village and Izzy gave Kagome that letter he has been trying to get her away from the bag so he could look at it. He had a feeling what was written on it wasn't herb names, and as the only father figure in this era at the moment he thought he had a right to know. The only problem was to get her away from that damn bag, Kagome never left that things side, she always had it with her; hell if she spent as much time with him as she did that thing he would maybe allow her home more.

So when she went to take care of 'lady business', he dove for the bag and began looking for the little piece of white paper. He had just found it, when he heard her foot steps returning and panicked; fearing if she caught him in her bag again like the last time she would sit him father into the ground and he really didn't want that right now. So he did the first thing he could think of, grabbing all the things he had thrown out of the bag and throw them back in, then he stuffed the bag into the stump just as she waked back into the clearing... hey it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but this is Inuyasha we're talking about here.

The only problem was he didn't know there was a large hole in the bottom of the stump that led directly to the river, which he didn't know at the time, and now he was trying to get the bag back out without ripping it and losing all its content. There wasn't much in the bag anyway, a few clothes and what little snacks she had left from her last trip home was about it; the letter was safely tucked away in his inner haori and he hoped she wouldn't noticed it was missing once he got the damn bag out. He planned on reading it later that night when she was asleep.

It took a little more wiggling and frustration from both parties, but Inuyasha was finally able to free the bag from the stump's grip without ripping it any farther; and nothing was lost during the time, of which Kagome was so happy about.

"Next time keep your nose out of my things, I told you yesterday that I ran out of ramen and I had to go home to get more when we got back from Totosai's... I wasn't lying."

"Yeah well... don't forget!"

"Inuyasha sit!"

"Aaaahhh!"

* * *

"Haha... still eating dirt huh mutt?"

_'Oh god... why now?'_

The echo from the trees quickly gave form to the wolf demon that Inuyasha despised, Koga appeared in his tornado and like usual trampled on the prone Inuyasha, still stuck in the ground from the command. He immediately ran up to Kagome and took her hands in his proclaiming his undying love for her.

"Kagome why do you force yourself to stay with mutt face when I can take so much better care of you."

"Hehe... um, Koga..."

"Yo... uh Koga, I don't think you should do that. She don't look very comfortable, and-."

"Get you're damn hands off her you mangy wolf!"

"Yeah then there's that too." Maru had just appeared in the field when Inuyasha jumped out of the crater and charged at Koga, who jumped away from Kagome to protect himself.

"Relax kid, there's no way mutt can catch me, he's only half the demon I am."

"Why you!"

"Koga did you want something? Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah, I caught the smell of your lovely sent on the wind and came to see how you were doing, but I also got a whiff of Naraku and have been on its trail as of late."

"Keh that's not new, we encounter Kagura two nights ago in a village to the south of here; that's probably what you're weak nose smelled."

"You saw Kagura?" Maru spoke up, in all seriousness no trace of his normal joking in his voice.

Both the other males were so into their glaring and growling match that they didn't noticed his underlined question, and plus neither would have know what he meant anyway; but Kagome did, "Yes Maru... we saw _her_."

The younger boy smiled hearing that, knowing the other two weren't paying attention right now left them in their own little world. "You know who I am?"

"Yes... Izzy told us when you left. You really angered Inuyasha you know."

"Keh... yeah, I do it to dad all the time, well when he was... normal. I hang around Kou a lot, that's Koga's kid he's my age and the best to train with; my brother..."

"We know about Inu too, we saw him last night, and Izzy had to tell us."

"Well then you know he's... not really normal, he's got a higher calling than the rest of us and he's not around much now... doing his job and all. So I hang around Kou, but Koga doesn't allow him away from the den so I go there, bringing the smell home with me. It always pissed dad off, but mom didn't care... so I guess I liked getting dad mad here too. I also kind of forgot... he's been gone for seven years so... yeah."

"You'll get him back... and we'll help anyway we can."

Maru looked at the still bickering demons before he asked his next question, "Does dad know what Inu's going to do?... With Kikyo?"

"You know Kikyo?" Kagome felt like her stomach hit the floor, she feared what he would say; she asked Izzy yesterday but the child changed the subject quickly which worried Kagome at the time, but she pushed it aside... till now.

* * *

"Well I don't really know her... I saw her a few times when we use to play in the forest around the village, she would be there every now and then. But when we told dad he told us never to talk to her. Come to think of it, Karin and I were really little... like three or four was the last time I saw her. Dad went to go see uncle Sess, and mom was getting herbs for Keade when Kikyo came around again, and then mom disappeared, dad got home and was pissed; he went after her and when Inu found out he went ballistic, Keade had to give him some sleeping medicine to knock him out before he destroyed the village. The next morning, dad and mom got back and I never saw Kikyo again after that."

_'Did she try and do something to me again?... Did Inuyasha stop her?'_

"Inu, is with her to stop what will happen in this time period, he's very protective of you... we all are."

"Damn-it wolf, go to hell!"

"Yeah right and try mutt face! I'm going to go and kill Naraku now while you run around with your tail between your legs! Later Kagome, I'll see you soon, come on kid!" And with that the brown wolf leader speed off through the trees again.

Maru rolled his eyes, but did turn to follow the speed demon, "You know... he's a lot cooler in my time then he is now, and smarter too. Did he noticed that he's the only one with a tail around here?" he sent his mother a smile and then took off, leaving the two alone again.

"Kagome! Why did you let him touch you!"

"Inuyasha... please not now, I'm tired and we're no where near Totosai's mountain, can't we talk when we get there... please?"

"Feh... whatever wench, but don't think I"m giving up on this, when we get there you're talking!"

_'Yeah, yeah... wouldn't dream of it.'_

_

* * *

_

_'He's getting stronger... and the spell has weakened since the last time I was near the well.'_ Inu stood in the field that housed the well, sensing the disturbance and slowly strengthening aura of his father the moment he stepped into the area. He knew it would be hard to keep all the others away from each other... or more like Maru away from the girls. He too didn't like the fact that he had to stay away from the younger pups just to keep their father in the well. As the oldest it was his responsibility to look after his younger siblings, and his protective demon side was still screaming at him to be at their side.

But he knew they were safe, he made sure each was with the person they were to take the power from before he saught his target; right now the only person he was worried about was Anna... he wanted Naraku dead just as much as his father did, and with what he did to the older dog demon would never be forgiven. Inu wanted to suck his soul from his body and present it to Amida-Nyorai himself... and he knew Anna would enjoy allowing the demons of hell to tear apart his body, he personally wouldn't mind seeing that.

"Is there cause for you being here? Near the well my copy came to be in this world?" Kikyo appeared at the forest edge, but didn't get to close to the boy she barely knew. True he did remind her of Inuyasha, his colorings were different and this boy was colder, more like her in a way rather than the other half demon. And yes, though he looked more demon than human she knew he was only half; although, she could sense a god's presence around the boy. Though it be dark, it was still a god that touched him, and she didn't wish to anger it.

She was surprised when he appeared a few days before and helped her with a troublesome demon without much effort, and he had been following her ever since but not too close. He didn't trust her, and she didn't trust him; with her death the last time she allow someone so close she would never allow that again. And he didn't seem that interested in her, they were associates nothing more; however, she planned on using him to destroy Naraku and also get Inuyasha back at her side.

She wasn't going to allow the little girl to take what she thought was hers, and if it meant killing her to do it... then she would.

Inu despised the woman that was standing behind him, after Naraku's death he would make sure she would rest again as well; whether she was ready or not. Inu wasn't going to allow what almost happened to his mother happen again here in this time.

Inu didn't answer her question, just allowed his aura to flare out and cover the well to conceal his father aura coming from inside; he didn't want anyone else to know what was going on here... it wasn't the time to unlock the demon in the well, but soon when they had enough power to release Naraku's hold, their father would emerge and reek havoc on the demon that put him there.

* * *

**Note: I kind of zone off in this chapter, but we saw Maru and Inu again and you found out Kikyo did something or tried to do something to Kagome in the future, another reason why Inu wants her life. And Inuyasha now has the letter, what is on it? Next chapter they'll be at Totosai's and I have a feeling Inuyasha and Kagome are going to get into a fight again really soon.**

**Thanks to:  
**Diamond369  
xladykelly101x **(And they have 6 kids)  
**Wispr  
Menarie  
inuyashamegagirl **(You scare me some times girl!)  
**Dragon Ashes **(6 baby bunnies.... bunnies!)  
**jblockk  
**For reviewing... luv 'em keep it up!**


	29. Totosai's in trouble and the letter

**Don't own Inuyasha... .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**_Izayoi's letter_**

* * *

"Hey old man what gives! I thought you said you would never make another sword like mine again!" Inuyasha growled while taking a swing at the old black smith demon. Totosai wasn't paying attention, seeing at how he was attending to a sword at the moment, and received the wack at the head little too easily; but it didn't seem to affect him much, it never did. In fact he jumped up, as fast as he could at least, and snatched tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's waist then sat back down and began cleaning the sword.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Look at the poor shape the tetsusaiga's in this time; you've been practicing on trees again haven't you boy? I told you to stop that, when are you ever going to listen to me!"

"Keh, answer my question or it'll be you I'm using in my next target practice." the irritated half demon throw a couple more hits to the sword maker's head.

"Master Inuaysha... you're okay!" The low gravely voice of his flea advisor was caught by Inuyasha's sensitive hearing, right after his announced arrival Inuyasha growl and smacked the side of his neck.

"Myoga, how many times do I have to tell you I ain't a meal! And what the hell are you so worried about?"

Once the small flea demon was able to inflate himself back to his normal size he quickly began his explanation, "Over a week ago I happened to be flying over the village you reside in during your trips, and I happened to be over the well that Lady Kagome uses to go home. When an eerie red light caught my attention, it was like the time young Shippo told us about you coming out of the well under Sounga's hold; I had feared the sword had resurfaced, the demonic aura was very strong. But when I lowered the crow to see I was shocked to spot six people standing there... is not Lady Kagome the only one that may use the well master?"

_'Six?' _"Yeah, Kagome and I are the only ones that can use it... you said over a week ago huh?... You must have saw the pups."

"Pups!... Master Inuyasha is there something you have not told me? Your most trusted advisor you couldn't see it fit to come and tell me that you've mated and have pups!"

"Huh?... W-What? No, they ain't mine! Well they are but, they're not yet."

"Oh quit stuttering boy and say what you mean!" Totosai bellowed inbetween bouts of fire breathing to warm tetsusaiga's steal to bend it to his will.

"I do not understand what you're saying master... they're not yours?"

"They are... only in the future. It's complicated, but they're here to help they're old man in their time. Naraku put some kind of spell on him, and he started attacking the village... and Kagome. She was forced to seal him in the well and the pups are here to... get some sort of power sorce to over turn his spell or something like that."

"So... you're their father, and Kagome-sama is involved somehow?" Myoga tried to piece together what the younger man was saying.

"She's their mother."

"Well it's about time you saw that the girl liked you," Totosai snouted while shining up his most famous work of craftsmanship, everyone knew that tetsusaiga was his most favorite sword that he forged, and not another could compare to it.

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Nevermind... idiot."

"What was that!"

"Master Inuyasha, why did you come to Totosai's mountain again?" Myoga didn't really want a senseless fight to break out while he was so close to both the bigger demons... he did like living after all.

"Feh... I came because one of Naraku's newest incarnations has a fan that is able to make the same attacks that tetsusaiga has... now how would that be possible unless someone made it so?" All eyes turned to Totosai... who was still polishing the sword, not a care in the world.

When he felt the stares of the other two, the old man final turned to them, "Yes... what do you want?"

"Have you made anything similar to tetsusaiga recently old man?"

"You must need your ears cleaned out pup, I've told you several times, I can't make anything even close to this sword. It's perfect, your father's fangs are irreplaceable, and with your carelessly breaking it all time only weakens it's true power."

"What do you mean it's true power! I thought I already mastered the sword!"

"Who would ever give you that idea you idiot!" Totosai jumped up again this time to smack Inuyasha for being foolish.

"You did, when I broke it the last time. You said I had to become stronger to master it and lighten its' weight!"

"Oh... yeah did I? If I did I guess that's true, but you're nowhere near mastering your father's sword boy."

"Why yo-."

"Master Inuyasha... did you come alone?"

"Feh, no... Kagome is waiting for me to get back to her."

"Lady Kagome is near?"

"Yeah, actually she wanted to talk to you Myoga, she's waiting down in the field at the base of the mountain." Inuyasha tried snatching tetsusaiga away from Totosai, but the old demon wasn't giving it up yet.

"Then I shall go and see what she wishes of me... and maybe I may take a sample of her tasty blood." The small flea got a smile just thinking about the young maiden, and quickly bounded out of the cave.

"She wants to talk to you Myoga, don't touch her!"

* * *

_'I wonder what's taking him so long? All he was suppose to do is talk to Totosai... but then again that's complicated in just itself; those two never get along.'_

"Kagome-sama!"

"Huh?... Who's there?" Kagome frantically looked around the open field for the person that called out to her, seeing no one caused her to panic more and wishing Inuyasha wound hurry up with his meeting; a chill ran down her spine sensing a small amount of demonic aura coming her way. Just before she could reach for her bow, the demon attacked her neck; as a survival instinct she swatted it away. Hearing the small displeasured grunt of pain coming from her hand, she immediately knew bit her. "Oh gosh... Myoga-san I'm so sorry!"

"No... it's alright... Lady Kagome... I'm fine. Master Inuyasha said you wanted to see me?"

"Um... yeah, but can I ask what's taking him so long?"

"Sadly Totosai and he are probably fighting right now... nothing to worry about however. Master told us of the pups, I wish to congratulate you my lady, and pray that everyone of them are healthly at birth."

"He told you that huh?"

"You do not seem happy with the news... has something change your mind about Inuyasha-sama?"

"What! No no, that's not it at all... it's just Inuyasha doesn't know everything."

"Please explain Kagome-sama."

"Myoga you can't tell him please, Inuyasha doesn't know everything that's going on. He only knows we have four children."

"Yes I saw them at the well when they arrived, Inuyasha-sama told me why they are here; it seems Naraku will stop at nothing to gain the upper hand... wait did you saw four my lady?"

"Yes, one of the girls is in lady Keade's village and she told us about the others. Each child is ironically with someone we know."

"Will you tell me who my lady? I would like to go and talk to each pup if it's okay... just so I may get to know them and better understand what I have to prepare myself for the future and be a good advisor to them."

Kagome smiled hearing the small flea wanted to get to know her children, that he approved of her and Inuyasha's future union together; though she highly doubted he would have protested anyway, he was most likely over joyed to know they were together. "Well the youngest is with Mushin-san at his temple, Izayoi is with Keade in the village." She didn't miss the gasp and sparkle in the tiny man's eyes when she mentioned the child named after his lord's late mother. "There are twins, Karin is with Sesshomaru, and Maru is with the wolf demon Koga."

"But that only is four my lady... I saw six figures at the well?"

"That's what I was telling you, Inuyasha doesn't know about the two oldest. He asked Totosai about making another tetsusaiga correct?"

"Hai he did, he said one of Naraku's incarnations has a fan that has the same techniques was his sword; Totosai was adamant about not making another like it."

"I think he's telling the truth, I think the fan and tetsusaiga are the same thing. The girl isn't Naraku's incarnation... she's our oldest daughter, her name is Anna; I don't know why she's with Naraku though. And our oldest son... he's walking around with Kikyo."

"Oh I see... does that show cause for not telling Inuyasha-sama about them?" Myoga knew of what was going on between the love triangle, and he didn't approve of what his master was going to Kagome with the undead priestess, but he didn't know the woman when she was alive so he couldn't judge Inuyasha's actions or the reasons behind them.

"Not so much Anna, but Inu has another mission other then helping break the curse on his father." Kagome got into the mission that Izayoi told them that Inu was sent to do. The flea now understood why she didn't want Inuyasha to know; however, he didn't think it was right, but he would keep to her wish.

"I shall talk to Totosai when master Inuyasha leaves the cave and I will instruct him to not tell anyone either."

"Thank you Myoga... when I feel it is the right time, I'll tell Inuyasha."

* * *

Since it didn't seem like the old prune of a demon was doing to give back his sword till it was spotless, Inuyasha decided to make himself comfortable in the cave or at least at comfortable as he could get; the smell was getting to him quickly and he knew he wouldn't have much time before he had to get some fresh air and the bottom of the mountain. Fisting his arms into his big billowy sleaves caused him to come in contact with something in the inner pocket, pulling it out he was confronted with the white paper that he swapped from Kagome's bag.

He felt guilty now for taking it, and he knew that if they did bump into Karin, Kagome would try to give the letter to the girl. Boy would she be surprise when it wasn't in that yellow bag, she wasn't going to be happy. Inuyasha needed to figured out how to get it back in the bag before she went looking for it; but now that he was alone, it wouldn't hurt to look at it. And it seemed that nature was on his side, the natural steam that came from the ground around Totosai's cave made it easy to break the bee's wax that sealed the letter; he knew it wasn't right, but his curiosity got the better of him again.

**_Karin-_**

**_I wanted to see how everything was going for you and the others. I have almost finished gather the power I need to get daddy free, how are you doing with that? If you bump into the others ask when will it be time. Maru stopped by last week... dumby him nearly release daddy with being so close to me. He said he was close by and I now know that mommy and daddy meant him the other night._**

**_They started asking questions and I had no chose but to tell them. I hope Anna won't be mad at me, mommy knows that she's with Naraku to help us so I don't with it will be a problem; she might distract daddy the next time they see sister. I hope with Inu coming around the time is almost come and then we can go home... I miss seeing everyone all the time, and I really miss mommy too. Hope everything is going alright with you, mommy said that uncle wasn't as nice in this time then in ours, hope he's not giving you too hard of a time._**

**_-Izayoi_**

_'Anna?... The girl that was with Kagura, is another pup? And Kagome knows about her, why didn't she tell me?... Who the hell is Inu?'_ So many questions running through his mind were giving him a headache and he wanted them resolved now. Without so much as a word, he snatched up tessaiga from the black smith and dashed out of the cave; he raced down the mountain, hell bent on getting the answers from his soon to be mate.

* * *

**Note: Okay so Inuyasha knows that Anna is his daughter, who will Kagome handle the explanation? And will she figure out how he found out and be mad at him for going through her bag... I smell a fight coming on!**

**Thanks to:  
**13inuyashagurl13  
Dragon Ashes  
Broken White Roses  
SeeingPower15  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
inuyashamegagirl  
jblockk  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	30. Why hide this?

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

Inuyasha arrived in the field where he left Kagome a few minutes after leaving Totosai's cave, he was furious about what he found out in the letter. And being the moron he was, he didn't have a calm plan on how to handle this new information, he just planned on hollering out his frustration at her; which he knew wasn't the right thing to... but he was hurt. How could she not tell him the girl that attacked them was their pup?

When his feet touched the soft grass of the open field he sped off to search for her, he told her not to sit out in the open without him there to protect her, and it wouldn't take him that long to find her. Which he caught her scent near the trees that circled the field, Myoga's scent was mixed in and that caused him to stop.

_'Are they talking about the pups? Maybe she's telling him about Anna... I'll be able to catch her if she is.'_ Deciding that was a better idea than just coming right out and accusing her, which he knew would start a fight and possibly him eating dirt, he slowly crept up to where the other two where, making sure to stay down wind of Myoga so he wouldn't announce his presents.

"Kagome-sama I don't believe it is a good idea to wait so long with this situation, if lord Inuyasha finds out on his own he will not be happy. And he will most likely come after me for not telling him I knew."

"I won't tell him you know Myoga so you don't have to worry. I just don't want him to go after her, she's there for a reason, and if Inuyasha blows her cover Naraku might try to hurt her. It's best if he doesn't know yet."

_'She thinks I would be that stupid to get the pup hurt? She shouldn't be with that bastard anyway, she needs to be somewhere safe!' _Inuyasha was hurt more to think Kagome wouldn't trust him with this information, he would never want one of his pups to be hurt because of him; he would give his life for them, and they weren't even his yet.

"I should be returning to Totosai's cave now, I will inform him upon what is going on as well for the next time Inuyasha-sama comes around, thank you for trusting this old flea my lady... I am not worthly enough." Myoga let a few tears appear in his eyes, before bouncing off heading back for the mountain; however, not before screaming, "I shall hope to see the little ones soon yes? I shall pray to the kami that they are all healthy at birth!"

His proclaim caused both the young couple present in the field to blush. _'Maybe that will get them moving a little faster... oh I can't wait to taste the succulent blood of the little ones. Both lord Inuyasha and Kagome-sama's blood by itself is exquisite, but combinded... oh I can't wait!'_

_'Blood sucking little leech, no he's worse than a leech... he's a flea.' _Inuyasha was not only furious about the secrets Kagome has been keeping from him, but now Myoga's own comment riled him up more.

Kagome wasn't even able to pull out her cooking supplies from her bag before Inuyasha moved into the area, "Inuyasha... was Totosai able to clear things up? I found a few cups of ramen at the bottom of my bag, do you want them fo- hey what are you doing! Inuyasha? Let go of me! Where are you taking me... Inuyasha?" Kagome fought against his iron grip on her upper arm, but to no prevail seeing as how he seemed to be not listening to her pleas. He dragged her a good ways away from her camp and all her things, which she didn't like, and since he wasn't answering her questions she decided to take charge of the situation. "Inuyasha sit!"

"Ahhh!"

"What is wrong with you! Why did you drag me out here!" Kagome knew screaming wasn't the best idea, with all the demons in these parts it wasn't smart to attract attention to ones self while your only protection from said demons is currently getting reacquainted with his good friend the ground.

Inuyasha didn't make another sound, other than the first initial scream of surprise when he was thrown to the ground, not even when he stood back up to his full height; easily towering over her, causing her to step back at his intense stare.

"Inuyasha... are you... are you okay?" she was confused as how to interpret his mood. His face told her he was pissed, most likely from the sit, but his eyes... his eyes told her he was hurt. _'He couldn't possibly be hurt from me sitting him... could he? Maybe something else is bothering him.'_ "Inuyasha?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?... Tell you what?" Kagome had no clue what he was talking about, she wasn't the one that just dragged him into the middle of the forest and was being all creptic; in the back part of her mind, the rational part that was hiding at the moment, was screaming at her that he just may have been in the area while she was talking to Myoga and he knows everything. But she pushed that thought aside and decided to play dumb... that wasn't the best idea when standing in front of the furious half demon.

"Don't play stupid Kagome! What were you and Myoga talking about just now!" He didn't miss the change in her scent, a major bout of nervous fear errupted from her normal calm happy scent... she was about to lie to him.

"We were... I just asked him if he knew anything about this second tessaiga, isn't that why we came here in the first place?" She pulled that out of thin air, and prayed that he would let it drop at that, he normally did, but not this time.

"Why are you lying to me? I thought... I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you! Where are you getting this from!" He wasn't making any sense to her, he wasn't being his normal grumpy self that she could handle, he was being... emotional. Just as she was about to ask him if he was feeling alright, all her questions were answered and all the blood fled from her face when he pulled the white letter their daughter wrote to her sister out of his haori. "Inuyasha... where did you get that?"

* * *

"Does it matter where... what matters is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what I had to find out through this damn letter!"

"You read it! What gave you the right to do that! That was a private letter from Izayoi to Karin... I can't believe you Inuyasha, and you went through my bag to get it didn't you! That's why you shoved my bag in the tree stump... I can't believe you!"

"Don't put this back on me Kagome! Why didn't you tell me we had another pup!"

"W-What?" Kagome felt like she was being back into a corner with his stare, she wanted to run back to their camp and forget this every happened, she wasn't ready to tell him what he wanted to know.

"The girl... the one with Naraku, the one that attacked us with the Wind Scar, the whole reason we're here talking to Totosai! She's our pup! Izayoi wrote it all down here, and you knew... how long did you know?"

Kagome knew she couldn't talk her way out of this one, and screaming sit wouldn't be fair to him... he had a right to know. "A day or two ago... when we were back at the village on the night of the new moon, after you left Izayoi had woken up from our screaming, and she told us."

"Then why didn't you tell me right after!"

"I was going to, that's why I went out to find you... but I just couldn't." Kagome looked down in shame, trying to fight back the tears that where appearing in her eyes from the hurt look he was giving her.

"Why couldn't you!"

"Because I was afraid! With how angry you were that night you weren't thinking clearly, I was afraid you would after them and blow her cover... I was scared Naraku would hurt her," her sobs racked her body and stole her strength so much so that she fell to her knees in grief.

Inuyasha hated to see her cry, his anger about this whole mess was slowly starting to melt away the longer she was down there; he was hurt by what she did, but he knew he would get over it... she whoever would blame herself for a while and he couldn't have that, she was only looking out for their pup after all. But he had to get one thing through to her, "Kagome, I would never do anything to hurt one of our pups. You can tell me anything that involves them, I want to keep them safe just as much as you do while they're here... is that understood?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good, let's get back to camp, tomorrow we're heading back to the village and I want to get an early start." Inuyasha helped her stand, and they slowly started back to her make shift camp in silence, until something else dawned on him. "Hey Kagome... in the letter, who was the **he** mentioned?"

_' Oh god... I can't lie to him again, but... I can't tell him either, what do I do?'_

* * *

**Note: What is Kagome going to do? Will she tell Inuyasha about Inu? Or will something else happen? Sorry that it took forever to get this up, school this quarter is a b**** and I have a lot of work to do for classes. And my job takes up the rest of my time right now, working at a clothing store right near the holiday times they are giving my a ton of hours... crazy! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but please be patient with me, I'm not going to drop it, just can't get to it as often as I use to. Another note I made another picture, this time it's Sess and Karin with Rin in the background... once my scanner is up and running I'll put it up. Oh on last thing, everyone may be wondering why the story isn't centered anymore... the system for some reason doesn't keep everything centered every time you save the document now, and I was getting angry at it because everything keep shifting, so now I'm just leaving it this way.**

**Thanks to:  
**IzayoiLover666  
daichilover  
Broken White Roses  
PrincessTsunade12  
13inuyashagurl13  
Diamond369  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
inuyashafriend  
Mandybear576  
inuyashamegagirl  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	31. Almost time

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"Sesshomaru-sama... look at all the pretty flowers!"

"R-Rin stop shouting! And where do you think you're going!? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time to chase after you!" Jaken hollered even louder, running after the child who had taken off for the field that housed all the yellow flowers; she was dead set of making a flower crown for Karin.

"Jaken... leave her be," Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the field, his eyes on his charge, but his ears were listening to something in the distance.

Karin was not far behind him, watching his every move with her own sharp eyes, "Do you sense something Uncle?"

The demon lord still couldn't believe he was allowing the half breeds pup to follow him around, he truly was growing soft; and it still didn't sit well with him that she freely called him her uncle. He knew that his half brother would eventually take the miko that travels with him as his mate, but he never thought he would continue to taint their father's pure blood. He was impressed however with the girl's strength, though he would never openly admit it, and he also felt more at ease when he needed to leave Rin in her care rather than his servant... so he would tolerate her presence.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her question, he just turned and started back into the forest, Karin knew to stay behind and watch the others of the group while the other demon left; but it didn't mean she was going to waste the opportunity that lay before her. With his guard down Sesshomaru didn't sense Karin's aura lash out to his and steal a small bit, with being a demon it didn't phase him one bit and he continued on his way. The only sign of anything that happened, was the light golden glow of the necklace she had around her neck.

* * *

Not wishing for anyone to follow him, though no one would dare approach the terrifying demon lord and anyone who did was a fool, Sesshomaru took flight to quicken his journey and so he would be able to return to his group shortly. He landed several feet into the dense forest near the out skirts of another open field, where he witnessed the death of a small tribe of lizard demon. Dumb creatures really, and the dog demon had no respect for such a low class of demon on his lands... their attacker however, did cause the lord to slightly raise a delicately refined brow. The demon, clearly a boy and judging by his scent he was a half demon like his niece. Infact... his scent was almost identical to that of Karin's, the two were related.

When the last lizard's body disappeared in a shimmer of ash, Sesshomaru's keen eyes caught the boy's head turn in his direction; neither said a word as similar golden eyes locked. Sesshomaru could sense this boy's aura spike and he met it full force, only he was shocked when the smaller boy easlier over powered his, it angered him to know a half demon was stronger than he himself... though he wouldn't show it; that was when the boy spoke.

"Is there a reason you are here Sesshomaru, and not protecting your charge... or my sister?"

_'Sister?'_ "This Sesshomaru answers to no one."

"Then I suggest you return to them, and stop following me."

"I detect something different in your scent... explan."

"As you have said previously Uncle... I answer to no one." With that said, Inu turned and started to walk away only to stop when he sensed the older man move again. "I'd advise against that Uncle, you do not stand a chance." To prove his threat Inu again leased his aura to push the other dog back to his original position.

Sesshomaru immediately sensed the spiritual power laced with in the demonic energy coming from the boy and jumped back, no one except his idiot brother dare to attack him so openly; but clearly it was the miko's side he had tapped into this time. Never has there been a demon with spiritual power, yes Sesshomaru sensed that Karin held the same power only this boy was stronger. It didn't sit well that his weak half breed brother would pup, apparently, a few strong pups before the next decade... and this must have been the oldest, his arrogance was appalling; and yet it reminded the full demon of himself.

Inu stood there for a few more minutes, waiting to see if he would be challenged again; however, when Sesshomaru didn't move he turned and continued on his way out of the field. Just as he reached the edge of the clearing he disappeared in a black blur, leaving no trance, scent, or aura behind.

It was at this time that Sesshomaru decided he needed to speak with Inuyasha and his group again... to find out just how far this all went, he didn't like being left out of the loop.

* * *

"Mommy! You're back! Hey Shippo... mommy and daddy are back, come look!" Izzy smiled and waived to her parents as they came up to the hut. Shippo, who was inside helping Keade put bowls away from lunch, scampered out to greet their returning friends... or more like greet Kagome.

"Kagome you're back, Inuyasha didn't do anything to you did he?"

"What you say runt! I wouldn't hurt Kagome! Come here a say that to my face pipsqueak!"

"Ahhhh Kagome.... save me!" the small fox saw the dog coming after him and he took off in the other direction heading farther into the village, Inuyasha not far behind.

"Inuyasha... sit! Why is it every time you must chase him, he's just a child he doesn't mean what he says!" Kagome sighed in both frustration and embarrassment as she noticed that a few of the villagers passing by were staring at them.

"Yes I do Kagome... Inuyasha is a-."

"Shippo that's enough!"

"Sorry Kagome!"

"Well it seems that our friends have returned my dear Sango, there will be no quiet nights anymore... I wonder if they."

"Don't finish that sentence you hentai!... And I doubt anything happened judging by how they are acting right now, though something did happen."

"Sit boy!"

"Ahhhh!"

_'Thump!'_

"Are you sure about that Sango? It seems as though nothing has changed at all."

Izzy was standing off to the side, watching as her mother repeatly slam her father into the dirt and he continued to try and swipe at the small boy. Just as she was about to go back into the hut to help Keade by gathering the herbs she was running low on, she felt the presence of another near them. _'Brother?'_ She quickly looked around trying to spot him, she was confused as to why he would be so close to her; he was the one that told them they couldn't be so near otherwise father would be able to break mother's seal and come to this world.

She finally spotted him at the edge of the tree line, and giant black dog blended in with the darkness of the forest, but his sharp gold eyes were easy for the weakest person to see. _'Big Brother!'_ The dog gave a low gruff howl, and she immediately clutched the necklace hidden in her kimono. The dog nodded its' head and then took off into the woods again, leaving before the others spotted him.

"It's almost time."

* * *

**Note: Now I know everyone is probably upset that this chapter didn't have Kagome answering Inuyasha's question, but that will come up again later so don't worry. Sesshomaru met Inu and now he's going to confront the group about that... wonder what will happen, seeing as how Inuyasha still doesn't know. And it's almost time for what? The big battle will be coming soon... and older Inuyasha will be making his appearance as well.**

**Thanks to:  
**Menarie  
inuyashamegagirl  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
13inuyashagurl13  
SeeingPower15  
Diamond369  
Dragon Ashes  
**For reviewing.... love em', keep it up!**


	32. Sesshomaru's question

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Everyone had just settled down in Keade's hut for dinner when Inuyasha's suddenly unexpected beast like growl filled the small room.

"Inuyasha... what's the matter?" Kagome, who had spent the last few days with him and was use to him being jumpy as of late, was the first to question the half demon.

He continued to growl as if he didn't hear her, but when he realized everyone was staring at him, and quickly explained what he was sensing. "Sesshomaru is close by."

_'Sesshomaru... what's he doing here?'_ Kagome could see Inuyasha's legs tense up as he was about to spring up and leave the hut, he hand flexing as to grip tessaiga at any minute. "Inuyasha wait a minute, you can't just assume he's here for a fight! He wasn't here last time for that." Kagome couldn't help but to think of Karin when Sesshomaru was involved, she was a little worried that something was wrong with her second oldest daughter and that's why he was here.

"Keh... maybe he's changed his mind Kagome, did you evey think of that?"

"Inuyasha, I think Kagome-chan is right, Sesshomaru hasn't really been after the tessaiga for a while now, why would he start that up again?" Sango was busy handing out the stew the group was having for dinner not really feeling like going to see what the western lord wanted this late at night.

"Maybe it's Karin and not Sesshomaru, remember how Maru smelled like Koga-kun because he's been with him all this time; maybe she's hear to talk to Izayoi," Kagome was trying to think of any excuse to keep the half demon in the hut.

"No mommy... that's not Karin, that's uncle, sister doesn't smell that much like him," the small black haired half demon pup spoke up eagerly waiting for her portion of dinner to be handed to her; she was completely unaware of the fact that her mother was trying to snap her chopsticks in her hands because of her flaring temper.

"Feh, that proves it... the bastard wants something else this time, and I ain't sitting here waiting for him to get any closer."

Before Kagome could utter the dreaded word, Inuyasha had already dashed out of the hut and into the night, heading for the woods where his brother was currently waiting to speak with him. "Inuyasha... wait! Ugh... that man, he never listens to anything I say!" Kagome had a feeling that whatever was going to happen out there wasn't something that was going to be good; she felt that she needed to be out there to break up the fight she knew would surely happen. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrows, because she knew that if she showed up without them Inuyasha would chew her out for forgetting them, and then she went after her white haired half demon partner.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing so close to the village and in my forest!?" Inuyasha crashed through the trees and landed in front of his older half brother a few minutes after he departed from the hut.

"Even in this late human hour... you're still as loud as the waking hours half breed."

"Shut the hell up and answer my question... what are you doing here?"

"I heard you the first time."

Inuyasha pulled tessaiga free form its' sheath, " And yet you still haven't answered me... I guess I'm going to have to beat it out of you then."

Sesshomaru wasn't intimated one bit by Inuyasha's threat as he slowly moved out of the shadow of a tree to stand in what little moon light was out tonight.

"Inuyasha stop! Wait a minute!" both men heard the shrill scream of the girl that was always at Inuyasha's side and she appeared from behind another tree in the dense forest, she was heavily panting as she braced herself on her knees to gain her breath back. "Inuyasha... let's hear him... out first... please?"

"Keh... well?" Inuyasha put his sword back and folded his arms over his chest while lightly tapping his clawed foot to show he was impatiently waiting.

"How many pups has this woman birthed for you half demon?" The bluntness of the demon lord's question silenced Inuyasha and made Kagome blush madly.

"W-What?"

"You bastard! How dare you embarrass Kagome like that!"

Sessshomaru didn't see what would offend either people in front of him, he merely asked a question that he demanded an answer for, the dark haired boy was still on his mind; he's presence in this forest obivously wasn't noticed by his half brother otherwise he would have said something right away... but by the way the miko had been staring at the ground since he asked, the demon lord knew she knew something.

"It's... it's okay Inuyasha. After all, Sesshomaru is watching over Karin, he deserves to know about the others," Kagome regained her composure rather quickly and looked back up to the two dog demons, she only hoped she could keep this small amount of courage in her possession for the time being. "Besides Karin, there are four other... pups here."

"Four?" Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha to comfirm this; he had to resist rolling eyes at the cocky smirk that was evident on the half breed's face, his ego was clearly boosted by this fact.

Kagome, standing beside Inuyasha, was unable to see the look he was giving the other man and so she just continued her explanation, "Yes four, there are three more girls and a boy that came with Karin... did she tell you how they got here?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded, "She explained for her reason of being here... I was unaware there were more however, I don't not like to be surprised."

"Yeah well get use to it... I'm sure any day now Maru will be visiting you, he likes to make unannounced visits, we've already bumped into him twice," Inuyasha couldn't keep his grin hidden just thinking about the boy popping in on his brother and annoying the demon to the point of him trying to kill him. Now that he knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to be a threat to either Kagome or the village he moved away from him to go lean against a near by tree, this whole thing was boring him now and he really wanted to get back to the hut and make sure Shippo didn't eat all the stew. Just thinking about the little fox eating all the food... and possibly finding his secret ramen stash, he still had a few cups left from the box that Kagome brought him a few weeks back, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Maru?"

"Yes... he's Karin's twin brother, they look almost identical actually; he's being traveling with Koga this whole time, so he might not wish to approach you... have you ever met Koga, Sesshomaru?" Kagome tried to remember if he every mentioned meeting the prideful wolf demon before, or if Koga said anything... but nothing was popping into her head.

Sesshomaru was never one to show emtion to anyone, the last time he even gave the slightest smile Jaken nearly had a heart attack and thought the man had gone mad... that assumption of course was incorrect. And with his small charge traveling with him everywhere he wasn't proud to admit that he may have lost some of his intimating manner. But he wasn't going to show that to his little brother and his woman, but he was confused as to what the small woman was talking about.

"I have indeed spoken with the wolf; however, I have never met the male pup that accompanies him."

"If you never met him, and Karin never told you about the others, why'd you come here to ask us how many pups there are?" Kagome was floored at Inuyasha's questions... she never knew he could think so in depth about something, she wasn't saying he was dumb... just dense, really dense at times.

"I have been visited by the other a short time ago." Sesshomaru was confused as to why he scented fear coming from the petite woman in front of him, now he knew she was hiding something.

_'Oh no... he didn't bump into Inu did he? What am I thinking of course he did, if it wasn't Maru then it had to be him... if he tells Inuyasha about him, he'll be angry with me for not telling him. He was upset when I tried to keep Anna a secret from him, and Kikyo is involved in this. Please Inuyasha don't question this, just drop it... please.'_ Kagome's plea was looked over as her hanyou asked the questioned she dreaded.

"Other? What other... what the hell are you talking about Sesshomaru!?"

"Are you that simple minded you can't keep track of your pups half breed?"

"What are you talking about!? I know all five of them, you're one to talk, you only know Karin yet you come and say I'm stupid and don't know my own pups!" Inuyasha pushed off the tree to approach the other male, his instincts were rising at his brother's challenge of his intellect.

"Six."

"What?" The single word response confused the half breed, he wasn't expecting a number for an answer.

"There are six... pups. From what the miko has said there are four females... and two male pups."

_'Oh god!'_

"Two... two males? Who the hell is the other one!?"

"Um... Sesshomaru it's getting late, I think we should be heading back to the village," Kagome was desperate to get Inuyasha away, so he won't start asking her the questions she was able to divert the day before when they were returning from Totosai's mountain. When Inuyasha first asked about the **him** in Izayoi's letter to Karin, she was able to distract him with the promise of ramen, it was at times like that she was thankful he was obsessed with the noddles; but now out here she had nothing to bribe him with.

"Kagome, why are you in such a hurry to leave, what's Sesshomaru talking about? Who's this sixth pup, have I met him before!?" Inuyasha turned to pin Kagome with his hard glare, there was no way she was going to be able to get out of this now.

_'Oh no... what am I going to say?'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: So what is Kagome going to do now? She was able to get around the subject the first time, but it looks like Sesshomaru has put her back under the spot light... will Inuyasha be furious with her? Sorry it's taking so long with getting chapters up, have tons of homework every weekend and work is tiring. But good news I have a new picture I will be putting up on my deviantart account probably tomorrow, it's just a line drawing right now of Sesshomaru, Karin, and Rin; I can't really color it right now, don't have the time, but I was finally able to get it on my computer today, it's been sitting in my room for like two months my printer was broken and wouldn't scan, but we got a new one!**

**Thanks to:  
**IzayoiLover666  
ohemgee123  
Broken White Roses  
PrincessTsunade12  
SeeingPower15  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
Black Light Brightness  
Dragon Ashes** (Yes Inu is cool... and no he doesn't fly, when he left the field he kind of did what naruto does when they disappear, you know the 'poof' thing... only no smoke)  
**inuyashamegagirl  
Mandybear576  
**For reviewing... I'm so happy that so many people are still with me for this story, even though it's taking me forever to get chapters out. Thank you! Keep 'em up!**


	33. Sleep Kagome

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

As the group settled down for the night in Keade's hut, Kagome was again thanking every kami she could think of for the miracle that happened earlier that evening; who would have thought she would get out of what happened unharmed.

Earlier in the woods...

"Kagome, what's he talking about? Is there another pup out there? Did you know about him?"

"I... Inuyasha I," Kagome didn't know how to answer this, yes she should tell him that there is another pup and that he's sort of met him already a few nights ago, but should she tell him that he is going to kill Kikyo as well? Her heart was telling her she should, that it was the right thing to do, but that small dark spec in her heart that Naraku's infant found was telling her to stay quiet about it and just let fate take its' course. But after hearing her hearts desire she became ashamed of herself, she was becoming no better than the greedy humans that sought the jewel. _'How could I think that way? I ddin't tell him about Anna because I wanted to protect her, and yeah at first I didn't tell him about Inu because I was afraid he would try to go after him and he would get hurt; but Inu wouldn't hurt his own father would he? No he wouldn't... I can't lie to him anymore, he has a right to know and make his own decisions as to what to do with the information, even if Inuyasha hates me and leaves us I've got to tell him.'_

"Kagome! answer me damn it!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts completely forgetting that the two dog demons were still waiting for her answer," Inuyasha I-."

"I believe I may have assumed incorrectly," Sesshomaru spoke up, completely flooring his half brother and the young woman in from of him.

"You what?" Inuyasha turned to his brother, not believing his fuzzy puppy ears; he's known his half brother his whole life and never has the demon made an assumption about anything, he was always clear about checking facts first.

Sesshomaru literally felt the miko's stress come off her in waves after his statement, but then she tensed up again when Iunyasha confonted him.

_'Did... did Sesshomaru just cover for me? That can't be true, I must have been hearing things; but then again Inuyasha heard him too, please Sesshomaru say it again to convince him.'_

"Have you gone deaf half breed and those ears are just for show?"

"Why you!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Wait no Kagome don't!"

"Sit boy!"

"Aahh!"

_Thump!_

"I have gathered all I need at this time," Sesshomaru always got a secret amusement out of watching Inuyasha get slammed into the ground, seeing the two bickering once the boy peeled himself out of the dirt the older man knew his interference wouldn't affect them now. He turned to make his way back into the forest and to his charges, but not before taking one look towards his brother's woman. Inuyasha had already disappeared, no doubt to go stuff himself with the human food the girl always brought him; but she was still standing there.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but why did you?"

"Shall I retracked my statement and continue to question you in his presence?" Kagome furiously shook her head at that. "Then I suggest you follow him before he returns and do not worry about what I do. But know this now miko, your little act has conformed my theory and the next time our paths if you have not told him yet... then I will," Sesshomaru said no more as he disappeared into the trees.

Kagome placed her hand over her racing heart, trying to calm it down before returning to the hut, _'Okay that was too close, I can't keep wiggling out of these things.'_

"Oi wench, hurry up would you? I'm hungry!"

"I'm coming Inuyasha!"

* * *

Present time...

_'I still can't believe Sesshomaru covered for me like that, I wonder what he wants in return for it?'_ Kagome was thinking about that all through dinner and even now as she was trying to sleep; she also couldn't believe Inuyasha hadn't spoken a word about it to anyone once they returned... although he was a lot quieter than he normally is. He had come into the hut and taken his bowl of stew, once he was finished he just moved over to the corner of the small room and sat down staring at the fire; which he continued to do as one by one everyone else fell asleep.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shifted in her sleeping bag so she could get a better look at him, without waking Shippo who had decided to sleep with her that night instead of near Izzy like he had been doing.

"What wench?" his words were a soft whisper as to not wake the others as well, he knew if he woke Keade she would have him tied up in the corner with a ofuda on his back for the rest of the night.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet all night, and that's not like you at all."

"Feh, I just have a lot on my mind right now, get some sleep woman, we're heading out tomorrow to look for shards," Inuyasha turned away from her innocent stare, he didn't want to tell her what he was really thinking and he hoped she would leave him alone for the time and just go to sleep. But hearing the movement of sheets and then scensing her presence next to him, he knew it was going to be a long night and she was going to be a pain in the morning. "Wench."

"I know what you're going to say... but I'm not going back to sleep until you talk to me, what's on your mind?" Kagome sat down next to the half demon, making herself comfortable on the floor by leaning against his arm and the wall.

"Keh... I'm just thinking about the pups okay. I don't like that they're not here with us and worse that one if with Naraku, if he finds out about her you know what he'll do," Inuyasha's ears drooped just thinking about it.

"I wouldn't worry about her Inuyasha, just staying up to you shows she's strong enough to protect herself against anything Naraku could do don't you think? And besides... she had tessaiga, or some part of it; I wonder if Totosai or Myoga found out anything yet."

"Yeah you're right... did Izzy say anything more about it?"

Kagome shook her head, "No... she's been quiet since we got back too, it seems you two are a lot alike; I think something's on her mind also."

"Feh... well now that you know, go lay back down wench."

"I can't do that Inuyasha."

"And why can't ya? The runt hasn't rolled over to hog your bed yet, there's still time for you to get back in."

"Hehe... it's not that, I'm not really all that tired no-."

"What do you mean you're not tired!? I'm telling you right now, I'm not carrying you all day tomorrow!"

"Inuyasha keep your voice down, you don't want to wake the others do you? Remember what happened last time?"

"Feh... I'd like to see her try and subdue me again, she ain't as young as she use to be."

"Inuyasha that's not nice, and don't you forget... she already did trap you," Kagome gently ran her fingers over the prayer breads laying around his neck.

"Yeah... don't remind me about those okay?" Kagome just smiled and patted his shoulder in some show of support, not long after she had to cover her mouth trying to hide the yawn she was unable to keep down; her attempt was in vein however when the half demon caught her little act. "Go to bed Kagome, before I make you." He smirked at her, showing off a sharp fang, in a non-threating... playful way of trying to get her back in bed.

But Kagome was always a stubborn a girl and always would be, "I'm not tii..... red Inuyasha, really."

"Fine, I'll just have to put there myself then," holding to his threat, he stood and scooped her up before she could protest, and carried her over to her bedding. Kagome pouted as he plopped her down on the sleeping bag, but he didn't acknowledge the pout and he returned to his previous position against the wall... only slightly closer to her side.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome if you move from that spot I'll put you in the bag and break the zipper off so you can't get out until I want you to... now go to sleep."

Kagome knew she couldn't argue with him all night, she was really tired even though she kept telling herself she wasn't, and she knew that she would be unable to walk straight tomorrow angering Inuyasha because he would have to carry her when they started off. So finally doing as he demanded she climbed back into bed, "Are you happy now? I'm in bed, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep, you can't force me to do that."

"I won't need to... just give it time."

"Well you sure are cocky tonight about that are you? I'll prove I can stay awake as long as you can." Her stubbornness made him chuckle, no one was able to stay up all night like he could, and any minute now she would be asleep. Neither of the two knew that would be sooner than they thought with a little help from some one not in the room.

* * *

Outside the hut, in the dark of night with little moon light to relfect off the earth and scare the demons farther away into the forest; one demon stood a little too close to the village. Golden eyes glowed watching the members of Inuyasha's team sleep from his position at the edge of the forest, Inu could sense two of the original six weren't sleeping.

He had plans for these two special people and for these plans to work they needed to be sleeping, he knew it would be much harder to get his future father to let his guard down enough to fall asleep... but his mother was already half way into dreamland, and she just needed a little push. He could work with her for right now, and then work on his father. If you had the eye sight of a human in dark night, all you would see were the gold eyes of a monster peering out on an unsuspecting victim of the village; but demons and even humans with spiritual power, would be able to he him clearly as his hand glowed a dark black, releasing his power towards the hut.

Inside with Inuyasha and Kagome, the girl was fighting her hardest not to fall asleep... but she was losing the fight. _'I don't understand, I wan't this tired a few minutes ago... everything's getting dark... Inuyasha... something's wrong... Inuyasha? He can't hear me, because I'm not talking out loud, I can't talk out loud! What's doing on... what's happening? Inuyasha... help me.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Another fluff chapter really, it's setting up for the next one. Inu was the one that put Kagome to sleep with his powers, what does he have planned for her and Inuyasha? And Kagome got away with not telling Inuyasha about Inu again... she's so lucky Sesshomaru covered for her, but does he really want something? The next chapter is going to take a little while to get up, I have a lot of stuff to do this weekend and all this week, so I doubt anything will be up till next weekend, but good news is I'm working on coloring the picture I drew of Sesshomaru and Karin... hoping to have that up soon to, I'll send a message when I do.**

**Thanks to:  
**ayeshadewan **(This story is way far from being finished lol)  
**Menarie  
IzayoiLover666  
SeeingPower15 **(If you have questions... just ask me, I'd be happy to help if you don't get anything)  
**viridianaln9  
Diamond369  
twianime01  
inuyashamegagirl  
ohemgee123  
**So many reviews... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	34. Kagome's dream

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: There will be spelling mistakes in this chapter but they are intentional... most of them are from a small child, around two to four years old, and I'm spelling out the words as how they would pronounce them.**

_

* * *

_

"Momma... Momma."

_'Huh? What happened? Where am I?'_

"Momma... are you otay?"

_'Wha...?'_ Kagome was confused when she felt the rays of the sun beating down on her face so openly, there was no way this could happen unless Keade decided she wanted a sun roof installed in her hut during the middle of the night and Inuyasha agreed to it. _'That's right, I was talking to Inuyasha last night, but then I felt something pull me to sleep. I wasn't that tired to just pass out so quickly, and where did Inuyasha get to? If it is morning he would be complaining with me sleeping in, he would have come and woken me up already... right?'_

"Momma?... Momma, wake up."

_'Izayoi-chan?... Why does she sound different? Maybe I should just open me eyes and see what she wants, I wonder if I can even move; last night something was paralyzing my body... what's going to happen?'_ Kagome decided to test her ability and gently opened her eyes, only to be assaulted with the glaring rays of the mid-morning sun; feeling as though she was being blinded, Kagome immediately put her hand up to block the sun. _'Well that proved I'm not paralyzed anymore... maybe it was something I ate last night that was bad.'_

"Haha... you awake now! See brother... Momma up!"

The bubbly laughter of the child at her side drew Kagome's attention, _'That's right... Izayoi was calling me, I wonder what she wants? Most likely asking where Inuyasha disappeared to, but why would he leave us alone in... a field?'_ Now the young woman was really puzzled as her hand went down the ground to stable herself against whatever she was laying on, expecting to feel the hard wooden floor of Keade's hut but instead feeling the soft grass of the forest floor caused Kagome's eyes to shoot open as she tried disparately to make her surrounds. The first thing to come into her line of vision however were the golden eyes of the small child that had been calling to her... only it wasn't the child she was expecting to see.

_'Anna-chan?'_

"Haha... Momma, you sleep for a long time. Big brother say yous was tired... are yous tired Momma?" The child, no more than two or three, tilted her tiny head causing her mess of white/silver hair to move slightly, her eyes were tense as she looked over her mother in question.

_'What's going on? How is she... have I gone back in time? No that's impossible, if I went back in time from the feudal era she wouldn't there at all... what is going on?'_

"Momma... you otay?"

_'I better play along until I find out what's going here, maybe I can get home some how.'_ "Um... yes momma's fine... Anna-chan."

"Oh good... da babies otay too?" Anna bent down to peak at something in front of her mother, a smile came to her little face and her eyes sparkled with such happiness and innocence that Kagome was never able to see in Inuyasha's eyes; and then the child's questions finally dawned on her.

_'Babies?... What babies!?'_ As if to answer her own question, a dull pain racked her body, and Kagome immediately put her hand to her stomach to try and settle it... only to finally realize what her daughter was talking about. She wasn't dressed in her normal school uniform or even the pajamas she went to bed in last night, no instead she wore a pale blue kimono with a darker blue obi tide around her waist however not near as tightly as it should be... but that was probably all due to her very large protruding belly. _'I'm pr-pre... PREGNANT!? How could this be? I've never... well I now I will but... what is going on!?'_

"Momma? You don't look otay," Anna could sense her mother's panic and she began to tear up herself, "I sorry momma!"

"Wha... Anna-chan you didn't do anything wrong sweetie, why are you crying?" Kagome felt guilty for making her daughter cry, and wish to wrap her up in her arms, but with her current state she didn't think she would be able to, so she just settled for stroking the child's face in as comforting manner as she could.

"Momma scared... papa said momma shouldn't be scared."

"Papa?"

"Hehe... yeah papa! He went to get someting for auntie Ango, he say don't move, be right back. Big brother and me are watching you!"

Kagome was amazed at how fast her tears had dried up... she was so like her mother, "Your big brother?"

"Yeah momma... did yous forgetted brother? Inu-kun! Where is you?" Anna stood back up to her full height of about three and half feet and looked around the area for the other child; Kagome sat up as much as her stomach would allow, eagerly waiting to lay eyes on Inu.

In her time she had only met him once, and that was at a distance and she wasn't able to talk with him, but how she wished she was able to and soon. She knew if Anna was only a child then he too must be a lot younger than what she knows him as, she wondered who he looked more like.

* * *

"Inu-kun!" Anna's smile got wider and she began to waive at a small figure that was at the edge of the field coming towards them.

"Hai?" The boy, of about four or five years, calmly walked farther into the clearing to where his sister and mother were located, "You're awake momma, are you okay? Is it the pups?"

_'Oh... he's so adorable! He looks just like Inuyasha, oh I wish I could just cuddle with him!' _"No... I'm okay Inu-kun, the pups are fine, h-how are you?"

Inu tilted his head much like Anna did before him, and then moved over to his mother's other side to sit, "I'm fine momma, I went fishing... I caught a lot, papa will be proud when he gets back; he told me it was my responsibility to watch out for you and sister."

Kagome was very impressed with his verbal skills for such a young age, he spoke as if he were ten not five, and his little matching black haori and hakama were so cute she couldn't stand it. "Yes... papa will be very proud of you Inu-kun," she gently ran her fingers through his black hair, having had the urge to do that since she first knew he was her oldest.

"Brother... come on, play!" Anna smiled and began to twirl in place, then she ran over to him and pulled him from his sitting position, "Come on Inu-kun!"

"Will you be okay momma? May I?" Inu looked to his sister and then back, not voicing his wishes but Kagome could see it in his eyes and knew he really wanted to play.

"Oh course you may sweetie, both of you go have fun, momma will be fine."

Both children smiled and then ran off down the hill to the open field and began playing a game of what looked like tag, but then Anna grew bored rather quickly and she dropped to the ground where many yellow flowers were growing and she began picking them and making necklaces; Inu, when he noticed his sister was no longer interested in chasing him, also dropped to the ground and laid in a soft patch of grass and drifted off in a light sleep.

With both children busy, it gave Kagome time to figure out just what was going on, she also had begun to rub her very pregnant stomach and smile came to her face when she felt a light kick in response to her gently stroking. _'Okay... some thing happened from between last night and this morning. Some how I gave birth to two gorgeous pups and two more are on the way, and some how Inuyasha and I were married when yesterday all I was doing to lying to him I wonder how that went. I was some how sent to the future... but how?'_

Kagome was so deep in thought she missed the new presence that came into the field a few minutes ago, a smirk came to the demon's lips as he watched her and the pups.

"Have you thought about names yet?" his smirk only grew when he saw her jump slightly, and turn in his direction, he was sure now that she hadn't heard him from the panicked expression on her face.

Seeing the tall, gorgeous man clad in black armor startled Kagome more than just hearing his voice, she didn't recognize him but there was something about him that seemed like a distant memory... and then he smiled and her heart dropped. "Inuyasha."

"I was worried there for a moment, the look you gave me was unsettling; I was only gone for the morning, you couldn't have forgotten me that quickly yes?" The once half demon, now very much a full demon, kneeled down to her level and boldly pressed his lips to hers.

_'Oh... kami, why's he... he's kis-kissing me. And why is he so good at this?' _she was very surprised by his bold move, her Inuyasha would never have done such a thing, but then again she had to remember this wasn't her Inuyasha... well not yet anyway.

When he pulled away she was able to get a good look at his face, he looked so much like he did in the past and yet so different. From the only time she ever saw the man, she may have believed Sesshomaru when they first met about how Inuyasha wasn't a part of his line; but now... he looked just like his late father, even more so than his older brother. His eyes were sharp yet gentle when her gaze held his, she saw no anger or pain like she once did, only happiness, pride, and... dare she say love? Yes love, and only for her, she felt like melting into a puddle right then and there, and his smirk didn't help her composer at all.

Taking his advancement from earlier Kagome was bold enough to trail her delicate fingers over the purple marks in his cheeks and then down to his surprisingly soft lips. When she realized he had been staring at her this whole time she blushed and quickly pulled away, babbling continuously her apologies which only caused him to chuckle deeply in his chest and she had to stop from trying to jump him... she immediately knew it was the hormones running through her body, she again began to apologize for what she wasn't sure anymore.

"Inuyasha... I."

"Are you alright? I haven't seen you this flustered since probably our wedding night, have the pups been too much? I should take them with me next time."

"No no, they were fine." _'Though I don't remember half the morning to judge.'_ "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything at once." _'Mostly the whole fact of us being together is what's stressing me out right now.'_

Inuyasha didn't looked convince by her words at all, but didn't push her about it, "You should go and rest, I'll look after them, Keade said with the twins you shouldn't put too much stress on your body... I don't want anything to happen to you."

_'Okay... who is this, and what did he do with my Inuyasha? This man was so kind and caring, I'm pretty sure he would even let me go back to my time without much of a fight... would Inuyasha have been like this if his life wasn't so hard when he was a child?' _So lost in her thoughts, Kagome missed what Inuyasha said next and she blushed in shame for not hearing him. "Um... I'm sorry Inuyasha... but what did you say?"

His hearty laughter made her heart flutter in her chest, and when he looked her way she couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again; but the words that came out of his mouth didn't match his happy expression. "I said... wake up Kagome."

_'What? That doesn't make any sense, I am awake... aren't I?'_ Kagome began to panic when the forest that was surrounding them began to fade away. _'Am I trapped somewhere... all this, the pups, Inuyasha... they aren't, they aren't real? No that can't be! I felt him when he... the kiss and the love behind it was real... wasn't it?'_ "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"Wake up Kagome," he smiled didn't leave his face, and the look in his eyes was telling her everything was going to be fine, but it still didn't make sense.

"Inuyasha."

"Wake up... Kagome," that's all he kept repeating and it was starting to get on her nerves, if this was a dream... she didn't want to wake from it.

As the forest faded away the field began to disappear next and both Anna and Inu vanished shortly after; seeing her children disappear out rage the miko. "No I don't want to wake up because I'm not asleep! Inuyasha please tell me what's going on... Inuyasha?... INUYASHA!"

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shot up from her sleeping bag, panting heavily and on the verge of tears and she franticly searched the room for her protector.

"What the hell wench!?" The dog demon slipped passed the reed flap door hearing her scream out to him, he startled with the way she sounded so disparate to find him; he thought a demon may have gotten passed him and was scaring her, but he was angry when he stepped away from the breakfast Keade made to go into the empty hut. But even though he was angry, he still took a sniff at the air in the room to double check what he eyes were telling him, and all he could smell was Kagome's panic... nothing not normal for this group.

Hearing his gruff voice and seeing him in his normal fire rat robe Kagome immediately knew what happened. _'It wasn't real... everything I saw, it was a dream? But how, it didn't feel like one, I felt the kids, I felt the babies move in my belly, I felt Inuyasha's lips... against mine; how could none of that be real.'_

When a wave of depression began to creep into Kagome's normal calming scent caused Inuyasha to step forward, "Hey Kagome... you okay, I didn't mean to yell at ya.... Kagome?"

"It... it's okay Inuyasha," Kagome shook her head to rid herself of the dream, she knew now it wasn't real so she wasn't going to dwell on it, she put a smile on her face and made a quick stretch before getting out of the bag, "I'm okay now... is everyone waiting for me?" She noticed when he came in that the sun was already up for a while, she was just waiting for him to start barking at her to get dressed and that they needed to go right that minute.

"Well... Keade made breakfast so everyone is outside eating, but we did want to leave soon, you think you've be ready by then?"

"... Y-yeah, sure." She was shocked by his response and the fact that he was so calm about it, never showing any anger the whole time he spoke.

"Okay...," he turned to head back outside, then turned slightly back to her, "I'll save you some breakfast okay?"

"O-okay... thank you Inuyasha," she smiled before turning to her bag and grabbing a clean set of clothes, she just couldn't remember the last time he was so nice to her... maybe things really were changing between them and her dream was really a reachable future.

After she got finished dressing Kagome went to join the others outside, no one noticed the black dog sitting on the top of the hill just above Keade's hut, testing the wind's scent by sniffing brought a smirk to the demon's lips... one part of his plan was complete, now he just needed to get his father to let his guard down a little and he would have him. Inu turned back to the woods to leave the village unaware of his visit and the group to focus on their next mission. _'If I am able to trap him then the finale battle will commence shortly after, Kikyo's life will end and father will be brought back to his rightful power.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay I lied I was able to get this chapter finshed before next week, but I don't really like it at all. I think I rushed it too much, but you tell me what you think. Kagome's dream wasn't really a dream, Inu was able to create that dream for Kagome to see what her life would be like in the future, he choose right before Karin and Maru were born, later Inuyasha will have the same experience only a different possible a few years after Kagome's. The whole point of Inu's plan is to strenghten his parents bond right before the battle with Naraku and with what he has to do to Kikyo.  
If you can't tell I'm not really in a good mood right now, I just watched the lastest Inuyasha episode and Kikyo dead(and no I'm not a Kikyo fan) I'm just mad that Inuyasha was crying for her when he never really did that for Kagome and then he kissed her... ew, he so belongs with Kagome, but now that the clay pot is gone they can spend more time together... yay!**

**Thanks to:  
**phoenixoffireluvsanime  
SangoKeesora  
Broken White Roses  
Diamond369  
SeeingPower15  
twianime01  
ayeshadewan** (I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to have, as many as the story needs)**  
ohemgee123 **(To answer your question, no there will be no Sango/Miroku in this story, I like the couple but just not really into writing about them sorry)**  
inuyashamegagirl  
Dragon Ashes **(She wasn't really cursed, Inu just wanted her to fall asleep to plant the dream, think of it as is she took a sleeping pill really)**  
**For reviewing... love 'em, keep it up!**


	35. Soul Shattering

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

A few days later the group was somewhere near Koga's den, much to Inuyasha's irritation, and they haven't heard the end of it since Miroku told him of the latest shard's rumored location.

"I told you monk there are plenty of different roads that lead to the north... why do we have to take this one!? That mangy wolf is most likely in the area, and I don't want him anywhere near Ka-.... the shards!"

_'Nice save there my friend.'_ "Inuyasha I know you don't enjoy Koga's company," Miroku was interrupted by the menacing growl that came from the half demon to his right, "But I'm sure he won't be that much of a bother... the only reason he stops us is to see Kagome, I don't see the harm in that really." The monk knew Inuyasha hated whenever the wolf came around to bout pretty words to their fair future friend; the monk too was fond of Kagome, but in a brotherly way, and he also was the only one that knew of his friend's true feelings for the girl. And ever since the arrival of their soon to be children, both Sango and he have been trying to find a way for the two to have private time and hopefully start the family off. Miroku was hoping that by pushing his buttons a little about Koga, Inuyasha may finally go over the edge and tell Kagome he loved her, then maybe they would get married.

"Is your brain broken Miroku!? There's noway I'm letting that pathetic excuse of fur anywhere near Kagome!" Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest in defiance, a very childish way of expressing his jealousy of the wolf in Miroku's opinion.

"To be completely honest my friend... it is Kagome's decision if she wishes to see Koga, we even though are her friends and care for her, can not get involved with her affairs."

"Feh! Says you, he needs to stay away from her, and I'll make sure the next time we run into him that he does."

_'Well I believe that time is now actually... this should be interresting.'_ Miroku looked ahead of them to see the tell tale sign of the tornado that normally accompanied the troublesome wolf demon that was fighting for Kagome's heart.

"What the hell!? How did he get so close!? Hey Kagome, why didn't you warn me that flea bitten wolf was close!... Kagome!"

The school girl was in her own little world, her mind still replaying the dream she had a few nights ago continuously. Ever since that night she has been having the same or nearly the same dream, always with Anna and Inu... and Inuyasha in them. She wished to know what they meant, obivously they were about the pups and she was starting to worry that something was terribly wrong with one of them. So focused on this she didn't sense the wolf or the angry half demon in front of her; she jumped when Inuyasha called her name. "What!? What is it Inuyasha?"

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you wench!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome was slightly embarrassed and shameful for ignoring him when he appeared to need her, and she also couldn't stop picturing his older self from her dreams and wondered if kissing him now would feel the same as every night when he did it in the dream. "What did you need?"

"What's with you woman, you're never this spacey."

"I'm sorry really... I just have a lot on my mind right now; oh is that Koga?" she jumped hearing his growl, and looked to see him quite literally foaming with anger. "Inuyasha?"

"Damn wolf," he turned to face the coming assault that normally happened when the other male came around, only this time he wasn't going to get trampled. He also pulled Kagome closer to his back to shield her and make sure Koga wouldn't have the chance to snatch her away.

_'Why's he acting like this?'_ "Inuyasha... what's going on?"

He didn't answer as the tornado finally approached them... only it wasn't the demon they were expecting. "Hi guys... sup?"

Kagome peeked around Inuyasha's taller form to see their son standing there, "Ma... Maru, what are you doing here? Where's Koga?"

* * *

Maru shrugged his shoulders to his mother's question, "I don't know really... after we saw you guys Koga said he needed to go to the wolves grave yard to find something that he needs. I wasn't really paying attention at the time, but he said I couldn't go so I've been hanging around here waiting for him."

_'Koga needs something in his clans' resting grounds?'_ For some strange reason, Kagome had a flashback to one of her very first adventures in the feudal era when she was inside the skeletal body of Inuyasha's father, watching him and Sesshomaru fighting over the tetsusaiga.

"Keh... what the hell could that wimpy cub need in a bone yard? If he thinks they can give him something that will defeat Naraku, he's dead wrong, nothing is stronger than tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha boastful pride caused Kagome to roll her eyes at his childness, "Inuyasha be respectful, you wouldn't like it if Koga talked bad about your sword."

"Feh!"

"So did you find what you needed from old man Totosai when you went?" Maru could sense the tension starting to rise in the group, judging by their haggard appearances they had been on the road for a while and they were probably all tired... and Inuyasha's loud mouth could be annoying at these times.

"Um... sort of, it's complicated."

"How so mom?" Maru followed her gaze to his father, who had been starting at him since he asked the question, the younger boy was never good under pressure, "What?"

"Don't act smug pup... I know about Anna."

"... Oh, mom told you?"

"Not really."

"Huh?"

"Maru... if Koga's not with you, shouldn't you be closer to the den for protection?" Sango knew the topic of the oldest daughter and Kagome not telling Inuyasha right away was not talked about often, she didn't want Kagome to be anymore uncomfortable than she already was.

"Keh... I ain't weak Sango, I don't need Koga to protect me, truthfully... I'm stronger than he is, I'm just hanging around with him cause he's funny; you have no clue how many dumb things he actually does when you guys aren't around. And did you know there's this crazy red haired chick chasing him!? That's not Ayame is it, if it is she ain't like that at home, she's a lot calmer; Koga must have really scared her when he told her he wants you for a mate mom." Maru couldn't help but laugh at his parents' facial expressions. Kagome's face was so red he could almost feel the heat from his spot a few feet away, and Inuyasha was both embarrassed and furious at the same time.

Inuyasha was mad at hearing Koga was still after Kagome, even after their son had been following him around for the past few weeks; his nose wasn't broken so even if Maru had been hanging around wolves he still should be able to scent who's pup the younger boy was. And in the back of his mind the little voice reminding him of what Maru just said and he couldn't help but smirk, knowing his pups were stronger than most full demons boosted his already inflated ego farther.

"Hey... you guys look tired, why not stay here for the night?" Maru, though trying to be helpful, was shot down immediately by his father.

"Hell no! We ain't staying anyway near the damn wolf's den, I don't care even if he was on the continent and wasn't coming back for a year I don't want to smell the stench of wolves any more than I have to right now!"

"Oh Inuyasha stop it! We're all tired, and Koga isn't anywhere around, we don't even have to stay in the cave with the clan, we can sleep in the forest if it'll make you feel better," Kagome was disparate to the point of begging for them to stay, her head was in the clouds for most of the day she didn't realize how tired her feet were, but now that she was focusing again her tired legs were screaming for a long break.

"Um... you guys don't have to stay in the den, I'm sure the wolves wouldn't want dad there anyway, they barely tolerate me as it is. There's a small abandoned human hut a little distance down the road, you can stay there; it's big enough for all of you, and I don't think Koga will be coming back for a few more days anyway so you don't have to worry dad."

"Keh, I ain't worried about the damn wolf, pup, I can take him any day."

"Inuyasha please."

"I think it would be good to stay for the night Inuyasha, that way we have a fresh start in the morning," even Miroku was on Kagome's side, truthfully he didn't really want to have to hear the half demon's grumbling anymore, and the farther north they went the less likely they would find anymore human villages; so before they started sleeping outside again they might as well take up this opportunity to have some shelter for the night.

"Keh... whatever, but I want to leave at sun rise tomorrow, and I don't want to hear any complaining from you Kagome... got it!?"

"Yes, thank you Inuyasha! So Maru-kun, will you take us to this hut?"

"Yeah sure mom!"

* * *

What Maru said was true, the hut wasn't that far from where they had been standing, and it was spacious enough to fit all of them comfortably; even Kirara could be in her larger form and still have enough room to walk around.

"Wow! Maru, this place is huge!"

"I told you mom, I think a large family lived here at one time, but the children all grew up and moved to the nearest village and the parents past away some time ago. Koga doesn't really care that the hut is here so he kept it, kind of like a peace offering to traveling humans passing through the area."

"That was really sweet of him," Kagome smiled while examining the fire pit in the center of the large room.

"Feh, don't forget Ka-go-me, that Koga and his wolves use to kill humans not too long ago," Inuyasha didn't like the smile that appeared on her face, especially because she was thinking about his love rival.

"But he doesn't do that anymore, he's changed... just like you Inuyasha, haven't you ever heard of giving people a second chance?" Inuyasha just growled at her comment, he didn't like that she was defending the wolf, because deep down he knew Koga couldn't change his ways no matter what anyone did; sooner of later he would go back to his old ones.

"Um... okay, I see you guys are all settled in, if you need anything I wouldn't be far away so just holler... later!" Maru could sense the tension coming from his parents and he really didn't want to be in the room if they exploded on each other, he dashed out of the hut before anyone could stop him.

Once everyone was unpacked for the night, it was already dark out, Sango and Kagome quickly got dinner started. While the others were getting everything out, Inuyasha had left to go hunting and caught two nice sized rabbits, which Sango threw in the stew they were making; and of course Kagome made one of the last ramens she had still in her pack on for the half demon who was addicted to them.

Inuyasha was a little depressed to find out that she only had like two more left, and seeing as how she couldn't go back down the well to get more stuff, he would just have to be happy with what he could get. It wasn't that Kagome couldn't go down the well, it was just... she was a little afraid to do so, with what happened last time, she was afraid that the older Inuyasha that was trapped in the well would try to get at her again; now that she knew who it was, and the dreams she's been having she wasn't as scared as she was at first. Now she was just afraid that she would be trapped in the well like he was too.

Inuyasha too didn't want her anywhere near the well, he wouldn't admit it but he too was fearful that his older self would take her away from him; no one knew this but on the nights that he did fall partly asleep, he would have nightmares of himself attacking her in his demon form, her blood flowing freely on to the ground. But the worst part was that she wasn't even putting up a fight anymore, she was just letting him have his way with her... and that's what scared him more than anything; he was afraid that if he ever did lose to his demon blood again and went after her, she try to change him back and this time it wouldn't work.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked while placing his dinner in front of him.

"Keh... fine wench."

"Don't worry, I promise when Maru and the others finish what they need to do and free their father, I'll go down the well and get you more ramen; I won't even go to school, I'll just come right back okay?"

"Feh... I ain't worried about the ramen, I can live without it for a while."

"Then... is something else bothering you?"

"Don't worry about it woman," Inuyasha grabbed the cup and downed half the soup in one gulp.

"Fine be that way, I was just worried about you you know," Kagome stood back up and moved back over to the fire pit, she wasn't really mad at him for his words, she knew he wasn't a very talkative person... but she was still worried about him.

* * *

When Inuyasha finished his food, he stood and left the hut, not feeling like having twenty questions thrown at him from the other members of their group as to why Kagome was now upset. He hopped up on to the hut's roof and laid back to look at the stars, just left with his thoughts. He knew Kagome was just worried about him, and he was worried about her; he didn't want anything happening to her. He knew for a while now that he wanted to be with her, even before the pups came, but now he just had to find the right moment to talk to her about it... and then there was Kikyo. He sighed and his ears drooped just thinking about the died priestess, he knew he needed to speak with her before he talked to Kagome; but the only night he has seen her in a while was the night of the new moon, where the other male demon appeared out of the shadows. Just thinking about the other male made his skin crawl and a growl escape from his lips, but for some reason it was only his human side that reacted.

For once in his life, his demon side was silent, he had no reaction from it when thinking about his first love; but when he thought of Koga with Kagome, the dark beast locked away would creep closer to the surface and threaten to take over to protect her. The first time when his sword was broken and he transformed because Kagome was in danger, and she was able to bring him back... even though it was with a damn command, he knew then that she was to be his; his demon side would never have allowed her to tame him otherwise.

So lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha nearly missed the floating specters skim across the sky over head. Once he did noticed them, and the fact that they were circling around the hut, meant that Kikyo was near, and wanted to speak with him. He knew it would hurt Kagome if he left, especially after they just had a small fight, but maybe Kikyo knew something of Naraku, or the kid that was following her; he just had to know, and if he didn't talk to her now, who knew the next time he would see her and that meant even a longer time before he could be with Kagome. He went over every option in his head, and nothing but this came up. _'I'm sorry Kagome... but I'm doing this for us, I hope you can understand.'_ He then jumped off the roof and took after the soul collecting demons towards where the priestess was.

"Inuyasha... look I'm sorry, will you come back inside, I talked to Sango and Miroku and they won't bother you about what happened between us. Inuyasha... Inuyasha, are okay?" Kagome looked around the trees to see if she could spot the half demon sitting in one of the branches, but he wasn't there. _'Now where could he have gone? He wants us to get up early to start out, and now we're going to be up all night worrying about him and whe-.'_ Kagome's ranting in her head stopped the moment she saw a bit of white float by the corner of her eye, her whole body froze seeing just what it was. _'N-No... he, he wouldn't... Inuyasha did you go to her again?'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: So what's going to happen? Inuyasha went to see Kikyo and Kagome knows, will she follow and what will she see while there? Will he finally tell Kikyo that he wants to be with Kagome? Will he find out about Inu? There's going to be a fight soon. And just so you know Inuyasha's dreams of attacking Kagome were not dreams Inu was giving him, those were his own, I'll make a whole chapter for the dream Inu gives him don't worry. Question... does anyone know what kikyo's soul collecting demons names really are? She's going to be in the next chapter, and I'd really like to know what they're called so I can use that name, instead of soul collectors.**

**I wasn't going to put this up today, seeing as I told myself I wasn't going to do any word today, but that's how much I love the viewers of this story, I'm giving you a chapter on my birthday... I'm 20 I can't believe it! Goodbye teen years... crys.**

**Thanks to:  
**Diamond369  
daichilover  
Menarie  
ohemgee123  
IzayoiLover666  
SeeingPower15  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
inuyashamegagirl  
Dragon Ashes **(You'll find out about the dreams later promise)**  
Broken White Roses  
twianime01  
SangoKeesora  
Black Light Brightness  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	36. Inu

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Kagome knew she shouldn't have followed, she knew it would only lead to heart break seeing them together just like all the other times; and just like all the other times, she never listened to her head. She determinded herself to be some sort of masochist some time ago, she knew it would hurt seeing him hold her... and yet she never could ignore it when he left. And that was why she had followed him, she was afraid that Kikyo would try and take him away again; having seen it happen so many times before, she had no choice but to worry.

_'Inuyasha... why must you continue to go to her? Can't you see she isn't the same Kikyo you remember?'_

She followed the love sick boy deep into the forest, a good distance away from the hut where the others were most likely asleep right now. She tried to stay as far away from him as she could so he wouldn't scent her yet still close enough so she wouldn't lose him, and she was also trying to memorize the way they came so she wouldn't get lost on the way back, she didn't want to bump into a hungry demon out here alone. She could barely make out his red haori when he finally stopped, luckily she was down wind of him so there was no way he would sense her which meant she could be as close as she wanted; but to be cautious she hung back a little, she wasn't sure if Kikyo would be able to sense her spiritual power.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha slowed once he made it into the small clearing the woman was standing in. Accompanied by her remaining soul collectors, Kikyo awaited the last of the souls they brought her to be absorbed into her clay body.

"I didn't think you would come," a small smile appeared on her face as she stood up from where she was sitting on the ground to approach him.

"Why wouldn't I have come Kikyo? There had to be a reason for you to call right? Are you okay?" Inuyasha reached out to grab her when he saw her stumbling, which caused Kagome to gasp out in pain, but neither of the two heard her... they were too lost in themselves.

"I'm tired Inuyasha... this body won't last much longer, I must kill Naraku before it gives out." Kikyo desperately clung to Inuyasha's back, wishing she could feel anything more than death; she smiled when the half demon pulled her closer to his body as if trying to protect her from some invisible threat.

"Don't say that Kikyo! I will take Naraku's life for you... I can't lose you again. Kikyo..."

Kagome could take no more of what she was hearing, she couldn't even bare to look their way another minute; she couldn't take this anymore, Inuyasha has betrayed her too many times. She was tired of him playing with her heart, and now she wasn't going to freely give it out many more for him to stomp on. She quickly fled from the edge of the clearing, tears streaming down her cheeks and she wasn't thinking as to where she was going... but not caring who or what she bumped into right now.

* * *

Kagome's tears refused to stop even after ten minutes, she kept telling herself it wasn't worth it... that he wasn't worth, but who was she kidding really? Inuyasha was her life now, everything she did was for him, and if she lost him even for a day, she knew she would die.

_'Kagome what are you doing girl? You need to stop this right now, you knew this would happen if you followed him. And what right do you have to be upset anyway? They were together way before you were ever in the picture, it wouldn't be fair to him to have to make him chose you... no matter how much you love him._'

After she thought this, she realized how selfish she was being before and acting like a child; she quickly wiped away her tears, knowing that they only enhanced her scent for demons to track. Now that her head was a little clearer she noticed she had no clue where she was, and what was worse... she could feel a very strong demon heading her way.

_'Oh god... what do I do? I don't have my bow with me, please let it be something low level that I can out run... I can't die out here alone, what will my family think? Will the others be able to find the rest of the shards without me?'_ Kagome prepared for the worse, finally hearing the demon coming, she knew she wouldn't be seeing the morning rays. _'Inuyasha...'_ The fear running through her veins caused her to close her eyes, not wishing to see the demon that just came out of the bushes, she only waited for the painfulling feeling of fangs and claws sinking into her skin. But after a few minutes and nothing happened, she got curious and opened her eyes, not believing who was staying there.

"Why are you out here alone?"

His voice caused her to blush, it was so deep and dreamy much like Inuyasha's from her dreams, but she quickly batted those inappropriate thoughts away and faced the boy that asked the question.

"I-I... I got lost."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Oh... I."

"Why is he not with you?"

"W-Who?"

"... My father."

Kagome turned away from Inu, unable to look into his heated golden eyes anymore, just his presence was enough to intimate her. But she knew he wouldn't hurt her, his aura flared around her several times, and it's warmth made her feel protected... something that Inuyasha's usually did, her heart clenched just thinking about where he was right now. "I don't... I don't know where he is."

"I do..." Inu moved closer to the girl that would one day be his mother, he could feel how pained she was over witnessing his father and the woman together yet again. Even his years of self control were slowing slipping away just seeing how distraught she was over all this... and his father would pay for hurting her.

"Inu... please don't!" Kagome didn't want him to get involved, she already knew he was planning on killing Kikyo and she could see the disgust in his eyes just when he thought about her; Inuyasha didn't know about him or what he was going to do, and she knew if he just appeared now Inuyasha would have no choice but to protect Kikyo. "By... by sunrise he'll be back at the hut, just let them... let them."

"She's not suppose to be here... she's dead... it goes against every law of the gods." Inu knew this would happen, she would try to protect Inuyasha no matter what he did to her, and it was time that he put a stop to it.

"Inu... she didn't ask to be brought back, she didn't ask for this tormented life... she's in pain and Inuyasha... he's the only thing that brings her happiness. Please... I beg you don't kill her, you know Inuyasha will fight to protect her he would die for her... could you live with hurting him?"

"It wouldn't be any different than what he's doing to you right now! Aren't you in pain!? You didn't ask for this life either, to be brought here to indore his constant betrayal... I can not be selfish and tell you not to be with him, it is not my place.... but it is mine to rid the world of her. She is throwing off the natural balance, when one dies they are meant to stay dead. Fifty years ago she accepted her death and that's why you were born, her being here threats your life in more ways than one."

"W-What... what do you mean?"

"The longer she is alive, the less likely you will be... he doesn't realise what he's giving up and so I must help get rid of the distraction. No matter what she says they were never meant to be together, she was meant to die, and you... you were destined to be with him. And he is stupid to hold onto the past so; even when he has seen all of us he still goes to her... I must end that, before she comes after you." Inu moved to stand right in front of Kagome to keep her from moving her head so she would look directly in his eyes. "I almost lost you once... I won't lose you this time around either."

"Inu..." the nights events finally took their tole on Kagome, she was so tired, tired of holding everything in... so she let it free.

Seeing his mother cry tugged at Inu's heart, he never liked when she was upset when he was a small pup, and he always tried to comfort her when his father was away... doing so now wouldn't be any different; he pulled her into his arms and let her cry into him. He once again let his aura encircle her, trying to relax her nerves, so much so that she collapsed into his arms from exhaustion.

Not allowing her to fall to the ground, Inu picked her up and quickly vanished from the forest... only to reappear in the hut the group was staying in a minute later. Masking his aura allowed him to move around the hut without awaking the others, he really didn't want to be questioned as to why he was here; he had never intended to get invovled with them, but seeing his mother wondering around in the woods unprotected he couldn't allow. Inu gently placed Kagome on her sleeping bag that Sango so thoughtfully laid out for her before she went to bed.

Kagome was too tired to fight the full lull of sleep to over take her when her head hit the pillow, she curled up on her side near Shippo who was fast sleep too. Once he was sure she would be safe for the night he left the hut like a normal human by using the door... for his own reasons, someone was coming from the woods straight to the hut.

"You! What the hell are you doing here!?" Inuyasha was some what depressed when one first saw him; however, once he spotted his newest enemy his ears layed back in his hair and a furious growl slipped past his clenched teeth.

Inu saw his anger, and did nothing but smirk, which further ruffled his father's fur. But before Inuyasha could question him again Inu just disappeared, leaving Inuyasha to wonder why he was there in the first place.

_'What the hell was he doing here? There aren't any demons around here for him to kill, and he came from... from the hut! No... Kagome!'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: You have no idea how hard it was to write the first part of this chapter, I really don't like kik/inu stuff but it had to be put in here... sorry. But now we get our first look at Inu actually talking to someone... he really loves his mother it's so cute that he wants to protect her. And now with Inuyasha seeing him... it will only spark anger between the two, a really big fight will be coming between them very soon. And what will happen when Kagome confronts Inuyasha about his trip to visit Kikyo, will she still want to be with him now... or is she just too tired of being hurt... will this affect the pups future?**

**Thanks to:  
**Broken White Roses  
90210flordelmar **(Thank you.. I'm very flattered that you like my story)**  
Tigeresssa  
SeeingPower15  
twianime01  
Black Light Brightness  
inuyashamegagirl  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	37. Interference

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

In the forest surrounding Keade's village, known to the locals as Inuyasha's forest, the son of the the half dog demon was pacing impatiently as if waiting for something very early in the morning. The darkness of night was slowly ebbing away to the light of day when the winds shifted direction, high above the trees a large fan appeared with someone a top it. The figure jumped down to greet the boy, the moment they left the fan, it shrunk to its' normal size and glided gracefully to its' users open hand.

"Your aura is troubled... is there a problem brother?"

"I misjudged how much pain father put mother through before they were mated... I fear I must intervene," Inu turned to look at his sister, she held a look of panic on her face while he held one of confirmation of his actions.

"Inu you can't! It was you that said we can't interfere, out of any of us it is you that rule applies to most. If you fight father, you know he wouldn't stop until you are dead and you know that won't happen! I would have thought you had more control than to tease him in such a way." Anna was displeased with what he was telling her, she knew if they interfere with the past it may effect their time, it was bad enough he was to kill Kikyo... though when she found this out she couldn't say she wasn't happy about it. "I'm sure everything will be fine, it will work out as it should; if they were able to get over it and be with each other in our time you don't need to force them to so quickly now."

"He went to Kikyo again tonight... mother is giving up, I can sense it in her soul, she is tired of this. I have no choice."

"Are the dreams not working? There has to be another way, just give them time brother, we are so close."

"I have only been giving her the dreams, he has not allowed me passed his walls yet, he is always on his guard at night; but I have come up with another plan for now."

"Inu..."

"If I become an interest to mother and threaten his claim he will fight me, it may weaken him enough that I can get into his head... until than, we can not end this."

"End this... you mean go home? The others they... they've finished?" Anna eyes brightened with hope to be able to finally get rid of Naraku.

Inu nodded his head and looked to the reddened sky as the sun rose, "I am the only one left... and you know what I must do, the next time we meet sister we will be against each other."

Anna smiled once more before summoning her fan to its' larger size once again, "I look forward to see Naraku's blood on your sword brother... and father viciously tearing his body apart." Her words left him smirking and he watched her float away on her fan, back no doubt to the spider demon's newest hideout.

* * *

"What the hell was he doing here!?"

"Inuyasha... who are you refering to exactly?" Miroku and the others were trying to figure out why their half demon friend was currently pissed so early in the morning when they had clearly done nothing wrong. He had come in at sun rise and woke them all up with his ranting of someone apparently being in the hut that wasn't suppose to be... which is why they were trying to question him over his own questions.

"The damn bastard that has been following Kikyo around monk! He was outside of the hut when I got here, now tell me what he was doing here!"

"He was here? I didn't sense him enter the hut, do you houshi?"

"No I did not Sango... maybe he didn't visit the hut at all Inuyasha, maybe he was merely passing by and you happened to bump into him at the time," Miroku was trying to sound convincing, though he knew Kagome knew something about why her son was there last night seeing as her head had been down during the whole conversation and she was very quiet.

"Keh... like I'm going to believe that monk, he was in here I know it, it's faint but his scent is in here!"

"Maybe you're just smelling things baka, could that be a logically reason," Shippo snickered loving how angry Inuyasha was getting over something so stupid.

"Why you runt!"

"Ah Kagome help me!" before Shippo could spring up from Inuyasha's attack, Kagome's words froze everyone in the cabin.

"He was here to see me," she still refused to meet anyones' eyes and continued to slowly eat her breakfast, but it was only a matter of seconds before Inuyasha blew up at her words.

"WHAT!? What do you mean he was here to see you wench!?" Inuyasha was torn, split in two by both his sides, his human side wanted to run in fear that he maybe losing her to another male; and his demon side wanted to stay and show her just who she belonged to, and it sure ain't as hell was that guy.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango was worried, her friends words implied so much and she wasn't sure that the other girl knew what she was saying.

But Kagome knew exactly what she was doing, in what little sleep last night, she had Inu had come to her and told her that if Inuyasha asked about him the that morning she was to say that he was there for her... and just to let him handle anything that may come of it. "He came to see me, the night we first met him obviously became infatuated with me and has been following us; last night he came to see if I was okay, when I assured him that I was he left... but said he wouldn't be far away and that if I needed him I could just call; it's not a really big deal."

Before anyone could answer her, Inuyasha shot up from his seat and left the hut practically ripping the mat from the door, it hung loosely in his wake. Miroku debated on which friend he needed to talk to first, seeing as Sango would probably be more comfort to Kagome right now than he would, he went after Inuyasha.

* * *

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha slow down, we can figure this out if you wouldn't just run off every time," Miroku was hoping to anger the half demon enough so that he would stay near the hut and not run off and sulk in the woods; however that was looking to be difficult. He could already see the other man's body tensing to jump up in the nearest tree, if he did Miroku knew there was no way he could keep up, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Fine then go run off, I wouldn't be surprised if the minute you disappear he will show up again only this time to take Kagome away!"

That last sentence had Inuyasha stop dead on the path and tense up for a whole different reason than running away, he let the growl building up in his throat free, knowing that there wasn't anything close enough to him that he could attack and let his rage free... other than Miroku who was standing behind him, but he wouldn't attack his friend over this. "What's there to figure out monk? She obviously wants him around if she didn't shoo him away like she does Koga all the time, and she admits that she cares for him!"

"Um... Kagome never said she had feelings for him Inuyasha," Miroku had to hide the shiver that crawled up his spine just thinking about their friend falling in love with her future son, there was just too many things wrong with that thought.

"Does it matter if she does or doesn't, it clear by how he just went to her last night and she didn't push him away... she's never allowed the wolf to do that."

"If I may question Inuyasha... where were you last night that he had to come an check on her? It seems you were quite far away from the hut if you didn't sense him, come to think of it you never did come back in after dinner, Kagome went to go find you I think."

_'Kagome... she came out looking for me!?'_ Panic laced throughout Inuyasha's body, his ears drooped and he had to hold in the whimper that wished to break free at the thought of Kagome actually finding him last night. He knew what he said to Kikyo, and after their meeting he had wanted to kick himself for not being able to tell her what he went there to tell her; which only meant it would be longer before he could be with Kagome... but after all this, maybe that wasn't even possible anymore. "It's none of your business mo-."

"You went to see lady Kikyo again... I'm not juding you my friend, your actions are your own, sometimes I wish you would think before you acted but that's besides the point. Right now, let's go back to the hut and talk calmly to Kagome and maybe we can find out what's going on, this could be another Koga thing... maybe just to anger you?"

"Keh... I doubt it."

"I'm surprised at you... every male that has shown any interest in Kagome over the last year you have fought tooth and claw against to keep her with you, and yet this one boy appears and you're ready to give up? What about your children, Kagome and you are together in the near future. You have solid ground to look forward to, all though with your future self being sealed in the well isn't that pleasant it's still a future... are you just turning your back on that now?"

"Feh... why are we standing here yapping? We need to get to the hut and see just what the hell is going on with that wench!" Inuyasha turned and walked past his friend back towards the hut where the girls were.

Miroku couldn't hid the smirk that came to his lips and the half demon's complete one-eighty attitude; the walk back give him a short time to settle himself and try to find a reason that Kagome... and Inu for that matter would do this to harm Inuyasha's ego. He knew there was going to be a lot more screaming before the day was over, and he was hoping there was still that solid future for his friends that was there yesterday.

* * *

"Kagome what are you doing!?" Sango questioned the minute after Miroku left in search of Inuyasha. She wanted to get to the bottom of this just like the monk, and she knew that he would be able to get Inuyasha to talk... Kagome would be harder to crack though; she had to be delicate about this. She surprised that the other girl spoke so quickly after her first question though.

"He was with _her_..." Kagome had bowed her head again, refusing to look at her friend as she shed yet another batch of useless tears over Inuyasha; she told herself last night that she wouldn't do this anymore, she wasn't going to follow after him or cry herself to sleep when he ran off... she was done.

"Kagome... I. I know it's wrong what he's doing and he shouldn't be putting you through all this... however I can't help but think what you just said. It's going to give him the wrong idea, it's bad enough when Koga is flirting with you and he gets jealous... but having to put up with another half demon that maybe showing an interest in you too, he can't handle that. It could push him farther away, you have to rethink this... there's no telling what this will do in the future."

"I didn't come up with this idea... it was Inu, he told me to tell Inuyasha he was here for me; I don't know what he's planning."

"Well we better find out before there is a fight between the two... you of all people know how stubborn Inuyasha can be, especially when it comes to fights... and you."

Kagome nodded, she too didn't want the father and son to fight, but it seemed that Inu was pushing for a fight for some reason; she only hoped it did get to out of hand. Just as they began to clean up the hut and get their feelings ready for the days trip father north for the next shard, the guys rejoined them inside. Inuyasha refused to make eye contact with Kagome, he was still angry for the fact that she let the other man so close to her... and he was also ashamed that she had once again had to suffer while he was with Kikyo; he could kick himself for yet again falling into her trap and being unable to tell her the true reason he went to her last night.

"Keh... let's head out, we've wasted most of the morning as it is," he turned and headed back outside, choosing to ignore Shippo's under his breath comment that it was **_his_** fault that they had been sitting around all morning.

As they set out again, Inuyasha every once and a while would check the surrounding tree line or rock ledge for the strange half demon that seemed to be following them because of Kagome... he couldn't sense anyone other than his pack and that ticked him off to no end. _'The damn bastard... he better stay away from Kagome or there's going to be hell to pay when I get my claws in him.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Well I've finished most of my finales... only one more to do so I thought I would put up a chapter for you guys for being so patient; only two more days of classes and then three weeks off to write! And christmas is coming... yay! I would also like to thank everyone that wished me happy birthday, you're all so nice! Back to the story, so Inu is going to get involved and cause Inuyasha to think he's going to lose Kagome... that doesn't sound good... what does the boy have planned?**

**Random comment: Have been watching the new episodes of Inuyasha (the final act) and note... Sess's mother is NUTS! What mother would do that to her son... no wonder he's the way he is... she's crazy! And it's just a little bit creepy how much he looks like her.... she could pass for his sister, she looks so young lol!**

**Thanks to:  
**Diamond369  
usagigirl11  
Broken White Roses  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
daichilover **(hell yes Kikyo is dying... that's later though)**  
SeeingPower15  
twianime01  
Black Light Brightness  
Menarie  
ohemgee123  
viridianaln9  
inuyashamegagirl  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	38. Emotions rise

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

The group settled for the night yet again without being any closer to the jewel shard, it always seemed just out of their reach; and since they were deep in the heart of the northern wolf territory, and no human would dare live here for fear of being attacked they had to settle for camping outside again.

Shippo was busy with a coloring book and crayons that Kagome fished out of her bag, she knew that she needed to keep him busy so that he wouldn't bother the angry half demon that was with them. She knew with his attitude right now, one wrong move from the small fox and he would be getting a bump on the head.

Sango and Miroku decided to go find some wood suitable to make a fire, they knew that their friends needed time to get what is on their minds out... they only hope Inuyasha thinks before opening his mouth and just doesn't start screaming at Kagome, that wouldn't help the situation.

Kagome... seeing what their friends were trying to do, thought now would be the perfect time to talk to her grumbling friend who was currently sitting up in a tree far away from where the group had settled for the night.

"Inuyasha?... Inuyasha...."

"... What woman?" the growl was laced in his words, not even trying to hide it, he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he gave her some type of response; though it didn't need to be a nice one. Her words from this morning still were fresh in his mind and it hurt like an open wound from a resent demon attack.

"... Can we talk? Before the others come back?" she wasn't going to yell at him, and tried very hard not to sit him, she knew what her words from earlier did to him and how she wished she could just tell him that there wasn't anything going on between her and the strange new half demon... it was their son for kami sake. But she still feared that he would go after him and try to stop him for what Inu would do to Kikyo, it wasn't that she wanted Inu to kill her because that was wrong, she just didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt; though she doubted Inu would actually hurt his father... but one could never be so sure.

"What's there to talk about wench? If you want to leave and go with that demon than be all means go, we don't need you here if you don't want to be."

"W-Who... who said I wanted to go with him!? I just really met him last night, what do you take me for? You acted the same way when we first met Koga too... y-you always are jumping to conclusions!"

"I jump to conclusions! What about you!? Every time I go see Kikyo you think I'm going to leave with her to go to hell, you think I want to die that quickly!?" Inuyasha was letting his rage get the better of him as he jumped down from his perch to stand right in front of her, his demon side demanded that she submit to him and right now she wasn't backing down.

"Well I don't know what you want because you never talk to me or anyone else for that matter... you could want to just die and just leave all of us, and you could just disappear one night and never come back! Just because he is following me around doesn't mean I'm going to go off with him... I promised I wouldn't leave you didn't I? Unless you want me to leave."

"Keh... of course I don't want you to leave... just like I ain't going anywhere wench! Some trust you have in me, we still have to get the jewel back together before anything else can start..." Inuyasha had hoped she would get the hint of what he met with that statement, he wanted her to know that after the jewel was complete he could start the relationship they obviously had in the future. He didn't want what happened to him in the future to happen again so he wanted Naraku killed before they were together; he didn't want to attack Kagome and the pups... and that's what was keeping him from being with her now, and he still had to talk to Kikyo also. But Kagome completely missed the whole meaning behind his words, which only caused more trouble to start.

* * *

"So you do want to leave us, look if we're keeping you tied down and you think you owe us something, then I'm telling now you don't; if you want to go then go be with Kikyo... I won't stop you anymore." Kagome knew she was about to cry and didn't want Inuyasha to see her tears, that would only make him feel guilty and lie about him wanting to stay with them. She turned and instead of going back to the camp site, where she knew the others were already back she went off farther into the woods. She didn't want the others to see her upset and blame Inuyasha, even though it was partly his fault, so she decided to calm down first before going back.

"Wha?... Kagome wait!" _'What the hell did I say? Why is she crying?... Damn it!'_ Inuyasha took off after the distraught human girl, knowing she would get into trouble if he wasn't at her side, he also wanted to know why she was so angry now; he thought they were getting over what happened this morning, however he still wanted to know what was going on between her and the rival male.

Kagome once again got lost in the forest since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going in her crying state. But she didn't care at this point, she just wanted to find a place to sit and try to calm down, and hearing Inuyasha call her name from a few yards away didn't help very much. _'Why doesn't he get it, I don't want him to follow me, I need my space. He's always gets worried that I will get myself in trouble... although, if he wasn't looking out for me I probably would seeing as I forgot my bow back at camp.'_ Kagome continued to fight with herself while moving farther into the wooded area trying to get away from her pursuer.

She panicked hearing him getting closer, she was running out of places to go and didn't really want to deal with him right now; luckily her savor appeared out of the shadows just as Inuyasha dropped from a tree a few feet behind her. _'Inu!'_ Seeing her son in the same clearing relieved her somewhat, she knew that Inuyasha would be angry again but she felt safe with the younger boy at this moment.

"YOU!" Inuyasha had been chasing Kagome for about ten minutes before he finally caught up to her, he was surprised that she seemed to be trying to lose him in the way she was running randomly through the forest; he knew she would never be able to actually make him lose her trail but it hurt him to think she was trying too. And the minute he landed in the clearing behind her was when he spotted the other half demon; it angered him that he wasn't able to scent the boy before seeing him; it was like his nose was betraying him and if he couldn't rely on that... what could he. He became even more enraged when he saw Kagome run to the man's arms and the guy put his arm around her as if to protect her from him... that made Inuyasha's blood boil, it was his job to protect her not anyone else's. "Get away from her!"

"Feh... why should I? You obviously can't keep her safe, otherwise why would she seek me out? Just as last night you are incapable of protecting her as she needs."

"Inu..." Kagome whispered so softly into his chest that Inuyasha couldn't hear her, she couldn't believe he would be so cruel to his own father, he must know how fragile Inuyasha's ego was when he was younger; he didn't trust himself with keeping anyone precious to him safe, and of course what the boy just said couldn't possibly help, Kagome could just tell by the way Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly. But Inu just gave her a look like he knew what he was doing and to not interfere.

"I... I protect Kagome just fine, what would you know anyway... who the hell are you anyway? Judging me like that... damn bastard. Wench! Get over here so we can go back to the others." Inuyasha was hurt and angry that his woman was in the arms of another rival male, but this time unlike with Koga she seemed to be happy that she was there and not trying to push him anyway.

"From where I'm standing I don't see that, and from where we were last night you seemed quite content in the arms of that other woman... I think I'll just take Kagome-sama with me to protect; I'm sure with my full attention on her we can find the jewel shards a lot faster than with a second rate half demon like you who is unable to make up your mind about whom you wish to be with." Inu pulled his mother closer to him making it seem that he was about to disappear with her; however, Inuyasha's demon like growl halted his movements and caused him to smirk, knowing he just pushed the wrong button.

"Inu... yasha?" Kagome could feel his demon aura rising causing a chill to run up her spine and she gripped Inu's haori tighter, fearful of turning around to see the purple stripes and red eyes of Inuyasha's demon side coming through on his face.

Said half demon, now full demon was fighting with himself to keep control and losing terribly. He grabbed his sword and hopped that would calm him some, which did and he was able to see clearly without the red haze in his eyes, only to grow angry all over again to see Kagome still in the other guy's arms. "Let Kagome go... now!" He pulled tetsusaiga out and for some reason... it didn't transform. _'What? What's going on? Why didn't tetsusaiga transform... did he do something to it?'_ "Hey! What the hell did you do to my sword!?"

_'Tetsusaiga won't transform? Does it recognize Inu as Inuyasha's son... even before he does? Inuyasha... please don't fight him.'_ Kagome's thought was completely ignored by both men as Inu too pulled his sword which didn't need to transform into a bigger form but did go completely black on the blade part down to the hilt.

"You wish to fight me half demon... though you know you will lose?"

"I ain't leaving without Kagome," though Inuyasha's orignal plan has to be altered now that for some strange reason tetsusaiga refused to work for him.

"You wish to die because you refuse to give up a woman that you don't wish to be with? You are strange, though if it is what you want... then far be it from me to deny you," Inu moved around Kagome so that she was now behind him and away from the danger that soon would be inflicted upon the field.

"Inu... please don't do this," Kagome again begged her son to stop this before it started, but he refused her wishes and moved closer to his father to start this duel. "Inuyasha please don't do this!" Since she couldn't convince her son, maybe she could get through to Inuyasha... he never didn't listen to her; but this time he refused to as well, both men were stubborn and both clearly related to each other.

Within a matter of seconds both men charge for the other, swords drawn ready for the end, "Inuyasha... STOP!"

* * *

**Note: What will happen? Who will win, will Inu really hurt Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter! Finals are over so more chapters to come for the next three weeks, I hope I did good on them, I was mostly worried about my animation final that I had to draw 398 pictures for... so many my hand started to cramp up. **

**Thanks to:  
**ayeshadewan  
13inuyashagurl13  
ohemgee123  
Moonlit- Silhouette  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
SeeingPower15  
Broken White Roses  
IzayoiLover666  
twianime01  
usagigirl11  
Black Light Brightness


	39. Inuyasha vs Inu

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Swords clashed and just as Kagome feared, tetsusaiga still refused to change to its' bigger form for Inuyasha to use; but Inu's sword had no problem attacking the users' father. The moment the metal touch Inu pushed his aura through the sword which intern pushed Inuyasha away, and good distance into the forest surrounding the field. The recoiled momentarily stunned the older half demon, which gave Kagome the time to try and reason with the younger.

"Inu! What are you doing!? Stop this right now, you're going to hurt him, tetsusaiga won't even transform; his fighting at a disadvantage!"

"Calm yourself mother, I know what I'm doing, it is what needs to be done for two reasons."

_'Two reasons...'_ "I don't understand what you're talking about?"

"Father is nowhere near strong enough to fight Naraku now, let alone in the future with what that demon becomes; he must become stronger in order to win, and this is the only way to get it through his head that he must get stronger."

"By nearly killing him to show a point, I don't see how that is logical!"

Inu turned to her half way and gave her a dry look, the most expression she's ever seen on his face, "It is father we're talking about here."

"Oh... right."

Before they could talk about this any farther Inuyasha appeared back in the field, tetsusaiga still in hand and a few cuts and scrapes on his face which Kagome wanted to go and bandage up for him.

"Inuyasha please do-."

"Stay out of this Kagome... it's between him and me," Inuyasha moved farther into the field towards the other man again, planning on attack.

"Inuyasha, tetsusaiga won't even work for you, how can you fight him!?" she wanted to reason with him, and apparently screaming and crying was the only why to get him to see her as of late. What shocked her more than him yelling at her again was when he threw his precious sword, the gift his father left him, to the ground as if it was nothing; and flexed his claws, cracking all his stiff knuckles in the process. "Inuyasha... wh-what are you doing!? You need tetsusaiga to keep your blood in check!"

"Keh... it ain't working right I doubt it will keep my blood at bay so might as well not use it, stay back Kagome; I don't want you in the way if I lose control."

"Inuyasha... no!" But it was too late for her to stop him because he had already taken off towards the boy again, intending to use his speed rather than braun in this fight.

"Fool... dropping the sword was the worst move you could make," Inu didn't seem to worried about his father's actions, he calmly brought his sword to about eye level and Kagome feared he was going to cut Inuyasha down at that minute. But just before Inuyasha was in the sword's path Inu swung at the air right in front of him, the action again threw the other half demon away and Inuyasha crashed to the ground right near where he dropped tetsusaiga; but that's not all that happened when the sword moved.

A black line appeared out of thin air right in the path the sword took, and then a pair of claws slipped through it, pulling the line open to look like a rip in space right in front of Inu. He didn't seem scared at all as the red eyes of a demon appeared in the now black hole. The claws, big and black, moved forward as if to reach out and grab at Inuyasha who was still on the ground. Then the beast pulled itself out of the void and landed on the earth, right after the hole closed and disappeared as if it was never there.

_'What... what is that thing!?'_ Kagome couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, and had the erge to pinch herself to see if this was all a dream.

"What the hell is that!?" Inuyasha stood again, and relief flooded through Kagome when she saw that he picked tetsusaiga back up as well.

Inu didn't explain his actions, nor did he really have the time too since the demon he summoned charged blindly at Inuyasha claws out to strike him. Inuyasha's grip on his sword tightened and luckily this time tetsusaiga did transform which caused Inuyasha to smirk.

_'So... now you want to work huh? Fine then, I'll use you now, but you better work after we kill this demon and go after the kid again.'_ "Wind Scar!" he slammed the sword to the ground aiming at the demon, and the yellow like claw marks of the swords most used move shot forth towards the enemy, slicing it to pieces; but instead of flesh falling to the ground the demon disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Wha... an illusion?"

"No... it wasn't alive, it was a spirit." Kagome recognized the aura the beast gave off as that of all the dead demons Kagura has used in her dance of the dead... only this time this demon seemed a little more closer to being alive. It then dawned on the miko what Izayoi said about Inu's job as the grim reaper and collecting souls, it wouldn't surprise her if he could also use the dead souls to do his bidding... like fighting pointless fights.

* * *

"Stop this now!" Kagome screamed at Inu, knowing what he was now capable of she knew Inuyasha never stood a chance against him in a fair fight. Inu didn't even have to fight if he summoned dead demons from hell to do the job for him; all Inuyasha had was his sword, that wouldn't fight against Inu, and his claws... there was no way he could win.

"No!... You think just because you can summon some stupid dead demon that you win, not happening! I don't want you near Kagome ever again... or Kikyo for that matter!" Kagome wanted to cry hearing Inuyasha bring her name into this yet again; this wasn't even about her, and yet somehow he found a way to bring her in. Inu saw the way his mother flinched and he nearly let his controlled manner slip up, but he swallowed the growl for a smirk instead.

"Kikyo-sama... the dead priestess?" he didn't miss the way Inuyasha's grip tightened on tetsusaiga, he could see he was on a very fine line right now with the other man, and one more wrong move he would go over the edge... which was actually what he planned. "Keh... why are you so obsessed with that woman, she is dead she does not belong amoung the living."

_'Inu... what are you doing?'_ Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying, was he going to tell Inuyasha his plan?

"Shut up! You know nothing of her, you don't know the pain she has been through because of what Naraku did to her!"

"And you intend to right that, when what you really should do is leave it alone! You don't see what is in front of you until it's too late..." Inu pushed more of his power into the sword causing the black tint to darken and pulse with its' own aura, almost as if it was alive again.

_'Inu... over powered Sounga as a child, and now it's his to command; I wonder if Inuyasha has noticed the sword yet?'_ Kagome didn't really want to focus on what they were talking about, so she tried to busy herself with another far off topic.

"The only thing that is in front of me right now is you, which you ain't in about five seconds," Inuyasha barked pleased to see that tetsusaiga was still in its' transformed state, "Keh... good now that you're working better tetsusaiga let's finish this bastard off!" Inuyasha charged in again to battle the kid, but Inu was tired of playing with him.

"Keh... I'm done with this," Inu raised his sword again only this time fully over his head and began making a circular motion in the sky, where a dark purple and black ball slowly started to appear; Kagome remembered that ball from the last time she saw the fearful sword. When the ball was big enough for him, about the size of the length of his arm, he tilted the sword in his father's direction. "Dragon Twister!"

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha, seeing and remembering the attack coming his way quickly countered the move with one of his own.

But again Inu was the stronger of the two, so his attack easily engulfed tetsusaiga's attack, making the dragon twister larger than previously, and continued on its' path towards the stunned half demon. Inuyasha was frozen to the spot as the ball came at him, and Kagome did the only thing she could think of much like the time with Kaguya the fake moon princess.

"Inuyasha SIT!"

The dog demon slammed into the ground but not hard enough to form the normal Inuyasha sized hole in the ground, just enough to advoid the attack coming straight at him. The ball just barely missed his triangle puppy ears as it sailed across the ground and tore up the trees right behind him. Kagome feared it would continue on to the camp site where the others were, but Inu again released his aura into the field and the ball just disappeared after hitting the second row of foliage.

"Keh... you're not worth killing right now, come back and challenge me when you're stronger. Kagome... it is your choice if you wish to stay," Inu's word were harsh but Kagome could see he didn't mean any of it, but because Inuyasha couldn't see him he was just playing along with what they started.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha stuggling to get up off the ground and shoot something else off towards the boy who was calling him weak, she was tried of this fight now and she just wanted to get back to camp and get something to eat and then sleep all this off; she knew tomorrow Inuyasha would be even more livid. "I want to be here... I can't leave me friends."

"I understand... don't hesitate to call for me if you change your mind." And with that Inu disappeared the same way as he came, leaving the couple in the field alone.

Kagome turned around to see if Inuyasha was okay, only to find that he was already up and heading back to camp, "Inuyasha... I."

"I don't want to talk wench... let's just get back to camp, we're leaving early to go after the shard again." He took off in the trees, but not fast enough that she would lose him and get lost again in the woods; after what just happened and how badly he was defeated he was too embarrassed to even look at her let alone speak to her.

Kagome knew he was hurt, and in the back of her mind wondered what the point of Inu's actions were, if he wished to deflate his ego and cut off any chance of them having a future and the rest of the pups being born... then he may have just accomplished that. _'Inuyasha... I'm sorry.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Well... it wasn't a really big fight scene but I never really planned it to be, Inuyasha was suppose to lose the whole time, it sets everything up for the dream Inu will give his father in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to:  
**twianime01  
90210flordelmar  
inuyashamegagirl  
Moonlit- Silhouette  
Black Light Brightness  
SeeingPower15  
13inuyashagurl13  
DemonsxXxHeart  
Broken White Roses  
Diamond369  
**For reviewing... keep it up! luv'em**


	40. Inuyasha's dream

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: Okay there maybe a little confusion when the dream starts. In the beginning Inuyasha will have control of his body and speech; however half way through his older self takes over his body and the Inuyasha of the present is just forced to listen to what his older self and older Kagome are talking about and doing. But the **_thinking_** that will be done during that time is the present Inuyasha(the one having the dream) he's doing all that... do you get me? It's like when Kagome was being possessed in the first movie with Menomaru controlling her body, she could think for herself but she was trapped in her body.**

* * *

When the pair returned to the camp site, Sango and Miroku tried to question them about what happened and what all the noise was about; Kagome wasn't surprised that they heard the fight between the two half demons, she was thankful that they didn't come searching for the cause of the noise too, otherwise they would have only been in the way.

Inuyasha refused to talk to anyone, and even ignored Kagome when she asked if she could treat his wounds. He grunted and just hopped into the nearest tree, which didn't sit well with the demon slayer by the fire, it was clear that Kagome was only trying to help him and he was being rude.

"Inuyasha wha-." Sango stopped her question as Kagome shook her head frantically in her direction.

"No Sango-chan, leave him be for now it's okay... really." Kagome moved over to her bag to grab her sleeping clothes and went to change behind a tree on the other side of the camp site, when she returned the others had already settled down to sleep for the night.

"Kagome-chan, there's still some stew left over if you're hungry... Inuyasha refused to come down to eat, I guess he's not hungry," Sango smiled to her before getting more comfortable next to Kirara.

"Thanks Sango-chan," Kagome helped herself to some dinner and got comfortable in her bedding, where Shippo was already fast asleep. She looked up into the tree tops to see if she could spot the red blob that would be Inuyasha... only it was too dark to see anything passed a few inches in front of her nose. _'Inuyasha... are you okay? What's going on in your head?'_ She didn't want to wake the others by calling out to him to see if he was okay, so she settled for asking in the morning.

Inuyasha was lounging in the tree, more like pouting over what happened earlier, but he wasn't sure if he was angry with himself for losing to the kid... or the fact that he couldn't get Kagome wrapped in his arms out of his head. The picture was burned into his skull, and he couldn't think of anyway of getting it out other than bashing his head against the tree... but he knew that would upset Kagome more.

_'What is going on with her? Why is she so obsesed with this kid all of a sudden, he's been following Kikyo around or has she forgotten that also?'_ Inuyasha shook his head from side to side, trying to fight off the tiredness he was feeling. This always happened to him after a big battle, he would need to rest for a few hours to regain his strength and allow his demon blood to heal the wounds on his body; and since the new moon was coming up again in a matter of days his blood was slowly starting to ebb even now, so he really needed to get a full nights sleep. But there was something he knew would happen if he did sleep, like something was trying to attack him in his dreams and he feared he wouldn't be able to stop it.

About an hour after the others had fallen asleep Inuyasha just couldn't stay awake any longer and figured what could a little shut eye for a few hours possibly hurt... right?

* * *

**Inuyasha's dream...**

"Papa!... Papa wake up! Why's papa seeping in the middle of da day?"

_'Shippo... I swear to ever god I know if he doesn't get the hell away from me this minute I will skin him alive, I don't care if Kagome sits me to hell!'_ Inuyasha released a warning growl to what he thought was the annoying little fox kit of the group that was pestering him, trying to drawl him from his sleep. _'Wait... when did I fall asleep!' _Inuyasha remembered shutting his eyes, but he had just planned to rest for an hour or so; but judging by the bright light on the other side of his closed eye lids it had to be mid day.

"Hehe... why's he growling, he sounds funny. Papa you better get up before momma gets back from auntie Sango's hut and sees you laying around... you be in trouble!"

_'Shippo!... Wait... momma? Has the kid been calling me... PAPA!'_ That thought finally getting through his head caused Inuyasha's eyes to shoot open, and he couldn't believe what was sitting right in front of him.

"Papa you wake up!" the little girl no older than five was sitting on the ground right in front of him, she had long black hair with silver streaks laced within and one gold eye and one violet... she looked very familiar but Inuyasha just couldn't place as to where he knew her from.

"Sister don't be so loud!" the little boy sitting next to her barked out, covering his ears to prove his point. He had a solid head of black hair except for the set of bangs that lay in his face that were pure silver like Inuyasha's own hair. The boy too had one gold and one violet eye, only they were the opposite of his sister.

"I not loud Maru!" Karin screamed this time, showing how loud she could actually get.

Inuyasha would have realized that his ears were ringing do to her shouting, had it not been for how shocked he was to finally see who they were. _'Maru... Karin? The twins? But... but how are they so young? We just saw Maru two days ago and he was a teenager... what the hell happened? And where is Sesshomaru, why isn't he protecting Karin?'_ Just as he was about to ask his question to the two arguing pups another presence entered the room which gave him the time to look around the room to find that he was in a very large sitting room of a hut or what looked like a hut.

"Big sister's home! Anna-chan! Will you come play with me?" Karin jumped up from her spot and ran to the older girl.

Following with his eyes as the little girl made her way over to the other gave Inuyasha the chance to slowly observe the new child that just came through the door. Anna looked most like the last time he saw her when she attacked them almost a month ago with Kagura. Her hair was still tied up and came to about her mid shoulder rather than mid back like before. She of course was a lot smaller now as well, maybe about seven or eight years old. And she was carrying a basket full of herbs which she quickly ran to place it on the small makeshift table that was in the corner of the room that also had jars and different bottles on it; most likely that was where the herbs where put into their correct jars and the medicine was made for the village.

"I will play shortly Karin-chan... I must help momma first."

Anna's words caught Inuyasha's attention again as she ran back to the door to pull the mat aside and she waited there just as another person stepped through the door; the bright sun from outside cast shadows on the older person that just stepped inside so Inuyasha was unable to identify who exactly it was... until she spoke.

"I see you were woken again ne? I had asked them not to bother you because I knew you would be tired from being away all night... I'm sorry."

_'K...Kagome!'_

Once Anna let the reed mat fall back into place and darkness came over the hut again Inuyasha was able to see Kagome more clearly as she came to sit next to him by the unlit fire pit in the center of the room. With some difficulty she managed to sit down sideways since her protruding belly prevented her from sitting up straight.

_'She's... she's pu-pupped!'_ Inuyasha was in a panic, he wanted to push himself off the floor and run from the hut... he didn't know to where he would run, but just to get away from everything now seemed the best choice. His blood was telling him something was wrong, and it was screaming that he figure out what's happening. And he would have, had it not been for her grabbing his hand and gently stoking her thumb over his knuckles trying to calm him down.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Not only were her eyes on him, but the three pups in the room were also staring at him and it was making him more nervous.

"Um... can we talk outside Kagome?" He didn't really wait for a response, just stood and began to walk outside only to stop and run back to her side to help her stand remembering how hard it was for her to get down there in the first place. When they were about to leave he could sense the pups ready to move as well, but one look from him stopped them in their tracks, "Stay here while we're gone."

"Yes papa!" Both girls chirped while Maru just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The walk from the hut was quiet, giving Inuyasha the time he wanted to get his surroundings of the outside world, apparently they lived in the village and no one had a problem with it; and in one of the biggest huts as well, of course with how big the family would get it didn't surprise him.

They then left the village, Inuyasha easily recognized the path they were on; it was the same one they took to the well every time she wished to go to her time and leave him alone. _'But she doesn't leave me alone... we're mates! She's carrying my pup, she won't just leave like she use to... how did all this happen, I don't understand.'_ While he was thinking this he nearly missed the woman walking next to him words'.

"Are you not pleased with me anymore teishu? I know after what happened you have not been yourself lately, I had hoped that time would heal you."

"What are you talking about woman?" Inuyasha honestly had no clue what she was talking about, _'Why would she think I wouldn't be please with her? Of all people she should know I would treasure her whether she picked me as her mate or not... why is she speaking this way now?' _He had stopped walking when she asked her question of his love for her; however, she continued on for a few more feet before stopping herself.

She turned slightly to face him and he watched as placed her hands on her swelling stomach, heavy with no doubt his fifth child. Karin and Maru looked too young for this newest pup to be Yuki, so that meant that it had to be... Izayoi, the pup that bares his own dear mother's name.

"I had hoped that with the news of me carrying again that you would return to yourself... knowing how hard it was our first year together trying to have a pup, knowing that out of that tragic day some good came of it... I fear that I was wrong, you act as if you don't even wish to be near me even now! I don't und-ah!" She tried to be calm, but fearing what she maybe losing caused her to speak up louder, which caused the pup in her belly to protest at her actions. She gripped her side as the little one kicked rather harshly against her ribs, which nearly knocked her to the ground had it not been for Inuyasha to hold her steady.

"Kagome! What's wrong... Kagome is it the pup! Are you okay?" He never felt so scared in his very long life, to not be able to help her was he worst fear.

She clung to his haori for strength, trying to breath through the pain and settle the pup; having Inuyasha so close also helped seeing as the baby could sense him even in the womb and it quickly calmed down, relieving the pain for its' mother. She smiled once she was able to right herself and didn't need to lean on him anymore. "I am... I am fine now, thank you. The pups don't like when I lose hold of my temper... I am sorry."

"No Kagome... it is I that should apologize for upsetting you." _'What the hell! That's not my... my voice.'_ Inuyasha felt like he was being locked away inside of his own body, much like when his demon blood took over, only this time he was witness to everything. He watched as this strange slightly deeper voice than his own spoke comfort to the woman in his arms, and watched as he gently stroked her long black hair and caressed her stomach heavy with child.

"You have come back to me? I do not see the sadness in your eyes any longer that dwelt for such a time... can we move forward now?" Kagome brought her hand up to Inuyasha's face, near his cheek, tracing something that laid there.

"Yes koi, I have grieved for too long a time over something I shouldn't; when I should be with you, celebrating this new life you carry for me... I am such a fool."

"You are no fool... if you were would you think I'd have stayed?" Kagome gave a light chuckle, trying to release the tension that had built between them in such short a time. "You cared for her... it is only fair that you mourn her lose also."

"You are too good to me Kagome, always so understanding that I don't deserve. I know I should have ended her pain long before this, and yet I didn't have the courage until it was nearly too late... and I almost lost you."

_'Lost her... what the hell are they talking about? Who are they talking about?' _Inuyasha, who still was unable to control the body he was forced to be a spectator in, tried to understand the meaning behind their words. But all he could get was that something would threaten Kagome's life in the future, and he was foolish enough to ignore it until it was nearly too late to protect her, he knew he couldn't let that happen.

"Come teishu... we must return to the pups, kami only knows what the twins are up to now; Anna can only control them for so long." Kagome moved away from Inuyasha, but did not let go of his hand as she lead him back down the path towards the village; back to their home.

Since Inuyasha was no longer in control of his body, be it by this other presence or by his wife leading him home, it gave him the time to finally comprehend what was going on. _'This is the future the pups are from, I don't know how I got here but I was brought to see this for some reason... maybe to change what has been done; but what has been done! I don't know anymore than I did when I went to sleep last night. Will I be able to return to my time and protect Kagome from this danger towards her life? I have to... I can't lose her, not before we've even started our lives together.'_

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts when his older self reached forward to yet again caress his wife's stomach, a smile tugged at his lips feeling a light resistance against his calloused, clawed hand, "She's quite a little demon isn't she, has she been moving often?"

"What makes you so sure it's another girl? It could be a boy and wouldn't you be embarrassed that you've been referring to him incorrectly this whole time."

_'Keh... I know it's a girl, cause I've seen her wench.'_ If Inuyasha could control his body he would have folded his arms over his chest in defiance like he normally did when he wanted to get his way, but apparently his older self was too mature for that.

"I haven't been wrong with the others, I can tell by scent what the pup will be."

"Well that's not fair, don't you ever wish to be surprised by what we have?" Kagome had a slightly pout as she pushed out her lower lip, something both men thought was cute.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms causing her to giggling, "I don't really care what the sex of the pup is, I am just greatful you were willing to give them to me."

Kagome gently rubbed his larger hands with her own where they rested on her hips, "I told you our first night together, I would never deny you happiness; it matters not to me how many pups we have... I am willing to birth as many as you desire."

_'Kagome... do you feel that now? With what happened today with that kid, would you still think that?'_

"I love you... my Inuyasha," she smiled and turned in his arms to reach up and give him a gentle kiss, it was short and innocent but enough to prove to him that she meant every word she said, and the look she gave him now told his heart that she always felt this way for him.

* * *

Her gaze was so mesmerizing Inuyasha felt like he could get lost forever in her eyes, the only thing that could pull him away right now... was the sound of metal clanking in the distance.

_'That... that sounds like a sword, but where's it coming from?'_ Luckily his older self was just as curious about the sound as he was so it didn't take long for the older man to turn his head in the direction of the sound.

"He returned last night while you were still gone with Miroku, Keade sent for him this morning to help her move a few things in the shrine... he must have finished early and is most luckly practicing."

"Totosai was able to fix it?"

"Yes... he brought it back yesterday around mid day, you have no idea how happy he was to see that it was fixed; I honestly didn't think Sounga could break, I mean I know you've broken tetsusaiga on occasion but I never thought... with the fight both Sesshomaru and you had against it, it seemed unbreakable. And he's only ten... to be able to do that."

"You know him Kagome... he's a lot stronger than any demon I've ever fought, even with jewel shards. You heard the villagers the first year of our marriage when we had trouble... he proved them wrong in so many ways."

"They all have... come on let's not bother him, he'll come in when it's dinner, he never ignores his stomach... like someone else I know," Kagome gave him a sly smirk as she moved out of his arms and headed back to the hut that was mere feet in front of them.

Inuyasha smirked liking this playful side of his wife, he loved how his life would turn out, just as he was about to wish to never leave it the image in front of his eyes began to blur. _'What! No... what's happening! Kagome... KAGOME!'_ As Inuyasha ran to try and reach the slowly fading hut he was getting no closer to the door, and panic flew through him. Just as everything became black around him, the clanking he heard earlier when they first got there grew louder; Inuyasha turned to it half expecting some sort of demon to appear from the woods, only to remember there was no more woods around him... only black darkness.

"Are you willing to do anything to get this life?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly hearing this strange new voice in the darkness, he was also surprised that he had control over his body again, but it gave him the chance to search for the voice that was speaking to him.

"Are you willing to do anything to get this life?"

"Who the hell is there! Show yourself!"

"Are you willing to do anything to get this life?" the voice again repeated its' question.

Inuyasha knew that if he didn't answer the question then none of his would be answered, so for once he gave in to what his heart was screaming for, "Yeah... I'm willing to do anything to... to be with Kagome."

"Would you willing give up another's life for her?"

_'What? Give up another's life?'_ "Hey look I answered your question, know you answer mine!" Inuyasha was getting angry that he had no clue where he was, if he was in a trap, and he wanted to know what happened to Kagome and the pups.

"Would you willing give up another's life for her?"

"Feh... for Kagome I would do anything for her, but she wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want me taking another's life so we can be together... does that answer you!"

"In this case it is necessary, for her protection the miko must die again."

_'Miko... must die again? Wha.'_ Before Inuyasha could think it over, a figure slowly started emerging from the darkness in front of him; the clanking noise also grew in volume again.

As the figure became clearer Inuyasha realized it wasn't a demon as he thought it would be... it was a child. No more than ten, wearing a black haori and hakama that looked like his own. The child's back was to him, but from what he could see it was a boy, that had black hair that was tied at the nape of his little neck. When he was finally clear enough that Inuyasha was able to count every individual thread of his haori, the boy stop stopped swinging the sword he held in his hands and turned to look at the older man.

"You!... You're the kid that I fought today!" Inuyasha couldn't believe the man who defeated him in battle not a mere four hours before, was now standing in front of him... only as a child. The child didn't say a word to Inuyasha's accusation, he just stood there staring at him, much like his older self did; which only ticked the half demon off more. "Why you little bastard... what the hell are you pulling? Why did you bring me, where's Kagome how do I get back to her, tell me now!"

But the boy merely repeated what the voice had previously said, "For her protection... the miko must die again."

"The miko must die again... what the hell are you talking about! If you plan on doing something to Kagome I'll-."

"Not Kagome... the miko must die again."

_'The miko must die again... the miko must die... again... the miko... miko...'_

Inuyasha eyes shot open to the darkness of the forest and the crackling of the fire the rest of the group was sleeping by, no one else had woken just yet as the sun wasn't schedule to rise for a few more hours. Sweat was practically dripping from his body as he realized all that he had saw was a dream, but to him it felt so real. The child's words kept repeating in his mind like a mantra.

"The miko must die again."

_'The miko must die again... must die again... the miko... die... again... the miko... the mi-.'_

"... Kikyo."

* * *

**Note: And there it is... Inuyasha's dream, and no he still doesn't know Inu's his. Inuyasha's dream was set after Kikyo had already tried to kill Kagome in the future (Maru mentioned it in a previous chapter) the dream was set about seven months after and Kagome was about seven months pregnant with Izayoi at the time. Near the end of the story you'll find out why the dreams are more than just dreams... I'm leaving it at that. Now it's Inuyasha turn to react to his dream... but what will he do? Will he go after Kikyo to try and protect her? Or will he stay with Kagome and see what happens; he doesn't even know who plans on killing Kikyo. And one more thing... who has this jewel shard the group has been chasing after for the past four chapters? Could it possibly be all just one big trap for the group? I really hope everyone likes this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

**Translation: I'm sure if this is a correct translation, I don't speak japanese so I was looking on the web but teishu=husband. I just thought it would be cute for Kagome to call him that. **

**And another random note... latest episode, Inuyasha was drunk from being thrown in the sake jars... SO FUNNY!**

**Thanks to:  
**SeeingPower15  
Mystic Melody girl  
Diamond369  
Broken White Roses** (Yes Inuyasha has really good hearing, but he was too far away to hear them and Kagome was whispering to Inu when she was standing right next to him)**  
daichilover  
IzayoiLover666** (Patience! He will learn soon okay lol)  
**Black Light Brightness  
Vampire-Girl-2882  
90210flordelmar  
inuyashamegagirl  
viridianaln9  
twianime01  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	41. Unanswered questions

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

He was torn... his soul was at war with itself over what he should do. The human within him didn't want to see anyone hurt, and with this new information that he wans't even sure of yet, he just wanted to go and warn his past love. She deserved to know her life was in danger by some unknown force, he was half tempted to go search for her and bring her to stay with the group; however, he knew that would hurt Kagome far more than anything else he could possibly do to her.

And that was other part... his demon side was closer to the surface after that dream last night, wanting to be with it's mate. And if the dream was true, and something would happen to Kagome also... if he lost her, he would lose himself. The beast within him was fighting to break free and go to her, to claim her and protect her.

And another part of the dream confused him, what did that kid have anything to do with them? Some how he knew them, maybe he was a friend to one of the pups in the future... but then why would he tell him that Kikyo's life was in danger; maybe he was trying to tell him to protect her, but that just made everything else go right back to where his thoughts started again.

Inuyasha was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't hear the rest of the group get up and start their day. Kagome and Sango had begun making breakfast for the others, while Kagome sent Shippo to go gather fire wood; which gave her the time to explain to the others what happened last night.

"They faught... well that would explain the large amount of demonic aura we sensed during the time; Shippo was scared out of his mind and hiding in your sleeping bag the whole time," Sango kept her voice to a whisper as Kagome instructed so their half demon friend wouldn't hear them.

"I assumed that... the other demon won, and that is why Inuyasha is sulking," Miroku looked up to the tree where the red clad demon was sitting, Kagome also asked that just in case he was listening that they not mention Inu by name, so he doesn't start to ask anymore questions about him. The monk thought that Inuyasha had the right to know about the boy, and wasn't happy that Kagome still hadn't told him yet; but he wasn't going to stay anything to him, he respected Kagome's wishes and would keep quiet. He also feared that Sango would hate him if he spoke up about it, she was on Kagome's side with everything; and with how Inuyasha was always going off to see Kikyo she thought he deserved to not know about one of their kids... it was also ironc that that child would be the one to take her life.

"Yes he did, and I fear that Inuyasha will try and go after him again, the boy was nice enough to leave without actually causing much damage to him; but Inuyasha is hard headed sometimes and I know he will give chase."

"Sometimes... Kagome he's hard headed all the time!" Shippo added his two cents into the conversation the minute he got back to the camp, dropping a small bundle of sticks he collected to make a new fire to cook the food.

"Shippo... that's not nice." Kagome scolded the small child for his words about their friend, yes she just basically said the same thing, but in a nicer way of course; she didn't mean anything by it of course.

"Well it's true! If he wasn't so thick headed he would realize where he belongs and stop going after things he can't have," this one of the times that Kagome would question just how old Shippo actually was, he sounded wiser beyond his years, but then he would do something cute and she would forget why she even thought that in the first place.

"But Shippo you must also remember that if our friend didn't have such a thick skull wouldn't be able to land on it so many times in battle and still get up to bout his usual string of curses at our enemy afterwards," leave it to Miroku to lighten the mood and cause everyone to laugh at his words.

Everyone was so caught up with their new conversation of how thick Inuyasha's skull actually was, that they didn't noticed said half demon had jumped down from his perch and approached the group. They drew quiet when they finally realized that he was standing there, and then they wanted to see what he wanted.

"Kagome... can I talk to you... alone." Inuyasha shot the rest of the group a heated glare to warn them not to interfere... especially the perverted monk.

Kagome at first feared that he had heard their previous conversation and he wanted to confront her about it, but just one look in his eyes told her this was something completely different than what she was thinking. "Um... yes sure Inuyasha." She stood and wanted for him to lead the way as to where he wished to talk in private.

Inuyasha nodded his head, pleased that she didn't question his action and turned to lead her a little ways away from the others to talk to her. He was still fighting with himself over what to do, but he couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face when he felt her nervousness and worry over what they were going to talk about.

* * *

"Do you think that was the smartest idea brother? Now you've caused even more doubt between them."

"I thought you were monitoring Naraku's movements Anna? Leave me to deal with this."

The two oldest children of Inuyasha and Kagome where the darkest part of the forest named after their father, near the village of Keade the priestess; having yet another arguement over Inu's choice in action.

"You've given him too much information brother, now he very well may go after the priestess to protect her; you were only to give them glimpses of their future so that mother and father would draw closer together and when the time came for you to deal with Kikyo it wouldn't concern him as much."

"I know what I am doing sister, this is what needs to be done in order for them to be together; I don't wish to threaten our existence... father must know what he is risking in order to keep the miko alive. I will deal with her shortly, what you must do is track Naraku's next movements as planned."

"I know what he is doing brother... he is leading the group into a trap; this new shard they are casing it a fake."

"So he wishes to have them off their guard and vulnerable for his attack... what is he after this time?"

"He can't find the boy he use to control, he knows Kikyo will no longer help him so now his seeks mother and wishes her to be on his side; and with the state that father is in now, he may succeed in his goal."

"I assure you mother will be fine, father maybe confused now but give it a few more days and he will see where his rightful place is."

"I hope your right brother... if not all of this work was in vain."

* * *

"Inuyasha... are... is there something on your mind?" Kagome felt they were far enough away from the others for them to talk, any farther and she would become worried that if this conversation turned against her she wouldn't be able to speak loud enough for the others to hear and come to her rescue.

Seeing that she would no longer move to follow him, Inuyasha too stopped and turned to face her; the minute he did he had a flashback of his dream last night, they were in the same situation, only he was the one that brought her out here to talk... and Kagome wasn't pregnant either. He quickly shook his head to rid the image of her pupped from his mind to he could face her without blushing and stumbling over his words... he really needed the answers to his questions.

"Who is that guy Kagome... the one from last night, how do you know him?"

"Inuyasha... I told you last night, I just met him the night before last when..." Kagome looked to the ground not wishing to tell exactly where she first talked to their son.

But of course Inuyasha was persistent, "When what Kagome?" he already knew she caught him with Kikyo that night, but he just wanted her to conform it to him.

"After I went... looking for you, I had come to get you for dinner and I saw you running off; after I saw where you went I was heading back to the hut, but I got lost... that's when he found me. He helped me get back to the hut, then he must have just left because I fell asleep." Kagome wasn't going to tell him that she actually fell asleep in his arms and he carried her back to the hut, she knew Inuyasha would be livid if he knew that.

"He acted as if you've met before then... how do I know that's not true? When we were fighting you were talking to him when I was thrown into the trees, what did you tell him?"

"I asked him to stop fighting you! Tetsusaiga wouldn't transform so you were at a disadvantage and it wasn't fair."

"You thought I couldn't beat him?"

"Well... if tetsusaiga worked then maybe, but that didn't happen and he was stronger than you; I was afraid he would kill you!" Kagome was crying now, this was just too much for her to handle right now, she just wanted him to back off and give her space.

"Keh... I was fine, I didn't need you to interfere on my behalf!"

"And why not!? Shippo was right you are hard headed, too thick skulled to realize that you would have lost that fight if he hadn't stopped it himself... you don't see how important you are to us? You just run in blindly into battle and who knows if you'll come back out in one piece; it scares me every time you do that."

_'Kagome...'_ "Keh, I ain't important to anything... I'm a worthless half demon remember." he knew calling himself worthless would riled her up, and he knew it worked when he saw how red her little face got.

"You're not worthless and stop calling yourself such! Just because some other demon is flirting with me like Koga does doesn't mean anything... nothing will come of it, and once he realizes that he'll stop pestering me and leave us alone."

"Oh now you see that Koga flirts huh? And what are you gonna do about that!?"

Kagome was tired of his cocky attitude, she wasn't slow and knew he was just loving that she was giving him attention, "Not a thing, no one else seems that interested in me so why should I stop him; I don't know what will happen when the jewel is complete and Naraku is dealt with, I should keep my oppositions open right?" she put her hand over her mouth to hide the smile when she heard the low growl in his throat.

"Oppositions... open? Since when did you think of that flea bitten wolf as anything!?" Inuyasha panicked hearing her words, thinking he didn't have everything planned out like he thought before.

"Inuyasha you're being irrational, there's nothing I want from Koga..." Kagome got quiet as she busies herself with the fabric of his haori running her fingers over the threads.

Having their little fun over with Inuyasha got back to why he brought her out there, "That boy means nothing right? I don't trust him... I don't know what he's up to, but I will find out and I don't want you to interfere understand?"

Kagome nodded with a sigh, "And I don't want you fighting him again if tetsusaiga doesn't work understand?"

"Feh... that's another thing I have to figure out, why the hell the damn thing don't work around him; the old man should know."

"I don't think it's that important really... maybe tetsusaiga just trusts him," Kagome didn't want to sound too suspicious, and she knew she was close to the edge.

"Keh... he probably put some kind of curse on it or something, after we get this shard I'm going to check it out."

After his statement Kagome heard the strangest sound one would in a dense forest, _'Was that a... cow? And it's the sky?'_ she looked up into the tree tops to spot a brown spec in the blue sky, no doubt the sword smith demon was a top the three eyed steer. "Um... Inuyasha, I think you're going to get that answer sooner than you think."

* * *

**Note: Well Kagome beat around the bush again, but sooner or later Inuyasha will find out what she's hiding. And what does Totosai want? Has Inu really missed things up for everyone else or is the end coming near? And what about this fake shard Naraku has and the trap he's setting up for the gang. And we still don't know who Inuyasha is going to pick to protect.**

**latest episode: I was shocked when Inuyasha actually tried to cheer Sesshomaru up! Never thought that would happen, but it was cute that he's trying to get along with his older brother... Sess is hard headed though.**

**Thanks to:  
**Broken White Roses  
Diamond369  
cryingcarebear  
inuyashamegagirl  
Inuyasha0bsessr  
twianime01  
ayeshadewan  
Black Light Brightness  
daichilover  
13inuyashagurl13  
Vampire-Girl-2882  
InuXKag0.0  
**For reveiwing... keep'em up, luv it!**


	42. Totosai reveals too much

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"Where did you disappear to?" Kagura stood at the entrance of the castle of Naraku's newest lair deep in the northern mountains. The young half demon that was newly added to their group had just arrived back from where ever she went the night before. The wind witch was still livid that this young pup had free rein when it came to the dark half demon that was her master, she herself was still trying to find a way to be free of him herself... and failing miserably.

"And is it your business how Kagura?" Anna was not in the mood to answer questions, with what Inu was doing... risking not only his life but her's and their younger siblings, she was ready to be done with this and go home before they didn't have a home to go back to anymore. The other demon just glared at her but didn't say a word and just walked back inside, which pleased the young dog demon. However her luck just ran out as the spider himself slithered out of his room once she walked down the hall towards hers'.

"Am I to believe you are still to be trusted? Leaving how you do continously, one wonders if you have been giving information to that half demon and his group."

Anna smirked, loving the stench of his fear in the air, "What I do isn't your concern, and I suggest you stop trying to peek at what I'm doing with Kanna's mirror... it won't help you where I'm concerned." She knew he has been trying to spy on her meetings with her brother, but with both their powers they were able to keep their location a secret and block the mirror's ability to show them to however wished to see. This left Naraku in the dark about what she was doing... something he didn't like, he always wanted to have control over those who work for him. The girl didn't wait for his response as she continued down the hall to her room.

_'That bitch!... I'll deal with her once I have finished off Inuyasha and his group, and have the jewel completely in my grasp.'_

_

* * *

_

"OW! What the hell old man, I should kill you for that!" Inuyasha viciously rubbed the lump that was forming on his head due to the hammer that was just slammed down on him by the sword forger.

The minute he and Kagome got back to the group, Totosai had already landed and when he saw the late dog general's youngest son... he jumped off the steer faster than anyone has every seen him move, and whacked Inuyasha in the head with the mallet he uses to craft his swords.

"Silence you moron, let me see what you did to my poor tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha ducked the second swing of the hammer and moved Kagome out of the line of fire, "You're tetsusaiga! Last time I checked it belong to me, and what in the hell are you talking about!?"

"The piece of steel you gave me belong to the tetsusaiga you idiot!"

"Um... would someone mind filling in to the rest of us just what is going on?" Miroku, though amused that Inuyasha was getting attack by the old man, really wished to know what said old man was speaking of and why he was so angry about it.

Once everyone settled down and Kagome put on a pot of tea to calm the tension growing between the smith demon and his prized sword's owner, when the tea was passed around was when Totosai began his tale.

"When this pup came to me weeks ago to asked about this second tetsusaiga I was confused as to what he meant, but when he produced a shard of steel from what he said was a fan that held tetsusaiga's attacks I've been examining it every since, and the minute I found the cause of all this I came looking for you."

"And what did you find Totosai-san?" Kagome knew Inuyasha was too mad to actually ask the question he really wanted to know, she was also curious as to how he got the shard from Anna's fan.

"The demonic aura surrounding the steel is from tetsusaiga; however, it also holds traces of the tenseiga as well...."

"WHAT!?"

"Tenseiga Totosai-san?... But isn't that Sesshomaru's sword?" Kagome couldn't believe what the old man was saying, it just didn't make sense; how could Anna's fan possess both tetsusaiga and tenseiga's aura?

"Yes, and the only way for this new sword to be made was if my poor swords were broken, and so I tell you again boy. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TETSUSAIGA!?" Totosai hollered, trying again to hit Inuyasha.

"I didn't do anything to tetsusaiga old man! It's right here, in perfect condition!" to prove it the half demon pulled his sword from its' sheath to show everyone that he didn't break it.

Totosai pulled it from his hands and immediately began to clean and sharpen it, "Hmph! Well it's not broken but you still could treat it better, I just fix this not even a full moon cycle and it's already showing signs of damage! Are you using it to practice on trees again? At this rate it will surely break! Wait a minute... if it isn't broken then how does this piece have tetsusaiga's aura as well, are you trying to fool this old man!?"

"Relax I ain't doing nothing to confuse your already dulled mind! I know now how that happened, Kagome filled me in what was going on right after I talked to you." Inuyasha sat back down near the fire next to the miko who was passing out breakfast.

"Well... would you mind telling me you ignorant pup!"

"Feh... the girl that had the fan is my pup from the future."

"Master Inuyasha... th-that is wonderful news!" a tiny voice on Kagome's shoulder drew the others attention.

"Oh Myoga there you are... I was wondering what happened to you on the way over here," Totosai looked up for a brief second to acknowledge the flea demon, then went back to his work.

"What you talking about that's wonderful news Myoga when you knew all along, I heard you and Kagome talking about her in the field and don't try and hide it either!" Inuyasha snatched his advisor off his woman's shoulder to squeeze him between his claws.

"Mas-Master I assure you tha-."

"Don't lie."

"Okay... okay, yes I knew about lady Anna when Kagome-sama told me that day," Myoga slipped out of his charge's grasp and took refuge back on Kagome's shoulder. Once he was safely away from Inuyasha he began speaking with Kagome quietly, telling her that he had met up with the children like he said he would... only not with the two older ones because he couldn't find Anna, and Inu scared him with all his power; it didn't surprise Kagome to hear this.

"If you knew about the problem then why did you make me have to figure it out!" Totosai was livid, or as livid as he could get, that Inuyasha didn't need him to figure out the cause of all this.

"Feh... it gave you something to do didn't it!?"

"Inuyasha!"

"I don't see why you're so upset Totosai... I informed you of what Kagome-sama told me shortly after she did, you know the circumstances behind it." Myoga was even ashamed that the old man forgot their conversation, he was only luckily the man didn't just blurt out everything he told him, he was still unsure if Kagome had told his lord of their oldest son yet; and judging by how he didn't speak of the boy his assumption was correct.

"What?... Oh that's right, you did speak of the girl didn't you Myoga? Wasn't there something about a boy as well... what did you call him?" While Totosai was busy scratching his head, Kagome tensed up, and Inuyasha was confused as to why he could sense fear seeping from her body.

"Um... Totosai, I'm not sure what you're talking about I spoke of no boy, merely the girl," Myoga tried his best to change the topic, but once the old demon was on something... he wouldn't give it up until he remembered the whole thing... even parts he wasn't suppose to talk about out loud.

"No... no you spoke of a boy too..."

"Yes I told of Maru... lord Inuyasha and Kagome-sama's future son, that's it."

"No, he's name wasn't Maru Myoga... it was something else... Iun... Nui... oh yes! It was Inu! You said something about his following someone around... now who was that?"

"Um... hehe... Totosai I'm quite sure you have confused yourself once again, I assure you there's no-."

"Kikyo! That's who you said... wasn't that that miko human that pinned the pup to the tree fifty years ago? What he ever saw in her I'll never understand."

_'Oh... god!'_ Kagome was already planning her escape back to her world, she didn't care if the older Inuyasha was still in the well or not; she just wanted to get away before...

"Kagome... what's he talking about?... Who's Inu?"

* * *

**Note: Okay there's no way Kagome can get out of this one right? Thank you Totosai for forgetting that Myoga told you to be quiet about that part! How will she handle this, and not have Inuyasha extremely upset with her? I know everyone's been looking forward to Inuyasha to finding out about his son, but you're going to have to wait for the next chapter... maybe, unless Kagome can find another way around it yet again.**

**Thanks to:  
**inuyashamegagirl  
Black Light Brightness  
twianime01  
Vampire-Girl-2882  
daichilover  
Broken White Roses  
SeeingPower15  
InuXKag0.0  
viridianaln9  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	43. Demon's despair

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**_Inuyasha's demon voice_**

_

* * *

_

The whole group went silent at Inuyasha's question, Sango was about to speak up and help Kagome out seeing as how she looked confused and was seeking someone's help; but Miroku's sudden grip on her arm kept her quiet. The demon slayer shot him a glare, but he didn't back down, he knew this day would come and that their friend needed to tell the half demon the truth; Sango knew this too but it didn't mean she would like it, she knew Inuyasha's temper just like everyone else in the group and she would make sure that he wouldn't take it out on Kagome once she explained the situation.

"Kagome... who's Inu?" Inuyasha again repeated his question, getting slightly impatient that she hadn't answered him yet; the name sounded familiar to him and for some reason every time he said it a flash from his dream the night before kept coming to the for front of his mind... the black haired child that told him Kikyo would die.

_'I've waited too long to tell him this... I can't keep it up any longer, I won't be surprised if he leaves me after this.'_ Kagome sighed in defeat coming to terms with the fact that she has no choice but to tell him everything. "Inu... was the boy from last night, the one that you fought against... he's your son," the last part was barely a whisper but with his sensitive hearing Inuyasha was able to easily hear her words.

It was the calm before the storm, everything was quiet no wind blowing the leaves of the trees, no birds chirping awake to greet the morning sun, and no demon in their right mind would be anywhere near this clearing right now. The half demon's aura was building, threatening all others in the area, nearing that of a full demon and his blood boiled in his body as his claws and fangs began to lengthen. Sango and Miroku got up, ready to defend Kagome if Inuyasha decided to try and attack her because it seemed that she was too upset to defend herself at this point.

Kagome felt when the now demon Inuyasha left her side and began pacing back and forth around the field, breathing deeply to try and calm his blood before he did something he would regret later... but it wasn't working. _'How could she... how could she hide something else from me! I tried to... I attacked my own pup and she said nothing!'_ **_"When were you planning on telling me wench!?"_** When she didn't answer, it only enraged him more, **_"You weren't ever planning on telling me were you! You were going to let me think he was going to take you away from me... you let me attack my own pup!"_**

"Inuyasha, my friend, I think we all need to calm down and think rationally about this," Miroku tried to approach, but Inuyasha's aura caused him to take a step back. "Inuyasha."

**_"Stay out of this monk! This is between me and my mate!"_**

"Mate?" hearing the demonic term for spouse slip passed his lips caused Kagome to look up from the ground to his blood red eyes.

"Kagome-sama, lord Inuyasha's demon blood has taken over, though his half demon and human side are still confused his demon side has picked you as its' mate long ago and that's how it sees you. It will not harm you, but if the others approach he may see them as a threat and attack them," Myoga, who was still perched on Kagome's shoulder, quickly explained.

"He must be right Kagome-chan otherwise why would he still be on your shoulder when you're the closest to Inuyasha!" Sango could see the danger and knowing demon ritual she placed hiraikotsu on the ground, trying to show the very territorial now full dog demon that she meant now harm to him or his mate. She quickly intructed Miroku do to the same with his staff as to not cause a unwanted attack; seeing as he was a male he was in more danger holding a weapon than she was in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Sango what is going on... he's never acted like this before."

"Well in a way he has Miroku, just not as bad, he's always seen Kagome-chan as his mate that's why when he's been in his demon state before he's never attacked her. Dog demons are very territorial when it comes to their packs, and especially their mates. They normally only have one true mate for life, so they will do anything to keep them safe, even though we are part of his pack you are still an... an unmated male in his pack. If you were to try to protect Kagome right now, he will see it as a challenge to his claim over her and his position as alpha... he would have to kill you."

Hearing that, the monk dropped his staff as if it were poisoned, he didn't want his friend to attack him anymore than he was sure the half demon Inuyasha would want to... he wasn't ready to die yet; however, he was still worried about Kagome. Sango saw Inuaysha approaching them and she moved in front of Miroku to shield him from the demon; seeing this the monk began to panic.

"Sango what are you doing?"

"Just calm down and be quiet." She remained in front of him as Inuyasha was now fully in front of her, observing the reaction between the two; she remained still as he began to scent the air around them, when he let out a short grunt and turned to move back to Kagome's side she finally relaxed.

"What was that Sango?"

"In packs females are held in higher respect than males, because they will produce the next generation and strength the pack. Once the alpha male choses the female he wishes to mate with all other females then have the right take any other male they chose as their mate." As Sango was explaining this Shippo, who had been hiding behind a near by tree when Inuayasha transformed scurried over to them and hopped on Miroku's shoulder.

Before he could ask what she meant with that statement, though it was some what helpful in explaining why Inuyasha was acting like this, Shippo quickly summed up what she was trying to say, "So basically since Sango showed Inuyasha that she had chosen you for her mate Miroku, Inuyasha won't see you as a challenge for his claim on Kagome anymore."

"Oh... is that what you did Sango, I never knew you felt so strongly for me at this point, I'm sure we can get away fro-."

"Finish that sentence, and I'll be the one that will make it impossible for you to sire children houshi!"

Now that the threat on Miroku's life was gone the rest of the members of the group were able to focuse back on Kagome's problem... only to see that Inuyasha had picked her up off the ground and was ready to leave with her. "Inuyasha where are you taking her!?" Sango was the only one able to speak freely with the demon boy seeing as how everyone else was male and a threat still.

**_"Mate and alpha need to speak... alone, pack stay!"_** He didn't leave room for more talking as he dashed off into the woods.

"What do they need to talk about?" Miroku again picked up his staff and was ready to go after them, not worried about his life at the moment.

However Totosai stopped the two when he slammed his hammer in the ground causing it to break apart and fire to erupt from the cracks, "You should not interfere when a demon is with their mate, don't you know that? The kid should at least know!"

Both humans turned to the small fox kit still sitting on the monk's shoulder. "Shippo, do you know what he will do?"

"He won't hurt her, she's his mate, he just wants to understand what's going on and gain control over the pack again. When Kagome keep that Inu was his pup from him it was like she didn't trust him as her mate, and he just wants to get back his status as alpha."

"And the girl took that from him when she withheld the information of his oldest pup," Totosai finished, again blowing fire on tetsusaiga to shine it up more, panic shot through the demon slayer seeing the sword.

"How will Inuyasha transform back if tetsusaiga is here with us!"

"Calm down girl, he is with his mate... he doesn't need the sword to cool his blood."

"If you're implying what I think you are Totosai-san... I hope that Kagome is able to calm him down before he does something to her he will regret," Miroku looked to the sky, thankful that it was only mid day and it would give them at least half a day to search for their friends, in the mean time he prayed to every god he knew to keep the young girl safe.

* * *

"Inuyasha... where are you taking me?" Kagome was more afraid for his sake than hers' right now, she knew the longer he was in this state the less likely he be able to return back to normal.

Inuyasha didn't respond to her question, just merely smirked when he saw something in the distance that made him happy, it was a very scary grin, almost like the blood lust that she saw in his eyes when he killed those bandits nearly six months ago.

After a few more minutes Kagome could see the cave he was heading for come into view, _'Oh god... what is he thinking?'_

Once they crossed the thresh hold of the cave, Inuyasha placed Kagome on the dirt floor and then began pacing yet again._ 'What's he doing?'_ "Inuyasha... what... what's going on? I know... I know you're mad at me for not telling you about Inu and I'm sorry about that, but wha-."

**_"Mate not trust alpha... alpha want to know why!? Mate not want... not want to be with alpha?"_** Though he looked terrifying, the almost whine that came to his dark voice and the way his ears drooped caused Kagome's heart to lerch in her chest.

She remember bits and pieces of what Sango told her of demon mating rituals, after her dream Kagome knew that Inuyasha would be a full demon in the future and the other girl felt that she should know a little more about that world. Sango told her what mates were and that in the back of his mind, the part where his demon side normally lay dormant, thought of their group as his pack. She explained that his over protectiveness of both herself and Kagome was due to that instinct; they were the only females of the pack and needed to be protected so they could bare the children of the future and expand the pack. She also explaind that since Inuyasha was the one that protected and provided for them with his hunts that he was the alpha dog, the leader.

And with the way he acted around Kagome that he had subconciously choosen her as his mate, and his demon side was showing that now. But since females were even higher than alpha in packs, it was her ultimate decision if she wished to stay with him... and that was what he was asking for now.

"Inuyasha no... no I want to be with you, why would you think I didn't?" Kagome moved to a kneeling position right in front of him, Inuyasha had stopped pacing and dropped to crouch on his hands and feet a little ways in front of her when he asked his question. Once she was able to reach him, hand sought his drooped ears and immediately began to rub them; she knew this normally calmed him down no matter how much he protested to the touch, but she just didn't like to see him so sad.

At her touch to his ears Inuyasha closed his blood red eyes and tilted his head to encourage her to continue, he even began to growl lightly loving that she was giving him this attention. **_"Then why mate hide pup? Mate think alpha hurt pup? Alpha not hurt pup!"_**

"No Inuyasha... mate trusts alpha with pups, mate didn't try to hide pup; it's complicated but mate will explain soon." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to try and comfort him, which he immediately took to and pulled her into his lap once he was sitting down; he then buried his nose into her neck and breath her scent in deeply to calm him. "Inuyasha?"

**_"Mate smell good... clean."_**

Kagome felt a blush to her cheeks hearing his words, half demon Inuyasha would never say something like that to her, and she knew he would be completely embarrassed if she told him the way he acted while in this state... if he ever turned back that is. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

**_"Mate trust alpha?"_**

"Y-Yes... I do."

**_"Then... prove to alpha... prove mate not want to leave!"_**

Kagome's whole body became stiff hearing his words, many different things were flying through her head as to what he meant... none of them were good. _'What am I going to do? How did I get into this mess? Why didn't I just tell him about Inu when I found out?'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay probably went a little over board with this one, Inuyasha was first mad that she didn't tell him about Inu and then he went full demon on everyone and now they're alone... don't get any ideas, there's no lemons in this story. And every time I think about Inuyasha in his full demon form and when people write about him, he can't think clearly without tetsusaiga; Totosai still was working on the sword when Inuyasha took off with Kagome, so he should have been wild, but I chose to have him slightly calmer but still an animal but not a danger since Kagome was with him and he sees her as his mate; but don't worry he won't hurt her.**

**Latest episode: Nothing really happened in these weeks episode... boo, Sesshomaru was pouting a little bit but he needs to get over it... and he attacked poor Totosai and destroyed his house... urrr demon skull thingy, where's he going to live now!?**

**Thanks to:  
**Diamond369  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Broken White Roses  
90210flordelmar  
daichilover  
SeeingPower15  
inuyashamegagirl  
Black Light Brightness  
twianime01  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	44. Unexpected intruder

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**_Inuyasha's demon voice_**

* * *

"P-Prove it... h-how do you want me to prove it Inuyasha?" feeling very uncomfortable now being in his arms, Kagome tried to push at his chest to get him to release her so she may stand on the other side of the cave. But the normally half demon, now full demon Inuyasha refused to let her go; he did however lighten his hold so she may push her chest away from his, giving her some room to breathe... or that's what she thought he was letting her do.

She was a little surprised to see the lengthened claws of his left hand come into her line of vision a few seconds later, but she wasn't afraid because she knew he would never hurt her... but she was still a little uneasy about how close they were to her skin; she may deny it when around people but deep down she knew her skin was just as fragile as Inuyasha always said it was. "I-Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Said man didn't respond to his nervous mate's question, seeing as he was too focused on another matter... the matter of how to remove her petite, but curvy, body from the strangest kimono he's ever seen. Finding no sash to pull and release her, except the one that seemed to have no purpose hanging loosely around her neck, he settled for the obvious though he knew she would be angry with him later for what he was about to do... but maybe he could make it up to her.

Kagome watched as his claws came to the top of her shirt, right above her breasts, and she was again going to repeat her previous question; only to nearly scream in rage when he began to rip the fabric. "INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she wanted to scream 'sit!' but thought against that seeing as how she was still in his lap and he normally fell forward when she subdued him... she didn't really want to be crushed between him and the dirt floor of the cave.

Her scream, and the result of the hollow cave and it echoing caused him to flatten his ears to his head and bury his nose in her neck to try and calm her. But doing that gave him and head rush as he breathed in deeply her scent and only her scent causing him to growl in approval and his instincts fully kicked in; he wanted to test how far she would let him go in this position.

Kagome's next words died on her lips as she felt Inuyasha's tongue swipe at her neck, _'Is he... did he just lick me!?'_ "Inuyasha?"

**_"Alpha want mate... now."_**

_'Oh god... he can't mean he wants to...'_ "Inuyasha stop! Y-You don't want this, at least not right now; we still have a lot on our plates before we can be together..."

**_"Demon... the demon that tried to hurt mate... Naraku."_**

"Yes, yes Naraku! He has hurt a lot of people, our friends, he has to be stopped before we can..."

**_"I stop Naraku, and then mate and alpha can be together... pups?"_** Inuyasha smirked hearing a giggle slip passed her lips, he liked her laugh... liked it even more knowing it was him that caused it.

"Yes pups... six pups." she frowned slightly seeing that his ears drooped again, "Inuyasha what is it?"

**_"Mate only want... six pups?"_**

"W-Well... how many do you want!?" she couldn't believe he was acting depressed because she only mentioned having six children... he obviously didn't. "Inuya-hmph!" her eyes shot open when she felt his lips on hers, she released a gasp of surprise when she felt the tongue that was lapping at her neck earlier now licking her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. _'He's kissing me... oh god that last time we did this he...'_ Kagome suddenly remembered Kaguya's castle and after the kiss they shared Inuyasha reverted back to his gruff, angry self... and of course denied that she helped him in anyway. She feared what this time would do seeing as how he had torn her shirt slightly and she was still sitting in his lap; not to mention this whole time he hadn't talked about Inu, she only wondered what he would do what he came back to his senses.

* * *

When they finally broke their connection, Kagome quickly closed her eyes... fearing what she would see in the now again half demon's amber eyes. She knew he was back to his old self, and she was now waiting for him to explode in rage at their position, every second of silence made her heart only beat faster and now she was getting dizzy with all the blood moving faster throughout her body.

"Ka... Kagome, w-what's going on? How did we get here?"

_'Oh course he wouldn't remember anything from the previous hour... it's like we're back to square one.'_ "Inuyasha... what's the last thing you remember?" Kagome opened her eyes to get a better look at him, she could see he was confused and his own eyes darting around the cave meant that he was trying to piece together his lost memory as well.

"W-We were with the others at camp, and the the old man was there cleaning Tetsusaiga, and you... you said that guy from last night was my pup."

_'Oh course... he remembers that!'_ "Um... yeah I did, you went full demon after that." Kagome knew it was wrong, and that he always felt horrible after finding out that he lost control, but then he wouldn't be angry with her again so they could actually talk about this rather than him just yelling at her like before.

"I lost control... did I... did I hurt anyone?"

She could see he was already beating himself up before she even answered his question, "No you didn't hurt anybody, but I think you did scare Miroku a little bit... when you were growling at him." Kagome began to blush just thinking about why he almost attacked their unholy monk friend.

"Why would I be growling at him?"

"Because you thought he was a challenge... to your claim on me, your demon side keep referring to me as your... your mate; and if it weren't for Sango knowing demon customs, Miroku would probably be in a bunch of little pieces right now. Inuyasha... are you okay?" Kagome felt his whole body stiffen up under her when she mentioned the 'M' word.

_'MATE!? I called her my mate... well my demon side did because it already knows that I want her to be, but she would never want that right? But she didn't seem disgusted with the idea, and I was just kissing her, maybe... what the hell is he doing here!?'_ Inuyasha released a growl that shook through his body as the small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Inuyasha what is it? What's wrong?" Kagome didn't feel safe, even in his arms, with that growl... but what scared her more was that she couldn't sense whatever it was that he was sensing; which meant that nothing was actually there, or whatever it was... was human.

The half demon moved to stand, only to realize that something was weighing him down, more specifically Kagome... who was sitting in his lap. _'How did I not notice she was practically laying on me this whole time, and what the hell happened to her shirt!?'_ Sizing her up caused him to notice that her shirt was also damaged beyond repair and a little bit too much of her breasts were showing to be in anyone's company besides his. Inuyasha knew the person he was sensing wasn't going to go away without a fight, he also knew the girl in his lap wasn't going to just let him handle this situation and she would want to come with him to try and defuse the problem, but there was noway Kagome was going out there like that. So like second nature to him, Inuyasha pulled off his haori and draped it around her shoulders, hoping she would get what he wanted her to do.

Kagome moved off his lap, fixing a make shift kimono out of his top; she was glad he wasn't making a big deal out of it... or the kiss. "Inuyasha what do you sense? Is it the others? They might be a tad bit worried about us aft-."

"It ain't them Kagome," Inuyasha didn't say anything more as he got up to move towards the entrance of the cave; Kagome heard muffled talking and knew Inuyasha was talking to who ever he sensed, the other voice responding sounded very familiar like she knew it from somewhere.

_'If it isn't Sango or Miroku... then who is it?'_ Kagome, letting her curiosity get the better of her, she stood and followed to where her dog demon had gone a few minutes before. At the cave entrance she could make out Inuyasha's silhouette from the setting sun and the glow of torches a few feet above his head. _'Torches?'_ As she got closer she could hear the bucking and naying of a horseand now she could identify the other voice as another man, she could also see Inuyasha waiving his clawed hand in a threatening manner to the other man.

There was more than one man outside of the cave but Kagome couldn't see any of their faces from where she was standing, and judging by how the voices were getting louder and the men behind the one on the horse hand pulled their swords out to protect the first man, she decided that this was getting to be too much and she needed to intervene.

"Inuyasha what's going on... why are you arguing with this ma..." _'Oh god... it can't be, what is he doing here!?'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: So who do you think it is? I bet you'll never guess. I don't know why everyone thought there was going to be a lemon, people do you know me... I don't do them, at least not yet, but I even said at the end of the last chapter there wasn't going to be one. Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter out, I know everyone has been waiting but classes are back in session and the chapters are coming slower. Plus I got another picture... partly finished for this story. It's of Sesshomaru, Rin, and Karin and it's actucally in COLOR! But I didn't finish it, if you want to see it, there's a link on my homepage, but like I said it wasn't finished, Karin's hair isn't done; but you can read my comment under the picture if you want to see it.**

**Last episode: I can't believe Kikyo is causing Kagome trouble even after she's dead! Makes me so mad, but I was happy that this one was focused more around Kagome then anyone else; but wish that we could have seen Inuyasha reacted more to her kidnapping... I mean he freakin cried for Kikyo, he could do something for Kagome! And the next episode I think Sesshomaru gets his ARM back! It's only taken like 180 episodes for that to happen... yay!**

**Thanks to:  
**inupluskaglover **(Thanks for commenting on my pics... really means a lot!)**  
inugirl9200**(I've read a few stories on here with them having pups, nothing other than that if that helps with your question)  
**Menarie  
Mandybear576 **(I don't know who came up with the name lemon either lol)  
**Mystic Melody girl  
Dragon Ashes  
Diamond369  
inuyashamegagirl  
tsukiyomi5  
twianime01  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Broken White Roses  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
inuxkagxcookehz213  
SeeingPower15  
Black Light Brightness  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	45. She loves me really?

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"I told you I wouldn't give up pursuing you Kagome-sama... maybe now you've come to your senses and changed your mind about my proposal?"

_'Junichi-san... how did he find us? He's still wants to marry me, even after I...'_ "Junichi-sama... why are you here?" Kagome moved towards Inuyasha, clinging to his inner white kimono top for comfort, fearing that the young lord would do something to upset her half demon farther... she also didn't want to be anywhere near the man.

"Kagome-sama... what has that vile beast done to you... why do you wear his haori? I knew he was nothing more than a monster, he has dishonored you by touching your pure body; come with me and I will have the strongest priest in the country at my castle upon our return so that they may clean you of his filth," Junichi extended his hand out to the girl, inviting her to come up on his horse and take her away from the... '_vile demon'_.

At the mention of her dress, Kagome pulled the fire rat robe tighter to her body, from his high vantage Junichi could probably see down her top if he leaned a little farther. She wasn't ashamed of wearing the cloth that Inuyasha has worn since his birth, that protected his body all his life; she just didn't want the bratty lord to see her bare skin... anything above her thigh was a private viewing for her future husband.

Inuyasha too reacted to the lord's obvious distasteful words, his ears drooped slightly but not enough for someone that hadn't known him long to see a difference; Kagome however could tell he was hurt and she quickly went to defend him, but not before pressing herself even closer to his body than before... you probably couldn't even get a piece of paper inbetween her body and his arm.

"Inuyasha has done nothing to me, he has always been more than a gentleman towards me; my shirt was torn in a recent fight and he was kind enough to allow me to borrow his haori until I could acquire a new one... he was merely protecting my modesty, and I shall ask you to apologize to him for your accusation and your harsh words!"

"I admire you're loyalty to the creature Kagome-sama, but I will do no such thing... I have grown tired of waiting for you to grow out of this childish and misplaced crush over an animal, if you desire a dog so much than I shall purchase you one upon our return to castle, but I will not be leaving without you."

_'Childish crush... what the hell is he talking about?'_ though Inuyasha was pissed for the way the man was talking to his woman, he was confused as to what was going on and who they were talking about.

"Why you pom-hmph!"

"No Kagome! Just leave him, he ain't worth it, let's get back to the others," Inuyasha covered the girl's mouth so that she didn't insult the lord, he still was royalty after all and she was a woman... they could kill her for just talking, though he would never let that happen.

As the half demon moved to take the girl around the man on the horse, a sword appearing in his face halted his steps, "You will remove your digusting hands off my future wife now half-breed, and leave my sight immediately," though Junichi's words were threatening, it didn't phase Inuyasha as it would a human male. The other men Junichi brought with him quickly surrounded the two trying to escape, panic spread throughout Kagome's body as the men got closer, their eyes holding unpure thoughts with her scarcely clad body.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome... I can smell Sango close by, probably fifty yards east, I'll keep these asses here and you can make it to her." Inuyasha keep Kagome behind him as he pulled her towards the right side of the entrance of the cave.

"Inuyasha I'm not leaving you! You don't even have your sword and you can't kill them because they're human!"

"Keh... I can handle them, just go woman," he gave her a slight nudge telling her yet again to go to their friends... he didn't want her here to distract him from protecting her from this guy who obviously didn't get that she didn't want him.

"Inuyasha..."

"GO NOW KAGOME!"

With his bark she took off in search of their friends,_'Please be careful Inuyasha... I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again.'_

_

* * *

_

_'Good now that she's gone I can focus on this idiot.'_

"You think sending my future wife away will solve your problem half-breed? You will die here and now, by my sword and then I will take Kagome-sama back to my castle where she belongs."

"Keh... you keep talking, don't you every shut up? Kagome don't want to be with you, she don't like you! I know you tried to steal her away while we were fighting that demon in your village... sneaky bastard, you thought Kagome would chose to stay with you? She doesn't even know you, and you don't know her!"

"Hehe... with your lack of knowledge half-breed it doesn't surprise me that you think it matters for two people to know each other in order to marry. It matters not what a woman thinks, her job is to bare sons for her husband and nothing else! Kagome-sama is a free spirited young woman, but I will easily break her of that, she will know her place... and it isn't with you!"

Inuyasha, for his lack of knowledge, quickly picked up the jealous rage the lord held towards him... and he thought it would be fun to push him farther, plus it would distract him long enough for Kagome to get to their friends without being chased down. "Why are you so angry about what happened? Your marriage proposal must get shot down often, so you should be use to it, Kagome's refused you twice... that's got to be ruff."

"Silence half-breed! You will not live long enough to witness me take Kagome-sama for myself, and when I have her in my bed... I will make sure to erase every memory she has of you from her mind," Junichi smirked hearing the growl come from Inuyasha's throat, they weren't playing anymore.

"You will never touch her... she is MINE!" Inuyasha moved forward clenching his fist to prevent his claws from piercing the other man's flesh, he did promise Kagome not to kill him... but that didn't mean he wasn't going to beat the crap out of him. His fist made contact with Junichi's jaw and knocked him off his horse, but sadly it wasn't hard enough to break his jaw.

A few of the other men, seeing Inuyasha attack their lord, charged forward with their swords drawn, but Inuyasha easily disposed of them... not killing anyone, merely knocking them out, this was between him and the lord. Once Junichi righted himself, a shocked expression on his face, of which the dog demon nearly laughed at. "You... how dare you put your hands on me! You will die for this!"

"You've been threatening that since you got here, and I'm still waiting for that to happen, why are all humans all bark and no bite? You might as well just leave, I'm not even using half my strength on you; you can not beat me." Inuyasha knew he was being a little cocky, but he felt he had a right to be in this situation; he wanted to get this over with so he could go to Kagome... and they could figure out how to go about their lives now.

Inuyasha was so far in his thoughts that he nearly missed Junichi come forward with his sword aimed at him, but he side stepped, tore the weapon from the human male, and then slammed his body up again the nearest tree. "Give up now and I'll let you go without embarrassing you in front of your men... don't you have any honor? You know you can not beat me, yet you still try, fighting this battle and the one for Kagome is useless... you can't win."

"... Why?" Inuyasha wasn't putting any pressure on Junichi's wind pipe so he was able to breathe, and speak of course.

"Why what? With how stupid I am I can't read your mind, so you're going to have to articulate what you wish to stay so I can answer you."

The furious lord ignored Inuyasha's smart ass comment, but his rage still built seeing the smirk the half demon bore, "Why does she care for you so! Why would she refuse to marry me, a rich lord... for a half-breed like you! What does she see in you, you're not even a man, you're a monster! And yet she flat out refused the thought of me rescuing her from you grasp... how could someone as pure and beautiful as she... love you!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Inuyasha released the other man, and watched as he fell to the ground, he then waited patiently for the crumbled man to stand up right before repeating his question. "What are you talking about!"

"How could you be so blind, you were right there when she said it, she practically screamed it in my face... dishonoring myself and my home."

"SCREAMED WHAT!" Inuyasha was within seconds of punching his lights out, and not getting his answer.

"THAT SHE LOVES YOU!"

_'Kagome... loves me?'_

_

* * *

_**Note: Remember Inuyasha wasn't there when Kagome first said that so he didn't know, and I think Junichi really wanted Inuyasha to know either, but now Inuyasha will only fight harder to keep Kagome with him... which isn't want the lord wants. A few people guessed that it was Junichi that came back, daichilover was the first so great job, others thought it was Hojo, that was a good guess(I kind of forgot about him actually). And Junichi isn't finished with going after Kagome... big action next chapter!**

**Latest episode: Just watched the new one like an hour ago... Fluffy get's his puff in stuff back (lol I meant his arm) but it's back! Yay! Now he doesn't look so freaky with his sleeve blowing in the wind anymore... so yeah, YAY! And in the next episode it looks like Kagome and Inuyasha are going to KISS! But I have a feeling someone is going to interrupt them... probably Sota, it's so mean that they would trick us like that... but it still would be nice if they did kiss!**

**Thanks to:  
**mooximxaxwhale  
Broken White Roses  
InuXKag0.0  
Frankiegirl2020  
Mystic Melody girl  
inupluskaglover  
daichilover  
twianime01  
KagomeYasha  
inuyashamegagirl  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	46. Kagome's kidnapping

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: I would like to point out that yeah even though Inuyasha should know that Kagome loves him because they have the pups in the future... hello he's DENSE! He forgets things very fast, and at the time when Junichi said that she loves him, he wasn't thinking about the pups. To him right now, it's as if they never came into their lives right now.**

**

* * *

**

While Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts of what could have exactly happened the night he was fighting Kagura's demon and Kagome was trapped with the lord, he also made a mentle note to question Shippo later on the matter seeing as how he was there the whole time and he never mentioned that she blurted that out; Junichi took this as his chance to fight back. The lord pulled his sword from its' sheath at his side and lunged towards the half demon.

With Inuyasha's, ironically enough, cat-like reflexes he was easily able to dodge the sharp weapon and come back to snap it in half, "When are you going to get it... you can't beat me. Trying to kill me won't win Kagome's heart."

"That's where you're wrong, with you gone, she will learn to love me. I can give her anything she wishes... what can you give her, you have nothing," Junichi smirked, thinking he had insulted Inuyasha enough to see that he was no good for the miko.

"I know I'm not good enough to deserve someone as pure as Kagome, and I question myself everyday as to why she would stay with me, but as long as she does I will protect her with everything I am! We've been traveling for a long time together and I've done some stupid shit that should have driven her away but she's stayed, she's cared for me, cried for me... I know it will be hard and I don't have much; but I can give her protection, she would never have to worry about food or shelter, and I can give her all the love I have."

"Love? What can she do with that? The _love_ of a half-breed means nothing, no matter what she says she will never except you as a future husband... she would never allow her body to be use as a demon incubator for your spawn!"

"My _spawn_?" _'What does he think I am some kind of fish demon?'_ "Pups."

"What?"

Inuyasha threw the piece of steal in his hand to the ground, away from any of the humans so they wouldn't try and use it against him again. "I said pups... dog demons, even _half-breeds_ like me, our offspring are called pups... not spawn," he repeated slowly as if the other man couldn't understand.

"Whatever those abiminations are called does not matter to me. I assure you Kagome-sama wouldn't want anything to do with birthing one."

"Stop this right now!" the feminine new comer to the small field drew the mens' attention as Kagome came back into view.

"Wench I told you to-."

"You told me to go find Sango and the others... which I did," just as she said this Kirara in her large form appeared from the sky, Sango and Miroku on her back; Shippo was perched on the monk's shoulder. "Here, Totosai wanted to return this to you." Inuyasha then noticed that Kagome was holding his trusted sword delicately in her hands.

Finally with tetsusaiga in his grasp Inuyasha felt his demon blood receding so that it wasn't screaming in his head, placing the sword in its rightful place at his waist and Kagome back at his side, the feeling that he could take anything on came rushing back through his body... it was time to put this human in his place when it came to messing with **his** woman. "Hey Kagome... thanks."

"Y-You're welcome... Inuyasha. And what he said, it's not true... even though technically their not here yet, I do feel a connection with the children; a connection that will always be between us."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her words, pleased to know that she hadn't changed her mind with what happened the other night when she saw him and Kikyo... he still had a chance. _'Thank you Kagome... I promise the next time I across paths with Kikyo, I'll tell her I've chosen you and the pups. I'll tell her that I... that I love you.'_

_

* * *

_

"Kagome-sama... I wish to hear you condemn this beast and his lies. I refuse to lose you to him, I will kill him on this night and in your honor!"

Seeing the sword he held, Kagome moved in front of Inuyasha to shield him and then she tried to reason with the lord to peacefully stop this fight before it started; she knew he didn't stand a chance against her half demon. "Junichi-sama please stop this... it's over, I've told you several times I will not be with you, I can not... because my heart already has been taken."

"So you admit that the demon has cast a spell over you Kagome-sama!"

"No that's not what I meant, Inuyasha has cast no spell... unless you could say his rude, brutish attitude is some sort of spell," Kagome turned back to dog demon at her back, she couldn't help but smile seeing his blush and the drooping of his ears a top his head, clear signs of his embarrassment. "No... I love Inuyasha for who he is, for his devotion to his friends and bravery in the face of danger... everything about him, and especially these," Kagome hid her own blush at what she just proclaimed to everyone that was present by gently gripping the closest puppy ear and rubbing it affectionately.

Inuyasha was too shocked by her words to react to her touch, his mind was racing but one thing was clear,_'She said it! She loves me... as a half demon, she actually loves me; and no one can deny that now cause everyone's here... I can't wait to see the look on that whimpy wolf's face when he hears this.'_ "Keh."

His normal reaction to an embarrassing situation made her laugh, she didn't know how he felt about her... with the whole Kikyo thing still keeping them a part, but at least she finally got it off her chest how she felt about him, and maybe this will get him to finally make the decision if he wanted to continue the future they were suppose to have together.

Junichi however was furious as to the scene he was forced to witness shared between the woman he wished for himself... and the being he deemed unworthy of breathing the same air as him. "Is that all you can say to Kagome-sama you monster! As you previously said, you do not deserve her as a wife, and I will refuse to allow it... I will get what I came for."

"Feh, you try to take her away from me, and I don't care what Kagome says... I will kill you; and my threats aren't idol... you will not breath by the end of this night."

"That's where you're wrong half-breed... I have already won!" With a flick of his wrist, Junichi placed his sword back in its' sheath. That itself must have been a signal to the men that Inuyasha had attacked earlier to move in.

"Kagome stand back!" Inuyasha barely saw them coming, and just had a second to push her safely away from him before he was ambushed.

"Inuyasha!"

Hearing her scream drew his demon blood to the surface even with tetsusaiga at his side, he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her,_' Damn it why isn't Sango and Miroku doing something to help her... or at least get this idiots off me!'_ "You bastards get off!" Inuyasha used all his strength to throw the five men away from him with a ferocious growl to his lips.

Once they were pushed back, the men glanced around the clearing and smiles grew on their faces; before Inuyasha could ask them why they were smiling they took off back the way they came into the field probably running back to the where the group camped out the night before.

"Keh! What the hell was that about? Hey Kagome you okay... sorry I had to push you away like that, I didn't want you... to... get... Kagome where the hell are you? Hey wench! Answer me!" Inuyasha looked around the clearing, but all he saw were the others standing a little ways away. "Did you see where she went?" He didn't like the way they were looking at him, he was use to them being mad at him for doing something stupid and hurting Kagome's feelings, but this time they looked more guilty than anything else... and that slightly scared him. "Where's she at!"

"Inuyasha... you must be calm when we tell yo-."

"Monk if you don't tell me where she ran off to right now!"

"She didn't run off Inuyasha... that Junichi guy took her!" Shippo squeaked, jumping off Miroku shoulder in urgency as if he was about to go after the human man by himself.

"WHAT! Why didn't you stop him!" Inuyasha quickly crouched down to the ground and began sniffing, trying to catch the scent of Kagome or the traitorous lord, when he finally did find it he didn't want for them to explain why they let her get kidnapped... he would chew them out later, once his woman was safely back in his arms.

"Inuyasha wait for us!"

"Feh! I don't have time to wait for you!" _'Hold on Kagome... I'm coming, I'll get you back and then I'm going to kill that bastard for touching you... just hold on till I get there!'_

_

* * *

_**Note: So Junichi realized he couldn't beat Inuyasha so he stole Kagome away... what will happen now? And Kagome freely said she loved Inuyasha yay! I have a feeling one of the pups will be showing up again... but which one is the question.**

**Thanks to:  
**inupluskaglover  
Diamond369  
Menarie  
AyameWolfe  
Mystic Melody girl  
XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX  
daichilover  
13inuyashagurl13  
Frankiegirl2020  
twianime01  
inuyashamegagirl  
Dragon Ashes  
Black Light Brightness  
InuXKag0.0  
trekker4life  
Lady Alana2030  
DemonChild94  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
Broken White Roses  
**For reviewing... I think this is the longer list I've ever had yay! Luv'em, keep it up!**


	47. Kagome in distress

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: Just to put us in a location, since everyone probably forget where we were, way back in chapter 35 'Soul Shattering' it was mentioned that the group was up in the north near Koga's den, after that they moved farther north up where there are no humans living, only demons(probably somewhere up in the mountains where Ayame mentioned the wolf demon elders living) And now starting in this chapter the group of men lead by Junichi that stole Kagome... they are going back down to the south, where Junichi's castle is; so at some point the group will be near Keade's village again big stuff will be happening there.... just so we all know where we are.**

* * *

_'Ugh!.... Why am I the one always to be kidnapped! If it isn't a demon wanting the shards, it's a human wanting my body for one reason or other... I hate it! Why can't Inuyasha be taken at least once and we have to rescue him, that would make me feel a whole lot less than a burden to them. I swear we spend more time chasing me down than actually finding shards while I'm here... this is getting rediculous!'_

"Kagome-sama you should eat and rest... we will be leaving before dawn and I don't wish for you to become ill during our journey back to the village," Junichi tried to offer his captive a bowl of something, but Kagome refused it, curling farther into the ball she had been in since he set her off his horse but still trying to keep her modesty seeing as how she was still wearing Inuyasha's haori to cover her ripped shirt. "Kagome-sama... are you upset?"

"Am I upset! That's kind of obvious isn't it! You took me from my friends... from Inuyasha, why!" Kagome was furious at the lord for his stupid and insensitive question, and just his attitude showed that he didn't find what he just did to her wrong. But she knew not to embarrass him in front of his men because he could very well have her killed right here for actions against him.

"I told you, I would not allow that half demon to have you. When we arrive back at the castle we will arrange our wedding and you will be presented as the lady of my house; and as lady you must stay healthy... so eat this."

"Are you deaf, I don't want it!" Kagome lost her temper and swung her arm his direction, knocking the bowl he held to the ground and causing everyone in their camping party to look their way. _'Oops... oh great Kagome way to go, you just marked your death.'_ She flinched waiting for at least a blow from the lord, normally if a woman spoke out against a man she would be stricken... or worst, women were some times killed for disobeying men.

Junichi did seem to be angry for her outburst, and any minute now she was waiting for her death sentence... however, "I will over look your action Kagome-sama, because I love you and can not see my life continuing if you are not by my side... but I will not tolerate such action again."

_'Of course my lord... what could any woman see in this man, I can't believe I was once captivated by his beauty... he hits the nail right on the head when it comes to the phrase 'beauty is only skin deep.'_ Kagome put her head in her lap to resist opening her mouth and causing herself more trouble this night.

"Kagome-sama I don't wish to see you upset... I will make your life so much easier, you will never have to lift a finger and can have anything your heart desires; does that not sound appealing to you. I am even willing to allow you to keep the half demon as a pet per say... would that be enough for you to accept my proposal?"

Despite telling herself what her position was in this era, Kagome couldn't allow this... piece of scum that called himself a man to degrade the **real** man she loved. "How dare you! You have disrespected Inuyasha every step of the way since we went to your village; I ignored it in the beginning because I knew, with your simple minded way of thinking, you didn't understand anything about him! I'm tired of you calling him a dog when he's more of a man than you'll EVER BE!"

* * *

"Inuyasha you must slow down! Even with Kirara at full speed, wasting up all our energy just trying to catch up with them isn't going to help Kagome much!" Miroku hollered from behind Sango, they both were on said cat demon trying desperately to keep up with the half demon that was obviously at a lost without his miko.

"Keh! If you can't keep up then stay behind, I ain't stopping till Kagome is back with us, like hell I'm letting that bastard take her away!" _'Not after she told me she loved me... I'm never letting her out of my sight again after this night. Damn how could he get this far ahead, he's a mere human on a damn... there's just no way!'_

"That lord won't hurt Kagome will he Miroku?" Shippo had been sitting in between the monk and demon slayer since they started following their leader in his search. He was trying to hide his fear for both the way Inuyasha seemed to be angry with not only the lord but them as well, and his fear for his surrogate mother's predicament.

"I think Kagome can handle herself just find Shippo," Miroku was trying to be peace maker at this moment since it seemed he couldn't calm his other friend down enough to see reason; he gently ruffled the fox child's orange hair for added encouragement.

"Yes Kagome will be fine Shippo-kun... I'm actually more worried about Junichi-sama, I fear we won't be able to keep Inuyasha at bay once we catch up." Sango had been trying to run different strategies through her mind to keep every one calm and still get Kagome back without shedding blood... nothing was coming to mind.

"I think you are right Sango, but we will worry about that once the time comes... for now let's forcus on finding Kagome-sama."

"Keh! I ain't waiting for you guys all night, pick up the pace or I'm leaving you behind!" Inuyasha barked yet again, pusing himself harder and darting through the next set of trees faster than the last. _'Hold on Kagome... I'm coming, just keep fighting him and I swear I'll get to you!'_

_

* * *

_

"Kagome-sama I've had it! I have been as nice as I possibly can be but I no longer will be; you are mine and when we return to the castle you will be severely punished for this disrespect. I know this behavior is due to being with that beast and I swear to you... I will break the spell he has wrapped you in so you can become mine, and I can show you what real love is." Junichi reached out to stroke his future bride's soft hair, but Kagome pushed his hand away from her.

"When will you get it through your head, I am under no spell nor will I ever allow you to touch me! I belong to Inuyasha... I love Inuyasha, I want to be his wife, I want to bare his children, and I don't want anything to do with you!" Kagome was now crying her frustrations out at how no one was listening to what she wanted, she wasn't use to the ways of this time; she wanted to chose... she had already chosen who she wanted to be with a long time ago. In the back of her mind she knew he still hadn't decided who he wanted, but she prayed it was her that he would pick her.

Even with tear filled eyes she saw something snap in his deep brown eyes... and now she know just who the real monster was. "I don't care if you do not love me Kagome, I have never been denied what I desire. Therefore, if you will not allow me to have you as my wife, I'm sure you will do as my concubine," his voice sent chills down her spine more than his words did. But then his words dawned on her, and Kagome heard the men that were sitting around the fire start to chuckle as they shifted to circle around her and their lord.

"What... what's going on?"

"You see Kagome... a concubine in my castle entertains many men of my court, once our nights of pleasure are over you will see many of these men often; and they may do whatever they wish with you, since you now longer wish to be my bride you do not have the privileges that she would have. Men, move out... we don't want to cross paths with that half-breed any time soon; he will try to take her away and we can't have that." Junichi returned to his horse and climbed to sit in the saddle, but this time he didn't help her up, "You will walk from here to the castle Kagome... the privilege of riding with me is no longer afford; and since you are now to be a concubine of my court you should dress like one."

As if some silent order the man closest to her approached and ripped Inuyasha's haori away from her body, causing her to scream out and clutch her ripped school shirt tight to her body; she fought against the man's hold to grip the cloth again, but he pulled her hand away. "You won't be needing that piece of demon trash on your body anymore... you look much better this way any how." The man tried to snatch at her again and feel her up, but Kagome elbowed him in the stomach and quickly moved away. "Ugh... you little bi-."

"Gen! I do not want her harmed before we reach the village, you will not touch her again until it is your night for her to be in your bed, is that clear?"

"Of course my lord... I look forward to that time," the man known now as Gen smirked at Kagome, causing her to shiver and move farther away.

_'Inuyasha please... please help me... I need you!'_

_

* * *

_

_'Kagome... hold on I'm coming.'_ Inuyasha had long since left the others, they were taking too long for his short patience and he felt like he was moving in slow motion. He was so focused on the task of finding his woman, her scent still fresh in the air meaning she was close, he nearly ran into the smaller figure.

"Agh!"

"What the hell!" The red and white clad half demon halted mid run as to not knock the child over. "Get out of my way!"

The small child who was cowering in fear, peaked out to look at the man, seeing who was brought a small smile to her face, "Inuyasha-san! Rin-chan didn't know it was you that she would find while searching for Jaken-sama!"

"Huh? Rin?" _'If she's here... that means.'_

"Father?... what brings you so far from Keade-sama's village? And where is mother?" Karin's eerily calm voice drew his attention to where she was coming out from behind a tree, her two tone eyes scanning for the presences of her mother.

"I don't have time to explain now pup, but your mother was taken and I'm going after her; have you sensed anything out of place in the past hour?"

"I heard a group of humans not far from here not long ago, it was strange seeing as there are no human villages around this land; is mother with them?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped, "Yeah pup she is, and I need to get her back before they do something to her."

"We will go with Inuyasha-san! Rin wishes to help Kagome-sama, Karin-chan may we?"

"Rin I-."

"Rin will stay here... Karin will accompany Inuyasha until his wench is returned to him," Sesshomaru's words cut through the air, silencing everyone else, he montioned with his eyes that he gave his permission and the young pup nodded. The demon lord too had senced the group of men and his brother's woman, he also heard the words spoken about her becoming a whore of the court, the mere thought of a lady of the west being treating as such caused his own eyes to bleed red; even though she wasn't mated to his brother yet, the lord still thought of her as part of his own pack.

"Keh... well then let's go pup, I ain't get time to stand here anymore, we need to get Kagome now!"

"Yes father."

_'I've got one of our pups now helping me Kagome... I'll be there soon.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: I have no clue where this chapter was going, I was just filling up space to get every one near Keade's village again... sorry. But now you know that Karin was the pup to join Inuyasha for the time, and Kagome's in more trouble now then before... will Inuyasha get to her in time?**

**Latest episode: THEY WERE SO DAMN CLOSE... I'M TALKING ABOUT LESS THAN INCHES FROM KISSING! AND SOTA HAD TO INTERRUPT THEM... I HATE RIGHT NOW, but you can't stay mad at him for long especially with his glowing skin from the hot spring lol so funny! And the last two sentences when Kagome's mother realized Inuyasha's ears were showing and asked if they had been out the whole time and he said yeah, and then she covers them up! What's the point? Everyone saw them, and he's line of "Now?" was too funny. I hope the producers of the new anime let Kagome and Inuyasha at least share one kiss before the anime ends for good... just one that's all I'm asking for really; is that too much to ask for? **

**Thanks to:  
**InuXKag0.0  
KagomeYasha  
Frankiegirl2020  
inuyashamegagirl  
twianime01  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
DemonChild94  
Black Light Brightness  
mssweetychessgir  
Lady Alana2030  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	48. Rescuing Kagome

**Don't own Inuyasha... .o.o. crys**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**_Inuyasha's demon voice_**

_

* * *

_

"Father... why is mother not with you?"

After Inuyasha had run into his brother's group and now had his second daughter helping retrieve Kagome, it had been quiet for the time being, during which Karin didn't speak two words... until now.

"A human took her while I was fighting some of his guards... Kagome didn't want me to hurt them so it took me longer to get them off..." Inuyasha growled, replaying that scene over and over again in his mind, he couldn't believe he fell for something so stupid.

"The man could not defeat you in an honorable fashion so he chose to be a coward and steal mother away... are all human males that way?"

"Keh... I don't know, and you don't even need to worry about males yet right?" Inuyasha nearly missed the next tree branch he was aiming to land on just thinking about one of his girls being interrested in the opposite sex yet... they weren't born in the this time period yet and he was already acting like an over protective father. Karin gave him a dead pan stare, much like her uncle's which was creepy, that seemed to ease Inuyasha's mind... a little.

"Do you have a plan as to how you will retrieve mother... or are you just going to storm their camp and steal her away like he did?"

"Let me worry about that once we catch up to them, with all this talking we ain't making any time... do you talk a lot with Sesshomaru, I find it hard to have a conversation with him."

"Uncle does not talk much, the same as home... so I am use to it, Rin-chan however must be entertain since she is a child, Jaken is as annoying as ever I'm afraid."

"Feh... that little imp will never change."

Once their conversation died down, both half demons focused on catching a scent of either Kagome, the lord, or one of his men. It took another twenty minutes before Inuyasha finally caught Kagome's scent again, putting him a little more at ease knowing that she was safe and close by... for now anyway. He knew the lord was trying to make it back to his castle before he caught up, so moving continuously throughout the night wasn't out of the question.

"Kagome's not far ahead... did you come up with a plan to get her back?" Inuyasha threw his pup a suggested glance, of which she glared at.

"I thought it was your job to come up with a plan father? She is your soon-to-be mate after all... if you don't screw it up first." Karin spoke as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, however it caused Inuyasha to pause from moving.

"Wh-Why would you say that? Screw it up how?" he didn't want to seem eager to hear her answer, but he really wanted to know what she meant by that.

"It's simple really... you continue to go to the priestess and mother will leave forever, Inu stopped by and told me of your meeting... and how upset mother was the other night after seeing you and the miko together, apparently words were spoken that caused mother to cry... we don't like when she crys father. You should keep that in mind next time you go off... brother won't play nice if you two should meet up again, and mother won't be able to hold him back either." Karin's cold demeanor was unsettling to Inuyasha but he didn't wish to tempt her rage at this moment... he could only guess she was as scary as Kagome when she was angry.

"I'll keep that in mind. And so you know... I don't intend to hurt Kagome ever, I go to Kikyo to."

"I'm not the one that needs to hear your excuses father, I already know what could be lost with your decisions and I hope you don't make the same mistake twice."

Before Inuyasha could question her farther on her vague statement, the human group appeared from the opposite side of the forest; his demon flared seeing Kagome practically being dragged behind Junichi's horse. _'Is that how he would treat his mate? What is wrong with humans.'_

_

* * *

_

"We'll stop here to rest for half an hour... get fire wood," Junichi barked out while jumped off his horse, still holding the rope Kagome was tied up with and he dragged her toward where he chose to sit on a fallen log. "Oh come now Kagome, don't fight with me anymore, no matter what your position, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on; and I am very excited about our first night together, and if you're entertaining and please me to what I desire... then maybe I shall keep you for my use only, does that not put a smile on your face?"

"It doesn't matter what you say now, Inuyasha will come for me, and you won't be able to run away like last time!"

"Really Kagome I'm growing quite tired of hearing that half-breed's name come from your mouth when it should be mine. Look around you, it's nearly dawn and he isn't anywhere around, you spout words of love for him when he clearly doesn't feel the same for you; you've been around demons long enough to know that they don't want human companions... the minute he gets you into bed with him, he'll use your body for his pleasure and then throw you away like trash."

"Much like you plan to do now? You're right I have been around demons for a long time, but I know Inuyasha better than anyone else... he would never do what you say he would. Both his demon and human sides respect women in different ways, he's like no other man alive... he's special and that's why I love him!"

"Very touching Kagome... but words can't help you. You must face the future that is ahead of you... we are nearly at Keade's village and come tomorrow night you will be in my bed." Junichi tugged on the rope wrapped around her body, causing her to fall forward seeing as how she couldn't catch herself; but the lord caught her chin when she fell to break her fall and pull her closer to his body. "You are so beautiful Kagome... I really don't want to share you with anyone else. Please yes you'll marry me."

Kagome crawled forward on her knees seeing as that was the only part of her body she could move right now, and small smile came to her lips seeing him smirk thinking she was finally giving in to him... boy was he wrong. "Go to hell... bastard." Calling him a bastard probably went a little too far, seeing as how Junichi threw Kagome to the ground causing her to scream in pain... mostly likely dislocating her shoulder from the blow, but the lord didn't care at this point.

He stood over her and pulled her black locks, lifting her head off the ground, "You know, I've had to deal with your mouth long enough... I don't think I can wait to get back to my village to have you; the half breed would have probably taken you in the woods and you would have been fine with that right... so you wouldn't care now then? You're going to love this Kagome."

**_"Let her go bastard!"_** the dark animalistic growl from the tree line drew everyones' attention from the group.

"Wh-what was that!"

"A demon!"

"Calm down now, what are you a bunch of women! Gen... go and see what it is," Junichi pulled Kagome from the ground and took her to his horse in case they needed to make a quick get away, the girl was in so much pain due to her shoulder she wasn't fighting much any more; she tried to keep from crying at the pain that shot through her body every time he jostled her.

"My lord... you want me to-."

"I said go now!"

But the man didn't have time to move and see what was out there... because Inuyasha stepped out from the shadows, eyes blood red, purple streaks on his cheeks, lenghtened claws and fangs bared at the humans.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was so happy to see him, that he had come to save her, she was nearly blinded by the fact that he was full demon with tetsusaiga at his hip; but at least seeing him dulled the pain she was feeling a little bit.

"Silence Kagome!" Junichi shook her, causing more pain and she couldn't hold back her scream when he touched her... which caused Inuyasha to growl again.

**_"Are you deaf! I said... let her go bastard."_**

"What will you do to get her back half breed, as far as I can see she is in my possession... how will you get her from me without hurting her?" Junichi's normal smirk faltered seeing Inuyasha give one of his own, showing off all his sharp teeth, his red eyes giving him a crazed, wild look.

**_"You've hurt my mate, it's quite simple how I'm going to get her back,"_** Inuyasha flexed his claws at his side**_, "I'm going to kill these pathetic excuses for men... and then I'm going to kill you."_**

"Kagome told you not to harm us."

**_"I'm sure she won't mind now... and if you've touched her in anyway I will make sure that your death will be slow and painful."_**

_'Inuyasha... don't, don't do it... please.'_ Kagome wanted to beg, but the pain going through her was too much and she was barely conscience, just as her demon moved forward to fight the men, she passed out from her pain... the last thing she heard were the screams and pleas for mercy... and Inuyasha's dark laughter ringing in her head.

* * *

**Note: Well it seems like Inuyasha will end this fight Junichi started, but what will happen to Kagome now that she's injuried... and Inuyasha will have to take care of her, if he makes it out of this fight. And where did Karin go? What was she talking about with giving him that warning?**

**And just so everyone knows... I've started a new Inuyasha/Kagome story for all those who like this story... it's called 'Landlord' if you like this story maybe you could go check that one out? I promise I won't focus on solely that story... I've got a few I'm working on all at the same time so it's taking a whole to get new chapters out for each. I tend to lose interest and can't think of a good new chapter for about a week so that's what takes so long to get chapters out too... so please bare with me, but I'm not abandoning any story.**

**Lastest episode: Funniest part was the pigeons Inuyasha caught in the beginning for the feast... and blowing up the kitchen. Sad that Naraku is getting the whole jewel soon, that means the end of the anime again soon.... NO! They should continue it pass what the manga did just to please all the faithful readers and watchers of this great anime/manga. **

**Thanks to:  
**DemonsxXxHeart  
inupluskaglover  
Broken White Roses  
XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX  
Frankiegirl2020  
InuXKag0.0  
Mystic Melody girl  
DemonChild94  
inuyashamegagirl  
mssweetychessgir  
daichilover  
twianime01  
BugBite14  
KagomeYasha  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	49. Healing

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

_'Inuyasha... don't... please stop! Inuyasha!'_

"Mommy? Mommy are you okay? Are you awake mommy?"

In the past two months Kagome's gotten use to so many people calling her mommy, so when the child's voice began pulling her from her dreams she didn't question it. However when she was fully awake is when the pain started to build again, she cried out trying to get away from it as if moving would ease some what... but it only caused the pain to grow, and the child at her side to panic.

"No, don't move mommy! Daddy said that you hurt your shoulder and you shouldn't move, Keade-sama and he went to get herbs to help fix it."

_'I-I... Izzy?'_ Kagome opend her eyes to see golden eyes and black puppy ears staring back at her to prove what she thought. "Izzy?... What, what are you going here?"

"Hehe... mommy you're the one that's here, daddy brought you back to the village, you were asleep. The others weren't with you though and daddy was covered in blood... what happened?"

_'Blood? But I wasn't bleeding when he found me... oh god! Inuyasha didn't... what happened while I was out!'_

"Izayoi calm down... father will explain when he returns, do not bombard mother with questions she can not answer," another voice in the room drew Kagome's attention from the little girl to her older sister standing against the wall.

"I just wanted to know if she knew Karin, maybe she was awake."

"Clearly she wasn't Izzy, when I came upon the scene she was already unconscious in father's arms."

_'Karin!'_ Kagome was confused seeing her here as well... and then something from her memory snapped in her head. She tried to sit up, but the pain kept her laying down. "Karin! What are you doing here! You can't be near Izzy! You're father will be released from the well if you're this close!" Kagome was wondering why she hadn't been feeling the earthquakes like she had the last time when Maru came to visit.

"Inu fixed that mommy!"

Seeing her confused expression because the ten year old didn't explain the situation very well, Karin stepped in, "Brother came to me a few days ago and told me that Maru had weakened the barrier on the well by coming to see Izzy. Mother's barrier was already weak from sending us here, so Inu strengthened it... we may now come in contact with each other." _'It will be needed for what is coming.'_

Kagome sighed, more calm now that she knew what was going on... with her kids anyway, now was just to confront Inuyasha about what happened while she was unconsious. Just as she thought this Keade came through the reed mat covering the door of the hut. The old woman's lips turned up seeing the girl she thought of as family was finally awake after Inuyasha brought her to the hut earlier that morning.

"I am relieved to see that ye are awake child... Inuyasha has been quite upset since you're returned. We must also tend to your wound before there is permanent damage." Keade brought the herbs she had picked over to where she would be working to heal Kagome. The second after she moved from the door, a half dressed Inuyasha tumbled through, causing everyone to pause when seeing him; but he didn't care what they were looking at, his only focus was on Kagome. "Inuyasha were not ye at the river?" Keade knew he wasn't going to answer, so she went back to sorting the herbs. "Izayoi... why don't ye go and play outside child?"

"Yes Keade-sama," Izzy knew what was going to happen in the hut and she knew that Keade didn't want her there to witness it, so she didn't fight and just stood to leave. Without being asked to, Karin followed her out, knowing that she shouldn't be there either.

Once the children left Keade turned back to the couple, Inuyasha was now sitting by Kagome's side, clearly no one else mattered in the room other than the young woman to him. "Inuyasha we must fix the damage to Kagome's arm."

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly, and he clenched his eyes shut as if he was in pain, "Yeah I know... Kagome this is going hurt a lot." He tried to as gently as possible pick her up from the bedding to lay her against his half dressed chest, but even with going slowly she still experienced pain from the move... her arm felt like it was being ripped off and to stop her scream she buried her face in his haori.

Keade approached the couple with some cloth, and mix of herbal medicine which surpisingly didn't smell bad at all to Inuyasha, and a small piece of leather in her hands. "Child you need to bite this leather before we can right and set ye shoulder, the pain may cause ye to bite your tongue if not," Keade knew that Inuyasha was barely calm right now with Kagome having been taken and then hurt while he was trying to rescue her, scenting her blood now may turn him demon again and he's already scared many of the villagers this morning when he arrived looking like a wild beast, covered in blood and carrying the girl he now held in his arms.

Kagome bit back her tears and took the piece of cow hide into her mouth, bracing for more pain to come. Inuyasha was torn, he didn't want to hurt Kagome at all, but he knew if her shoulder wasn't put back in place it could get infected or heal incorrectly, causing her to lose mobility in that arm or even go as far as becoming sick and die. He didn't want to think of the possibilities so he knew he had to do this; and seeing as how Keade was no longer a young woman he would be the only one strong enough to pop it back in place.

He turned the girl in his lap slightly so her back was pressed to his chest, giving him better access to the damaged limb. Putting one hand on her back near her shoulder where he could see the bone clearly through her skin where is shouldn't be, and placing the other hand under her elbow he felt her brace herself for the jolt and more pain. Inuyasha buried his nose on the other side of neck, Kagome was too nervous to blush at his show of affection and Keade knew something had happened between the two on their latest travels so she didn't disapprove. Inuyasha trailed his nose up her neck and kissed her there before nuzzling her ear, his teeth were clenched so tightly that he was threatening to bite into his own lip, but he needed to focus on the task that he needed to preform.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

* * *

Hearing the pop signaling that the bone was reset, Inuyasha braced himself for the scream the girl would unleash, it never dawned on him that she could even go as far as sitting him while he was holding her because of her pain. But if it made her feel better then he would ender every sit she screamed at him. He prayed to any kami listening to let her pass out again from the pain... but either they weren't listening like they never did to him, or she was just too stubborn for her own good because she bit into the leather hard probably leaving permanent marks in it with her dull, even human teeth effectively blocking the scream lodged in her throat from being released.

Keade quickly pulled the sleeping robe from Kagome's shoulder to apply the herb medicine to numb the pain she was currently feeling on the wound. Once that was done she wrapped the shoulder and made a sling to support the rest of her arm as to not cause it to strain. Kagome's silent scream quieted to whimpers now once the leather was removed from her mouth, but that still wasn't good enough for Inuyasha.

"I thought you said the medicine crap would ease her pain right away!"

"Calm yeself Inuyasha, like all remedies it will take time to work; this combination of herbs won't take her pain away just numb her to so she may rest some what peacefully. I'm afraid she will still feel sore even up till tomorrow morning." Keade moved back over to her work station to clean up the ingredients she didn't use.

"Feh... well it ain't fast enough for me, she shouldn't be hurting because of what that bastard did to her," Inuyasha looked down the girl in his arms, Kagome's face was still in pain but her whimpering had stopped now, he had no intentions of letting her leave the safey of his arms for a long time.

Keade could see the way the half demon was treating the miko from the future and smiled seeing how gently he was being with her, after what he told her while they were gathering the herbs he hadn't been at her side for several hours and right now she knew they should have some privacy. "I am going to see what those girls are up to... it is a bit too quiet in the village for Izayoi to be running around," the older priestess chuckled to herself thinking of what the small child could be up to right now, she didn't expect and answer from the couple so she left without another word.

Though Inuyasha ignored her previous statement, didn't mean that he hadn't heard Keade leave, his ears twitching was the only signal that he knew anything; his full focus was solely on the woman in his lap.

She was some what peacefully laying in his arms, but he could tell by her breathing that she was no where near asleep, "Kagome... are you okay?" It was stupid to ask that question, and Inuyasha wanted to kick himself for letting it slip passed his lips, but he needed to know and he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. He gently rubbed her uninjured arm, trying to relax her tense body. "Kagome I'm sorry... I didn't want to hurt you."

"Inuyasha... thanks for saving me, I know you didn't want to set my shoulder back but it needed to be done... I'm glad that you were here, it must have been hard to be here for that," Kagome's voice was soft, hoarse from screaming, but with his demonic hearing it was easy for him to understand her; he was so relieved to hear that she wasn't mad at him.

"Keh... I'm fine woman, I wasn't going to leave you just cause... you know," Inuyasha pulled her a little closer to his body but his ears flattened hearing her whine in pain and he froze. "Sorry Kagome."

She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, she patted the hand that was around her waist to show that she forgave him; now that the major threat to her life right now was over it was time to figure out what happened before all this. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hmm... what Kagome?" Inuyasha had cuddled closer to her, nuzzling the side of her neck again breathing deeply her scent to calm his beast. Kagome didn't mind the attention he was giving her, in fact his caresses and the low growling thing he had been doing since Keade left was relaxing her to the point where she nearly forgot what she wanting to asked him... almost.

"Inuyasha what happened in the forest... how did we get here? What happened to Junichi and his men?" she didn't miss how he tensed up this time and the growling stopped.

"Kagome... I... I didn't have a choice. The lord didn't care that you were unconscious, after he sent his men at me again he picked you up and was intending on leaving again. I knew you were hurt and needed to be taken care of... my beast took over and I killed those men, once they were gone... Junichi didn't stand a chance against me." Inuyasha closed his eyes... waiting for Kagome to wished to set down back on the bedding and asking him to leave and never come near her again.

Kagome turned her head towards the left side, her good side, into his chest when it finally dawned on her that he wasn't completely dressed. Since she had his fire rat robe on when Junichi stole her away it only left him his inner kimono to battle in when he came for her. Now he was only dressed in his haori, his inner top gone, probably covered in blood and the shirt was opened revealing his warm, very masculine chest and a little bit of his lower abs... Kagome was having a hard time being upset right now. _'What are you doing! This isn't the time or appreciate to be looking at him... he's feeling bad right now.'_ "Inuyasha I understand... it's okay, I told him what his fate would be if he keep up what he was doing and he wouldn't listen. He chose to die... I can't blame you for that."

"Thank you Kagome... thank you."

Kagome was surprised that he practically bear hugged her from behind... she wasn't use to him being so physical, _'Is all this because I was taken... or is it because I told him I loved him. I still can't believe I said that right to his face. Now everything is out there... what will he do now? The ball is in his court so to say.'_

Inuyasha couldn't believe that she wasn't upset for the outcome of the human group, he still had a chance to be with her... he had a chance to finish what they started in the cave last night; and now he knew for sure that she loved him. He couldn't get it out of his head, _'She loves me... she really loves me! Not the human loser from her time... me!'_ "Kagome..."

"Yes Inuyasha?" she wasn't expecting him to say anything really earth shattering or romantic even though he was acting slightly stranger than normal; but she would listen to him and enjoy her comfortbale spot for the time being because she knew once the others made it back the village Inuyasha would probably jump ten feet away from her and run from the hut the minute he could.

"Kagome... I was scared, for a while I couldn't catch your scent at all and it worried me. I knew he wanted you to be his bride from the minute that messenger came to the village, and last night I thought he was going to win... you would be gone forever and I would have never been able to tell you..."

Kagome tilted her head slightly up from its' position on his chest, only a few inches away from his own so close that she feel his warm breath caress her skin much like his hand was still doing causing shivers to run up her spine. "Tell me what Inuyasha?"

"Tell you that I..." he paused, bending his head farther, inching as close to her as he possibly could without them actually coming in contact with each others lips... he needed to finish this before he could claim her sweet lips for his own once again. "That I... that I love you."

* * *

**Note: I know a lot of people will like this chapter... fluff! And Inuyasha finally admits that he loves her... he got all caught up in the moment. And that they are back in the village big things to happen... like Naraku reappearing... and I'm sensing the last few chapters coming soon! ahhhhh! But there will be more chapters like this at the end, and big surprise coming up! Not that this wasn't a big surprise to.**

**Thanks to:  
**WolfGirl64  
trekker4life  
Black Light Brightness  
inuyashamegagirl **(You're probably so happy right now)**  
DemonChild94  
Frankiegirl2020  
SilverSpirit 101  
Strawberry Moon Bunny  
90210flordelmar  
**For reviewing... I know there are normally a lot more people that review, but just haven't had a chance to yet for the chapter before because I got two out in about a day, but that's okay... luv'em anyway, keep it up!**


	50. Calm before the storm

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Once the rest of the group arrived in the village around dusk... to say they were shocked seeing the placement of their friends in Keade's hut would be like saying Miroku was no longer interested in women. Keade was busying herself with making stew for supper, Izayoi was chopping up carrots and other vegetables to put in the stew... and both Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping sitting up against the wall on the other side of the hut, with him having a secure grip on her waist.

Sango saw the perverted smirk appear on the monk's face and she knew he wasn't going to let the half demon live this down; but that wouldn't help their relationship so she decided to stop this before he started anything by smacking him on the back of the head, "Don't you dare Miroku... leave them alone!"

"Sango... you think I would say something to embarrass our friends?"

"... Yes." the demon slayer quickly answered back without hesitation.

Before Miroku could defend himself, or at least try to, the last person present in the small room made herself known to the resently returning group. "Could you please refrain from speaking so loudly as to not wake our parents up... I'm quite sure father would not be happy with that."

Shippo nearly screamed hearing the surprise guest's voice, but he settled for jumping off the monk's shoulder to investigate, "Who are you?"

"I would think they have spoken of me at one time, I am Karin... second daughter and four pup of Inuyasha and Kagome. And judging by how your scents are mixed, you've met my twin brother Maru recently yes?"

"Oh Karin-chan... you're the pup with Sesshomaru, yes Inuyasha mentioned you when his brother came near the village a month ago."

Hearing his name spoken by a familiar voice, breaking the silence that was once in the hut, Inuyasha's ears twitched picking up everything that was going on around him. When nothing was out of the ordinary he debated if he should join in the conversation or just snuggle in Kagome's warmth a little more and try to go back to sleep, breathing in her scent again was making him lean towards his second choice. But then his comfortable life size teddy bear in his arms starting moving herself, a sure sign that she was waking as well. He wasn't completely okay with the others finding out that he confessed his love for her just yet, but pretending to be asleep so you can ignore the world and its' problems he could do; he figured he could just let her wake first and see how she explains why they are in this position.

Kagome was pulled from her pleasant nap when she felt her hard, but comfortable, pillow shift behind her and then a nose began tickling her neck; it was then that she heard the soft whispers of the others in the hut and decided it was really time to wake and greet them. They must have been worried about her seeing as how she was taken twice from their presence the night before... once by Junichi and then earlier when Inuyasha had transformed. And speaking of the half demon, Kagome was surprised that he was still in the hut and letting her lay on him; last week at this time if everyone was in there he would be leaning against the wall directly behind her... though still close.

_'Maybe now that we've both confessed our feelings for each other, he'll be more gentle in front of the others.'_ Kagome wished that to be true but if he wanted to keep their new relationship a secret from the rest of the group she could except that. She finally opened her eyes to see what the others of their group were doing, only to find that Keade had finished making dinner and was now passing it around to them; the elder priestess was the first to notice that she was awake.

"How are ye feeling child? I will make a soothing tea for ye once I am finished here."

Seeing Keade addressing the other side of the room, drew the attention of the other two humans to their sleeping friends, Sango was the first to speak, barring Miroku from doing so seeing as how he was only going to tease the young couple for the position they had found them in. "Kagome are you alright? What happened with lord Junichi?"

No one in the hut missed the low growl coming from Inuyasha's throat at the mention of the now dead lord, Kagome didn't wish to retell the story and about what Junichi was going to make her into once they returned to his village... she really didn't want Inuyasha to know that the cowardly man was planning on turned her into a concubine for him and his men; she was sure that he would find a way to bring the lord back to life, only to kill him a lot more painfully than the first time.

"Everything is find Sango, Inuyasha delt with him as he saw fit. Junichi dislocated my shoulder during the beginning of the fight and I passed out; Inuyasha had to reset my injury and it's still a bit sore, but not as painful as it was before."

"Well that's good to hear, and I'm glad he won't be bothering you anymore." Sango smiled, not bothering to ask about why they were in the position they were in upon their arrival... though she promised herself once she got Kagome alone that she would ask every question that was on her mind.

* * *

"Since mother has been safely returned and everything is back to normal, I shall be going back," Karin's abrupt statement caught everyones' attention as she stood to leave, affecting her younger sister most.

"You're not staying?"

Kagome caught the older girl clutching something around her neck... a necklace perhaps, and strangely it held it's own demonic aura that seemed familiar to her but right at this moment she couldn't place where she's felt it before.

"No Izayoi... I must get back to watch Rin... it is almost time, and you won't be alone for much longer... do you not sense her coming?"

"Yeah I have all day... she's taking a long time to get here; it's really almost time?" Izzy too clutched a similar necklace around her own neck, of which Kagome could see was glowing with spiritual aura not demonic... and one she knew by heart; Izzy's small tear shaped crystal around her neck held Keade's own spiritual power within it... a small amount as to not hurt the elderly woman but still enough that Kagome was able to sense without much effort.

"Yes... you must be alert at all times now, we will most likely be returning in a few days; I will lead uncle here as well as the others... when Anna is near we must do everything we can to help." With not much else given by the older pup, she quickly left the hut heading away from the village to return to Sesshomaru and his group.

"Izayoi-chan... what were you two talking about?" Kagome knew she shouldn't be asking such a question because it wasn't really her business but she couldn't help it, in the nearly two months that the pups have been appearing continuously in their lives she felt as if they really were her children, and she didn't want anything to happen to them.

"It's almost time."

"Time for what pup?" Inuyasha too was curious about what all this cryptic talk was about... and he didn't like it one bit that they were keeping secrects from him; it was bad enough that Kagome was doing that, it nearly cause two pups their lives... though he would never admit that they may have had the upper hand in the fights.

"My brothers and sisters have almost finished collecting the power they needed to break daddy from Naraku's curse. But we also want to help you guys before we leave... so everyone will be coming here and Anna will be bringing Naraku here for you guys to fight!" Izzy was so excited to surprise them with her news; however, she didn't expect her father to start choking on the piece of radish he had just popped in his mouth. Or Shippo spitting out the water he had been drinking. "Um... did I say something wrong?"

"SHE'S WHAT!" Inuyasha jumped off the floor, pulling tetsusaiga free for battle, looking wildly around for any signs of the evil half demon.

"She's going to lead him here for you guys to fight... don't you want to stop him?"

Seeing Inuyasha too riled up, and still looking for Naraku even though he wasn't going to pop out of the wall, Kagome decided she should talk to the child. "Yes of course we want to stop him Izzy... but it's just, we aren't prepared to battle him yet; there's a lot we still need to do."

"Well... we can help, I'm sure Anna and..." Izayoi's hesitation didn't go unnoticed, Kagome smiled knowing why she did it.

"It's okay Izzy... Inuyasha knows of your older brother now."

A smile broke out of the child's face, relieved that she could speak freely about all her siblings now, "Well I'm sure Anna and Inu have a plan to deal with him; they don't want daddy to ever be control by Naraku... they don't want mommy to be upset like she is back home."

Not wanting to sit on the sore subject of the future, Inuyasha who had settled down, decided to change the topic, "Keh... and how do we fight Naraku with Kagome's arm like this? She can't shoot an arrow, she can't even move it." He was still pissed that he had allowed her to be taken, and therefore injured as badly as she was.

Kagome gently placed her uninjured arm on his bicep, trying to calm his temper, she knew he was still beating himself up for what happened to her, but she wasn't... she could never blame him for what happened, "I'll try and get some practice in tomorrow to build my strength back up; everything will be okay Inuyasha."

"Keh... only if Keade says you can... I'm not having you get hurt worse than just a sore arm right now," he gently grasped the hand squeezing his arm, silently thanking her for the comfort.

"So it's settled then," Miroku finally spoke, placing his bowl down with a smile, "We get a little training in tomorrow and we plan out Naraku's defeat." An all around cheer from everyone else in the hut was his response.

* * *

**Note: So the finale fight is coming up, and the pups will be reunited for the first time all together, what will happen? And I know the real finale battle is actually happening in the anime right now, I just saw the episode myself but my finale battle will be defeat so don't get mad if you don't like it. But we're coming to the end everyone.... very soon!**

**Thanks to:  
**livi the inuyasha lover  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
inupluskaglover  
Roland Deschain Of Gilead  
Youaremylifenow1  
mssweetychessgir  
Ldsprincess  
DemonChild94  
BugBite14  
InuXKag0.0  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Black Light Brightness  
twianime01  
Diamond369  
Broken White Roses  
tsukiyomi5  
daichilover  
Frankiegirl2020  
Regina lunaris  
inuyashamegagirl  
SilverSpirit 101  
**For reviewing.... WOW! Look at that list! Luv'em, simply luv'em... keep it up!**


	51. Yuki ruining the moment

__

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

The next morning bright and early, Kagome had risen far earlier than everyone else in the hut and decided that since everyone had spent the past two days worrying over her that the least she could do was make them breakfast. Her arm was still wrapped up but felt a lot better and was less sore than yesterday, she knew that training today could quicken her healing even farther than just laying around and resting; however, she knew that she couldn't push it too much... or Inuyasha would be dragging her back to the hut to rest.

Speaking of said half demon, he too was asleep like the others, having barely gotten any sleep since the night before he fought Inu; he was leaning up against the back wall with one of Kagome's blankets wrapped around his body to protect him from the chilling morning air that was sweeping past the reed mat covering the door. Kagome could see he wasn't in a really deep sleep like earlier when she was in his arms, she could see his ears twitching slightly every time she moved to get something for their breakfast.

Trying to cook was a whole different story, with her arm still wrapped... and a bit tender to the touch but not as much to make her show outward pain, she was having a little bit of a hard time handling everything that went with maneuvering several different pans around the fire. _'At the rate I'm going... we'll be having breakfast as sunset tonight.'_

"What are you doing wench?" the sleepy, hoarse voice of the groggy half demon nearly caused her to drop the pan she was making omelets in.

"Inuyasha what are you doing up? You should get more rest."

"I asked you first woman... and I've been awake since you moved away from me," a gently, yet still small, smile appeared on his face signaling to Kagome that he was still half asleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought I'd give Keade-sama a break and make breakfast for everyone," Kagome smiled showing him what she was making, she grew confused however when he pushed the blanket off of him and stood to move to the fire pit next to her. "Inuyasha?"

"Keh... what I can't help, you clearly can't handle all the stuff with just one arm; all you need to do is tell me what to do and I can do it... despite what everyone else may think I can listen to directions."

"Yes we know you can listen to directions Inuyasha... we've never questioned that; however, whom is giving those directions it seems it doesn't matter because the only person you freely listen to is Kagome-sama," Miroku broke up the personal conversation between the two, and caused Inuyasha to growl in his general direction.

"I'd watch your mouth monk or that wind tunnel sucking you up will be the last of your problems when I ring your neck."

"Inuyasha!"

"I do not take offense Kagome-sama... our friend here is never a happy morning person," Miroku smirked seeing the half demon's ears flatten to his head in anger.

"I'll show you a morning person you perverted bastard!" Well needless to say after Inuyasha's outburst, everyone that **_was_** asleep in the hut... heck the whole village was probably awake now.

* * *

Around noon, the sun was in the middle of the sky, bathing the land in warmth causing tempers to rise in this summer season. In the open field surrounding the well and make-shift training area had been set up by Inuyasha for Kagome to practice safely away from the village, since her injury was to her shooting arm she didn't want anyone to get hurt by a missed fired arrow while she trained.

So now here she stood, wearing the robes of a miko since her last top was practically destroyed when Inuyasha tried to release her from it two nights ago in his demon form, notching her fourth arrow on to her bow and aiming at a target several yards away. She was surprised that she had hit the hay bale with the gaint bullseye in the middle... it wasn't a perfect shot, but at least she was still in the outer circle; she thought she wouldn't even make it that far.

Inuyasha hadn't left her side since they left that morning, and was currently laying in the shade the heat getting to him so much so that he shed his outer haori and the inner kimono was off his shoulders and around his waist; the warm weather was also causing him to become sleepy no matter how much he was trying to fight it. His body wanted him to relax, and so did Kagome.

After the arrow was released, no spirital power was used in this training... Kagome didn't want to waste energy on target practice that could be vital in the up coming battle. She quickly pushed away the thought of fighting Naraku right now... she didn't want to worry over something she had no control of, she knew Inuyasha would give his all battling the evil half demon that took so much from all of them... and seeing him lounging so effortlessly under the tree a few feet away caused all her worries to simply vanish and a smile come to her lips.

"Inuyasha... if you're still tired, why not go back to the hut with the others, I'll be fine out here by myself."

"Feh... ain't happening wench, so just get back to the shooting, and hold your left arm a little higher you're off the mark by a few inches and that should help."

"Are you giving me advice!" Kagome was utterly shocked hearing the words leave his mouth.

"Yeah... what I can't do that?" His laid back stance under the tree was starting to irk her, she was half tempted to 'sit' him just to knock that smirk off his face; but she thought against it seeing as how he would become mad and she didn't want their new relationship to go down hill just as it began to start.

So instead she just shook her head, the smile getting wider on her face, turning back to continue her training. "You can, it's just... I never knew you would be knowledgeable about this type of training, since you only use a sword and your claws all the time; I thought you made one of your missions to never be near a bow and arrow."

"Keh... well with how often I get shot with one you'd think that right? But just because I don't use one as a weapon doesn't mean I don't know how to help, it's a form of battle and I'm good at anything dealing in that subject," his ego was inflating right before her, causing her to roll her eyes and giggle.

Notching her fifth arrow to shoot, Kagome secretly took his advice and raised her left arm slightly but apparently not far enough because just as she was about to release the arrow she felt a comforting demonic presence directly behind her, she hesitated for a minute to see what he was planning to do, being so close he obviously had something he wanted to show her. She tensed for a second feeling his hands directly over her own, pressing his body as close to hers' as possible... Kagome could feel the muscles of his chest through her thinner kimono top, causing her to shiver despite how warm it was out. She tried pushing that thought aside to focus on her shot again, but his warm breath was hitting her neck and pulling her attention back to him; she knew he was smirking behind her and she was angry with herself for letting him affect her this way... she was able to hide it a lot better before they spoke of their love for each other, as least then he wasn't aware of how he caused her body to react to his.

"You're still not in the right stance," Inuyasha, knowing what he was doing to her, couldn't help the smirk that came to his face his pride swelling within his chest to see her react this way; but despite how much he was enjoying this, training to strengthen her body's weaken state was more important at the moment. Taking her left arm, he raised it farther, "There... now pull back and let it go," he rested his chin on her shoulder to be eye level with what she was seeing, and because of this his breath tickled her skin causing more shivers to run down her spine.

But squaring her shoulders and doing what he said, she let the arrow fly... it flew straight through the air and smacked the redden bullseye directly in the center surprising her into a state of shock. _'He was right!'_

His presence was still behind her after she came out of her shock, though it was hard not to notice him since his hands were sliding down her body to her hips, if she didn't know any better she would have thought Inuyasha and Miroku switched bodies somehow during the night... the half demon has never been this touchy, feely before with her. He pulled her even closer to his body and buried his nose into her neck, every muscle in her body felt like jello at his touch.

"Now you just have to remember to do that when we're up against Naraku and you'll fry his ass."

_'He always knows how to ruin the moment with that mouth of his.'_ Kagome turned her head in his direction causing him to pull away slightly so they could look eye to eye; she was immediately swept away in his molten amber eyes, swirling with so many different emotions that he couldn't express openly to her... just yet. "Inuyasha..."

The tempter around them seemed to rise even farther as the minutes went by, their body heat reacting to each other much like it did yesterday morning when they kissed. _'Is that what he's planning?... Is he going to kiss me again?'_ she wouldn't mind if that was what he wanted, she would gladly accept his advances if that's what he decided... which it seemed that was where it was leading to seeing as how he was leaning more into her.

* * *

But of course quiet moments like this are meant to be broken up by unwanted guests... or future children. "Mommy!"

Hearing the soft cry of a child coming closer to them, Kagome and Inuyasha pulled back from their almost kiss to search the field for the pup that was calling Kagome. Not seeing anyone confused the two, but then the cry came again... from above them.

"Mommy... up here!"

The couple looked up in the sky to see Hachi's floating transformation hovering above the field... a top his head and small figure was waiving down at them. As the raccoon dog got closer to the ground Kagome was able to see just who it was.

"Yuki?" _'What's she doing here?'_

Just as he touched down, Hachi transformed back into his normal demon form and Yuki gracefully landed to the earth with her demon abilities; once her little feet make contact with the earth she bolted for them, jumping into Kagome's open arms. Kagome had bent to the ground to receive her slight weight as she practically collided with her; but even that nearly knocked her over, luckily Inuyasha was behind her to steady the mother and daughter.

"Mommy I missed you!" Yuki buried her small body into Kagome's warmth as far as she could, being a dog demon pup, having contact with a parent was very important and so being far away from her main parental figure made her feel all the more lonely.

"I missed you too... Yuki, honey, what are you doing here?" Kagome was easily able to fall back into the motherly role with her children, but she was still shocked to see her baby here... so far away from where they last saw her. "Did you come all this way alone?"

"No... Hachi was with me."

"Keh... that's not very comforting to know that coward was your only protection pup," Inuyasha sized up the other demon in the field, who had averted his gaze to the ground in fear of the stronger half demon.

"W-Well... Inuyasha, M-Master Mushin is too old to travel s-such long distances and Yuki-hime wished to come to Keade-sama's village; so I afford her a ride," Hachi was rubbing his paws and tell tale sign of his nervousness... and the sweat running down his head wasn't helping much either.

"Feh... that old man was probably too drunk to sit up straight and what is here that you're interested in to volunteer without someone threatening you?" Inuyasha stepped closer to the raccoon to get a straight answer, and he just like the scent of fear on him; however, Kagome was having none of that.

"Thank you for bringing her safely here Hachi... I think Miroku is still in the village if you wish to speak with him."

"Thank you Kagome-sama," the small demon took that as he sign to leave... quickly scurrying off to the village.

Inuyasha snorted, mad that his fun was cut short, but he got over it quickly turning back to his girls his frown immediately leaving his face seeing his pup so happy to be with them again, "So pup... not that we ain't glad you're okay, but what are you doing here?"

Yuki looked to her father, again memorizing every little detail about him since she barely remembered him in her time, and smiled, "I was told to come here, I get to see my big brothers and sisters again... daddy is going to be free soon; didn't Izzy tell you I was coming?"

"She mentioned about someone coming yesterday when she was speaking to Karin, I'm guessing that was you she was talking about? Let's go back to the village so you can see her," Kagome smiled seeing how happy the child was and the excitement in her eyes thinking about seeing her sister for the first time in months.

As they made their way back to the village, Yuki was skipping ahead of the couple as Kagome and Inuyasha took their time to get back wanting to spend as much time away from the others as possible; to anyone that may walk up upon them the three looked like a normal family taking a walk, except for the demonic traits of course in father and daughter.

Kagome was happy that two of her children would with them now, and that made up for her moment with Inuyasha ruined, though she still wished they had a few more minutes to themselves. He must have been feeling the same way because as they continued to walk Kagome felt his hand brush against hers several times before finally he grabbed hers' and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kagome was shocked by the contact, but quickly squeezed back as to show him that she appreciated it. For the next couple of days, with children coming to them at unknown times this just maybe the only time they can share together until everything is finally settle in the upcoming battle.

_'Well Izzy said the others would be coming to the village to get ready to fight Naraku... one down, four to go.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: I'm going to pull this out as long as I can, bringing every child to the village in a different chapter... I'm evil I know, but I'm sure everyone will like that better to keep the story going right? Izzy and Yuki are there, who do you think will be next? And wasn't it just sad that Yuki interrupted Inuyasha and Kagome's private time... things are really heating up between those two... what will happen with Kikyo still out there? Hasn't Inuyasha forgotten that he still needed to talk to her about all this?**

**Thanks to:  
**Frankiegirl2020  
inupluskaglover  
90210flordelmar  
WolfGirl64  
daichilover  
Diamond369  
livi the inuyasha lover  
tsukiyomi5  
InuXKag0.0  
twianime01  
Broken White Roses  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
KagomeYasha  
inuyashamegagirl  
Roland Deschain Of Gilead  
mssweetychessgir  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	52. Not the battle they were expecting

__

__

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

"What's the matter mutt face, you've gotten a lot weaker since I was last here... you've been laying around haven't you! My precious Kagome has really been spoiling you for far too long, maybe I should finally take her away back to my den; that'll keep you focused huh?" a wolfish laugh accompanied a small explosion in the woods surrounding Keade's village.

"You aren't going anyway with her wolf, I'll skin you alive before you even get a chance to touch her!" Inuyasha shot back followed by another larger explosion that knocked a few trees over in the area.

No more words were spoken, just grunts and growls took their places from the two rival males in the soon to be cleared out clearing; no one dare go near the two bruting alphas... except the young woman that they seemed to be fighting over.

"Inuyasha... Koga stop it! You two shouldn't be fighting right now, not at a time like this." Seeing that they obviously weren't going to be listening to her anytime soon caused her to stomp her foot and scream in frustration, "Agghhh! Why is that that everytime we cross paths with Koga the two of them must always compare weapons! This is ridiculous, they're worse than children! We're suppose to be preparing for Naraku and here they're wasting energy fighting each other!"

"Sorry mom... if I knew they were going to be doing this, I wouldn't have brought Koga with me when I came," Maru nervously scratched his head while watching his father and a man he considered an uncle duke it out right in front of him; he did really feel bad that this was stressing his mother out so much.

"What do you mean if you knew! You knew they would do this... daddy never gets along with uncle Koga even though he's mated and has Kou he still has and aways will tease daddy about mommy; what were you thinking you idiot!" Izzy growled, ears pinned to her head at the idiocy of her older brother.

The rest of the group was watching from a safe distance away, Miroku could barely keep his laughing down and even though Sango was scolding him for it, she too was having a hard time keeping from giggling as well. But they both had good reason, the scene in front of them was just too funny for words. The oldest males were busy trying to gut each other, Maru was getting chewed out by his six year younger sister, Kagome was trying to stop Inuyasha and Koga by screaming at them... and little Yuki was mimicking her mother, but having no success either in stopping her father's childish behavior.

"Daddy stop it! Listen to mommy, uncle Koga leave daddy alone right now!"

The past day and a half has certainly been interesting with the arrival of the two other pups. Yuki coming mid afternoon yesterday, unknowingly interrupting her parents private moment leaving her father in foul mood for the rest of the day, was a cheerful addition to the group just seeing the reaction between the two sisters who hadn't seen each other in months; Inuyasha just couldn't stay mad seeing how happy his pups were to be back together, and also felt better knowing that the rest would be coming here so he could keep an eye on them for protection. However this morning when Maru crested the hill that lead to the village with Koga not far behind, all hell broke loose and now Kagome was trying to rein everything in as to not worry the villagers or give them the wrong idea about Inuyasha and his violent, short temper.

"Yeah just keep swinging that useless sword around mutt, I'll show you what true power really is!" the minute the two men had begun their fight, Koga had summoned some unknown weapon that attached to his hand. It smelled of dead wolves to Inuyasha and looked like a new set of steal claws over his original ones, the demonic aura that surrounded them wasn't anywhere near strong as tetsusaiga so the half demon didn't have anything to worry about. But the wolf's words still boiled his blood to where he was nearly seeing red, no one was taking Kagome from him.

"Go ahead you flea bag, I dare you to use that!" Inuyasha smirked, knowing that the minute Koga used his new weapon he would just use tetsusaiga's backlash wave to throw the demonic aura back at him.

As if reading their minds, Kagome knew actually what both planned on doing and she didn't want anyone hurt. Yes she loved Inuyasha, but not when he was ignoring her and being stupid, he knew Koga was no real threat to him and this was just torture. And Koga needed to get it through his head that 'they' would never been together and he needed to move on and go find Ayame and complete the promise he made to her; but as of right now, she needed to end this silly fighting.

_'I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't have a choice, I've asked you nicely to stop and you didn't listen.'_ "Inuyasha!"

The dog ears a top said half demon's head stood straight up hearing his woman scream... he turned to her for the first time since the wolf came, trying to plead his case to her before she punished him, but he couldn't get his words out fast enough. "Kagome wai-."

"SIT!" The scream from both girl and dog boy, then the following crash caused the birds in the trees to scatter and finally silence rang through the wooded area.

* * *

"How many times does Kagome have to use that command on you to get it through your head mutt?" Koga's deep laugh caused Inuyasha to growl, and the others in the hut to tense in wonder as to what the half demon was going to do.

After Kagome 'sat' him in the woods the group was able to move back into the village, and everyone was calm enough to enter Keade's hut because she refused to has another fight inside, they were now setting up for lunch that was being prepared. The wolf demon had been leaning against one of the walls in the tiny room, Inuyasha was against the oppposite one refusing to acknowledge anyone else in the room because of his mood at the moment.

"Koga stop it or so help me I'll find a way to make another set of subjugation beads and place them around your neck! Inuyasha hasn't done anything to you since we got here and I'm not having you get him riled up just so I have to step in again!" Kagome wouldn't stand for this little game anymore, she didn't want to pick sides because she cared for both of the men in the room, and even though she protected Koga from Inuyasha's wrath countless times... but when it all comes down to it, she would always chose Inuyasha over anyone.

The look in the miko's eyes startled the leader of the wold demon tribe, knowing she wasn't joking about her threat; he knew Inuyashas off limits for teasing... for right now. He didn't like being yelled at, it deflated his ego slightly and he didn't like that one bit, so he tried to change the subject onto why he was there. "So the kid mentioned that you guys were finishing something... what is that? And who are these two? Why do they smell like mutt and you Kagome?"

"Don't call daddy a 'mutt' you mean uncle Koga!" Yuki bared her tiny fangs, had she not been sitting by her mother she would have bit him, feeling he deserved it... she didn't like her daddy's sad aura he had been giving off since they got back to the hut.

Seeing Koga was thrown into shocked silence, Miroku decided that he would fill him in and answer all the questions, "Well Koga... this is Izayoi and Yuki, Maru's younger sisters; therefore, they are also Inuyasha and Kagome's children... judging by your expression Koga, Maru did not inform you of this while he was in your presence, quite a surprise I'm guessing."

"What the hell!" Koga howled, and for the first time every, Kagome could have sworn she saw a slight pink in the whites of his eyes. It scared her to see him this upset over something that apparently everyone, except for him it seemed, knew was going to happen; the fear in her scent caused Inuyasha to finally move out of his slump and over to her.

"Keh... and how many times does Kagome have to tell you that she doesn't want you before it gets through that thick head of yours wolf? I thought you would have got it when Maru was following you around, he may have your scent on him but under that 'stench' lays his real scent of Kagome and me... and of course we would have more than one pup so it shouldn't really surprise you."

"Inuyasha," if he was trying to be suttle, which Kagome highly doubted judging by the smirk coming across his face, it was only angrying his rival more; this would only be leading to another fight, and Kagome hoped they would take it outside of the village and not cause damage to anything. Before she could stop either of them, Koga dove for Inuyasha, knocking over the pot with stew in it. Luckily the dog demon seemed to be anticipating this move by the raging wolf, so when they crashed to the floor he was easily able to throw the other man off him and out of the hut. Inuyasha quickly jumped up and gave chase after the other demon as to not be attacked unaware with his back to the door.

Koga was still on the ground, in daze when Inuyasha came outside, tetsusaiga drawn and ready for round two of their previous fight. "Come on wolf, I'll even let you bring forth you steal claws you're so proud of; though I'll tell you right now you won't win with it and I'll enjoy breaking it."

"Yeah well we'll see about that mutt face, I won't give Kagome up without a fight... Goraishi!"

The clash of steal on steal caused everyone else that was in the hut to quickly speed out to see the damage so far; Kagome was happy that nothing was destoryed yet, and the guys seemed evenly matched at the moment, but that wasn't going to last for long if Inuyasha used tetsusaiga's long ranged attacks.

"Um... is it me or is anyone else feeling having a little bit of deja vu about this scene?" Maru's comment caused Kagome's shoulders to tense, and Izzy immediately smacked him for it. "Ouch... hey Izzy!"

"Maru you're not helping mommy!"

"Yeah, you're making mommy mad Maru!" Yuki quickly joined in with her sister, enjoying being able to gang up on their big brother.

Kagome was completely unaware of what the children were doing, she was too focused on the continuing fight, and it only angered her more, _'I can't believe these two, they are worse than children... we're right back where we started this morning!'_

Miroku was thinking the same thing, "Well since this day is practically wasted for training, I think I will go mediate."

Sango raised a brow at the change in timber of his voice and then she realized the direction he was walking in, "Um... Miroku, the shrine is that way."

"I think I shall enhance my wisdom with the local village people, maybe cleanse some hut for them."

'_Yeah right... you're going to be flirting with the village girls again,'_ Sango didn't miss the skip in his step and he walked farther into the village; she planned on following, to keep him out of trouble she told herself. She took one last look at her friend, feeling sorry for Kagome that she had to deal with these two idiots, but she just couldn't lose sight of Miroku.

Again Kagome missed when their friends disappeared, she was too focused on Inuyasha and Koga, hoping they wouldn't hurt each other too badly_,__'This is not the training we were planning today, and if either one of them gets seriously hurt and Naraku appears... I just hope that doesn't happen, please Inuyasha.'_

* * *

**Note: I'm not happy with this chapter at all, it started out okay, but midway through it just fell apart... which sucks. But I can't help that with that, sorry people; but now I have to go watch the newest episode of Inuyasha.... YAY! Also wanted to let you know, I'm working on a picture of Anna now, it's going to take me a while to color it in, but the line art is up on my deviantart site... if you want to check it out.**

**Thanks to:  
**Diamond369  
iiZombeh  
mssweetychessgir  
inupluskaglover  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Frankiegirl2020  
Roland Deschain Of Gilead  
InuXKag0.0  
BugBite14  
livi the inuyasha lover  
WolfGirl64  
inuyashamegagirl  
daichilover  
Strawberry Moon Bunny  
twianime01  
Broken White Roses  
Ldsprincess  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	53. A half demon's worst fear

__

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

"Inuyasha... you really didn't have to be so mean to Koga."

"Keh... he needed to get it through that thick, empty skull that he has no chance with you ever! It was about time I set him straight about that," Inuyasha snorted, pulling his woman closer to his body. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at the base of the goshinboku, her in his arms, after the piety battle with the wolf demon finally ended. It took nearly all afternoon to get the two boys to stop fighting, but once Inuyasha broke Koga's arm and he nearly broke Inuyasha's nose, Kagome had had enough and threatened the parts that made them men notching an arrow to show she wasn't kidding... though Inuyasha knew she wouldn't really do that or had the perfect aim to accomplish that anyway, but Koga didn't know this. Needless to say he ran with his tail between his legs farther into the woods, but Kagome could still sense him on the other side of the forest... he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

After patching up Inuyasha's nose and giving him a long lecher about how he should just let things be and not rub this in Koga's face, Kagome knew that wasn't going to happen... and a part of her was kind of happy to see him so excited about all this. The couple was sitting at the base of the goshinboku, watching the sun set behind the surrounding trees. Kagome, laying in Inuyasha's protective embrace, had been ideally twirling a large piece of his hair between her fingers mesmerized by how the light reflected off the silver strands every time she moved her hands back and forth.

"So soft..."

"What's soft wench?" Inuyasha waited for her to get in a more comfortable position in his lap before she answered.

"Your hair... it's always so soft, I mean if you just look at it, it doesn't really look it... but it just is."

"You're not making sense woman... is there something on your mind or are you just rambling?" he smirked when she lightly tugged on the hair she was holding.

"I'm not rambling... I'm just enjoying the time we have before... Naraku appears. Since we don't know when that is happening and we don't know how much time is left... or what will happen, I'm trying to make the most of it."

"Keh... what do you mean we don't know what will happen? We know damn well what's going to happen... we kill Naraku!"

"Inuyasha... we don't know what he will have up his sleeve, he could have a trap already set, we don't know what will happen in order to finish this; what happens if we lose someone, I couldn't bare the thought of one of our friends dying."

"No one is going to die because I won't let 'em... we all have a future together.... well not together but you know what I meant," Inuyasha cleared his throat uncomfortably, not liking where this conversation was leading to.

However Kagome immediately took to that train of thought, "What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up and turned to look at him.

"You know what I mean," his cheeks stained red, averted his eyes from her intense truth seeking gaze.

"No I don't Inuyasha..."

"You know I love you, we have a future together and three of our pups are back at Keade's hut proving that... do you think I'm going to do anything to screw that up? I never thought this would ever be possible for me, and I'm not going to lose that."

Kagome blushed when he spoke of loving her again without hesitation, she was really going to have to get use to this open Inuyasha; however, there was one subject they have not covered yet and it was a vital part of their future, "Inuyasha... what about... what about Kikyo?"

He was silent for a few minutes, thinking over what he was going to say to her, trying to be careful with his words as to not upset her in anyway. "I'm going to talk to her the next time she calls me and I won't be influenced... I've made my choice, and it's not her. I don't want to be alone anymore, I want the family we have... I want you."

_'Oh Inuyasha... will you still want me when you find out that Inu is going to kill Kikyo and I knew about it... will you still love me then?'_

_

* * *

_

"Kohaku."

The young boy under Naraku's control by the tainted jewel shard in his neck, turned to the half demon woman standing in the room. "Yes Anna-sama?"

During her time with this group, Anna has learned of Kohaku's past and the control Naraku had over him... much like how he would trap her father. Anna herself has slowly been purifying the shard keeping him alive without Naraku's knowledge, slowly helping him regain his lost memory and helping him deal with the trauma that came with it; he had been doing well so far, but she knew something was going to happen soon. With nearly all the shards with either her parents or Naraku, the only free ones were with Koga and this boy. Anna saw this boy as another of her younger siblings and she would do everything in her power to protect him and see that he survived this final battle.

"We must go now Kohaku, Naraku is plotting to steal the rest of the shards soon... he will be after yours as well to complete the jewel."

"Anna-sama, I must stop him from hurting my sister, if I let him have my shard then she'll be safe and I will have paid for what I did to my family!"

"If you give him your shard freely he will kill your sister and the others to obtain the rest, his promises mean nothing. And have I not explained already that you are not at fault for what happened with your family... Sango does not blame you, it was Naraku's doing; your sister merely wishes that you are back safely with her." Anna could sense other demons, most likely Naraku, moving around in another part of the castle. He had been planning something for the past few nights, and she knew nothing about it since he left her out, speaking only with his newest incarnation Byakuya... this she didn't like at all; she needed to push ahead her plans.

Having already collected the power she needed from Naraku while he was weak during his nearly human time, she was just waiting around until she got word that it was time to move. That was giving when Inu, in his dog form appeared the day before yesterday at the edge of the castle grounds. He didn't come any farther than that, but she knew it was his signal, and has been sensing the her other siblings zeroing in on Keade's village where her parents were located. That was where she needed to bring Naraku to end this, the others should have informed the group of their plan and just before Yuki arrived she had sensed great spiritual power from the village knowing Kagome was training.

"I can not blame Naraku when I was the one that killed my father and our men!" Kohaku turned away, not wishing for her to see his tears... he needed to be strong at all times because men don't cry, he learned that from his father. But Anna wasn't fooled, knowing that no matter what she said to try and ease his pain he would most likely always feel guilty about it for the rest of his life... forever how long that may be.

She made her way over to the door, intending to leave him for the time being, "We shall leave tomorrow and head towards the village where your sister is staying, Naraku will most likely come after us and that is what we want; this will be the end for him I need to know you will be able to handle this, if not I shall leave you behind." Anna would never do that, seeing as how he was the only thing that would lure Naraku from the safety of this hidden castle, so in a way she was using the poor boy too.

"Yes Anna-sama, I will be ready." Nothing else was said between the two as the girl left to return to her room.

* * *

The sun had finally set and since Kagome had been shivering from the chilly air Inuyasha had insisted that they head in a lot earlier than they actually did; however, Kagome wanted to be alone for as long as possible since the hut was so crammed anyway. He gave in easily not be able to say no to her, but when her shivering became worse even after he gave her his haori and was trying to warm her with his body heat he put his foot down and threatened to carrying her back to the hut.

The hut was indeed warmer with both the fire going and all the bodies in there, everyone was seating around the fire eating supper, the pups smiled seeing their parents seemed a lot calmer than earlier. However not everything was right in the small room... one pup that was there in the morning was missing from the group.

"Hey... where's Maru? He ain't with the wolf again is he?" Inuyasha growled just thinking about his boy idolizing his rival.

"Brother left a little before dinner daddy, he said he smelled Karin and needed to talk to her; but he will be back,"Yuki spoke up smiling when Kagome came over to sit next to her, once her mother was comfortable she practically jumped in her lap.

"Keh... if she's here then why ain't she in the village, could you smell Sesshomaru with her?" Inuyasha was a little peeved that he hadn't sense his pup or his brother being so close to the village, but in his defense he was dealing with a very stubborn Kagome that would rather become sick than listen to him.

"Um... Inuyasha isn't the hut packed enough with three pups here? Having another plus your brother;s whole group would be too much," Miroku spoke up seeing as how his half demon friend wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Don't worry dad, Maru said he would be back shortly."

Just as Izzy said this, the pup in question appeared through the door, scanning the faces in the room; seeing his parents and everyone else staring at him made him slightly uncomfortable, "What's everyone staring at?"

"Did you go see Karin, Maru, Yuki told us."

"Yeah mom, she said while she and uncle were coming here she sensed Anna close by... she must have weakened Naraku's barrier some what and is about to move. She knows we're here so will most likely be coming here in about two days."

"So then this will all end then," Sango spoke as to what everyone was thinking, she was finally going to get her revenge for her family and hopefully get Kohaku back as well.

"T-Two days? Are you sure she said two days Maru?"

"Yeah mom, she did... why is that a problem?"

"Kagome what is it?" Everyone's attention was to the young miko's worried expression.

"Inuyasha... in two nights it's the new moon." A chill ran through the air that all three pups sense... something about their mother's last sentence was troubling.

"What's wrong with that mom?" Maru was completely confused about what was going on, but Izzy knew actually what they were talking about.

"Dad's night of weakness is the night when there is no moon in the sky Maru," the young girl tried to fill the older boy.

"Huh? Night of weakness... what you talking about Iz?"

"I think I might be able to explain Maru," Miroku cleared his throat to begin his story, "Izayoi-san told us that she, your other siblings, and yourself have perfect balance between your demon and human halves. Our friend Inuyasha here doesn't have that, the night of no moon is when he loses his demon powers and is human unitl the sun rises."

"Thank you monk for telling everyone that... I've been keeping it a secret for only about... my whole life!" Inuyasha growled glaring at his friend.

"So you mean to tell me that the night that Naraku is suppose to show for dad to kill... is the night he will be nothing be a weak human and tetsusaiga, his fangs, and claws will be useless!" Maru was in shocked finally realizing that they had a big... BIG problem.

"Inuyasha..."

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll end this before the sun sets that night."

_'But Inuyasha... what if you can't?'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Two days till the big battle... and Inuyasha's weakest night. What will become of this battle, while he be able to defeat Naraku before the sun sets or will the evil half demon win after all? And what is Inuyasha going to do when he finds out that Kagome knew what Inu was planning to do? What will happen with Kohaku? Is Naraku going to kill him? I can't belive I'm nearing 100,000 words with this story, I'm so close to getting there... but I'm still short a few, next chapter for sure.**

**Latest episodes: It's offical the new series of Inuyasha ends on the 29th of this month... I'm so depressed about that. I wonder what they are going to put for the very last episode... three weeks!**

**Thanks to:  
**BugBite14  
mssweetychessgir  
XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX  
Broken White Roses  
livi the inuyasha lover  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
iiZombeh  
twianime01  
InuXKag0.0  
KagomeYasha  
WolfGirl64  
inuyashamegagirl  
Dita5000  
daichilover  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	54. Morning bath

**Don't own Inuyasha... .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Kagome had hardly slept last night, after learning that the grand battle to end all battles with Naraku would occur the day of Inuyasha's weakest time, she just couldn't help but worry. He was very confidant that everything would be okay, but Kagome could see the underlining worry also in his eyes. So since she had a bad night, Kagome decided to start this day in a relaxed state... and the one thing that relaxed her the quickest was a nice hot bath.

"Aaahh... this is just what I needed," she slipped farther into the normally boiling water, but due to the morning mist that still lingered in the air around the hot spring, it was just a mild luke warm; almost like the bath water she would normally use back home. _'Home... can I even call it that anymore? I spend most of my time here, and I know my future lies here with Inuyasha... do I still have the right think of it that way?'_

Kagome was wondering how her family was doing, it was still unsafe to travel down the well with the older full demon Inuyasha caged inside. Since the day he almost trapped her there, she hasn't been within feet of the well; nearly all her supplies were used up and she had been getting use to relying on the items from this era. _'Everyone must be worried about me... momma must think I've died by now.'_

Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. _'I wonder what they're doing right now.'_ Imagining her mother in the kitchen making dinner, her little brother Sota out on the shrine grounds kicking his soccer ball while dreaming of becoming a famous baseball player, while grandpa was busy sweeping the stone pathway around the shrine trying to enlighten his grandson with another story that probably was fiction... brought a smile to the young girl's face.

Just as she was finally allowing her body to completely relax and release its' tension so she was able to enjoy her bath again, a twig snapped in the surrounding area causing her to crouch lower in the spring to shield her naked body from whoever... or whatever was there. "Who's there!"

"Keep your voice down wench, it's me," Inuyasha stepped out from behind a tree and approached the rock grouping that made up the left side of the spring. Kagome relaxed some what seeing that it wasn't a dangerous demon or a perverted human trying to get a peek at her; but her calm expression quickly turned sourer the longer she looked at him.

"Inuyasha... SIT BOY!"

"Aaah!"

_'Thump!'_

* * *

After the initial shock of being slammed into the ground yet again, Inuyasha sat up growling his disdain in her direction, "What the hell did I do to deserve that woman!"

"You got that because you scared me, I thought you were a demon... Koga trying to get a peek at me!"

The half demon crossed his arms over his chest and glared, "Why would the flea bag be looking at you!"

"Oh I don't know Inuyasha, maybe because he's been after me since he first laid eyes on me. I don't have a keen sense of smell like you do, he could be staring at me right now," Kagome covered her chest in a protective manner looking around the trees for the blue eyes of the wolf.

"Trust me wench he ain't here, or he'd be dead right now." Kagome let a hint of a smile grace her lips just thinking about how protective he was being towards her.

It was quiet for a little while, Kagome had yet to move from the spring, idly playing in the water watching it slip passed her fingers; Inuyasha didn't move either and from his position he was able to see things he shouldn't and Kagome wasn't even yelling at him. _'Keh when did I become such a pervert, been around the monk too long. I only told her a few days ago that I loved her and now I'm literally inches from her... very naked body.'_

Inuyasha shook his head to rid his thoughts that made his body heat up; trying to focus on why he was really there. "So... why are you here so early in the morning... and alone at that. What is going through your head? Do you realize how many demons hunt this early and you'd be the perfect meal."

Kagome bowed her head and began to bite her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, you're right I wasn't thinking... but I just needed to get away. I'm so worried about tomorrow... I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Inuyasha could smell her tears despite all the other water in the area, causing him to panic, "Kagome, why are you crying? I told you I would kill Naraku before anything happens." His words did nothing to comfort her however and she just continued to cry, her small frame shaking with her sobs. _'Kagome.'_

He volted over the boulders that shielded her from him, and landed in the water, not bothering with how hot it was or how heavy his clothes became one they were fully soaked. He waded through the water over to where she was sitting, once he was close enough he snatched her up into his arms to comfort her; gently running her clawed fingers through her wet hair. "Kagome... I won't let anything happen to you, I swear on my life I will protect you from Naraku... please don't cry."

Kagome gripped tightly on to his haori, burying her face into his chest, "It's not me I'm scared for Inuyasha..." she managed to pull her face away from his body to look up as his, "... it's you."

**(Note: They're about waist deep in the spring and since Kagome is facing him she's not revealing any parts of her body... at least not to anyone else that is.)**

That confession made his ears twitch and a look of confusion to shoot across his features, "Why the hell would you be worried about me? I told you I have everything handled."

"But I know you Inuyasha, I know you would risk everything to finish Naraku; I know that if you can't get him before sunset tomorrow you will continue to fight despite being human; the whole day tomorrow you will be weakened because of the moonless night... I can't live with myself, if you die," Kagome buried her face back into his chest and began to cry harder.

Inuyasha was trying to find the words to prove hers' false, but he couldn't because he knew she was right. He would risk his life if it meant Naraku's death, if he could protect his friends and avenge what was done to them and everyone else that died because of that evil half demon he would do it in a heart beat; but there was one part of her statement he could prove she was mistakened about. "You're wrong Kagome... you're wrong to say I would risk everything for his death... I would never risk your life. I would never allow him to get so close to you during my weakest time."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was confused by his words. The truth was after Maru told them when Naraku was coming and what day that was, Inuyasha had spoken to both Sango and Miroku after everyone else went to bed.

* * *

**_Late last night..._**

"Inuyasha could you please explain to us why you asked us out here," Miroku was concerned about the information that was given to them surrounding their half demon friend, and Inuyasha summoning them outside of the hut right now truly worried him.

"I need to ask a favor of the two of you..."

"Yes of course Inuyasha what is it?" Sango immediately questioned, the man had done so much for her and her little brother she would never turn down his request.

"If I am unable to finish Naraku before the sunsets that night... I want you to get Kagome out of there." Both the monk and demon slayer were shocked by his words.

"Inuyasha you can't be serious."

"You know Kagome-sama will never leave your side while you're human my friend."

"That's why I want both of you with her... take her and Shippo to Mushin's temple; if I die... then the older version of myself in the well will also die, so take her there later and make sure she goes through... then destroy the well."

"Inuyasha you can't ask us to abandon you, Kagome would never forgive us if we did," Sango was trying to reason with the stubborn man, but it was no use.

"This isn't about me, you have to keep her safe... promise me you will do as I ask... promise!"

"Yes of course Inuyasha... Sango and I will keep Kagome-sama safe; and if anything happens... we will make sure she is returned safely to her time."

Once he was certain of their word, Inuyasha went farther into the woods that bore his name, most likely to his tree to think; leaving his friends with their own thoughts.

"Miroku we can't really just leave him if the sun goes down, Kagome would most likely kill herself before ever leaving his side," Sango felt terrible, her best friend and the man she loved had been through so much together, it just wasn't fair that right after they confessed their love for each other Inuyasha may lose his life a few days later.

"That's why you are the only one going with her Sango, I will stay behind and look after Inuyasha; if he asks as to why I'm not with you I will explain that a demon attacked and I stayed behind to deal with it. He may not be happy but Kagome might be less stressed this way, making it easier for you."

"Miroku..."

"Sango you must understand if Inuyasha is defeated then there is no one stong enough to stop Naraku. My wind tunnel will suck me in very shortly and I don't want you there when that happens... I want you to live."

"Miroku... I."

"Let's not talk about such things that might not happen, let's see what tomorrow is like," Miroku smiled and lead the woman he loved back to the hut to rest for the night.

* * *

**_Present time..._**

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts by the sweltering heat surrounding his body. He followed Kagome right after she left the hut to come to the spring, the sun had now since risen and was just cresting the trees around the hot spring farther heating the water. And with himself full clothed and Kagome's still in his arms, he was becoming over heated rather quickly; and his discomfort only got worse when someone awkwardly cleared their throat.

"Um... yeah."

Kagome tensed in his arms and both of them quickly pulled away from the other; Inuyasha, realizing she was nowhere near decent to speak with whoever it was, moved in front of her to shield her from the person's view.

_'No one is allowed to see her naked but me... after we mate of course.'_ Inuyasha's golden orbs scanned the edge of the pool, his expression of anger quickly turned to that of embarrassment when he saw two and a half pairs of identical eyes staring back at him.

"Uh... dad?" Maru had a smug smirk on his face, Izayoi's mouth was covered by her hands but you could make out the pink tint to her cheeks and she wasn't staring at either of her parents in the eye, and Yuki held an innocent smile of pure joy on her tiny face.

"It's not what it looks like," was the first thing out of Inuyasha's mouth, causing Maru to raise a brow and his smirk to grow.

"What do you think _we think_ it looks like dad?"

Inuyasha really hated seeing his smirk being shot back at him, his pup was a little too much like him. "What are you three doing here?"

Izayoi spoke up this time, her eyes still case off to the side, "When we woke up mommy wasn't in the hut... we got worried so we came to find her."

"And we didn't expect this... were we interrupting something?"

"Don't push it pup, all of you go back to the hut now," Inuyasha move towards the edge of the spring, shooing them away so Kagome could finish her bath and get dressed.

"Daddy... are you and mommy taking a bath? Daddy why are your cheeks so red? Mommy... I think daddy's sick."

"Come on pup... leave Kagome alone so she can get dressed," Inuyasha gently nudged the youngest pup to make her move back the way she came, Izayoi not far behind.

"Aren't you doing it backwards dad... I thought in order to make pups you have to take your clothes off?"

"Maru!" Kagome squeaked, completely embarrassed her second son, who right now probably wasn't much older than she was talking about sex so openly.

"Pup! Now ain't the time for you to be talking about that, especially in front of your sisters! Move now so your mother can dress, she shouldn't be in that hot water too long," Inuyasha grabbed Maru by the collar and dragged him out of Kagome's view. "Wench we'll be over here till you're ready, aferward the boy here needs a lesson."

"Get off dad, mom help he's trying to kill me!"

"Um... daddy's not killing you big brother."

Kagome could hear Yuki's innocent child like voice causing her to laugh, _'Well so much for today being peaceful.'_

"Mom help!"

"Inuyasha... sit boy!"

"Damn-it woman!" _'Thump!'_

"Izzy... what happened to daddy? He fell down in a hole."

"He didn't fall Yuki... momma sat him."

"Oh... I don't get it."

_'Yeah... no peace at all with these three here... I better get out before Inuyasha kills Maru. I need to make the most of this day... it maybe the last I can spend with Inuyasha.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: So Kagome is really worried about Inuyasha for tomorrow. I've decided to add I think another two chapters before the final battle so just bare with me okay? They will be mostly fluff with Inuyasha and Kagome, with the kids interrupting like what happened in this chapter. I've also gone over the 100,000 word mark with this story... the fist time ever for me... very excited, yay me!**

**Latest episode: It was cool that Kagome figured out that Naraku is very lonely... I'm sad to say I kind of felt bad for him when she said this, but he tries to steal her... so he's still bad. But basically this episode was fluff and wasn't really needed which surprised me because there wasn't much fluff throughout the rest of the series, they could have put some really good stuff in this episode and didn't, which is sad; only two left!**

**Thanks to:  
**BugBite14  
Broken White Roses  
InuXKag0.0  
Diamond369 **(Yeah it's sad... I wish they would do a series about what happened farther after... like if Kagome and Inuyasha actually have children)  
**twianime01  
WolfGirl64  
daichilover  
Frankiegirl2020  
inuyashamegagirl  
Black Light Brightness  
**For reviewing... it's so short... people don't love me anymore .O.o.**


	55. A day of interruptions

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

After her long awkward bath that morning and Inuyasha threatening Maru's life again, Kagome was trying to relax around the village and just enjoy the day. She spent the rest of the morning helping Keade gather much needed herbs for both her stock and anything they may need to heal wounds after the battle. While she was in the herb garden near the hut she couldn't help but notice Inuyasha was hovering a lot more than he normally would; she didn't mind however because she wanted to spend as much time with him also. The children, more like the girls, were running around the fence Inuyasha was sitting on while Maru was relaxing under a tree near by.

"Why are you doing this... gardening wench, you've never done it before." Inuyasha watched as her delicate hands reached out for a weed close to her, pulling it up by the root she tossed it in a basket beside her; when she came across an herb she needed she pulled it up and put it in the other basket opposite the one with the weeds.

"I have helped Keade garden before, you might not have been around at the time. And I figured I should learn how to keep a garden... for future knowledge." Kagome never took her eyes off the task she was preforming except at one point when she looked up at him through her bangs... she didn't miss the smirk that came to his lips but he seemed to be deep in thought about her answer.

"Keh, what do you mean by future knowledge?"

Kagome sat up from her haunched position to fully look at him while wiping the dirt on her hakama she borrowed from the older priestess. Since she hadn't been home in nearly two months all of the clothes she brought were beyond repair which resulted in her having to wear miko robes of this time. Inuyasha was always uneasy when Keade suggested the dress but he never voiced his dislike about it; knowing because Kagome would think he thought she looked like Kikyo... which is what he didn't want her to think. He had yet to speak to the dead priestess since he last saw her more than a week prior; but the longer time out of her presence the more confident in himself that he made the right choice to tell Kagome of his love for her.

"Well... you like pickled raddish don't you? The raddishes have to be grown here where as momma buys them in the future."

"Keh... yeah but I like your mother's pickled raddish better."

Kagome wanted to sit him right off the fence but she held her tongue. "You know the last batch I brought back with me?" A devilish smirk crossed her face as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah... that was the best group you've ever brought!"

Kagome stood, dusting off her pants and approached his relaxed form someone still balancing on the fence. "Well... I'll let you in on a little secret," her voice lowered to barely above a whisper.

"Yeah... what wench?"

Kagome watched as his eyes glazed over and she had to bite back her giggle when he licked his lips. "I was the one that made that batch." She loved how his eyes grew wide, and his ears were straight up, "... just for you Inuyasha."

With what she needed to say said, and knowing the half demon that normally opened his mouth without thinking was realizing he just put his foot in it with what he said before, Kagome turned picked up the basket of herbs and headed into the hut. Inuyasha tore his thoughts away from his second favor food, ramen being the first, to see that his woman was gone; realizing she left while he was day dreaming caused him to growl.

"Keh... well if you did make 'em... that's probably the only time they'll be any good... cause your cooking is-"

"SIT BOY!"

"W-whaa!"

_'Thump!'_

"Dad... can I ask you a question?"

Inuyasha peeled his face out of the ground to look up at his boy; while his mother was teasing his father, who was completely dense it seemed, Maru had moved away from the tree he was resting under and was now leaning on the fence that his father just fell off of. "What..."

"Okay first growling at me because you're mad at mom for yanking your leash... ain't cool. And you know she's going to sit you every time you make her mad... which is basically every time you open your mouth so my question is... why do you continue to do it?"

Maru's cheesy smile wasn't cute in Inuyasha's opinion, and for once the older half demon didn't open his mouth; he stood from the ground and went in the direction Kagome headed a few minutes before... however he wasn't out of hearing range before his son's last comment.

"Unless you purposely anger mom to sit you... never knew you had a fetish father."

"Don't you have some place to be boy?"

"Nope... none that I can think of at the moment," Maru scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, but nothing of importance was coming to mind.

"Feh well go busy yourself with something while I talk to Kagome."

_'Yeah right dad... talk to mom,'_ Maru rolled his eyes and went off to find his sisters who were took off farther into the village.

* * *

Inuyasha threw open the reed flap at the door way, quickly scanning the room for the wench. She was over at Keade's small stationed table with many herb jars placed on it, restocking the ones that were low.

"Oi wench, stop using the damn command, I ain't a dog!"

"You might not be one but sometimes you act like one," Kagome was still mad about the comment he made about her cooking, she spent a lot of time trying to perfect her culinary skills for him and all he does is criticize her.

"I act like one! Well if that's what you think then maybe I should! And since this is my pack and I'm the alpha, that means you submit to me!" Inuyasha moved across the room in a flash and lifted her body from its' sitting position and held her to eye level against the wall. "And submitting means you don't degrade me in front of our pack or anyone else... especially the pups understand!" He was livid, his demon blood coming to the surface despite how close to his human night it was.

Seeing him so upset over her unthoughtful actions caused Kagome to burst into tears. Inuyasha's blood boiling rage and alpha male dominance over his woman completely vanished seeing her tears. "Ka-Kagome? Why are you crying? St-stop it... I was just doing what... I didn't mean... please don't cry," he released his grip, putting her back on the floor but not letting her out of his grasp for long as he pulled her tight to his chest.

_'Why is it that everything I say causes her to cry, this is like the third time today.'_ Inuyasha really wished one of the other women was here to handle this, but Keade had gone to a neighboring village with Shippo for safey; not knowing what tomorrow would bring Inuyasha wanted them to be safely away from the village for the next few days. He had also wanted the pups to go to, but they flat out refused to listen. And Sango and Miroku hadn't been seen since early that morning, Inuyasha knew they wanted the day to be together so he wouldn't disturb them... which meant he was left to do the comforting.

"Kagome... I'm sorry if I upset you, but when you sit me in front of the pups or the others you are degrading me, stripping me of my rank as alpha. If another male like Koga sees this they will try and challenge me for my title... and my claim to you."

"Your claim to me?"

Inuyasha sighed knowing it was now or never, everything needed to be out in the open. "When we were in the cave... I meant what my demon said back there. You are my mate... and it's proven, and when this is over and if I survive..."

"Inuyasha..."

"... IF I survive... may I take you at my mate?"

When she first asked the question, Kagome expected him to just brush it off all together and try to change the subject... not ask her to be his; hadn't Sango said it was like what humans thought of as husband and wife... so he was really asking her to be his wife! "Inuyasha."

"Yes Kagome?"

She smiled and buried her face into his chest feeling the calmest she's ever felt in his arms. "You must promise me you will not be reckless in this battle, if you know you can't beat him I want you to run away... I want you to live so you can take me as your mate," Kagome giggled slightly seeing his cheeks tint slightly.

"S-so... is that a yes?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

Feeling as if a weight was lifted from his chest at her words, Inuyasha pulled her close as physically possible, burying his nose into her neck taking deep breaths of her scent just make sure this all wasn't a dream.

"Hey dad you think could... you know you should give a kid a warning before you two go at it, you're lucky Yuki wasn't in here or else you'd be explaining the '_birds and the bees'_ with her."

Hearing Maru's voice in the once quiet hut caused both the couple to split a part, hearts racing and minds frazzled... though Inuyasha was trying to figure out what birds and bees had to do with hugging your soon-to-be mate. "What do you want pup?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Wow dad, really don't have to be snippy." Inuyasha ignored the comment, grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her out of the hut, passed the laughing teenage boy. "Hehe... hey dad... where you going?"

"Away from here so we ain't disturbed while talking! Stay here with your sisters, just because I ain't your old man yet don't mean I won't punish you."

* * *

Inuyasha swerved back and forth between the trees, Kagome still being forced to follow him since he had yet to release her hand, he just wanted to be as far away from the village as possible so no one bothered them. _'How come the monk gets a day undisturbed with his woman, and yet I can't! Keh, I have half a mind to go find them and have them deal with all this!'_

"Inuyasha... can we slow down a bit, my arm is starting to get sore," Kagome pleaded, she didn't know why he was so anxious to leave civilization for the seclusion of the forest.

"Keh, sorry wench... I just wanted to get away from everything that was interrupting us."

"And apparently instincts never die out seeing as we always whined up here," she smiled seeing the confusion on her half demon's face, pointing out in front of them to show her meaning.

Inuyasha's golden orbs followed her dainty little finger in the direction it pointed and came face to face with the well, "Feh old habits... this place use to be safe from everything... but now," his ears drooped slightly thinking about the beast in the well keeping Kagome from going home... and how that monster was actually him.

"That's strange."

"What is wench... hey what the hell you doing? Get away from there!" Inuyasha panicked seeing Kagome approach the well.

Kagome ignored his pleas and cautiously approached the wooden structure, peeking inside. "I don't sense the demonic aura that was around the well the last time Maru was close to Izayoi; and that is another thing... with four of the kids so close to each other, why hasn't their father been trying to break the barrier trapping him in there?"

"Keh I don't know woman... maybe he's weakening, a demon can only survive so long being trapped by spiritual power."

"I would never try to hurt you Inuyasha and I know my older self wouldn't do that either; you're in there for protection. I can't sense your aura but I can sense Inu's... maybe he came by and strengthened the barrier."

"Yeah... maybe."

Feeling his uneasiness, Kagome turned back to see him staring at the ground, "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

He was silent for a few minutes before looking at her with a hard stare, "We still haven't talked about him Kagome."

"T-talked about him?" Fear spread throughout her body but she tried to push it away knowing he would be able to smell it.

"Why didn't I know about him Kagome? How long have you known... did you find out the same time you knew about Anna? And when I asked if there was anything else you needed to tell me... you lied!"

"You don't understand... I did to protect both of you," Kagome back up slightly to put space between them; she knew he was still mad at her when the topic of their oldest child came up.

"That's what you said when you thought I would attack Anna, I thought you believed me then when I told you I wouldn't lay a hand on our pups... I meant that!"

"It's different in this situation, I didn't want him to have to hurt you; whether you want to admit it or not he is stronger than you are now."

"And why exactly do you think that woman? You don't think I can protect you now?"

"No that's not it... Inu has to do something that you won't like and you will try to fight him and he won't have a choice but to protect himself and you will get hurt!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, needing to calm himself down before speaking, he took a step foward and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome... our pups could never do anything that would anger me to the point I would attack them, that would never be possible my basic instincts wouldn't allow it... just as your instincts are telling you to protect them. Whatever he needs to do I will help him in anyway I can... I prom-."

"Don't! Don't say that Inuyasha, you don't even know what it is."

"Then just tell me Kagome... please."

"Reduced to begging the miko now half breed?"

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and stiffened seeing who was at the edge of the clearing, she then flinched feeling the rumbling in his chest from his growl that was slowly increasing in volume. "Can't we get a minute to ourselves at all today!" Inuyasha turned around and whipped out Tetsusaiga on the intruder to their private conversation, without thinking he charged forward in anger for being interrupted again.

"Inuyasha wait!"

* * *

**Note: Everyone should know who is there... there's only one person that calls Inuyasha that, and it seems like they can't just get a moment of peace to themselves today... poor things. This will be the last chapter for about a week... I'm going on vacation to the Bahamas starting to tomorrow and can't bring the computer with me sorry; won't be back till the beginning of April so you're just going to have to wait... like I have to to watch the last episode of Inuyasha the finale act... no one tell me what happens... though I already know what does lol.**

**Thanks to:  
**WolfGirl64  
InuXKag0.0  
viridianaln9  
XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX  
daichilover  
Broken White Roses  
Frankiegirl2020  
Diamond369  
tsukiyomi5  
inuyashamegagirl  
iiZombeh  
twianime01  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up... see ya in about a week!**


	56. Inuyasha's second dream part 1

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Even before tetsusaiga could be swung, Sesshomaru shot his whip out slashing across Inuyasha's chest and sending him back about ten feet to skid in front of Kagome. "Next time you raise our father's fang towards me half breed, you'll lose more than a few threads of your haori and a flesh wound."

"Inuyasha are you alright!" Kagome crouched next to her fallen friend, worrying over his non-fatal wound.

"I'm fine wench, what are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"Are you dense or have you truly forgotten the reason as to why we are all here, and I am forced to stand up wind of this human village. Your pup has spoken that Naraku will be coming here within the day... how is this to be?" Sesshomaru silently observed the couple, pleased the miko was concerned for his brother no matter how minor it maybe... she was acting like a true mate.

"Anna is going to lead him here... how she is going to manage that I don't know."

"Anna?"

"She's the oldest female pup."

"The second... this Sesshomaru is assured that your woman has told you of your eldest at this time now?" the dog demon looked to the small woman for confirmation, Kagome was looking to the ground but nodded remembering his threat during the last time she had spoken to him. **(Note: I know it was a while ago but the threat Sesshomaru told Kagome was back in the chapter titled 'Sleep Kagome' If you've forgotten... caused I almost did.)**

"Yes he knows of Inu."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open in shock as he looked between his half brother and his woman. "He knew of my son too! Am I the only one that didn't know about him until a few nights ago... Sango and monk know too huh, god wench do you trust me so little; that he deserved to know before me!"

"Though I am not pleased with how she handled this problem... your miko did not tell me of your male pup; this Sesshomaru crossed paths with him shortly before seeking answers from you."

_'Did.. did Sesshomaru just defend me?'_ Kagome was once again shocked that the cold hearted demon would protect her... a human.

"Keh... even if you did find out on your own it doesn't excuse her from not telling me sooner," Inuyasha shot a glare in Kagome's direction.

"Stop whimpering like a pup over the past half breed, your mate thought it best to protect the pup until now as is her right; you will do well to remember never to disrepect her wishes... it is her decision to still mate you. I shall remain at the northern border of the fortest, you fourth pup is there as well... this Sesshomaru is certain she will wish to assist with Naraku's defeat; I will send her into the village at sunrise... Rin will be with her and you will protect her half breed."

Inuyasha had no time to argue his protest because Sesshomaru disappeared just as quickly as he appeared in the field. However even with his departure Inuyasha still felt he had the right to complain, he yelled and barked to anyone that was near... which at the moment was only Kagome. "That bastard! Who does he think he think I am, I ain't a dog that will obey his every command just because Karin is in his care!"

"Well it would seem fair Inuyasha, he has protected her since she came with the others... looking after Rin for a day shouldn't be to hard."

"Are you forgetting wench, tomorrow Naraku is being brought here and I'll be human by sun down. Not only will I have to protect you, the pups, make sure Miroku don't over use his wind tunnel, and now it seems that my ass of a half brother decides to dump his charge on me too... so I'm going to have to disagree with you about the hard part!"

"Just because you're angry with Sesshomaru doesn't give you the right to yell at me!" Kagome was tired of his continously changing mood swings, one minute he was gentle asking her to be his wife and now he was yelling at her because of his brother... he was worse than she was with his emotions.

"It ain't him I'm mad at right now, but he's right and I can't focus on why you lied to me or your lack of trust; but I'm warning now Kagome, after Naraku is gone, even the gods won't be able to disturb the conversation we will be having over your reasons for hiding Inu for me."

_'I fear you will already know my reason for hiding him from you Inuyasha... I know tomorrow everything will be out in the open, and I know you will longer desire me for you wife.'_

_

* * *

_

The day was pretty much destroyed after Sesshomaru left, and the fight the couple had dug them into a bigger hole. Kagome returned to the hut to prepare dinner for the children and if Sango and Miroku ever returned from where ever they ran off to. Inuyasha, still upset, was sulking in a tree near the hut still keeping an eye on his family, though he refused to come down for dinner even with Yuki begging him to do so.

"Please daddy, mommy made stew and has those pickle things you like."

Inuyasha pushed his hunger to the back of his mind, allowing the betrayal he felt come to the forefront to distract him; though it was quite hard to ignore the delicious smells coming from inside. Despite his earlier comments, Inuyasha knew Kagome was an excellent cook and he looked forward to her meals all day... she even made the instant ramen she brought from her time taste better when she brews it; but his pride refused to let him go down and eat.

"Go back inside pup."

"But daddy."

"Do as I say," Inuyasha could sense the child's saddness but he ignored it, reminding himself that she wasn't his actual child yet therefore he shouldn't care if he hurt her feelings.

_'Yeah you keep telling yourself that... you're the jerk Kagome always calls you for hurting her feelings no matter if she's yours or not. She is the only one that does not remember you in her life... do you want her to fear you even in the future?'_ Inuyasha knew the voice in his head was right... he didn't want his youngest to fear him ever; but he decided to leave it be since she was already inside with the others.

"Keh..." Inuyasha slumped against the branch in exhaustion, the stress of the final battle coming up and the moonless night all hitting him at once. _'Why am I so tired? Keh... I guess it's better that I rest now because who knows the next time I will... or I'll be sleeping for eternity, just thinking about it makes me more tired.'_ With Kagome and the children, well the ones in the village, safely in the hut for the night Inuyasha decided he could rest for a few hours. _'I'm just resting my eyes... yeah... resting my...'_

_

* * *

_

**Inuyasha's dream...**

"Inuyasha!... Inuyasha please be out here... Inuyasha!"

_'Damn Sango I just closed my eyes for a minute to rest, I wasn't sleeping! And it's about damn time they come back, where the hell were they... oh hell no!'_ Inuyasha's eyes shot open only to find that he had some how already jumped out of the tree he was perched in and... was deeper in the forest than last night. _'Okay what the hell was I sleep walking? I haven't done that since I was a pup.'_

Inuyasha thought back to when he was a small child and lived in the castle his grandfather owned. From the moment he could walk his mother would find him walking the halls in the dead of night sound asleep; it was quite odd that he never bumped into anything on his journeys... though his sleep walking frightened other in the palace, they blamed it on his demon blood and that he was hunting for prey at night. After his mother's death he rarely fell into a deep enough sleep at night in fear that he would be killed, eventually he just grew out of it... or so he thought.

While thinking this over, Sango's voice again rang out through the woods bringing Inuyasha back to why he was so enraged in the first place. _'I give them the day together in privacy, sacrificing time with Kagome... and how dare that baka get her pupped!' _Inuyasha turned to where her voice was the strongest, ready to confront her about their actions; how could she possibly protect Kagome in her condition, and there was no way Kagome would allow her to risk her child's life to keep her safe.

Sango came around a tree and immediately ran to him once she spotted him. The words Inuyasha was going to say got caught in his throat seeing her current state. _'Sango?'_

"Inuyasha you have to get back to the village now!" Sango cried running up to him and grabbing his hand, trying to pull in the direction she just came from.

"Whoa wait, slow down Sango," Inuyasha pulled his hand out of her grasp, and took a step back trying to figure out what was going on. _'I just saw her yesterday, a human pup can not grow that fast in a day and she wasn't pregnant before now... this has to be a dream... or some sort of trap.'_ He was leaning more towards trap since there was no way he would dream of his friend pupped.

"No Inuyasha we can't slow down, you need to come home now... it's Kagome she's-."

"What's wrong with Kagome! Take me to her now!" Inuyasha didn't care about her hiding things from him or the fight they got into, if she was in any sort of trouble he would protect her no matter what.

"That's just it Inuyasha... I can't take you to her because she's... she's gone!" Sango was in tears now and her sobs were making him panic.

_'Kagome... Kagome's... gone.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: I'm back... this chapter was short I'm sorry and I cut half way through the dream... but you'll figure out what happens in the next chapter. I'm back from vacation, got sun burn again I hate the beach, but now I'm back! And classes start tomorrow, but I will be updating still, say the last episode of Inuyasha, sad that it's over, and wished that Inuyasha and Kagome had a kid in the show... one can only dream.**

**Thanks to:  
**cryingcarebear  
IzayoiLover666  
parisadaja  
ElvenMermaid  
Broken White Roses  
tsukiyomi5  
Frankiegirl2020  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
crazybananasprinkles  
InuXKag0.0  
daichilover  
sasusaku245  
Lady Alana2030  
twianime01  
Black Light Brightness  
**For reviewing... wow I'm gone for a week and look how many I get, yay! luv'em... keep it up!**


	57. Inuyasha's second dream part 2

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Inuyasha's dream...**

Though Inuyasha was still confused about how Sango was pregnant and Kagome was... gone, he followed the grief stricken woman back the way she came, mostly likely from the village; where he planned on demanding answers from everyone.

_'How could Maru let something happen to Kagome, all three pups were there, how could someone just walk into the hut and take her!?'_ He was furious and worried about Kagome, seeing that Sango's condition was slowing them down and realizing they were still a ways from the village. Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and sped off.

A few minutes later he set foot on the outskirts of the village and once he put Sango down she continued farther in motioning for him to follow... so he did. The path she took seemed longer than what it normally took to reach Keade's hut, and Inuyasha could swear there were a few new huts that weren't there the night before; his eyes may have been playing tricks on him but he knew his nose could never lie and there were new people in those huts he didn't recognize... though what really confused him was the little voice in the back of his mind telling him he did know them.

_'What the hell is going on? Last night when I fell asleep, which I'm never doing again, I was in a tree right outside of the hut and Sango and Miroku weren't anywhere around. I wake up these morning in the forest, Sango's about five months pupped and there are more people running around the village.'_

When they came to the small wooden bridge that acrossed over the only river that cut through the village to reach the old priestess' home, Inuyasha got the real shock of his life at the moment.

_'What the hell is up with my face!?'_

He bent to examine his reflection in the water and could clearly see the jagged purple strips that marked his demon heritage adorn his cheeks right under his eyes. He knew from past knowledge given to him by Miroku that whenever he transformed is when these marks appeared along with the elongated fangs and claws and the blood red eyes. But he saw none of those features now, and if he did transform why the hell wasn't Sango afraid of him?

Thoughts were running wildly through his mind and when one major one came through he froze in fear. _'Did I transform last night... is that why I can't remember how I got into the forest? Did I... did I hurt Kagome and the pups?'_ His rational mind was telling him not to jump to conclusions and that he needed to get to the hut to find the answers to his questions.

* * *

Finally approaching the hut Inuyasha feared the worst, Sango had run to Miroku's arms while her sobs increased... the monk seemed to be able to handle her; but once she was calmed down and he found out what happened to Kagome, Inuyasha had a lot of questions for the monk pertaining to the demon slayer's condition.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy's gone, the lady took her!"

Inuyasha looked away from his friends just in time for a smaller body to collide with his leg, _'Daddy?... It can't be, not again.' _He looked down to the small child attached to his leg, scenting the air he realized that this little girl wasn't Yuki and she was too young to be Izayoi and yet he was sure he knew her. The pup rubbed her face into his hakama seeking comfort for her fears yet her tears refused to stop as she looked up to her father. _'One gold eye and one violet... Karin.'_

Just as Inuyasha figured it out another pup, male this time, raced out of the hut followed by three human children, another older girl, and Keade. "Dad... she took mommy!" the little boy was also in tears despite how hard he was trying to hold them back as he joined Karin in front of the older demon.

_'Maru... this is just like that dream, am I really dreaming again?'_ He couldn't believe it... everything felt too real to be only a dream, he could feel the slight breeze on his face, and the smells of the forest and village were the same... he felt Sango grab his hand and he could feel Karin's tears on his pants, this couldn't be not real.

He bent to pull the child into his arms, trying to comfort her as best he could; however, she was too hysterical to answer any questions so he looked to the boy. "Pup what do you mean she's taken her? Who took Ka-mommy?"

"The lady... the one you told us never to go near dad."

Karin pulled away from her father's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks and fear thick in her scent, but she was determind to explain. "W-we were out in the fields helping m-mommy get herbs f-for Keade-obaasan... when she camed out of the forest and just told mommy to go with her or she'd hurt us. Brother growled at her, b-but mommy told us to come back here; she grabbed mommy and... and started to pulled her to the trees... the trees and then sister t-tried to stop her but the lady hurt Anna and she was bleeding... and then she tooked mommy away!" A whole fresh set of tears started streaming down the child's face and her tiny body shook with her sobs.

Inuyasha pulled her close again his instincts screaming to calm her down, and he also wanted to check his older daughter since however took Kagome hurt her too. Inuyasha stood to his full height, Karin in his arms, and made his way over to Anna who was standing by the elderly Keade. Anna didn't look much older than the dream he had last time, only she looked extremely sad and with his sharp eye sight he could see the tears in her eyes too. "Are you hurt pup?"

The little white haired child of seven shook her head," No daddy... I'm okay."

Even without his demonic senses Inuyasha could tell she was lying and he didn't miss when she hid her arms, which were behind her back the whole time she was standing, farther away from him. "Don't lie to me pup... let me see your hands," he demanded while emitting a low growl in his throat of disapproval that she lied in the first place.

If Anna had puppy ears like Izayoi, they would no doubt be lowered as she bowed her head and did as he said, bringing her arms out in front of her for inspection. Inuyasha's gowl vanished and he was floored the minute he saw the child's hans, they were wrapped completely in bandages and Keade must have put some sort of healing herb on them because he could smell that too; he could also see small patches of blood that were drying on her palms and there was still the lingering scent of charred flesh ever so slightly that was making him some what dizzy.

_'Her hands were zapped with spiritual power... but who would be strong enough to hurt her?'_ Inuyasha thought back to the fight he had with Inu, the night he stayed up with Kagome in his arms after she was kidnapped he brought it up to Keade how strong the boy was. The priestess had explained that it was even miracle any of the pups were able to survive, there was no possible way a person with spiritual power should be abot to bare the child of a demon.

That was why most half demons were normally weak creatures and their demon sides could take over so easily. If a priestess were to ever be with a demon they should never be able to have a child. Because while in the act of intimacy the woman's powers would react to the demon's aura and try to defend her, a weak demon would stand no chance and die of the purification energy... a stronger demon such as Sesshomaru, Keade used for example, would most likely survive, but if the woman were to become pregnant the child would die in her womb because her powers would purge the evil being from her body.

However in Kagome's case it was somehow different, the rule that has always been didn't apply to her. She was able to carry not one but six children with demonic blood and her powers did nothing to them, judging by how Inuyasha described to her his eldest son Keade determinded that Kagome's powers were passed to the children too. Not in the sense of purifying spiritual power, but as a way to boost their demonic abilities while keeping their blood at peace, thus creating perfectly balanced half demons. And since they inherited her powers in some form they should be portected from any other spiritual being.

So to be standing in front of his second pup and seeing her injuries Inuyasha was both confused and enraged... whoever did this was going to pay with their life.

* * *

"I tried to stop her daddy I did, but she burned my hands before I could reach mommy and she said she would hurt mommy if I followed... I'm sorry daddy I'm so sorry!"

If he didn't still have Karin in his arms he would have picked her up to comfort her also, so he settled for gently running his claws through her bangs. "It's not your fault pup, you did what mommy told you and protected your brother and sister... you did good, let me handle getting mommy back."

Karin, who had was laying her head on his shoulder, shot up, "You really going to rescue mommy daddy? You going to stop that lady?"

"Of course pup why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha missed the look Miroku sent to Keade knowing their demon friend wasn't going to be happy with what was said next. "Keade... they were in the field when Kagome was taken?" Inuyasha looked to the woman to confirm what Karin had said earlier.

"Yes Inuyasha... Kagome was assisting me with the herbs that didn't grow in the garden, I am afraid this is my-."

"Don't blame yourself... I'm the one that should have been here." _'That's right... why the hell wasn't I here? There's no way I would just run off and leave Kagome alone to care for fours pups... wait a minute.'_ "Where's Inu... was he taking as well?" Inuyasha searched with both eyes and nose for his oldest pup but both senses were telling him the boy wasn't there.

"Inu was called to a village three days from here to assist with lingering souls after bear demon attacked their village... did you forget Inuyasha, he left before you trip to the western palace," Miroku spoke up a worried look upon his face.

"My trip to where!? Why the hell would I go there?"

"Your brother summoned you for something a few days ago... we don't know what it was though, do you not as well?"

Inuyasha determinded a while ago that this was a dream like the other one he had about a week ago, some how he was again in his future self but right now he was screwing things up by asking strange questions. Obviously between the time he fell asleep and now Sesshomaru had come to some sort of truce and now they were allies judging by the fierce protective feeling he got when he thought about the older demon where all there was before was hate and anger; though this feeling wasn't anywhere near the one he was feeling for Kagome. And apparently though he could only be barely ten years old if that, Inu was frequently leaving the village for some reason that had to do with demons and most likely the reason he had Sounga; Inuyasha wasn't sure like the pup leaving at such a young age alone, but if he was as strong as he was right now he wasn't to worried about him.

"Oh right, I forgot for a second because of Kagome, and what we talked about ain't your business monk. I just thought the boy would be back by now is all," he hoped they all bought that.

Miroku still had that skeptical look on his face but he brushed it off. "Yes you're right Inuyasha it isn't our business and I suspect Inu to be home with in the day. Though I know he will be quite upset about hearing of his mother's kidnapping, I'm afraid we will all be in danger then."

Judging by how fiercely the boy protected Kagome when they fought he became attached to her at a very young age. Inuyasha remembered how he felt when his mother died and he never wanted his children to have to experience that pain too. "Keh he won't find out because she will be back long before he returns."

"Then I suggest ye go now Inuyasha... my sister has not seemed well since your marriage to Kagome and I fear she will do great harm if you do not hur-."

"Wait what? Kikyo has Kagome!?" _'Kikyo's still alive even now... how is that possible I thought she would have finally returned to hell once Naraku... oh shit!'_ It dawned on Inuyasha then that Naraku, their worst enemy, had yet to be defeated in the future resulting him to be sealed in the well a few years from now; and since that evil half demon was still alive so was the undead priestess. _'I took Kagome as my mate before Kikyo was put to rest!'_

"Yes Inuyasha... you yourself knew she was staying around the village lands. Since there has been no movement from Naraku and all the shards have been collected your group and she have remind here until he resurfaces. You feared Kikyo would do something to the children so you told them never to approach her, she has threatened Kagome's life many times after you took her as your bride and became full demon; I had feared it would become worse and Kikyo's rage has only grown with the birth of each of your children."

_'It's my fault Kagome's in danger... how could I be so stupid!'_ "I need to go, Keade please look after the pups," the frazzled dog demon handed Karin to the woman that was consider their grandmother and prepared to leave.

"Inuyasha do you wish I assist you my friend?"

"No Miroku... I need to do this alone stay here and look after everyone!" with his order in place Inuyasha took off in the direction of the field Kagome normally gathered herbs in praying he hadn't wasted to much time. _'Hold on Kagome I'm coming... Kikyo please don't hurt her I don't want to have to take your life.'_ He knew no matter what he came upon once he reached them someone was going to die come days end.

* * *

**Note: I hoped this helped clear up a few things from the chapter before... basically Inuyasha is dreaming of the time when Kikyo kidnapped Kagome and nearly killed her. Someone wanted to know how Kikyo dead from a while ago but I can't remember which reader commented on it. And Maru mentioned it in the middle of the story and the first dream Inuyasha had was about a year after it happened and this is the main reason why Inu hates her so much; I'm not finished with the dream yet so don't worry one more chapter for it.**

**I also wanted to put out there, I will be putting up another picture on my deviantart account. I thought about doing a 'Mommy and me' series where every picture is with Kagome and one or more of the children, I have one with her and Inu almost completely sketched out and hopefully be up this weekend.**

**Thanks to:  
**inupluskaglover  
13cera13  
livi the inuyasha lover  
WolfGirl64  
InuXKag0.0  
ElvenMermaid  
Broken White Roses  
twianime01  
Frankiegirl2020  
Daichilover  
parisadaja  
tsukiyomi5  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
Lady Alana2030  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	58. Kagome or Kikyo

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'Older Inuyasha'**

**Note: Despite what everyone is thinking... I am continuing this story. I don't care what ONE person has to say about my work, I'm over it it's done. I'm still going over the other chapters of the story, right now I'm up to only chapter 22, but I don't want to punish everyone by making you wait till I've read through the whole thing before putting the next chapter up. I would like to thank everyone for their kind and encouraging words in your reviews, I feel a lot better now with my work... so on with the chapter.**

**One last note this chapter is a little steamy, Inuyasha's older self is present and he makes a few perverted comments... just out of warning.**

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's dream...**

Inuyasha landed in the open field that he knew Kagome usually went to to gather the herbs upon Keade's request and he was met with the stench of fear, grave soil, and blood that was both Anna's and... "Kagome!" His body moved of its' own will as the scent of his mate's blood perfumed the air; coming upon the source rather quickly he was some what relieved that it was only a few large drops... that seemed to be leading away from the clearing and into the woods on the opposite side.

_'Was this Kikyo's doing, is she leading me into a trap by using Kagome as bait? Or is Kagome leaving the trail for me to find her?'_ For some reason his subconscious was leaning more towards the second opposition, that this situation has happened before and this was how he followed her; but it still didn't sit right with him that Kikyo would do this.

He's known for a while, in his time, that Kikyo hasn't been very accepting of Kagome being in his life and he was even aware of the priestess trying to kill the young woman several times; he couldn't understand why Kagome didn't want to tell him and he had to hear it from their friends. But since then Inuyasha had been trying to keep the two away from each other... obviously that hadn't worked out.

He just couldn't get why Kikyo thought there was something still between them. In the beginning he felt guilty about her death and that he was still alive; he thought that they were destined to be together and if that wasn't in life than it was in death. But the longer he thought about it and the time he spent with Kagome and their friends he realized he was alive for a reason... he was meant to be with Kagome; a woman born outside of his time and beliefs that half demons were abominations. Just thinking about Kagome brought his thoughts back to his previous question while still in the village.

_'Why did I mate Kagome before Naraku was defeated? Keade mentioned all the shards were collected and he was hiding... he must be planning his next attack which is controlling me and sending me after Kagome and the pups. And judging by how old the pups are, and that neither Izayoi or Yuki were born yet... I still have time.'_ That last thought about the two yougnest pups, namely Izayoi, nearly made him miss the next tree branch he was aiming for as he made his way through the forest to where Kagome was being held. _'Is Kagome pupped right now and hurt? Kikyo wouldn't try to purify the pup while in Kagome's womb... would she?'_ Inuyasha picked up his pace trying not to think that the woman who loved the village children would every try to harm an innocent pup... his pup.

* * *

The scent of Kagome's blood was becoming thicker and fresher, and Inuyasha worried that this was no longer the trail she intended to leave. He could see another field up ahead, he knew that his journey was ending there... both his past and present/future were in that clearing and this time he wouldn't able to stall his decision. His aura rose as he entered the opened field, immediately searching for any signs of his mate... but all his was met with was the old well. _'She didn't!'_

It took a lot of prying on his part, but after the battle with Menomoru and Kagome nearly destroying the well to clear out the roots that had grown inside, Inuyasha was able to get out of her why she had returned to her time in the first place. He had again accused her of running away because she was scared, and she of course denied that reason and said the reason she left was because she hurt him and didn't think he would want her there anymore. Hearing her response floored him, he fired back at her that she was stupid and that she had no control over what Menomaru was doing.

Hearing the 'stupid' comment earned him a trip to meet his long time friend the ground, but after he shot back up and a few choice words left his mouth, he spoke more gently to her. This caused Kagome to open up about what really happened that day and Inuyasha found out that she hadn't really willing ran away. He couldn't believe that Kikyo was so desperate to split them up, and that she accused Kagome of betraying him and then pushed her down the well. If this situation right now was the same as that one, Inuyasha didn't know what he would do. Being a full demon now he wasn't sure if he would be allowed through the portal. Just thinking about the possibility that he would never see Kagome again made his blood run cold.

"Kagome!" He jumped to the lip of the well, but just as he was about to leap in he noticed someone was laying against the wooden structure on the other side.

He scented the air and realized it was who he was looking for, '_Kagome... she's.' _Before he could bask in her calming scent a wave of dizziness hit him as the coppery scent of blood finally reached his nose. _'Oh god please no!'_ He volted over the opening in the well to land on the other side next to his mate, the scent only increasing the closer he got.

"Kagome?" Getting a closer look, Inuyasha was sickened by the sight of blood covering her small frame. From the tiny scratches upon her delicate cheeks to the gnarled gashes that covered her chest and stomach, Inuyasha was nearing the point where the content in his stomach would be released upon the ground. A voice inside his head told him to hold it together and that he needed to check her and find whoever did this.

"Kagome... Kagome please wake up. Kagome... mate wake up," he didn't know where the last sentense came from, probably from the older Inuyasha he was currently borrowing the body from; but whoever it was didn't really matter right now because the woman began to stir. "Kagome come on, you can't sleep now... I need to check your wounds. Come on koi please."

She stirred one more time before Inuyasha caught her eyes fluttering and then finally open to reveal unfocused muddy brown pools barely staring back at him. "In... sha."

"Shh... don't talk right now okay, I need... I need to check your wounds is... is that okay?" Though he was certain he has seen her body countless times before in this time, to 'him' this would be the first really up close look that he was getting; he felt like a pervert looking at another man's wife's body when it was really his own. The older Inuyasha residing dormant within the body must not have liked him stalling, so he took control and opened the top of the kimono Kagome had been wearing.

_'Oh god, what the hell am I doing!?'_ "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to," he was expecting her to scream sit for his forward attack but she did nothing... just smiled. And not a coy, seductive one but one of relief, relief that he was there. _'She's not mad?'_

**'Of course she's not pup, you're her mate in this time. You've seen her without clothes many times, now stop acting like a child and use your instints to help her or I'll come back out and you'll learn nothing!'**

_'Learn nothing? What the hell am I learning from this, how to be a bad mate!? Why did you leave her alone if you knew Kikyo would try and hurt her?'_

**'I spared Kikyo's life before we mated and told her not to approach Kagome... she had done so until today, she must pay for this.'**

_'Wait we ain't even sure it was Kikyo that did thi-.'_

**'Our mate lay dying right before our eyes and yet you still defend that creature!? I can not believe how naive I was... I learned years ago that woman is not the priestess Kikyo who once was. I've allowed her to live merely to avenage the wrong death Naraku placed upon her, but I see she has exploited my kindness and must be punished. You may not have decided who you wish to be with yet pup, but I made my choice long ago and I will end her half life for attempting to end my mate's life and leaving my pups motherless!'**

The demon's last words hit Inuyasha hard, bringing him back to when he was orphaned and lost his mother. He pushed that dark thought away to focus on what he was doing... staring at a half naked Kagome. _'Stop doing that! Yeah she's naked but she's hurt and needs my help.'_

* * *

After the pep talk, Inuyasha got back to what he was suppose to be doing. Checking her skin from neck to mid stomach, he determind there were around twenty or so slash wounds made by a knife, ranging in size and depth... the more serious ones being on her stomach. She was losing a lot of blood and was quite pale before he even touched her, but he didn't smell the stench of death on her yet which settled the demon down; however, if he didn't do something about the marks she would surely die in an hour or two.

_'How am I suppose to help her, I don't have any of the herbal crap Keade uses on me when I have wounds.'_

**'Use your tongue.'**

_'Pardon?'_

**'Your tongue pup, the blood we passed to her during the first mating is what is keeping her alive right now, our saliva will react with the blood and heal the wounds quickly.'**

_'But that won't work I'm only half demon... full demons are the only ones that can do-.'_

**'You forget pup, you are in my body... the body of a full dog demon, now do as I tell you!'**

_'R-Right.'_ "Kagome... I got to..." he felt no way near comfortable explaining what he was about to do, but thankfully she just smiled and nodded her head already knowing. Feeling most comfortable around her neck, since that's as far as he's touched her in the present he began licking the small cut marks. His body was drawn to the right side of her neck where he noticed a mark that wasn't caused by the knife resided there. _'That's a...'_

**'Yes pup that's our claim mark, to show everyone in our world that she is ours... dumb wolf wasn't to happy about it either.' **Inuyasha smirked hearing the cockiness in the elder demon's voice, and he took great care cleaning the mark of blood that was beginning to dry there.

A whimper from Kagome caused him to stop and he feared he had hurt her; however, another scent washed over her body and she tried to quiet a moan that passed her lips a second later. _'She's aroused? By me?'_

**'Technically she thinks it's me pup, and she cannot help her body's reaction to the mark.'**

_'Why... why aren't we effected by her scent?'_ Inuyasha was embarrassed to admit it, but for a couple of months now ever since he realized he liked her more than a friend should, his body has been reacting to respond to hers' when she was aroused or in heat. And yet now there was nothing and he was barely an inch away from her.

**'I suffered the same problems as you do now pup, the reason you don't respond now however is she is our mate and no one can take her from us... we've bedded and bred her many times; I can control myself now.' **Inuyasha immediately stopped cleaning the wounds on her neck and was fighting to beat down the blush the demon caused to appear by his words. Feeling his younger self become uncomfortable caused the demon to chuckle. **'You truly are immature pup... it is a part of life, one you will enjoy quite often might I add.'**

_'He's just as big a pervert as Miroku!'_

**'I may be, but I can firmly state I get more time with my mate than he gets with his wife. Human pups need so much attention where as our pups know when to not disturb us.' **Inuyasha was about ready to faint from his embarrassment had Kagome not whimpered in pain, which got him to refocus on what he was suppose to be doing.

His older self was silent for some time until he got to her stomach with his cleaning, luckily there weren't many cuts on Kagome's breats so it didn't take long to place his saliva there and move on. But when he moved down to clean the deeper cuts on her stomach is when the demon began to growl.

_'What... what is it?'_

**'Can you not smell it pup, use your nose!'**

_'In case you've forgot, I've been busy cleaning Kagome's wounds here, all I can smell is her blood right now!'_ Inuyasha was getting angry his older self was basically calling him stupid at this point.

**'You're right, with all the blood before I wasn't able to smell it either.'**

_'Smell what damn-it!?'_

**'My mate is in heat.'**

At that announcement Inuyasha shot up and took a small jump away from Kagome, _'H-Heat!? I need to get out of here, I can't-.'_

**'You will remain pup! Our mate needs our protection now more than ever.'**

_'You said she was in heat!'_

**'Yes she is; however, I can control myself... I will not breed her until this matter is finshed.'**

_'What matter?'_ Surrounded by his mate's intoxicating scent and cleaning her wounds was messing with the half demon turned full demon's head, making him forget as to why he was there in the first place.

* * *

"Inuyasha... behind you," Kagome's raspy warning put him on alert, his senses going wild when he caught someone else in the cleaning with them.

He turned and bared his fangs at the intruder for being so close to his wounded mate; however, upon seeing who it was his growl immediately died in his throat but the rumbling of the demon's continued in his chest. "K-Kikyo... what are doing here?"

The priestess looked the same as she did when he last saw her about a week ago, only instead of her eyes holding no expression at all they were filled with an intense hate aimed in their direction. Her clay body was also covered in many cracks and Inuyasha could smell large amounts of miasma seeping out of them.

_'Naraku has attacked her... she doesn't have control over her body!'_

**'You're wrong pup... she has every control over of her actions. Though he is very much alive, Naraku has not resurfaced in years. What you see now are very old wounds breaking her body down... she will not live passed this coming winter. Our mate has helped in the past trying to purify it; however, Kikyo has refused her care these last few years... she is spiting us because we took Kagome as our mate.'**

Inuyasha was angry to hear she was acting so childish over something so little, she shouldn't allow herself to die because Kagome was his... and that was another question to be answered. _'Why did you take Kagome as your mate before Naraku was killed... do you realize how much danger you've put her and the pups in!? Once I've finished these and settled Kikyo down I want answers,'_ but as he moved to stand up and approach the other woman, his body refused to obey him. _'What!? Why can't I move?'_

**'Because you will remain with our mate as is your duty to protect her. You may be able to do certain things but only as I allow because you are in MY body and I have full control!'**

"Is it not obvious as to why I'm here Inuyasha? This girl has come between us far too many times and I will not allow it any longer! She has stopped you from fulfilling your promise to me or have you forgotten you vowed me your life!?" Kikyo screamed in rage while notching an arrow on to her bow.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer her question, he felt guilt that she had died and he remained living and because of that he was going to give his life as payment to her. But now that he was so close to Kagome, closer than he ever was to Kikyo, and he has seen a glimpse of the future they would share together... he didn't want to die. But just because he didn't want to join her in hell anymore didn't give Kikyo the right to attack Kagome like this. "I vowed to avenge you Kikyo and I will keep that promise, but I will not go to hell with you and leave Kagome and our pups unprotected... I'm sorry Kikyo."

"You chose her over me? My life was taken from me because I met you, are you a man of your word or not? Is it because of your transformation one may take your word with a grain of salt? She is no better then I, I wanted you to be human so we maybe together... and yet you chose to be a demon for her!?"

**'That is not true pup... our mate does not care which form we took, we were given the chance to become full demon in order to protect our family; I have never looked down upon that decision and neither has she.'**

Inuyasha was torn between what to do, he wished desperately to go to Kikyo and comfort her... she looked in so much pain both mentally and physically but his body, or the demons' rather, would not allow him to move.

"Inu... yasha," the airy whisper of his name sounded louder than the screaming, both around and in his head, caused him to turn and face the one person who hadn't spoken in a while.

"Kagome," even bleeding and bruised she was still the most beautifulest thing he's ever seen.

She had covered her body and now that he had cleaned and healed most of her wounds she was able to sit up better. "It's okay... Inuyasha," though she was smiling now Inuyasha could smell the tears in her eyes.

**'No it is not alright, do not listen to her pup. She thinks I still habor feelings for Kikyo when I do not! I've only allowed her to live because I felt she had the right to watch my end Naraku's life... but now I see my foolish decision was wrong.'**

_'What do I do?'_

Before the demon could answer him, his attention was brought back to the angry woman that caused all this. Kikyo was farther enraged when Inuyasha didn't answer her question, he then blatantly ingored her and chose to give his attention to her rival for his heart. That was the last straw as she straightened the arrow on her bow, aiming it directly at the couple.

"Kikyo what are you doing?" A flash back of when she sealed him to the tree came to the front of his mind, but his body wouldn't move.

A sadistic smirk came to the dead woman's lips, "If you refuse to keep your promise to me then I will take her from you."

"Kikyo no don't!" Inuyasha's body finally unfroze and he sprang up to protect his mate. But even with his speed the arrow was faster and flew passed him, the tainted power behind it crackled near his ear while skimming over his shoulder... and headed directly for the defenseless Kagome. _'No Kagome move!'_

Just as the arrow was inches from her being, a blinding white light engulfed everything around him. "Kagome! Kagome answer me, where are you!? Kagome?" Some where within the whiteness of the light there was a soft cry of pain followed loudly by the crack of what sounded like an arrow tip hitting wood. "No Kagome!"Inuyasha frantically searched the surrounding area for the girl, but all he could see was white; his nose was neither picking up her scent or blood either... almost as if it were a dream.

_'Wait that's it! This isn't real... it's a dream. Yeah, Kagome's back in Keade's hut safe.'_

**'Is she pup?'**

_'What?'_

**'Is our mate really safe while Kikyo is still a part of the living world?'**

_'Kikyo would never hurt Kagome... I would never all-.'_

**'You must chose completely who you wish to be with, you can not be with one while the other is still in your presence. We had hoped your dreams would help you fully commit but you're too stubborn as I remember being.'**

_'We... who's we? Keh, who are you to judge me, these dreams aren't real they've never happened before I-.'_

**'You are wrong, these dreams you've been having are memories of my life. I killed Kikyo that day after she tried to kill Kagome, our mate should never be close to dying like that again... keep this 'dream' in your mind come time for the battle, it will ease the pain some.'**

_'Ease the pain some? Wait what do you mean by that, what's going to happen!?' _The was no response from the demon and Inuyasha knew he was gone. _'I need to wake up and tell Kagome about this, I know I can protect both of them!'_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha shot straight up from his perch but nearly fell out of the tree he had slept in that night because he forgot he was in it. Regaining his balance and allowing his mind to comprehend that he was no longer by the well but instead inside the village, gave him time to collect his thoughts. He had no idea as to what he was going to do with them but as least he had them for now... he would think of something once he got inside and spoke with Kagome.

That plan was shot to hell when the woman he had been dreaming about came out of the small hut and right up to the tree he was in. "Oh Inuyasha! You're finally awake, I was starting to worry. It's nearly lunch time, will you be coming in to join us?" The hopeful expression on the young girl's face quickly turned to one of confusion when the love of her life jumped out of his tree and pulled her into a desperate hug.

"You're okay," the words were barely a whisper on his lips; however, since he was so close she could easily hear them.

Kagome push back on his chest so she could attemp to look at his face, " Well of course I'm okay, I haven't left the hut all morning except to check on you a couple hours ago... you were sleeping so nicely I didn't want to wake you up."

_'Damn I hadn't planned to sleep at all, it's because of the moonless night I can already feel my senses dimming.'_ Anger and then depression coursed through the half demon. Looking up at the sun's position in the sky he found the woman's words to be true, he had slept most of the morning away leaving only a few hours till sunset and less time with her before the end. And seeing as Anna wasn't anywhere in the area yet met that Naraku wasn't either, and the longer the wait the less likely the chance the evil half demon would be killed before sun down.

At this moment Inuyasha was ready to accept the fact that he would not be seeing the sun rise tomorrow morning; however, he was still fighting with himself to give up the woman in his arms. Fate was just cruel, handing him a life of nothing but hate and fear by everyone else in the world, and just when he finds the one thing to make his life worth living and toughing it out a little longer, it was being taken from him. They were dangling this small hope in front of his face, much like a man would dangling a piece of meat in front of a hungry dog's mouth, only to rip it away at the last second.

If he knew he was to die today then he would have taken Kagome as his mate when he first knew she meant more to him than just a friend; at least then they would have had a few months of pleasurable bliss and she may very well have been pupped right now, instead of them just exchanging a few heated kisses the past few days not knowing if they would actually be able to be together.

Inuyasha again pulled Kagome's body tight against his trying to memorize every part of her while he could. He was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check with his human blood so close to the surface. He was fighting with everything in him to keep the images of his Kagome in the arms of another man... loving him, marrying him, caring for him... having his children. The selfish part of him just wanted to grab her up and take her into the forest where he would show her just how much he loved her and would make sure that, though he would die, she would never forget him. But he knew he could never do that, there weren't many men that would wish to marry an unpure woman and no one would take in a pregnant young girl without a husband... and she would be killed if they found out the child in her belly had even the smallest amount of demon blood within it's body; he couldn't risk her life just because he wanted to be with her.

Kagome must have been thinking some what along the same lines as he was but with a more positive out look to his gloomy one. When he pulled her close the second time she began rubbing his back in a comforting manner, "I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe tonight Inuyasha, so come tomorrow we can beat Naraku together," she spoke to him in an encouraging voice trying to boost the confidence she knew he was losing along with his demon blood. She smiled slightly buring her face into his chest when she felt his lips curl up into a smirk against her neck.

"Isn't that my line wench?"

* * *

**Note: And now everyone knows what happened with Kikyo and Kagome in the future and why Inuyasha had to kill her and why Inu wants her dead now. See I take a break for a week and I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I wanted to end Inuyasha's dream with this chapter and I just keep writing, the next chapter the beginning of the battle should be happening. The last part of this chapter wasn't Inuyasha dreaming, I hope everyone gets that, he's awake when he shoots up from the tree branch.**

**Another note just to put it up, I think I may have mention that I drew a picture of Kagome and a baby Inu, well it's colored and up on my deviantart site, after I put this chapter up I will be putting a link on my page here... if you wish to see it!**

**And even though I told people not to respect to the Authoer's note I put up... people still did so you won't be able to review for this chapter since it will be in place of the note once I get it up... if you wish to review you may leave me a message.**

**Thanks to: (reviews from chapter 57 and author's note)  
**BugBite14  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
the-real-inu-girl  
livi the inuyasha lover  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
pixiepi  
crazybananasprinkles  
Say my name15  
Broken White Roses  
Black Light Brightness  
Menarie  
Ldsprincess  
Alice of Keys  
Dark-Harichan(**Great picture!**)  
Diamond369  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
parisadaja  
veritas-quod-amor  
InuXKag0.0  
ElvenMermaid  
Daichilover  
WolfGirl64  
inupluskaglover  
naturelover101  
Roland Deschain Of Gilead  
twianime01  
**For all your reviews and kind words... luv'em!**


	59. The beginning starts with Kohaku's death

__________

__

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

"It looks like it's going to rain_________," _Kagome was standing at the door of the hut watching as clouds began to fill the sky and gradually began to darken_________._

"Great... just what we need to add to this shitty day," Inuyasha had every right to be angry but since Kagome brought him inside an hour before, he's been snapping at everyone... including Kagome herself. For the most part they were just grinning and baring his assaults but even only they could take so much of his overly sour attitude.

"You must not take this as a bad omen my friend, maybe the rains will slow Anna down and she will bring Naraku tomorrow." Miroku for some reason was calm as a cucumber, Inuyasha couldn't even pick up a hint of fear in his scent. The monk and demon slayer had been gone all night and returned earlier that morning, apparently they had gone to Sango's village to sharpen their weapons and pay respect to those that were dead one last time before the battle. Inuyasha, even with his demon senses fading, was certain the two had not shared their bodies, though Miroku probably suggested it a few times... there was no way Sango would disrepect her village's resting place with the sinful act.

Miroku asked several times during lunch how had they spent their time together, which pissed Inuyasha off to the point he threw his half eaten meal at the monk's head. Miroku was able to dodge the bowl but missed Sango's weapon to the back of his head rendering him unconscious for a short time. While he was out, Kagome quickly explained to Sango that they had a lovely day of cleaning up the garden for Keade and spending time with the children... she of course left out the parts where Inuyasha was holding her naked in the hot spring and the kids found them. And when Maru stumbled upon them kissing in the hut, and when Sesshomaru interrupted them in the woods.

"Keh! I doubt that anything will slow them down... it's like they planned this out."

"Sister wouldn't do that daddy!" The adults had forgotten the pups were present in the room, but Yuki made herself known when standing up for her oldest sister; her back was straight, fists clenched, and she was trying as hard as a seven year old could not to cry.

"Yuki's right dad, I don't think Anna even knows of your human night... heck I didn't even know. I can only remember you as a full demon and I'm only a year and a half younger than her. If she knew she would have never planned it for today... it's not even her plan really, Inu's the one that give the signal that started all this," Maru could sense the tension in the tiny room, and he knew it was no time to be joking around.

"Feh, well we know how much he likes me at this moment, he probably wants Kagome to mate someone better tha-."

"Inuyasha that's enough!" Kagome didn't wish to hear another negative word come from his mouth, she didn't want him belittling himself any farther than he's already done. "If Inu wanted a different father he wouldn't be trying to save the one he's already got. He cares about you just like all the others," all three children present eagerly nodded their heads in agreement with their mother, "I believe if they had known they would have prevented it from happening, please just trust them like I do. And stop putting yourself down, you have to think positive or we will lose!"

* * *

It was relatively quiet after Kagome's out burst, everyone was just waiting to see what would happen. Around dinner Karin appeared, followed by Rin, in the village like Sesshomaru wanted; however, he and Jaken stayed within the surrounding forest to keep watch. It was odd seeing the twins together for the first time, they looked so much alike and yet they were so different. Just listening to them talk, or more like argue like brothers and sisters did, lightened the mood in the hut for a few hours... until the sun began its' nightly decent over the mountains signaling dusk was approaching soon.

It was torture watching those last bits of light disappear and the wave of darkness fill the sky. Kagome moved over to sit beside Inuyasha, she and the others were trying to ignore what was to happen in a matter of minutes to keep everything as calm as possible; however, Kagome grasped and gently rubbed his hand the minute his transformation began.

The now very human Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome's hand as a wave of panic spread through his body. When would Naraku appear, should he tell Miroku to just send the girls and kids to Mushin now and forget the old plan... would he die? All these thoughts were running through the now full human Inuyasha's mind, it was too much to think about and was giving him a headache... one of the number of reasons he hated being human.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome could see the discomfort flash across his face and she wished she had something to calm his nerves, but all her supplies from home were gone weeks ago.

"Yeah... I'm fine," that was a flat out lie, and Inuyasha wished he could seek out the comfort he knew she would give him but he held himself back. He couldn't be attached to her anymore, and now that his very possessive demon side was dormant he would try to push her away again. He was finally coming to grips with reality, there was no future for her at his side. He needed to push her away so she could move on with her life, to find someone else.

"Inuyasha don't li-."

"I said I'm fine, god why don't you listen the first time you stupid wench!" It hurt so badly to have those words come from his mouth, and the pained look on her face nearly killed him... but it had to be done. _'I'm sorry Kagome... but if I didn't do it you would only hurt more when I die.'_

"Inuyasha that's no way to talk to Kagome, she's only trying to help you!" Sango immediately went off on the man for his words to her friend, she couldn't believe how gentle he had been over the past few days only to yell at her now.

"Yeah well I don't need her help or anyone else's for that matter, you only get in the way anyway, I don't know why I've wasted so much time with you humans in the first place!"

Sango was about to crack him with the hiraikotsu, but Miroku stopped her hand before she could swing it. The monk knew why their friend was acting this way and he felt he didn't deserve to be smacked, he was only trying to save them the pain if he didn't make it and Miroku tried to explain that reasoning to the boiling demon slayer. Even though she understood what the monk was trying to tell her with his eyes, Sango still wished to hit the stupid man for making Kagome upset.

"Miroku if you don't let go of me I'll hit you as well, I won't let him talk to her like that!"

"No Sango it's okay really..." Kagome had her head bowed not wishing for them to see her tears. Yes she was hurt by his words, but she didn't want Sango hurting him while he was in this state; it was bad enough Inuyasha was beating himself up, he didn't need anyone else doing it to.

Even without his demonic senses Inuyasha knew Kagome was upset with him, he wished he could pull her into his arms to comfort her but that would give the complete opposite impression that he wanted to give; in order to resist temptation he quickly stood and left the hut wishing to be alone to think. The other girls in the hut were busy trying to comfort Kagome, and now Yuki to began to get upset because her mother was crying, and so only Miroku noticed Inuyasha's teen son had also disappeared; he decided to leave him and hoped he wouldn't cause more trouble for his parents.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? Are you intentionally trying to hurt mom because if so you're doing a damn good job!" Inuyasha thought by leaving the hut he made it clear he didn't want company from anyone for a while... obviously his son didn't get that general idea.

"Go away pup."

"Hell no, I ain't leaving until you answer me and just so you know I got my stubbornness from you, so you should know I'll wait for days if need be," Maru glared down at his father who was sitting at the base of the goshinboku since he didn't really have the energy to climb up into the branches.

"Well then we ain't getting anywhere because I ain't answer you... I'll be gone by morning anyway so you won't be waiting long," Inuyasha turned his head looking off into the woods and hoped the kid would just give up and leave.

But Maru must have inherited his dense stupidity as well because the boy just plopped down in front of him, a stupid grin on his face. "What you think we're dumb? I'm personally glad you turn full demon before I'm born because I can't handle your rapidly changing mood swings... and you don't look as threatening with black hair, Inu pulls it off better."

"Is there a point to your rambling or are you going to bore me to death?"

"See! Snippy attitude right there, no the point I was trying to make was do you think we would let anything happen to you while you're like this? I'll admit I've never seen you this weak ever, one time you were badly injured while protecting Karin and me when we were little but this right now is the weakest. Why are we here again, have you forgotten? We're here to save our father, you, from Naraku's control; do you think we would waste two months of hard work just to let you get killed by that bastard tonight!? Inu would never let that happen, you two don't always see eye to eye on things but he knows if anything should really happen to you mom would be devastated and he does everything to make her happy; he's disobeyed the kami many times just to see her smile."

"I still don't see where you're going with this other then Inu loves Kagome greatly."

"Keh, my point is dad, that we ain't going to let you die by Naraku's hand... we like living too and if you go we go. So do all of us a favor and go apologize to mom before you lose her; it took you over a year to tell her you love her and it's taken you about four hours to screw it up... fix it," with what he wanted to say off his chest, Maru shot up and dashed off into the woods again back to the village.

_'Damn brat... smarter than he acts most of the time.'_

* * *

Inuyasha sat under the goshinboku for a few more minutes before he decided he better go and apologize to Kagome, he wasn't doing it because his son told him to no way would he be listening to a pup that by logical terms shouldn't be born for another several years; but then again if logic was invovled there shouldn't be a magical well that allows a girl from five hundrend years in the future to travel back in time to the feudal era. No he was going to apologize because he wanted to and he only hoped Kagome would forgive him.

So he made his way back to the village, only to be shocked when Kagome practically bumped into him the minute he cleared the edge of the forest. "K-Kagome... what are you doing out here?"

"Maru said you were looking for me, I thought I would meet you half way, I wanted to apologize from earlier for bothering yo-."

Inuyasha placed a finger to her soft lips to silence her and signal he wanted to speak, he was very happy that she was no longer crying from earlier, he didn't know what he would do if she was still upset. "You weren't bothering me Kagome and Sango was right, I don't have the right to speak to you in such a degrading way... I only hope that you can forgive me and maybe we can start over again from where we left off this morning."

His response was a beautiful smile followed by a loving hug where Kagome buried her face into his chest, pulling him as close as their clothes would allow. "I can't forgive you Inuyasha... because I was never mad at you to begin with. Yes I was upset because I wasn't expecting you to yell, but I knew why you were trying to push me away."

"Y-You did?"

"Yes because you do the same thing every time you're scared, you try and push me away by either sending me home or being mean to me... and how many times have I actually fallen for it? You've been mean and I've pushed back, you've sent me home and I've come back... you can't get rid of me easily."

"Keh, then if I'm so bad at it I won't try anymore alright?"

"Yeah... good idea."

* * *

They stayed that way for about ten more minutes, wrapped in each others' arms, neither wishing to move and break the tranquil peace that was between them. However it didn't last as Kagome tensed in his hold, "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard, it's coming from farther in the village."

_'A jewel shard... all the shards are collected and since Koga has been near the village the past few days it can't be him, and there's only one other person that has one... Sango's kid brother.' _'Kagome it has to be-."

"Kohaku!" Hearing Sango's cry drew their attention back in the direction of the hut, where in the torch light they barely could make out the young boy running down a row of huts, Sango and Miroku were a top Kirara giving chase.

"No Sango stop, it could be a trap!" Kagome moved to go after their frineds but Inuyasha stopped her at the last second. "Inuyasha what are you doing, we need to help them. Sango is blinded by Kohaku and doesn't realize Naraku is most likely behind him being here."

"I know Kagome... I was just going to tell you to stay in the village with the pups... I'll go see what is going on and if Naraku is really behind this."

"W-Wait! You expect me to just ideally sit around the hut while you guys go off and possibly get hurt? I won't do that, I promised to keep you safe, how am I to do that if I'm here?"

"Kagome look I don't have time to argue right now, but I promise if this is nothing I'll come straight back here to tell you." Inuyasha didn't wait for her to protest as he pressed his lips to hers' eager yet still gently as to not scare her; he put everything he had into that kiss just in case it was the last one he would ever give her. Kagome was shocked at first that he was so forward especially in his human form, but she didn't not enjoy it... she did however miss his fangs, they would send shivers down to her toes when they grazed her bottom lip. The kiss ended all too soon for both of them, but Inuyasha knew he needed to go after their friends and the longer he stood there the farther away they got.

"Inuyasha..."

"No matter what happens this night Kagome... know I'll always love you." Inuyasha kissed her one more time briefly before he tore himself away from her completely and ran off in the direction Kirara flew off in.

_'Inuyasha... please come back safely.'_ Kagome fell to her knees in the grass, watching his form get smaller and smaller then finally disappeared in the under brush of the trees. Tears fell freely from her eyes, but she didn't really seem to notice as she sat there motionless; she didn't even react when a dark presence appeared out of no where behind her.

"He has left you defenseless, though in his current state he wouldn't be much help now would he... you have something I want Kagome." The aura of this dark creature caused Kagome to tense, she tried to get up but she was already trapped within the monster's grasp. "You will be of more use to me than Kikyo ever will, I will possess the jewel and destroy Inuyasha all in one night... this night is turning out far better then I thought."

The thick miasma perfuming the air had long since paralyzed Kagome's body leaving her unable to protect herself and easy for the taking; in the blink of an eye both devil and girl disappeared without leaving any trace... as if they were never there to begin with.

* * *

_'Damn how long were we standing there, the others couldn't have gotten that far ahead,'_ Inuyasha sprinted through the woods at a steady pace, but not nearly as fast as his half demon form; if he were his normal self it would have been cake to keep up with the flying cat.

Thankfully there was a massive open field up ahead marking the end of his forest and it was far enough away from the village and rice fields so no one would get hurt or be used as a hostage if this was a trap. Breaking through the barrier of trees Inuyasha came face to face with the rest of his group and Naraku's human puppet, who was standing across the field.

"Kohaku please don't run away, we can help you, Naraku is tricking you!" Sango was trying to plead with the young boy who looked like he was about to bolt again.

"I can't be helped sister... I killed our men, I killed our father... I don't deserve to be saved," the boy was torn, he knew everything that happened the day he went on his first demon slaying and he remembered everything he did while under Naraku's control... all the people that died because he was so weak.

"Don't say that Kohaku, you didn't do any of that, Naraku was controlling you... he's the one that killed out father."

Kohaku shook his head not wishing to listening, it was the same speech Anna had given him every time they talked. He had already made up his mind about what he was going to do, he only hoped it would be a sufficient enough penance for all the lives he's taken. When Anna told him of her plan to anger Naraku, Kohaku had made his own plan to farther enrage his master. Once Anna got him a safe distance away from the castle Naraku was currently using as a hide out, she told him to head for the village knowing Naraku would do anything to get him back and thus fall into their trap. But Kohaku never told her that once he got to the village that he would be planning to take his own life in order to give his sister and her friends the shard that was holding his life to this world.

"It still doesn't matter what he did... I was the one that did it. I came to beg for your forgiveness for all the times I've attacked you sister." Kohaku had his head bowed, unable to look her in the face knowing that if he did he would lose his nerve. He gripped his kusarikama tighter, the taped handle didn't warm the steal and bone underneath, a continuous reminder of what he was to do to clean his tainted soul.

Inuyasha, who had been watching from behind the group this whole time could see the death grip the boy had on his weapon and knew what he was going to do. He quickly doubled back into the forest to get closer to the kid, but since Kohaku's back was to the open field, he wouldn't be able to sneak up behind him before someone saw him. Luckily even though he was still human he was a pretty damn fast one, and since the boy was so far lost in his own thoughts, it was a lot easier than he thought to get close enough to the boy to rip the weapon out of his hand.

"Planning on killing yourself ain't going to solve anything kid... except hurt your sister. You're the only family she got left and she's been doing everything she can to keep you alive... are you willing to waste all that just because you can't live with yourself for the actions you did while under Naraku's control!?"

"Kohaku?" Inuyasha didn't need to look over at his friends to know that Sango was upset over hearing her brother's plan.

Kohaku back away from Inuyasha but didn't bother reaching for the kusarikama which was lay in the grass discarded. "I don't want to leave my sister, but I don't have a chose! I have to end my life so I can repent for all those I've killed. And if I don't then Naraku will and I'd rather your group have it than him... so you see this is the only way I can d-."

"Damn-it don't you listen to anything kid!?" Inuyasha punched the kid in the cheek to get him to shut up and possibly knock some reason into his head. Kohaku, not expecting the hit, crashed to the ground in shock and was slightly dazed from the blow.

"Inuyasha what are do-."

"Sango stop!" Miroku could see she was angry that their friend struck her little brother, but he didn't do it very hard since he wasn't in his half demon form; the monk knew he was just trying to get through to the boy in the only way he knew how.

"You can't just give up, if you want to repent for all those you've killed then you need to live and fight to prove you're sorry. You need to take a stand and help us defeat Naraku, avenge the dead and protect those still alive... that's how you ask for forgiveness!" Inuyasha realized that his speech was not just for the boy but himself too, giving himself another reason to not let Naraku win.

Kohaku sat up from where he fell, Inuyasha's words still ringing in his head. It now seemed so simple that he felt foolish for trying to take the easy way out; he had no doubt that his father would be ashamed of him right now.

"Kohaku please listen to Inuyasha," Sango was desperate to keep him by her side, she couldn't bare to lose him again. The young boy finally stood back up and turned to look at them, only to have the kusarikama thrust back in his face.

"So what's your choice... stay with us and help fight Naraku or get out of here, I don't need a young stupid kid killing himself in front of me."

Kohaku thought it over in his head, making Inuyasha wait which he hated. He was about to snap again but the kid took the weapon, "Are you certain this will make everything alright?"

"Yeah kid it will... so you in?"

"Yes Inuyasha-san," a new determination rose in Kohaku's eyes a new reason to stay alive.

* * *

Now that things seemed back in order, Inuyasha planned to return to the village to check on Kagome and the pups... but Kohaku stopped him. "I must to be honest with you Inuyasha-san... I wasn't just here to ask for forgiveness, I'm the bait."

"Bait... bait for what?" Inuyasha didn't like the sound of this, a feeling of panic ran down his spine.

"Anna-sama helped me get away from Naraku sh eknew he would come out of hiding if I was no longer at the castle, I agreed to help because she helped release me from his control... but he will come for me."

"I already have," the new voice in the field chilled the already bitter night air, which was quickly filling with a thick wave of miasma. The dark gas appeared in a greater amount directly behind Kohaku caused everyone to tense... all the adults feared what was to happen expect Kohaku who turned to face their greatest enemy.

"Kohaku move!" Before Sango had the chance to attempt to protect her little brother, two pale knife like objects shot out of the miasma and were aimed straight for Kohaku's neck... where the shard keeping him alive was reading. "KOHAKU!" Her scream covered the gasp from the boy as the tentacules ripped through his neck in search of the shard.

It happened so fast Inuyasha, who was the closest to the kid, didn't have time to react; one minute he saw the boy standing there and the next he was being lifted off the ground as the shard was being torn from his flesh. Sango was screaming as Kohuka's lifeless body was falling back to the ground, the shard was already a lost cause as it was taken back into the mist, so Inuyasha raced to catch the body so it wouldn't be damaged.

"Kohaku!" Sango was in tears as she wrestled away from Miroku to go to her brother's side.

Inuyasha quickly handed the boy to his sister and stood to square off againt the figure hiding in the miasma. "Come out Naraku!"

"Hehe... even in this form you still wish to act so tough and yet I can smell the fear coming from you."

"Shut up and just get out here, you'll pay for killing Kohaku!" Inuyasha knew Sango was too distraught to be angry at the moment and all she could do was grieve, so he decided to take it upon himself to bare her anger to.

"You are angry for the death of a boy who was already dead, I shall enjoy your reaction upon my next surprise."

The smirk in his voice didn't sit well with Inuyasha. _'Next surprise... what's he talking about?'_ He wasn't left wondering for long because the veil of miasma covering his enemy's form quickly began to ebb away, revealing the man that has caused so much pain to everyone he knowns... and the surprize that made his heart stop cold.

"No... Ka-Kagome."

* * *

**Note: So the battle will be beginning and right off the bat Kagome has been kidnapped, Kohaku's dead, and the pups are no where in sight so it's just Miroku and Inuyasha to fight... could this get any worse? I killed Kohaku for a reason, much like how he was killed in the anime/manga but he won't be saved like Kikyo saved him... I personally don't think she deserves the praise for doing it... mostly because it was a little weird how it was done. What will happen to our friends?**

**Thanks to:  
**Frankiegirl2020  
cruzjelly93  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
twianime01  
Yuuki-Chan64  
Daichilover  
readingheart1426  
the-real-inu-girl  
WhiteWolfofDestiny  
SilverSpirit 101  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
**For reviewing... and everyone else that reviewed the author's note again since you couldn't review for the last chapter. Keep them up!**


	60. I can't let her go

________________________

____________

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"How fortunate was I to go to the village first before retrieving the shard Kohaku stole from me. I would have never thought you would leave Kagome unprotected, but seeing you, you wouldn't have been able to do much against me."

"You bastard, let her go!" Inuyasha, once over the intinal shock, flew into a rage. Pulling tetsusaiga from its' sheath, he didn't care if it would transform for him or not, he was going to do everything to save Kagome. _________________________'Damn-it why did I leave her out in the open like that? I should have made sure she got into the hut before I left.'_ While Inuyasha was berating himself on his bad choice the others finally realized what was going on front of them.

"Kagome!" A whole fresh set of tears came to Sango's face as she saw the predicament her best friend was in... she wanted to do something to help because she didn't want to lose someone else, but at the same time she couldn't release her little brother's body fearing that Naraku would take him again. Miroku, not wishing to allow the vile demon to see the demon slayer's weakened state, moved to step in front of her and defend her with his body. "M-Miroku... what are you doing?"

"You are in no condition to fight right now Sango, bring Kohaku's body back to the village... Inuyasha and I will handle this."

"But Miroku!"

"We talked about this remember?" He titled his head back to her and gave a gentle smile, not one of his normal perverted smirks, but a real smile that made her cry harder.

Kirara was already ready to take her mistress and young master back to Keade's village, so Sango did as the monk instructed. "I'll be right back, don't be careless and get hurt, and don't use the wind tunnel Miroku you hear me!?"

"I shall try to resist my lovely Sango," Miroku smirked, back to being playful, knowing she had already taken off and was too far away to hear his last comment.

With her gone the two men could focus on the other woman that was part of their group currently in the clutches of their greatest enemy. "Miroku... you open that wind tunnel at all tonight and so help me I don't care if tetsusaiga is just a dull blade right now... I'll still cut your hand off." Inuyasha knew the wind tunnel was nearing its' unstable point and if opened one more time the monk would lose his life to it. Being the stubborn man that he was, Inuyasha refused to just sit back and watch his friend kill himself.

"I assure you Inuyasha, I will not use it while Kagome is near."

"That's not just what I meant and you know it!"

Naraku quit enjoyed watching the two fight like young school children, so much so that he didn't want to disturb them; however, his over sized ego in the fact that he was about to win in every possible way just wouldn't allow him to remain silent. "If you so desire to use the wind tunnel that I so graciously bestowed upon your family then so be it. I will allow it."

"Shut up Naraku and release Kagome now!"

"Why would I wish to get rid of such a treasuse? With all the times our paths have crossed and the power she has used against me, I think I shall keep her. The bandit Onigumo desired the priestess Kikyo, thus resulting in my creation; however, I desire this young maiden's flesh," a twisted smirk arose to his face while witnessing Inuyasha's rage build with in him.

Said man's anger peaked when Naraku's hand slid up the unconscious girl's body towards her chest. "Don't touch her!"

"It is strange and yet amazing that you care for this girl when you also desire Kikyo... can you chose, have they allowed you to delay your choosing?"

_'He's enjoying this knowing I can't do anything while he holds Kagome in his grasp. Damn-it where are the pups, were they lying when they said they would help?'_ "It ain't your business what I do... this is your last warning, let Kagome go now," Inuyasha's voice was almost as fierce as if he was in his full demon full. Even though he knew he couldn't do much in his state at the moment he would still fight to his death to free Kagome from the monster's grasp. And it would only get worse once the young miko began to stir from her unconscious state.

* * *

_'Uh... what happened? My mouth's so dry I feel like I ate cotton, my head is killing me and why do I sense... I sense almost the whole jewel near!' _With her mind still in a fog and not being able to comprehend what was going on around her, Kagome tried frantically to move around and get her barings; however, when she realized that not only was something holding her in place but she was unable to move any part of her body on her own. Whenever she did try to move there would be a shooting pain run straight down her body followed by numbness; she couldn't cry out in pain because her jaw refused to move as well.

Pushing through the pain she came to identify what she was lying against, having ridden on Inuyasha's back long enough gave Kagome a pretty good idea of the male anatomy without needing visuals... so she could firmly state that she was pressed up against a man's chest... though who she wasn't sure yet.

Whoever it was didn't notice that she was awake yet and continued to carry on a conversation with someone else that seemed to be close by... the other person's voice sounded very familiar also. "It seems you care a great deal for this girl Inuyasha... am I to assume that there is something between you? I'm quite sure Kikyo would be amused by this."

_'Inuyasha's here? But is he's over there then... who is holding me?' _Kagome again tried to move to get a better understanding of what was going on around her, but her body locked up in pain forcing her to stay where she was and just listen.

"Leave Kikyo out this Naraku!"

_'N-Naraku!?'_ Suddenly the haze left her mind and Kagome remembered everything that happened since she last saw Inuyasha. Naraku had come upon her outside of the village, miasma filled her lungs paralyzing her leaving her unable to stop him from taking her. Her lungs burned from the deadly poison causing her to pass out and thus waking right now to face being kidnapped and possible unwilling assisting in Inuyasha's death. _'No... I can't let that happen, I can't let Inuyasha just give up because I'm in the way... I refuse to be a burden to him anymore... w-what is Naraku doing!?'_ Though she couldn't move, Kagome could still feel... though right now with the tainted half demon's hand down her shirt she wished she couldn't at the moment.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha was livid seeing what Naraku was doing but though he wished he could dismember the bastard that was touching his woman, he couldn't risk Naraku using her as a shield... so he was forced to endure this torture, unable to stop it. He was some what relieved to see that the appendage didn't remain near the girl's chest for long, so he nearly missed what was retrieved.

"I may lust after Kagome's power and wish to taint her; however, that will have to wait until you're dead Inuyasha, to see you suffer is far more appealing at the moment."

_'Well at least he won't touch Kagome again.'_ Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts by Miroku, who for a time had been silently trying to come up with a plan.

"Inuyasha... he's taken the shards Kagome had!"

_'So that's what he was really after, no doubt trying to complete the jewel.'_

* * *

While all the mens' attention were on the shards in the glass bottle, Kagome was busy trying to sum up some of her spiritual powers and free herself from Naraku's grasp. _'I'm not letting it end like this, I'm not a weak little girl anymore... I won't let him win!'_ Kagome pushed back as much of the pain as she could while drawing from deep with in herself her spiritual powers that the miasma was trying to extinguish. All she needed was a small amount to cleanse the tainted aura from her body long enough to get out of Naraku's grasp and allow the guys to at least having a fighting chance.

She didn't realize in her panicked state that her powers act much like Inuyasha's demon blood when trying to protect him. When she gave it a small opening through the fog, it shot through like a spark of electricity and zapped anything in its' path; and the biggest rod that was near was Naraku himself. He still had yet to see that she had woken so he was farther shocked when he felt the flesh of his arm beginning to burn off. He let out a hiss of pain before throwing the source of the burning away from his body before he lost more of his hand.

"Retch!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped tetsusaiga without a second thought and ran to grab the girl that was thrown away like a rag doll before she hit the ground.

"Aaahhh!" Though she was glad to be away from Naraku, Inuyasha's touch was like fire to her skin. After the burst of spiritual power she was drained completely, unable to fight back against the poison in her system which now rose ten fold causing everything to be painful to her.

"Kagome what's wrong, please tell me!?" Without his nose and his eye sight dulled Inuyasha was unable to find the reason for her pain.

"Inuyasha don't move her, I sense Naraku's aura on her."

"What?"

"I seem to forget that you do possess some form of spiritual power monk... you are able to sense the miasma I placed with in the girl's body. I am surprised she is still able to breathe, with how much running through her veins it won't be long before her body does give out," Naraku smirked seeing both mens' faces to his news.

_'No Kagome... you can't die, I promised to protect you... it should be me lying here not you.'_

"It appears that I have yet again taken another woman from you Inuyasha; however, this one won't be able to kill you before she goes." Naraku's words were like twisting a knife through Inuyasha's heart and he couldn't handle anymore.

"Naraku you bastard!"

"Inuyasha you can not move her!" Miroku warned again seeing the distraught man trying to stand back on his feet with the girl in his arms.

"I have to get her back to the village Miroku! Keade has to have some type of herb to help her."

"My friend, you must listen to me, she can not be moved right now. The poison will move faster through her body if she's jostled around, the best thing we can do for her is defeat Naraku... then get her to the village," Miroku prayed his upset friend would listen to reason, he wasn't sure Kagome would make it through the end of the night but he was certain if Inuyasha tried to bring her to the village it would kill her hours earlier.

Inuyasha didn't want to let her go, so far every time he has she's got hurt worse because of it... and something inside of him was screaming that if he let go now he would never hold her again.

"Inuyasha?"

"I can't Miroku... I can't let her go."

Miroku put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder,"I understand my friend." He then squared his shoulders and turned to face Naraku, blocking the pair on the ground from view.___'I am sorry to say I am unable to keep my promise to you Sango... I must protect our friends even at the cost of my life; maybe the gods will allow us to be together in another life... I truly am sorry.'_

* * *

____________________________________

**Note: The end was weird... I know Miroku is a Buddhist monk and wouldn't practice the Shinto religion but it just sounded better. Kohaku's dead and now Kagome is dying... and where the hell are the kids that were suppose to help!?**

**Another note: I have another picture of Inu and Anna up, I put the link up on my page soon. **

**Thanks to:  
**ZzCHRISSYzZ  
13cera13  
InuXKag0.0  
Daichilover  
-Breanna-Higuashi-  
KairiAngel13  
Frankiegirl2020  
BugBite14  
twinanime01  
crazybananasprinkles  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
**For reviewing... love'em, keep it up!**


	61. Finally they arrive

__

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: Just a little background info before we start. It's the night of the new moon and our favorite gang is in an open field outside of Keade's village beginning the finale battle with Naraku. Kohaku is dead and Kagome is dying, Inuyasha is with her and Miroku is protecting them, Shippo and Keade are in a near by village for safety... and the pups aren't in the picture yet. When Naraku appeared he was floating above the group like he normally does, so when he threw Kagome she could have gotten really hurt had Inuyasha not caught her.**

_

* * *

_

Miroku's grip on his staff tightened when Naraku touched down on the grass a few yards away. Inuyasha was still clutching on to Kagome tightly begging her to hold on... but it didn't look hopeful.

"Kagome listen to me... you can't... you can't die. You promised you'd stay by my side as long as I wanted you to... I'm not ready to give you up yet! I want the family we have in the future... you aren't going deny me that, you aren't just going to tease me with that life, I've been denied so much and I won't let you do that to me!" Everything he was saying he didn't mean, he just wanted her to get mad and fight back to show sign that she was okay and going to get better.

But she just had this pitiful look on her face and tears in her eyes; she was breathing deeply and trying to move her mouth to talk to him. She knew if she was going to talk it would only be a few small words since she didn't have the strength for anything else.

"No Kagome don't talk, you have to save your strength... you're going to get through this."

Despite his demand, Kagome has always been stubborn, so she refused to obey him, "... Sorry."

"Kagome... why are you sorry? You've got nothing to be sorry about expect not listening to me when I said not to talk... but you're stubborn so you wouldn't listen anyway," Inuyasha chuckled despite how bad he felt about her being in this condition.

More tears appeared in Kagome's eyes, "... Sorry."

"Don't cry Kagome... it's okay... everything will be okay."

"Yes do try and calm her down Inuyasha, tell her not to fight my miasma any longer and let it consume her completely," Naraku smirked loving the scent of fear and death coming from his two greatest enemies, the monk had literally one hand in the grave anyway so he wasn't much of a threat. With the shards he stole from Kagome and Kohaku, and the ones he already had, all he needed to do was fuse them together; everything he plotted, lied, and killed for was almost in his grasp... almost.

"Like hell that's happening!" Naraku was taken off guard by the twin flashes of light that shot out of the trees behind the group he was preparing to destroy.

"What!?"

The beacons, that originally were veering to both sides, made sharp turns and were now heading straight towards him. Before he could put up a barrier, the sound of metal against metal and flesh followed by Naraku being thrown back about thirty yards farther into the field occurred before the lights relieved those that attacked. Though Inuyasha and Miroku knew who one of the attackers was slightly before seeing him because of his loud mouth.

"What did you guys plan to leave us out of this fight!? If Sango hadn't come to the hut with her brother's body and told us what was happening we wouldn't have known... not cool dad! Did you plan on getting yourself killed or did you flat out forget about what we talked about like two hours ago... what the hell happened to mom!?" Maru went from angry to shocked to livid in all of about three seconds while sizing up his parents. Karin was already by her father's side checking her mother's condition while Miroku filled her in on what caused all this.

"Can you help her pup?" Inuyasha was hoping that some of his brother's knowledge of poison rubbed off on the girl while she was in his care, but his hope sank when she shook her head. "No father... I don't have the ability to do that."

"Why is she like that dad!?"

"Miroku already answered that question pup."

"No... my question is referring to what happened to cause this to happen to her. Wasn't she with you, how did Naraku get a hold of her!"

"Maru now is not the time to be asking father this," Karin glared at her brother seeing her father was too distracted with their mother to answer.

"Well Karin we're going to need to know so Inu doesn't bite our heads off when he sees her like this... he ain't going to be happy when he gets here," Maru looked over his shoulder to keep an eye on where Naraku was still in the field, just to make sure he wasn't planning anything.

* * *

"Where the hell is he anyway!? If he was so protective of her like you said he is, then he would have been here watching over her the whole time," Inuyasha was tired of hearing that Inu was going to be mad that Kagome wasn't being protected like she should, it was bad enough he was human right now and couldn't protect her... but this was just rubbing salt into his wounds.

"Brother had to take care of something to save mother in the future, during the time he has entrusted you with her care father," Karin was trying to be more gentle with her words but they still as much impact as Maru's harsher ones did.

"Keh... he entrusted me with her safety!? I've been the one protecting her butt since she fell down the damn well the first time!"

"Inuyasha sarcasm is not needed at this time."

"Shove it monk!"

"Keh you ain't doing a good job of protecting-."

"Maru!" Karin couldn't believe what her brother was about to say to their father.

"What!? It's true he ain't... being human ain't helping much."

"Father can not help his unbalanced blood, grandmother Izayoi didn't have spiritual power like mother does."

"I'm talking about our dad, he's a full blooded demon and able to look out for everyone at the same time!"

"Maru!"

"What!?"

"Stop... fighting," the rasping whisper of the woman in the center of the conversation caused everyone to stop and focus back on her.

"Kagome!"

"Mother!"

"Mom!"

Inuyasha's grip tightened on her small frame, "Kagome don't talk please."

"I think what Kagome-sama is trying to tell us is she wishes for the two of you to stop yelling at each other," Miroku wished to clarify so the sick girl wouldn't have to waste energy.

* * *

"Inuyasha... how was I unaware you had a child, he isn't old enough to be Kikyo's of fifty years ago."

Maru and Karin turned back to face the other half demon in the field, matching glares on their faces. "Obivously you aren't as powerful as you claim to be if you can't sort through scents, you must have absorbed a demon that relied heavily on their nose at one point right? Either that or you're just stupid."

Miroku, who had taken up Karin's spot when she stood, couldn't believe the young boy was taunting their greatest enemy... he clearly had his father's knack of not thinking before he spoke, but he was shocked to see that Naraku was reacting strongly to his words.

Rage flashed through the dark man's eyes for a second before he shielded it and put his smirk back up," The same arrogant attitude you posses Inuyasha, I guess his fate shall be the same as yours."

"Feh! Just because I have an attitude don't mean I can't back it up bastard, you hurt our mother and you'll pay for that," Maru clenched his fists in anger baring his fangs at the older half demon.

Again Miroku caused Naraku's stone faced exression slip, it seemed the longer Maru talked the harder it was to mask his human's emotions... just because he hated Onigumo didn't mean he couldn't live without him. That's why he absorbed the infant back into his body a short time ago. With Anna's apperance and flat out chellege to him he feared the baby would be targeted and wanted him close by; after testing the younger girl and finding that she was indeed stronger than she lead him to believe, Naraku took the baby back into his body. He knew the finale battle would be approaching soon and wished to tie up loose ends... which meant all his incarnations had to be destroyed. He didn't want to risk the chance of them, namely Kagura, to betray him and side with his enemy.

Kanna was the easier of the two to get rid of because she didn't put up a fight... Kagure took more time then he wished to spend on her a few days ago, and upon returning to his castle to find Kohaku gone farther angered him. But with how things seemed now he was quite pleased with the out come, so much so he was willing to forgive Anna for allowing the boy to leave and returning his memory. And yes for weeks now Naraku knew he was losing his control over Kohaku, he could see how the boy was hesitated slightly when he was given orders now and at first he couldn't figure out how it was happening; the boy wasn't strong enough to gain control on his own which meant... someone was helping him.

Anna was the only one capable of doing such a task so it had to be her, and of course she knew Naraku wasn't strong enough in his current state to destroy her so he had to allow her to do as she pleased... which he hated more. But again he was willing to forgive since the events up to now were in his favor.

* * *

"Your mother... do you take me for a fool boy? The miko has not given birth to any child of demon or human blood yet, for that I am sure," Naraku could see Inuyasha flinch behind the others and knew his comment got to him.

"What have you done to Kagome you bastard!?"

"Come now Inuyasha, I told you she was a treasure and that my body desired her to be tainted."

"You... you... I'll kill you!" Inuyasha was about to stand and charge the beast that hurt his woman but Miroku snatched his arm before he could move.

"Inuyasha calm down or you'll cause Kagome more pain!"

However he didn't settle until Karin was back at his side," Father please settle or you'll risk mother's life. I assure you that Naraku has not touched mother in anyway, Maru and I would be able to tell."

"She's right dad... other than the miasma mom's fine."

"How are you sure... he could have-."

"You forget dad that we ain't human like you and Miroku are right now," Maru turned to his father slightly and tapped his nose with a smirk, "Has the nose ever lied?"

"This might be very touching from a human's point of view but I've grown tired of listening, so I will deal with you like I did the wolf."

It was as if the clouds came rolling in despite the clear night sky.... suddenly Naraku's aura wasn't the darkest in the field anymore. "You did what?" Maru turned back to Naraku, his left eye that wasn't covered by his bangs slowly began to take a pinkish tint to it and the air around his body began to spark and crackle with a mixture of demon and spiritual power.

"The wolf demon who held the shards. I was pleased to find him so close to Kohaku so that I may gain his shards as well."

"W-What the hell did you do to him!?" It was bad enough Naraku attacked his mother merely because she was a strength to his father, but now he attacked the demon he considered an uncle for no reason other than he possessed to little pink shards of glass... if he was able to allow his demon blood full control of his body he would right now, but his mother's side was already calming his blood lust to a reasonable level.

"He is most likely lying in a pool of his own blood by now. Once I have finished with you I will go back and absorb his body to make mine even stronger."

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Maru was tired of talking and did a very Inuyasha like thing by charging at the other man without having a plan in mind.

"Brother wait!" Karin's plea was too late and the boy was already out of her range to physically stop him.

"Reza-kaze!" Long knife like lights appeared at the tips of Maru's claws and grew in length to eventually cover all his fingers, much like Koga's goraishi did his hand; however, when Maru swiped the air instead of just streaks of demon aura coming in the wake the now claw like lights surrounding the boy's hand were released much like both his father's 'Iron Reaver' yet twisted and turned in the air like Kagura's 'Danace of Blades'.

This time Naraku was prepared and drew up his shield, but that didn't do much good because the attack came straight through, shocking the barrier's creator. Because of his state of pause Naraku dodged the blades at the last second but wasn't left unharmed, the left side of his spiked armor disintegrated along with the top of the demon's tail sticking out of his back on the far right side. **(Note: Remember Naraku's in his finale form from the anime, so he's got those weird looking dragon tails in his back)**

"He actually hit him!"

"And why does that shock you Miroku?" Maru was slightly offended by the monk's lack of faith in his abilities, and Karin rolled her eyes knowing what her brother was thinking.

"No, what I meant was Inuyasha's iron reaver would never be able to penetrate Naraku's barrier, your attack was almost identical and yet yours did."

"Hey! You calling me weak monk!"

"No Inuyasha that's not what I intended at all."

"Maybe I am stronger than dad is now."

"I highly doubt that pup!" Inuyasha knew the boy was joking and he wans't going to take the bait, though he too was curious about the attack.

Karin was tired of her brother stroking his ego and so she decided to burst his bubble, "Though Maru's attack is demonically based like father's he also puts a small amount of spiritual power in it to get passed the barrier we knew he would use."

"Karin don't give them my secrets!" Maru pouted, mad that his own sister ratted him out.

Naraku over heard everything that Karin said and growled at himself for being so careless, these children were like Anna in the fact that they are hiding their spiritual powers behind their demonic aura. He also knew that because of that power the end of the demon tail that was purified was going to take longer to regenerate than it would had the attack been all demonically based; that was the reason he had attacked Kagome first, he was afraid of her powers and knew they would be the only thing that could stop him. But now that it was apparent this kid also had the gift... he had to rethink his plan. _'Damn brat!'_

"Hey Naraku what gives!? A minute ago you were all cocky about attacking our mom and Koga and yet now you're quiet?"

"Maru, trying to goad him into attacking us wouldn't be the wisest of ideas!" Inuyasha was hinting he wanted the kid to shup up, but he wasn't getting it.

"Feh! I know what I'm doing dad, trust me."

"It ain't about trusting you pup, Kagome's injured and here, her well being is the most important."

"You think I'm stupid dad? I won't risk mom's life to get this guy."

"I'd listen to Inuyasha, Maru, you don't know Naraku and his tricks like we do," Miroku was trying to reason with the young half demon like his father was, but Maru was too stubborn for his own good.

* * *

While they were arguing two others joined the group in the field, Naraku's once annoyed state changed to mild amusement when his last allie came into view. "Where did you disappear to? Was your plan to bring the boy to his sister to defy me?"

"What I do is not your business, I gave you the opportunity to get the shards we seek," her face was impassive, giving nothing away by what was happening around her.

And the second person to arrive was Sango, with Kirara but not Kohaku's body; Miroku was surprised to see her back. "Sango! What are you... where's Kohaku?"

"You think I'm going to allow you to finish this monster off without me getting a few swings in for Kohaku!? The girls are watching his body for me..." Sango layed eyes on Anna and went ballistic. "You! You tricked my brother! This is all your fault... you'll-."

"Sango stop! You can't blame Anna for this, either way Naraku would have gotten to him, at least this way he was here with you," Miroku had pulled the girl into his arms and tried to comfort her; however, she became upset again upon Anna's words.

"The boy was living a half life, one is not meant to survive having their sole tied to a jewel shard... he was haunted by his memories of what he did, now he will be at peace."

"That wasn't your decision to make! My brother's life was stolen from him and now again he has been deprived of his life by Naraku with your help!"

"I will not discuss my reasonings for this... I am here for only one thing."

"One thing... is he aware of what you're-."

"Sango silence!" Miroku never liked to enforce the laws that women were meant to be seen and never heard; however, in order to save their friends' young daughter's life he would order his future wife to close her mouth on teh subject.

The demon slayer knew she was about to cross a line and ultimately hurt her two friends, her rage about what happened to her brother was still fresh in her mind and she wanted to take it out on someone... but she almost picked the wrong person.

Naraku was slightly intrigued with what the slayer was about to say, but was becoming bored with having to deal with the group. All he wanted to do was rejoin the jewel shards he took from Kagome and Koga with the rest in his possession. With the miasma slowly eating away at Kagome, the shards she had were becoming tainted themselves to a pure lovely black... it wouldn't be much longer before it could be absorbed into his body.

"Since you seem so familiar with Inuyasha's group, I will allow you to handle them," Naraku smirked and moved back farther away from the others to witness what was about to happen, wanting to see how much more the jewel could be tainted because of all the emotions coming from the others.

Anna stood still for a moment, merely observing how far the man was moving away to; seeing him only a few yards away and not moving any farther is when she moved. Drawing her fan the others knew to possess both tetsusaiga and tenseiga aura and attacks, she stood in a fighting stance ready to come after them.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his daughter was going to fight them, he thought she would have given up her act by now and helped them. But upon opening her steel fan and the dog painted on the inside glow a bright red, he knew she wasn't kidding. _'Has Naraku put her under a seal? She wouldn't really attack us right... not with Kagome laying here defenseless and her brother and sister protecting us. Damn I wish I wasn't human right now, then I could at least block her attack, but tetsusaiga won't work for me right now... how are we going to get out of this?' _Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could see both Sango and Miroku ready their weapons, apparently they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Note: Okay so some of the pups are there... Anna is going to attack them, what's up with her? I wanted to thank everyone that responded to the last author's note. I didn't use anyone's idea for Maru in this chapter... I came up with it myself, but again thanks to everyone. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do for Karin, she may not ever attack so that saves me time.**

**Reza-kaze: Roughly translated means 'Razor Wind' kind of a combination of Inuyasha/Koga attacks since these are the two males he's always around.**

**Thanks to:  
**Diamond369  
parisadaja  
the-real-Inu-Girl  
MimiMika  
Broken White Roses  
inupluskaglover  
BugBite14  
Sharpyy  
Frankiegirl2020  
Daichilover  
Yuuki-Chan64  
Say my name15  
KairiAngel13  
InuXKag0.0  
twianime01  
13cera13  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
crazybananasprinkles  
naturelover101  
Black Light Brightness  
Dita5000  
R.B.H.S  
13inuyashagurl13  
Menarie  
Ldsprincess  
Alice of Keys  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Jonax Gale  
**For reviewing and the author's note.... luv'em, keep it up!**


	62. Not what she seemed

______

__

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

"It's almost complete, they are together on the other side of the village... I will be joining them shortly."

"Is that why you called for me? Do you think you will not succeed, you've worked very hard these last few months."

"I am merely taking precaution, if when he is released and if it does not work... you are the only one strong enough to stop him." Inu hated to admit he had a weakness, he was chosen by the gods to walk amoung men, he feared nothing... except the demon that sired him.

No not the half demon of this time who couldn't make a solid decision about anything, the full demon that if you looked at him the wrong way he would kill you; tear your flesh from your body while you still breathed... and if you even thought about attacking one of his pups you would pray for death quickly. This very demon that was sealed in the well and still under Naraku's control and was ordered to kill his family... this was the demon Inu was planned to unseal with no certainty if the plan they had would work. Inu knew that if it didn't then not only were his siblings and he but also Kagome would be in danger; and Inu would give his life to protect all of them.

The new comer in the field that held his father's prison gave a gently smile," I have faith in you... you must have faith in yourself."

"I don't wish for you to get involved unless needed, stay here," with his order given and receiving a nod in confirmation he then disapppeared into the trees.

When alone in teh field the small figure turned to the wooden structure protruding out of the ground. They were saddened however when they placed their hand on the rim fo the well and could not sense the demon's aure from within.

__

___'It won't be much longer Inuyasha, then you may exact your revenge upon Naraku.'_

* * *

"Reza-kaze!" The demonic spiritual like curved blades cut through the air, creating a piercing bird like shriek in their wake that would make anyone with sensitive hearing flinch. But Anna didn't seem phased by her younger brother's attack as she simply batted it away with her fan. "Oh boy..."

"Brother you should know that wouldn't work!" Karin glared at the boy's stupid actions.

"Yeah I knew it wouldn't work but I was hoping to maybe slow her down," Maru cringed seeing the older girl wasn't smiling. Anna's fan was fully open, the dog etched into the steel glowed a deep red while the steel itself became a bright yellow.

"I believe you've angered her more than anything Maru," Miroku pulled a few sutras from inside his robe, hopefully trying to prevent the attack he knew was to come... or at least to block some of the strength and help the others to survive.

Anna raised her arm above her head then quickly brought it back down in a swinging motion, much like Inuyasha does when using tetsusaiga, only instead of cracking the earth with a giant sword her fan barely touched the ground. A small amount of dust was over turned before the tell tale whimpings of wind that arose before tetsusaiga's most used attack was unleased. "Wind Scar!"

The claw like marks tore across the ground before heading straight towards the practically defenseless group. In a last ditch effort, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his body to shield her with his; it wasn't going to protect her much and he knew this... but he had to at least try. _'I don't understand, tetsusaiga refused to transform and work when I was fighting the oldest pup because it recognized him as family. But her fan, which is made from the same sword, is going to kill me, her father, like it's nothing... how is that possible?'_ Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome, knowing unless some miracle happened this was the last time he would be able to do so; a small smile came to his face when he realized she was no longer conscious.

The miasma must have finally won out and she was no longer fighting, but as least she wouldn't have to witness her own daughter viciously attacking them. _'I'm so sorry Kagome, I never meant for this to happen. If I had known this was how it ended I would have never dragged you back when Yura pushed you through the well. I would have rather been pinned to the goshinboku for all eternity than see you like this.'_

* * *

Naraku watched as the jewel became darker with the tainted desires of those around him, a pleased look on his face; satisfied to know he was getting everything he wanted all at once. Seeing his enemies lose their lives right in front of him gave him the bout of confidence he needed to once again approach the battle even while the wind scar was still taking its effect. "It is such a human thing to do, risk one's life for another, it does neither any good to die by your own attack. A demon would rather take his own life than allow his enemy to use his own weapon against him."

His small amount of amusement was quickly squashed by Anna's ridiculing remark. "I would take caution upon your words Naraku... for you are human as well."

"Are you trying to scare me girl? The human that once was Onigumo is but a small spec in my body, he no longer holds any power."

"And yet you both still fear me and desire the human woman within Inuyasha's possession... such human emotions should not reside with in you," to prove her point Anna flared her aura out again and like every time Naraku flinched.

"I desire the girl for nothing more than to taint the jewel of which I will use to become a stronger demon. And shall I remind you that though you are strong, you also are human," Naraku's cocky attitude returned when she shot a glare in his direction, but once again that too disappeared when she smiled.

"I am aware of my human side; however, I do not possess a night of weakness like you do... I am a true half demon."

Naraku was about to retort; however, that died in his throat the minute he caught movement from the area the wind scar had just run across. "That's impossible, how could they..." The twisted man's question was quickly answered once the smoke cleared and the dust resettled.

A small spiritual barrier covered a small area in the dead center of where the Wind Scar hit, all the occupants inside had minor scrapes and bruises but were otherwise safe. Three of the six where completely shocked they were still alive.

"That was a head on attack with the wind scar... how did we survive?"

"It appears Karin's quick thinking has saved us from a horrible death my dear Sango," Miroku motioned to the youngest half demon in the field who was also the source of the dome like shield they were currently under.

"Nice thinking sis... but you could have done it a little quicker though!" Maru hollered from his toppled position on the ground. Apparently just before the wind scar was going to hit them, Karin tappen into her spiritual powers to erect the barrier; however, Miroku was slightly farther away then she thought and was outside the shield's safety. So Maru was forced to risk his life and snatched the monk to bring him inside, but seeing as how Miroku was the taller of the two and wasn't expecting to be grabbed caused them both to fall backwards, thankfully back into the barrier and towards safety.

"You're lucky I'm the one that actually listened when mother taught us about barriers or no one would be here brother!"

"Feh! She wouldn't have really hurt us."

"I'm pretty sure she wants to stay in character brother or haven't you noticed all the trees around us are gone!"

When Maru righted himself into a sitting position he took a quick look of his surroundings. He was able to confirm what Karin said to be true, all the trees that were at the edge of the forest were completely leveled, leaving only stumps; and the large gashes in the ground from the wind scar. "You might have a point sis."

Inuyasha was extremely upset that the pups weren't taking this seriously, it may have been their sister but when dealing with Naraku... you can't let your guard down. "What are you two doing? This isn't a time to be fooling around pup!"

"Ah relax dad, nothing is going to happen."

"Kagome's hurt, I'm human, and Naraku has the full jewel in his possession... something has happened!"

Maru sat and stared at his old man while he was ranting, thought his words over and then scrunched his nose up in displeasure. "I don't know what's worse, your mood swings when you're a half demon or when you're human... you're always short tempered."

"Maru!"

"What!"

"It's obvious that Inuyasha develops some form of patiences in the future if he can handle Maru's comments," Miroku's words lightened the mood slightly trying to bring some calm to the group.

Everyone missed the look Maru passed to Karin on the subject, he didn't want to burst their bubble and point out that the last time he actually had a conversation with his father when he was ten before he was sealed in the well. And neither twim missed Inuyasha mumble under his breath that he may not live long enough to gain the patience needed.

* * *

While the group had been arguing inside the dome, Naraku had been trying to figure out how they survived. "How were they able to shield that... they should have been killed instantly!"

"Like you are every time Inuyasha has used it before," Anna resisted the urge to roll her eyes and the man's question... he couldn't have possibly been serious.

Her sarcastic comment made his blood boil to the point where he didn't care the consequences, reached out and grabbed her by the next. "Why aren't they dead, what did you do!" His anger increased when he couldn't smell the scent of fear come from the girl's body as his grip tightened around her neck.

"You have eyes and as you can see the girl put up a barrier to cancel out the Wind Scar's demonic energy and protected them." Just as calmly as she spoke to him in the next second Anna had reopened her fan and sliced the arm off that was threatening her like it was nothing and took a step away from to allow the detached limb to fall to the ground. "And I'd advise next time to think before attacking me, you don't control me like you did your incarnations and if you forget next time more than your arm will come off," it didn't phase her in the least when the flesh began to move on its own and then jumped back up to connect with the rest of the host body, melding back as if it never was removed.

"I merely wished to remind you who has the power."

_'That is obviously not you, you don't even realize with all the lives you've strung along since that human was alive, that now you are the puppet to be played.'_

"And as such seeing as you don't seem capable of killing them I shall... the girl is close to death anyway and I'm sure once she goes Inuyasha will have no reason to fight any longer," Naraku's boasting was unnoticed by everyone else.

_'You really are an idiot, I did not kill them not because I didn't have the power to... but because i had no intention of doing it in the first place.'_ Anna was amused that now that he thought they were weak Naraku decided he would finish them off now on his own... the coward.

* * *

"What's he think he's doing?" Maru was the first to notice Naraku's approach and altered everyone else. Karin wasn't sure what he had up his sleeve so she was being cautious of anything when she put more power into her barrier.

"Since it seems your spiritual power is stronger than that of Inuyasha's Wind Scar, I will simply have to rid myself of you before."

"Keh, you can try but it ain't happening," Maru was about to eat his words when Naraku placed his hand on the outside of the barrier and nothing happened. "Ah Karin... why ain't his hand getting fried off, or at least zapped?"

"I don't know brother, but if he trys to penetrate it he will."

"Hehe... humans have such confidence in their spiritual leaders and their teachings. Because I am a demon I should be purified when touching a spiritual barrier; however, if I myself absorb a spiritual being of great power and gain a small amount of their power and twist it to my liking I am able to protect myself from the purifying affect that would come from touching your barrier."

Maru squinted his eyes and then raised a brow, "... Huh?"

It didn't shock the group that Maru had no clue what Naraku just said and trying to figure it out was giving him a headache. Rather than reexplain himself because one, it would take too long and two, he didn't think a soon to be dead kid deserved a simpler statement; and what a better way than to show them what he meant to save everyone time.

The two pups watched in horror as Naraku's fingers began to seep through Karin's double protected barrier without so much as a spark or resistance. "Karin! Reza-kaze!" Firing off several attacks hoping to get the man away from his sister, but Naraku allowed the blades to hit his body this time and continued to attack the barrier. Nothing seemed to be working and Inuyasha was ready to give up and just except their fate and pray to any god that would hear him that he be allowed to go where ever Kagome was to be so he could protect her for eternity... and for once in his life someone heard him.

Just as Naraku's hand fully entered the barrier, a massive amount of spiritual power outside of the shield, from across the field, shot forth straight at Naraku... guided by a single arrow that upon impact blew half of his body a part. The recoil blew the rest of Naraku away from the barrier, his flesh scattered across the field, the largest part landed at Anna's feet. The whole event shocked everyone that bared witness to said event, except Anna, and the humans were trying to find out where the attack came from... and from whom.

Seeing Naraku was still in pieces on the ground and didn't look like he was getting up any time soon, Karin deemed it save to drop her barrier. Once the dome was gone, Maru quickly moved away from the others in search of the person that helped them.

"Miroku... that was a spiritual arrow."

"I know Sango," Miroku looked over to their friends... this just got worse.

Inuyasha, who still held an unconscious Kagome in his arms, was looking in teh exact direction the arrow had come from; even with the relief he was feeling knowing that Kagome and the pups were safe again, his stomach felt like it was resting at his feet knowing what was to come. Because you didn't have to be a genius to know who was in the forest and had saved them. He hadn't seen her in nearly a week and so much has happened since then, his second dream flashed through his mind and he feared it may come true this time.

_'Kikyo.'_

* * *

**Note: I don't know where this chapter came from... my mind is going crazy. I'm just putting it out there... I hate battle scenes, it's so hard to describe what you see in your head to other people. And everyone can relax now knowing that Anna isn't really under Naraku's control... she's just playing mind games with him. My main focus was around the being of this chapter, with Inu and the other person, I said a while back there was going to be a big surprise at the end and this is the beginning of it!**

**Thanks to:  
**ElvenMermaid  
Diamond369  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
Daichilover  
twianime01  
the-real-Inu-Girl  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Yuuki-Chan64  
InuXKag0.0  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
Frankiegirl2020  
BugBite14  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
naturelover101  
crazybananasprinkles  
parisadaja  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	63. Kikyo's true nature

__

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

Whether it be the morning dew setting in to start the day, or hell just froze over because a deathly chill seeped threw the air the minute the undead priestess broke the line of marred trees.

_'Kikyo...'_ Like most times as of late, Inuyasha's emotions were split; however, this time the divide wasn't between his demona and human sides... well they were still a factor on how he felt right now, but seeing her now he was certain of his feelings towards her. He was relieved that she was alright, after his first dream over a week ago, he was afraid that something would happen to her and he wished she would contact him just to tell him she was fine.

But after the second dream last night he was now more cautious of her being so close to Kagome. Both his sides had come to the agreement that if it came down to it he would have no choice but to stop Kikyo if she attacked Kagome. Even now as she approached he shielded Kagome's defenseless body with his own.

If Kikyo noticed his hesitation she didn't seem phased by it at least she didn't voice it, but the questioning look in her normally cold eyes told him she wanted an answer to the position she has fournd him in with her reincarnation.

For a second he felt shameful of his actions, but only for a second because he knew if the roles were reversed and Kikyo was in his arms dying, Kagome would not show disgust; yes she would be hurt but she would push that aside and try to help his first love... speaking of which.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha berated himself for sounding so weak. "Kikyo please help, Kagome... Naraku has poisoned her she needs help. She helped you before so I know you can, she just needs the miasma purified," he had offically fallen, he was on his knees begging Kikyo to save the woman he loved because he couldn't do it himself; this was one of the many times Inuyasha wished Kikyo was more like Kagome in her giving nature.

Kagome would stop at nothing to help someone in need, and if she could and Inuyasha allowed it she would give her life to save another. Kikyo, at one time, may have been as selfless as Kagome but now this ressurrected version fifty years later was a completely different person.

"Kikyo?"

"She was careless, allowing Naraku to come close enough... I told her this was no place for her, she refused to listen and now must face the consequences of her actions."

"Kikyo... what are you saying!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard, everything the others said about Kikyo were true.

"Feh, she's refusing to help dad... like every other time," Maru let a low growl slip pass his clentched teeth, and Karin was no better, apparently neither pup was a fan of the woman.

_'That only confirms the truth about the dream... they don't like Kikyo because in the future she tried to kill Kagome.' _

Although now was no better than what will be, Kikyo was Kagome's last chance at being able to survive. But she was refusing to purify the miasma because in her twisted logic Kagome should not be in this time period and this was her fault for choosing to stay; Kikyo didn't even see that it was she that didn't belong in this time. Coming to the realization that Kikyo was finally showing her true colors in reguards to Kagome Inuyasha was blind to the fact that said priestess had asked him a question.

"Inuyasha... why did this demon child refer to you as his sire?"

"One, my name's not child, it's Maru. Two, I'm a half demon... get it right, you sure you were a good priestess while you were actually alive? And to answer your question... yeah he is my old man, or will be in a few years," Inuyasha might have been afraid to hurt Kikyo's feelings, but Maru sure as hell wasn't.

Kikyo glared at his blatant disrespect for her status and was also angry that the boy confirmed that her half demon was his father; once she finished the task of killing Naraku, she would get to the bottom of this fiasco.

* * *

"What are you waiting for? You've already failed once, you now need to redeem yourself by killing that woman!" Naraku was furious that he didn't sense Kikyo before she fired the arrow, his body was already slightly weakened from the young half demon's attacks and now he had to wait for his body to reform and also to conceal his heart so the group didn't spot it returning to his body. This was leaving him open for attacks by the vengeful priestess, and he feared she would locate his weakness. Anna was the only one that could distract Kikyo until he was complete... but with how rare she actually listened to him, he wasn't expecting much.

However when Kikyo notched her second arrow and let it fly he was shocked to see her react by open her fan and stopping the spiritual infused arrow for reaching its' intended target. If you watched it closely, you could see that the fan didn't deflect the arrow but rather consumed it and the power it held. **(Note:Think of it like Kanna's mirror worked, only it doesn't send the attack back at the person.)** Naraku was quite pleased with this outcome.

"Well is appears you and I have the same enemies after all, if you keep them distracted until I can complete me regeneration, I will help you get rid of Kikyo."

"You're purposes for her death are selfish... it is not my place to kill her and neither is it yours; I am merely to prolonging this until the time," Anna's words were cryptic and Naraku didn't understand any of them, all he knew was that she was refusing his orders again.

_'Until the time... what the hell does that mean? Is she trying to keep the battle going till sunrise so I can fight?'_ A little hope came back to Inuyasha's eyes at that thought. It was the only thing that made sense, clearly she was the strongest in the field right now, if she wanted to she could kill everyone with a flick of her wrist but other than the first Wind Scar that didn't have a quarter of the power behind it, she has refused to fight.

Kikyo wasn't happy seeing her arrow be swallowed as if it was nothing by a woman who looked almost identical to Inuyasha. Anna, seeing her confusion and anger put a smirk on her normally stoic face.

She had never met this woman her older brother has been following around for the better part of two months but she had come face to face with the monster she becomes when she kidnaps Kagome in the future. Anna felt so helpless when she was a child having to watch her mother being taken away and unable to do any thing. She refused to allow that to happen again and that meant Kikyo's death.

"You... girl how are you able to possess spiritual powers?"

"That is not your business priestess," Anna made a fanning motion with the fanned tetsusaiga, telling Kikyo to back off. Not liking the brush off, Kikyo moved forward intending to find out for herself how this half demon came to possess the gods' gift to privileged humans. Anna however wasn't about to just let her walk right up and observe her, she gave her warning and wasn't playing around. A very low growl left her lips, something only her siblings would be able to hear but neither pup said a word to warn the priestess; the two younger half demons just made sure they had the rest of the group close together.

"Brace yourselves!"

After Karin's scream Anna swiped her fan little harder out in front of her body. Shortly after the swing a large gust of wind came up and threw Kikyo off her feet, she landed a few feet in front of Inuyasha slightly dazed.

* * *

Even though he was still shaken up about her refusal to help Kagome, Inuyasha still felt sorry for Kikyo and watching her be tossed around didn't sit well with him. "Kikyo!"

Now that she held his attention, Kikyo decided to play his guilt against him. "Inuyasha... did you not promise to protect me? Have you taken back your word, does your honor mean nothing?"

"Oh please," Maru rolled his eyes, not buying a word she was saying, "Dad you can't tell me you're buying this right?"

For once Inuyasha ignored his boy in favor of the woman, "Kikyo, I vowed to avenge your death and I will! Please leave this to me Kikyo."

"I have given you enough time and yet I find you, some how human, and in the arms of my reincarnation."

"It's... it's not like what you think, Kagome is hurt and needs your help desperately. I can't let her die, Kikyo please."

"She can not die but I could?"

"That was different, she's like this because of me because I wasn't strong enough to protect her... I need to protect her."

"Like you didn't with me? You're trying to make up for what happened to us with this girl... but it's the same."

"You're right Kikyo it isn't the same because Kagome has always trusted me, even when I was full demon and could have killed her, she's never left my side even when I pushed her away. Naraku hurt her and now she's suffering because of me. She's saved you countless times even though she knew it would hurt her, please Kikyo... if you save her... if you save her I'll go with you to the after life."

"Dad are you nuts! Have you lost your mind, you can't leave mom al-."

"Maru be quiet!" Inuyasha was tired of the boy constantly interruting their conversation. He knew what he said would upset all three pups present, Anna might not have been as close as the other pups but she could still hear what was being said; however, if what he said would save Kagome's life he would do it. He would go with Kikyo but he would tell her right out he wasn't doing it because he loved her, he would do it for Kagome because he wanted her to live. However this choice also had it's bad sides, namely Kagome would heart broken after he asked her to be his mate and now he would be leaving her alone. She wouldn't understand he would be doing it for her, so she could live and move on with her life.

_'Yeah... she'll be okay, and the other will make sure she goes back to her time... where she'll finish that school thing she's always worried about. And she'll grow older and forget all about us, and she'll.... she'll probably marry some human male and bare his... children.' _

Thinking about pups brought the second bad side of this decision up. Inuyasha couldn't bare to look at either pup closest to him. They were hurt and he could feel it even without his demon blood. This decision effected them the greatest, by giving up his life to save Kagome's he was also taking away their chances at life as well. Granted they may still have a chance at life with Kagome on the other side of th well; however, their father will be a different man and they won't be half demon.

_'Stop feeling bad for yourself, everyone would be better off without you. Kagome could have a normal life and the pups would be fully human and wouldn't be hunted because of their blood... it's for the best.'_ Now that he was fully content with his decision and knowing it was best for everyone... Inuyasha was ready, he would go with Kikyo after Naraku was defeated and he was certain that Kagome would be safe.

Kikyo however didn't see his logic or didn't feel his reasoning to be of a good excuse. "I am the one that holds your life Inuyasha. I have done so for many years before this girl appeared, her life means nothing to me and with her death you will have no reason to linger in this world. If I were to cleanse the miasma and allow her to live you may denounce your word of honor and wish to be with her... how am I to take your word now, so I chose to leave this situation to another, I am not responsible for this girl's well being; but I will not allow her to lay claim to your life." Kikyo returned to her feet to face off again with Anna, her mind firmly set on not helping Kagome.

Hearing her words caused a fierce growl to leave Maru's mouth," You crabby dead bitch! How dare you refuse to help our... Kagome just because you want our dad's life! You're nothing but a selfish bitch that ain't getting her way so she's pissed, get over it!" He was just about to go after her had it not been for the look Anna shot him. He knew it wasn't his place to take her life but at the rate this was going she wouldn't be around for much longer.

Inuyasha was numb, he couldn't believe Kikyo was being so selfish as to sacrifice Kagome's life... and innocent person, just to have his life all to herself. He didn't know what else to do, he gave up everything he could to Kikyo and she still wouldn't save Kagome, he was lost. He didn't have the urge to fight anymore, he just wanted to be with Kagome.

* * *

**Note: So Kikyo has shown what she is really like, and none of the pups are happy to see her. And is Kagome really going to die now that her last chance refused to help? I know a lot of people are going to hate this chapter because of her... but the next one will be better. Sorry it's short... and I noticed like only a few people even tried to guess at who the person was in the beginning of the last chapter talking to Inu.**

**Thanks to:  
**13cera13  
parisadaja  
DawnSummersGarwin **(I can't believe you read like the whole story in one day)**  
Dawnheart  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
ElvenMermaid  
Madam McGregor **(Flatter by your words... thank you)**  
Daichilover  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
Say my name15  
twianime01  
Yuuki-Chan64  
InuyashaLover561  
livi the inuyasha lover  
crazybananasprinkles  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
Broken White Roses  
KairiAngel13  
Frankiegirl2020  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	64. Inu's return

**Don't own Inuyasha... crys .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

"Daddy... daddy!" Yuki's voice was far off in the distance but gradually getting closer every time she called out.

At first Inuyasha thought he was losing his mind by hearing the child's voice, but when both Sango and Miroku turned in the direction of the noise, he knew he wasn't dreaming or going crazy. _'Great just what I need now, I felt bad enough as it was with the older pups how can I tell the youngest that I was going to sacrifice her life for Kagome's?'_

Before he could dwell much, Yuki broke through the tree line, dark golden eyes searching out for her father, finally spotting the long dark head of hair that reminded her of her oldest brother... a smile broke out on her tiny face. "Daddy!"

"Yuki what are you doing here! Why ain't you with Iz back at the hut where we left you?" Maru snapped, he was still highly upset that his father would be stupid enough to give his life to the clay pot, but he knew he shouldn't be taking it out on his baby sister.

But just because she was the youngest she wasn't a weak baby... she was Inuyasha's daughter after all and she was just as stubborn as all the others. "I'm not with Izzy at the hut because she's here with me!"

"What!" Sango seemed as equally stunned hearing that both girls were here and not back in the village. The reason being she put them in charge of her brother's body, if Naraku got wind that no one was protecting his body he may slink away and try to steal it again... no telling what he would do with it this time.

"Yeah she's right behind me... we came to help!" As if on cue Izayoi, a lot less stressed than the younger one, came out from the same bush Yuki did; seeing in her person only confirmed Sango's panic about Kohaku.

Seeing the demon slayer's face pale caught Izzy's sharp eyes. "Is everything okay Sango-san?"

"If... if you are here then who's watching Kohaku?"

"Why do we need to watch him... when he's with us?" Yuki was confused at the question, they weren't making sense to her.

"Sister?" Kohaku appeared behind Izzy much like he looked earlier that night, which put everyone in the field in a state of confusion except Anna it seemed.

"Ko-Kohaku... but how... you died," Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing. She watched the shard sustaining his life be ripped from his body, she held the lifeless corpse as she flew on Kirara's back to the village... she cried over him and finally excepted the fact that she would never see his innocent smile again; and yet here he was, alive, breathing and no pain in his eyes... how was it possible?

"Sister!" Kohaku ran to Sango as she engulfed him in a bear hug, never intending to allow him out of her arms again.

Even with the phyiscal proof of touching him Sango still couldn't grasp that he was actually alive... if this was some sort of dream that Naraku put her under she never wanted to wake up. "Kohaku... how?"

Once the boy regained control over his emotions he was able to some what answer her questions to the best of his knowledge. "I don't know how I am alive sister, the last memory I have was being here and seeing Naraku. Everything went dark and cold and I was on the path to the after life, I wasn't sure what I was to do because no one was there to lead me. Just as I made the decision as to which way to go I felt a pull on my soul. When I opened my eyes I was in a hut with these two children, I thought I was dead, and then I saw Inuyasha-san standing at the far end of the room."

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha was at the hut?" Sango looked to where the human half demon was still kneeling in the grass holding Kagome, he hadn't moved since she returned to the field... so how was it that Kohaku saw him at the hut?

"Kohaku-kun it wasn't daddy that you saw, it was big brother! Inu brought you back!" Yuki exclaimed in excitement throwing her hands up in the air... however this wasn't really the best time to be this happy.

_'Inu... brought Kohaku back to me?'_ Sango was both shocked and ashamed, she couldn't believe her friends eldest son brought her brother's soul back from Amida-Nyorai's clutches; and here not a few hours before she was ready to attack his sister for giving Kohaku up to Naraku in the first place.

"Inu... Yuki-chan?" Kohaku looked to the child slightly confused.

"It's a long story for another time little brother," Sango gently ruffled the shorter boy's hair smiling since she now realized that there will be a later time to spend with him without fearing for his life being taking away.

* * *

"What's happening over there Miroku?" Inuyasha felt like dead weight, his body just wouldn't move, it was almost like he was dying along with Kagome; he didn't have the strength to look behind him and see what was going on with the others.

"It appears that Inu can not only help lost souls cross over but he can bring them back from the other side... he's a living tenseiga. He has brought Kohaku back to Sango, I am happy she will no longer suffer."

"Keh... good for her," Inuyasha didn't mean to be bitter he was relieved that she would have her brother back with her, she's suffered enough. But he couldn't help but feel jealous of they're good fortune, after all of this was over Sango and Miroku would get married and start a family and have everything... while Kagome was suffering a very painful death that there was no way of even helping her. She was going to die and there was nothing he could do; he never wished to compare the two but Kagome's death was far worse than Kikyo's suffering.

"Inuyasha I-."

"Miroku, leave... take Sango, Kohaku, and the pups and get out of here... this isn't worth losing everything."

"Inuyasha I made a promise, and I'm not backing down now."

"There's nothing left! Naraku has the jewel... and Kagome's gone... even if I make it to sunrise I'm not going to fight."

"So you're just going to give up my friend, do you think Kagome would want that... to just give up everything we've been working for? To allow Naraku to win would mean disaster for everyone... Kagome wouldn't want countless innocent people to die on her behalf."

Inuyasha pulled all the strength he had to turn and look at his best friend, Miroku immediately regretted his words when seeing the pain in the other man's eyes. "I really don't care what anyone wants but me! All my life I've never had anyone that needed or wanted me and now... this girl just walked into my life and for once someone actually needed me, but I failed her. No I won't, I don't give a damn about what happens to the rest of the world, but I'm going to kill that son of a bitch before I go and I don't want anyone else here for that!"

"Inuyasha, I can help you with that," Miroku wanted to do anything he could, Kagome was like a younger sister to him and he would do all he could to avenge her.

"What you can do is stay out of my way monk, this is my fight, all I ask is you do as I say."

* * *

"Daddy... why's mommy sleeping?" During the conversation between the two males, Yuki had slipped up to them and noticed Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Pup go back over there, stay away!" Inuyasha didn't want the little girl to see what was really wrong with her mother, but Yuki was too distracted with why her mommy wasn't moving to listen to her daddy's command.

"Daddy... what's wrong with mommy! Mommy wake up!" Yuki raced over to her mother's side in tears trying to desperately wake Kagome by shaking her and calling out.

Inuyasha was sure whatever part of his heart was still whole just shattered seeing his pup in tears; no one, man or beast, wished to see their child in such pain. It was as if time was rewinding and Inuyasha was seeing himself as a child crying over his own mother's death; he vowed that if he survived to become a mature adult and someone was willing to be his mate he would never let any pups they had have to mourn her loss... but he couldn't even do that right.

"Pup..."

"Daddy please make mommy wake up," Yuki's mixed brown and gold eyes bore into her father's, causing Inuyasha to avert her intense gaze... it was just too much, he didn't want to have to shatter her hope.

"Pup... I'm-."

"Inu..." Miroku's call announced the presence of the oldest pup... completing the reunion between the whole family for the first time in this era. Inuyasha turned to look for himself, he wanted to look at his son and apologize for all this, he knew they boy would be furious with the condition his mother was in; in Inu's eyes someone was going to pay.

He was like death itself, silent and deadly, if Miroku hadn't spotted him coming out of the shadows no one would have noticed him there. All the other pups were silent and unmoving as their brother moved passed them. Sango pulled Kohaku to her chest in fear that Inu had decided to retrack his gift and call her little brother's soul back to the underworld. But the black spector didn't intend anything of the sort, his soul focus was on his dying mother.

"Inu! Inu, mommy's sick, help her... help her Inu!" Yuki shot up and raced to her brother's side, quickly tugging on his arm clearly not afraid of him her main goal was to wake up her mother.

Inu allowed the child to pull him over to where his young parents were sitting. Inuyasha didn't feel he deserved to try and justify what happened to Kagome because of his stupid actions; even without his demon senses he could tell the boy was extremely upset. "Yuki... go and wait with the others." The child gave Inuyasha one last smile, this one looked so much like her mother's, before she got up and ran back over to where she was standing before next to Izzy and Maru; Karin was still present on Inuyasha's other side but it didn't seem to bother Inu as much since he didn't send her away.

Inu scanned over Kagome's appearance from head to toe, and then raised his right hand, appointed with five black claws on the end of each finger, over her motionless body; however, seeing this action, panic a rose with in Inuyasha as he flinched and pulled her away. "You dare think I would harm the woman that will be my mother? I believe you have done enough of that to last several life times," Inu's words were meant to sting and shame his father because they were all true.

He had hurt Kagome badly in the past, every time he ran off to see Kikyo, every time he called her names, and when he said the only reason she was needed was to find the jewel shards; he never knew his words could hurt so badly... he never did deserve Kagome.

Inu watched as his father hung his head in shame and released his death grip on Kagome, allowing him to place his hand back over her body. An aura no one in the field ever sensed before erupted otu of Inu's hand and surrounded the body in a black cloud.

"What's he doing to Kagome, why isn't Inuyasha stopping it?" Sango was confused and scared for her friends and wanted to go over and knock Inu away; but she also feared that would anger him and then he would take Kohaku away from her.

"Inu's not doing anything to hurt mom, he's trying to help her," Maru could see the humans were preparing some sort of attack on his brother so he clarified the situation.

"He's bringing Kagome-sama back to life... like he did me?" Kohaku was amazed by the godly talent the older boy possessed, and now he was about to witness the same technique be used that brought him to life again; or so he thought but now he wasn't so sure since the other boy was shaking his head.

"Mom ain't dead, she's close, but there's a difference between dead and barely alive."

"Well then what is he doing to her?" Sango watched as Inu brought his hand closer to Kagome's feet and then moved it up along her body.

As he was doing this the black cloud was moving to following the path of his hand until both were at Kagome's neck. It was then that the young girl first showed a sign of movement by clentching her fists and scrunching her body closer to Inuyasha's as if she was in pain. Feeling her shift for the first time in hours caused Inuyasha to jump and become alert again, pushing his guilt to the back of his mind and focusing on her pain trying to ease it.

"Kagome! Kagome can you hear me, I'm righ here Kagome... what's wrong with her, why is he in pain?" Inu didn't answer his father, just continued to do what he was doing; the cloud was tiny now and passed her throat and then she let out a silent scream, expelling the cloud from her mouth. Once it was away from her body, Kagome quickly relaxed into a more comfortable position no longer in pain, which Inuyasha was very happy to see. "Kagome?"

"She's not going to answer you." Inuyasha looked to Inu who now had his attention on the cloud that no longer black but a very dark purple. "Why ain't she going to answer me, she's okay right?... And what the hell is that anyway?"

"This... is the miasma that was once running throughout mother's body killing her. I removed all of it and have healed the damage caused by it, she would have died with in the hour had I not," Inu looked at the ball of miasma for another minute before he closed his hand on it causing the black to quickly eat away at the purple before completely disappearing leaving no traces of the miasma in it wake.

_'She's... she's going to be okay? He healed all the damage and got rid of the miasma.'_ Inuyasha couldn't believe it, his son... the oldest pup he would have with Kagome was stronger than anyone he's ever met before; he know knew that the fight he had with the boy nearly a week ago, he would not have been the victor no matter what.

"Inu... yasha?"

Hearing a raspy, confused version of his name leave Kagome's dry lips. He looked down and smiled seeing two slightly dazed brown eyes looking back up at him. "Hey Kagome... how are you feeling?"

"A lot... better... than before. I saw... your mom."

Now that there was no more poison in her system to spread around, Inuyasha pulled Kagome a little farther up his chest in a more comfortable position, hearing her words made him realize again just how close he really was to losing her. "R-really... did s-she say anything?"

"She smiled... and thanked me for... taking care of you this last year. She said that... I wasn't meant to be there yet... I had a lot to do here," she smiled and buried her face into his chest.

"Kagome...," Inuyasha tightened his hold around her waist, his haori sleeves covering the lower half of her body.

"Mommy!" Yuki broke the silent peace the couple had by running up wanting attention; Kagome turned to smile at her little girl. "Inu you did it! You saved mommy!" Yuki clapped and then practically jumped in her big brother's arms, she would have fallen and hurt herself had he not caught her.

"Inu," Kagome couldn't believe he was here, how long had she been out? Once her oldest son's eyes locked with hers' she immediately knew why he was there... it was time.

* * *

**Note: So it's time... for what? Why is Inu there, but hello he saved Kagome's life which is good yeah? Everyone should be happy about that right? See I told you better chapter... and the next one is even better! And when it Anna going to drop the act and come back over to the good side?**

**Thanks to:  
**InuyashaLover561  
the-real-Inu-Girl  
parisadaja  
Yuuki-Chan64  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
Flames Chaos and Wolf  
ElvenMermaid  
Say my name15  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Broken White Roses  
Daichilover  
jarzajejaclover  
twianime01  
KairiAngel13  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
livi the inuyasha lover  
Black Light Brightness  
**For reviewing... love'em, keep it up!**


	65. Switching sides, it's time to end this

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

"Inu..."

"What is it Kagome?"

Kagome was startled when Inuyasha began to talk, thinking she was calling out for him when really she was trying to get her son's attention. She was still afraid of what Inuyasha would think of her when she would tell him of Inu's ultimate goal. She didn't want Kikyo to die, she felt bad for the older woman... she had a hard life and was murdered to obtain the jewel. But that didn't mean Kagome still wanted her haunting Inuyasha for the rest of his life, she still feared he would be tricked into going to hell with her... that was the reason she keep her mouth closed.

"Kagome?" When she refused to answer he couldn't do anything, she had been through a lot that night and he didn't want to push her any farther; but he didn't miss the pleading look she sent in Inu's direction... something was obviously going between the two. _'They're hiding something.'_ Inuyasha looked out into the horizon, relief broke through him seeing the sky had begun to lighten signaling that it had to be early morning; in a few more hours the sun would crest the mountains and awaken his demon blood again.

But for now he would just have to be content with knowing that Kagome was alright now and all pups were with them safe, Naraku fully regenerated was still a problem though. While Kohaku and Inu showed up, distracting everyone, Naraku was able to pull his body back together; he also witnessed Inu's retraction of the poison gas from Kagome's body, he now had his sights set on the new power.

"He was able to cleanse the miasma from her body, that power was even stronger than the jewel," Naraku licked his lips and approached Anna's side again.

"Shall I go after him to so you may absorb his body?" Anna was being completely sarcastic, and even if she could bring her brother to his knees the minute Naraku attempted to take him Inu's power would eat away at his body first and not even the jewel would be able to bring him back.

Of course Naraku wasn't smart being as he was blinded by the power. "If you can weaken him I could do the rest."

_'Yeah and cause your own death... for someone who claims to be so smart and has be able to survive for this long, he's pretty stupid to be obsessed with these much power.'_

* * *

"No Inuyasha I refuse! You can't make me!"

"Kagome you've been laying in my arms all night dying, I'm not letting you stay here during this fight!" Inuyasha was putting his foot down on this, but Kagome was hard headed even while recovering from nearly dying.

"Inuyasha I'm not running away, I'm in this just as much as everyone else!"

"But you're different!"

"And how am I different!"

"Because you were dying! In my arms you were slipping away and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Inuyasha just wanted her to understand that this time was different than all the others because now they knew Kagome was truly human and could die like all humans could.

"Um... as touching as this all is, I don't think this is the time or place to be making out in the grass... killer demon with whole jewel and all," Maru just had to ruin the moment, Kagome had a feeling he did that often.

"Be quiet Maru!"

"Ouch! Hey why'd you hit me Iz!"

"Because you're ruining everything between mommy and daddy!"

"Inuyasha..." Everyone seemingly forgot that Kikyo was still present among them, and the children weren't being quiet anymore about Inuyasha and Kagome being their parents... it was only a matter of time before she caught on.

_'Kikyo... how long has she been here?'_ Kagome blushed and pulled her hands away from Inuyasha's body; she felt like she was caught with another woman's husband in bed... and the anger in Kikyo's eyes wasn't helping.

"What this child said... could not be true correct?"

_'Why is she even asking him... he isn't going to be able to answer, he get's tongue tied whenever she's near,' _Kagome's shoulder slumped ready to expect the worse to come... it wasn't going to change until all this was dealt with.

"No... she's right Kikyo, Kagome is their mother... and I'm their... I'm their father."

_'What! Did Inuyasha just confirm that to Kikyo!' _

Kikyo didn't say anything to his declaration; she couldn't find the words to express how she felt. _'He does not deny the child's words? It is impossible, I have held Inuyasha's heart all this time, and he dare betray me again! It does not matter; this... child will not take him away.'_ With her mind made up as to not give up on the half demon that she claimed as hers'. However that fight would have to wait until the main goal was complete... Naraku died first.

Now that his mother was healing, if she can fight with his father and make him back down she would be fine, Inu could focus on their true enemy across the field. Attacking Kagome and nearly killing her enraged her overprotective son, Naraku was going to burn in hell literally; the seventh level of hell had a place ready for him. Of course there were still a few obstacles in his way and one being his sister. Though Anna was the enemy now, the two oldest pups had been exchanging glances since Inu had come into the field... something was up.

"I want that boy's power; with it I will be able to consume the jewel's power." Naraku knew his intensions with the jewel were impure, and if he made his wish upon it now it would consume him and draw him into the battle raging within it. He was certain that with the boy's power he would be able to overcome the pull... and use it to his desire. Anna didn't say a word, she knew once his mind was made up it couldn't be changed. She stepped towards the group, opening her fan; it was a signal to her brother that it was to begin.

* * *

"Inuyasha... what's happening?" Kagome was utterly confused as to what was going on and where all these other people had come from. The last thing she remembered was Naraku stealing her shards and throwing her to the ground. _'I couldn't move because he poisoned me and I was dying and Inuyasha... he was crying.'_ Kagome could barely remember everything that happened tonight, but that she did remember and probably would for the rest of her life. But she was still curious as to why all the pups and Kikyo were there, and why Inuyasha hadn't denied Izayoi's words.

"You... you were dying, but Inu saved you, he saved Kohaku too so Sango's happy. But it looks like he and Anne are going to start something, and since the sun ain't up yet I can't do a damn thing until it does."

"The sun..." Kagome could see the sky taking a pinkish tint to it, meaning the sun would be rising in about an hour.

"Keh... yeah I can feel my strength coming back slowly but Tetsusaiga won't work yet." Throughout their conversation Inuyasha had never taken his eyes off of the two pups in front of them. This uneasy feeling crept up his spine and just wouldn't leave; not liking the feeling and since Kagome was longer in life threatening danger with being moved, Inuyasha picked her up and moved farther away from the open part of the field.

"Kagome!" Sango was so relieved to see the other woman was awake and alright; it was a miracle, earlier that night they thought they would be preparing two graves once this was over, but Inu single handedly saved both her brother and Kagome.

"Hi Sango, I'm glad Kohaku is alright. How are you feeling Kohaku-kun?" Kagome smiled seeing the young boy's freckled cheeks tint in a blush at her attention.

"I... I'm al-alright Kagome-sama," Kohaku couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. He didn't know very many women other then Rin, Anna, his sister... and Kagome was very beautiful; however, he knew she was off limits... he was aware that Inuyasha was intending to take her as his wife and it wouldn't be appropriate for another man to be given her too much attention.

Inuyasha noticed the younger man's hesitant actions when answering the question but he brushed off the possessive feeling he was getting from his slowly returning demon blood because he knew the boy knew of his claim over Kagome; and it did help when she buried her face deeper into his chest to farther state his claim.

* * *

"Wind Scar!"

The whole group cringed hearing Inuyasha's most used attack's name leave Anna's lips a few minutes later. None of them were ready to fend off the attack and Karin hadn't put up another barrier, but the attack never got passed Inu.

The second she swung her fan, Inu drew his sword and as the Wind Scar approached him he easily cut through it like a sharp knife through flesh. He didn't have much time to rest, though he didn't really need to, because the minute the Wind Scar's aura completely left the field Anna had charged straight at him. Since her fan was made up of pieces of both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, the fan itself was a weapon of steel and wood; once she came upon him she began to use the fan as a set of five knives and was trying to jab her brother with it.

However Inu was faster than her thrusts and using Sounga like a shield to stop her from hitting his body. Every once and a while the two swords would clash causing sparks to fly, and Inuyasha could have sworn before the two pushed away from each other that words were exchanged between the two. To everyone else the two seemed equally matched; however, to the rest of the children and Inuyasha, who has fought against both, it, was clear that Inu was holding back for some reason. He wasn't shooting off any attacks of his own, and with Sounga as his weapon the group knew he had a few deadly ones, but he was just blocking her attacks and biding his time.

"It appears I have given the boy too much credit," the eerily calm voice of one stuck up demon lord drew the main group's attention away from the fight and to what was left of the forest area.

"Sesshomaru! Where the hell have you been! Making us do all the dirty work you damn bastard!" Inuyasha was angry that his brother decided to just show up now, but yet also relieved because he was there; however Sesshomaru himself didn't look too please for some reason.

"Since it was your night of weakness half breed, I highly doubt you did anything but get in the way. This Sesshomaru was dealing with the remains of the wolf demon that held the jewel shards."

Inuyasha didn't miss Kagome's sharp intake of breath or how she clutched on to his haori tighter when the demon mentioned the wolf. Though Koga and he didn't see eye most of the... alright they never could get along, but he knew Kagome thought of him as a friend and now she was deeply upset by this news; Inuyasha pulled her close to comfort her. "Koga's... dead, Inuyasha how did this happen?"

Before Inuyasha could explain that Naraku had gotten to the wolf demon some time the night before, Sesshomaru interrupted, "The wolf is recovering in the human village while watching Rin, which is what I assigned you to do half breed, in exchange for saving his life."

"Keh at least he's doing something useful than be in the way, without his shards he's useless."

"Like you half breed, you cross me again and I will put you down," Sesshomaru moved forward ready to strike Naraku who was watching with a bit too much excitement over the fight between the siblings. However when he went to carry out his act and charged the half demon, he was shocked and thrown back by an invisible force in his way.

Inuyasha burst out into laughter seeing his brother bounce off the shield, a look of shock on his face probably, "What's wrong bastard? Your superior senses miss that one huh?"

"Inuyasha I don't think this is the time to anger him," Miroku really didn't want to be peace maker between the two brothers; he was more worried about the barrier that was in front of them. "If Sesshomaru-sama cannot pass through the barrier someone quite strong put it there."

"It's not just in front of us Miroku, I can see the aura of the barrier all around us... we're trapped inside," Kagome explained since it seemed she was the only one that could see it.

"So we're trapped? Pup did you do this?" It was amazing with that open ended question that the right pup answered.

"I wasn't the one that put up the barrier father... this one is far stronger than any I can make." Karin knew who created the barrier, and she also knew why it was put up; however, she wasn't going to tell them that it wasn't up for protection, but to keep them from interfering in what was to happen.

Well Sesshomaru wasn't going to be caged like, ironically, a dog; he brought forth his claws and tested to see just how much this barrier could take before breaking. But it seemed Karin's words were true, nothing could break the invisible wall. He was about to transform into his full demon form to bust out, his eyes had begun to bleed red and his mouth began to elongate into a snout, signaling he was beginning the process.

Inu appeared right in front of his uncle a second later, his own eyes were glowing black, halting Sesshomaru from transforming. "Don't get involved." Sesshomaru was furious that a half demon was ordering him around; no one dare demand anything of him. However just as he was going to lash out his wrath on his nephew, Inu's eyes shined brighter and all of Sesshomaru's demonic rage and power completely disappeared. "This is not you fight Uncle... stand down." With his command firmly in place Inu moved away again to continue his original fight. Anna had just defeated the one shadow demon that her brother summoned from hell, and now he needed to focus again.

* * *

Everyone, and I mean everyone was silent as the grave inside the barrier; Inuyasha didn't even dare open his mouth. Truthfully he felt bad for his brother, yeah I know it even surprised him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if Inu spoke to him like that. If he was in his half demon form and the pup scolded him like that, he wouldn't be able to hold back and would have to put him in his place.

Kagome too felt bad for the demon lord, growing up at a shrine respect was taught and children were not to speak disrespectfully towards their elders; however, she had to remember just who was Inu's father, she had hoped some of her manners had rubbed off on the children... apparently Inuyasha side was stronger. While all this was going through her mind, Kagome noticed something that sent her into a panic.

_'Oh god... where's Kikyo!'_ She looked around the edge of the barrier, and finally spotted the undead priestess on the other side near the fight. _'Kikyo!'_ Kagome, though not one of the older woman's number one fans because of her ties with Inuyasha and the fact that she continues to play with his emotions; however, she didn't want Inu to forcefully take her life from her like Naraku did.

Not really wanting to draw attention to what she was doing, Kagome tried to get up and move over to get Kikyo inside the barrier... Inuyasha would be a problem though. "Kagome what are you doing? You can't just get up and start moving around!" Inuyasha refused to allow her to move out of his arms, he didn't care what she would say or do to fight him but he wouldn't let go.

"Inuyasha let me go! You don't understand, I have to."

"What you have to do woman is listen to me and stop moving; I might not have my demon blood right now but I'm still stronger than you!" He was right, there was no way for her to fight him, she could barely sit up and without him to lean on she wouldn't even be doing that... she just didn't have the strength.

Metal against metal drew their attention again to the two oldest pups; they were dead even with each other. Inu with Sounga stood almost two feet taller than his younger sister who was holding her own against him with her fan.

"I don't have time to waste girl, finish him off so I may have his power... or I'll do it myself!"

"Keh, you wish you could you bastard." Anna mumbled so low only Inu could hear her.

"You are tired of being in his presence?"

"You know very well brother I've been tired of him for some time now. I have completed my task as has the others; all we wait for is you."

"Naraku is a fool, drawing those closes with strong power and yet now he leaves himself unprotected, he has much faith in your loyalty."

A large smirk appeared on Anna's face, one so wide a small but of her fang showed over her bottom lip. "Yes it appears so... won't he be surprised when he sees where my true loyalty is." Anna took the upper hand for a second and pushed the Sounga high above her brother's head.

It was a small motion but Inuyasha caught it, when his son rotated his wrist once, Sounga took on a black glow that crept up the tip of the sword towards the point. Once the small black ball to float and grow in size, acquiring tuffs of purple smoke to it when it was about the size of a man's hand Inu began to swing the sword down again.

From having personally experience himself with the damned blade Inuyasha knew what was coming next. "What the hell is he doing!" He thought the boy had gone mad with power and was going to kill his sister, he immediately wanted to get Kagome as far away as possible; but then he remembered that Inu had sealed them inside his barrier and the only way out now would be with the red Tetsusaiga... however that would have to wait till sun rise. Thankfully his worry disappeared when at the very last second Anna slid to her brother's left side, allowing the sword to smash into the earth.

"Dragon Twister!"

"Backlash Wave!"

Inuyasha watched as the rapidly spinning mini tornadoes trailed after the demonic aura of the twisting ball, causing it to grow in speed and hit Naraku before he was able to put up his shield. "WHAT!" The demonic energy tore through the man, tearing his body apart leaving nothing but pieces falling to the ground.

Anna closed her fan and began scanning the pieces in search of a specific one, "He's hiding his heart again, it's most likely not with the body any longer... you will only have a few minutes."

"It won't take that long, just watch the over the others."

Anna nodded and moved forward still eying the flesh looking for the pulsing piece that was Naraku's heart; she didn't miss the movement behind her and could barely keep from smiling, her own heart was racing with excitement. Inu watched his sister move away from him place of another at his side.

"Explain as to why you saved the girl when we agreed to her death, Inuyasha will not listen to me until she is out of his life... you promised her death," Kikyo was extremely upset about everything that had happened this night. When she had first felt Naraku's demonic aura so close to the village she once protected she knew he was bringing everything full circle. She was cautious of a trap set up, but coming upon the scene she came across when entering the field brought a smile to her lips.

Though she was confused as to why Inuyasha looked human she couldn't dwell on that, but she could enjoy the pain her incarnation was going through during her death. It was ironic how Naraku would be the one to kill her as well; though Kikyo felt Kagome was getting off easy, she was only being boiled alive from the inside out... she wasn't betrayed by the man that was suppose to care about you.

And to her it was pathetic that Inuyasha was on his knees begging that she save the girl, her copy saved her from the miasma but she never asked her too. And Kikyo refused to help for two reasons, the girl was warned not to return to this era but she disobeyed because she wanted to be with Inuyasha. What she still didn't get was that there was no chance to be with Inuyasha because his life belonged to Kikyo and she wasn't giving it up. She also wanted Inuyasha to suffer the loss she felt, he needed to be punished for thinking he could move on with his life and just replace her with another. And everything had been in her favor; until the boy that had been following her appeared and saved her copy... no one crossed her without being punished also.

"I promised you nothing, I am only here for one purpose, and it was not her time to die... she still has much to do."

"She is more important than I? I am the one who lost my life to the jewel, and now she is trying to take my right of Inuyasha's life... I will not have it. If Naraku does not kill her before he dies than I will do it and then Inuyasha will have no reason to remain."

Inu allowed her to have her say without fighting her, but he was uncomfortable when she started to threaten his mother. "I have already said she has much to do... your time however ended many years ago."

Kikyo looked to the boy, angry at his words against her. "My time is not your concern, my time was taking from me before is should have been... do not judge what you don't know!"

"I know all about you... and you are the same in death as you were in life, but you need not worry for much longer." Inu's grip on Sounga tightened.

"And why is that boy?"

Inu turned to look the woman in the eye, "Because I'm going to kill you." Before Kikyo could challenge him about what he said, a flash of silver was shot across her face as Inu brought Sounga down upon her.

Kagome watched in horror behind the barrier as her son finished what he came here to do. "Inu... NO!"

* * *

**Note: So I'm guessing everyone should know what happened... right! The 'it was time' has come, the finale battle is nearly complete and therefore I'm sad to say there are only a few more chapters of 'Seeking power'. I know tears... everyone will be sad, I'm still debating if I'm going to make a sequel or not, if so it won't be as long as this one. Anna also is back on the good side when she helped Inu attack Naraku. There's also a character you've never seen before in this story that will be appearing in the next chapter. Some side notes... on June 7th this story was a year old... WOW O.O I can't believe I've been working on this story for over a year! And another note, I read somewhere online, that the voice actor for Sango (English dub... and for the love of me I can't remember her name right now) stated on her twitter page that they've started the dubbing for Inuyasha: the final act in English! YES! So I'm guessing they got all the actors back to do this finale set... looking forward to buying them hopefully by next year!**

**Thanks to:  
**KoiKorosu  
BugBite14  
dominygringa  
Diamond369  
SorenLovesHolly  
I love the whole Inu gang  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
edasama  
Dawnheart  
Say my name15  
ElvenMermaid  
InuXKag0.0  
Daichilover  
parisadaja  
Frankiegirl2020  
Broken White Roses  
Ldsprincess  
livi the inuyasha lover  
Yuuki-Chan64  
crazybananasprinkles  
KairiAngel13  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
InuyashaLover561  
iiZombeh  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
twianime01  
**For reviewing... wow that was a long list! 0.0 But I luv'em... keep it up!**


	66. The beast in the well is released

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

Kagome's blood curling scream to her son nearly scared Inuyasha out of his skin. She was sitting there so quietly a second ago and then all of a sudden she tried to jump from his arms as if he was burning her and let out that banshee like shriek. And since she was drawing so much attention to the boy, Inuyasha had to see what was going on in case his son was hurt in anyway... but his son wasn't the one that needed to be worried over.

Just as he turned in Inu's direction he witnessed the boy bring his sword down upon Kikyo, ripping through her clay body like butter until she was in two separate pieces falling to the ground. _'K-Kikyo.'_

All the souls of the dead women that Kikyo had trapped within her body to sustain her life were quickly sucked into Sounga and on their way to the afterlife to be reincarnated as all souls needed to be. With the trapped souls free the clay that once made up the body fell into a pile of dust that was quickly taken away by the early morning breeze, leaving nothing but the garbs that Kikyo wore as the only evidence she was there to being with.

"That... was so totally awesome!" Maru couldn't believe how quickly his brother finished her off, one minute she was standing there threatening their mother's life again and the next... poof; she's dust on the wind.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha felt like the arrow was plunged back into his heart as he watched Kikyo's body disintegrate into ash. Yes he was upset and angry that she refused to help Kagome earlier, yes he no longer wanted to be with her in hell, and yes he dreamt the night before that Kikyo would try and kill Kagome but that didn't mean he wanted her to die. He still felt guilty over her first death and he had yet to get revenge for her, he also needed to talk to her about his change in plan and that he now understood that what they had wasn't love but two lonely people seeking comfort.

But this... what Inu just did was not honorable, he took her life much like Naraku did fifty years before and he didn't even seem to care, this was the exact opposite of how Inuyasha wanted it to end.

_'Oh god...'_ Kagome knew the minute Inuyasha called out Kikyo's name it was all over for them, he was upset by her death and not being able to say goodbye, and she knew the minute he found out that she knew Inu's plan the whole time... there would be no future between them. Inuyasha would most likely turn back into his old self and shut out the human world completely all because she didn't trust him and hadn't just been honest. She couldn't let that happen, she waited too long and thought that she could stop Inu, but she failed and now would have to pay the consequences... she had to tell him.

"Inuyasha..." She couldn't bear to look at him, she knew if she saw how heartbroken he truly was over the priestess' death she would lose her nerve and not tell him... and it would only be worse than it already was.

It was a long time before Inuyasha could tear his eyes away from the scene outside of the barrier, he barely heard Kagome's call and he was a little worried when he looked down at her; she was refusing to make eye contact with him which was making his already scarred heart hurt more, for some reason he knew what she had to say wouldn't be good. "Ka-Kagome?"

Just hearing his upset stutter caused her to burst into tears, "Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" His whole body stiffened by her words, he was confused as to what she was apologizing for. But she was clearly extremely upset about something and though half of him was curious as to what was causing her tears, the other half was screaming don't ask just leave it alone... but of course he never listened to the smarter side of his brain.

"Kagome... what's wrong? Why... Why are you sorry, you did nothing wrong." _'Please Kagome stop crying, I don't want to know... please don't say it.'_ He was trying to stop it but something Kagome said a few days ago was brought to the forefront of his mind and it wouldn't go away.

_**'Inu has to do something that you won't like and you'll try to fight him and he won't have a choice but to protect himself and you will get hurt!'**_

_'No... no Kagome, you didn't. What you were going to tell me the other day... y-you knew.'_ "You knew..."

Just his cold tone caused Kagome to cry more and beg for his forgiveness. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so sorry... I thought if I could-."

"Shut up."

Kagome froze at hearing his sharp response that cut off her explanation; it was eerie how similar he seemed to his brother right at that moment. He didn't want to hear her excuses for why she didn't stop this. She had no right to hide this for long, by not telling him what the boy was going to do she was just as much to blame for Kikyo's death.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome felt horrible for what happened and she wanted to do nothing more than comfort the grieving half demon man, but that was hard to do seeing as she was the one he was mad at and didn't even want her touching him. And it was ironic how after all this happening that the sun now finally came into view, releasing Inuyasha's once dormant demon blood.

_'Keh, yeah now it comes back... when everything is finished.'_ Inuyasha was angry, but more with himself right now than anyone else. During his human time he wasn't over powered by his internal beast and instincts but rather his emotions, meaning he could grieve for Kikyo and be angry at both Inu and Kagome for her death. But now back in his half demon form his demon side was proud that they took out the competition, he didn't even have the urge to punish the pup. He growled at himself and tried to dig up the betrayal and distrust he felt before, but breathing in Kagome's scent wasn't helping any. Being able to smell her again, told him she wasn't in any danger like earlier that night so he was able to move away from her without feeling guilty, her scent was calming him too much.

Kagome was hurt by his silence and when he moved away, taking his warmth with him, she nearly lost it again; but she knew she didn't have the right to be upset with him so she kept as quiet as she could with her whimpering.

Sango was now comfortable enough knowing Naraku wouldn't be able to come into the barrier and take Kohaku that she ran over and pulled Kagome into her arms. Everyone in the group, but Inuyasha, knew of Inu's plan and though Miroku didn't approve of Kagome not telling the half demon, no one told him so they were all to blame not just her. Sango personally was glad that Kikyo was now dead again, all the pain she had caused Kagome and if Inu hadn't done it soon she was going to... especially since the priestess refused to help Kagome when she was dying.

Inuyasha tuned out Kagome's cries and tried to focus on the boy outside the barrier, it was a lot easier to be angry at the kid. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, ready to get out of this invisible prison and confront the pup, he knew he wouldn't be able to hurt him... he was his blood, and though he would never admit it Inu was the stronger of the two. Having Tetsusaiga react to his blood again calmed him some to clear his mind, now he only had to wait for his sword to transform so he could use the Akai Tetsusaiga and break the barrier. But what confused him was the sword was refusing his command. _'Tetsusaiga... what the hell is wrong with you?'_

"It seems father's sword has finally wised up and now rejects you half demon," Sesshomaru was still angry his nephew, a half demon, was strong enough to overpower him; he needed to take his frustrations out on someone and that just happened to be his little brother.

"Sesshomaru... I don't need this right now," Inuyasha felt like a beaten dog and this was only making it worse.

"You truly are a fool; the priestess should not have been a part of this world to begin with... the pup had every right to dispose of the shell." Sesshomaru was never one to voice his opinion to anyone, but he never liked the priestess to begin with. Back from when Inuyasha was dealing with her fifty years ago during the panther demon attack, when the pup was needed and she sealed him to the tree is when he vowed to kill her himself; it was only after the great battle did he find out that she too had died.

So he was surprised to see her among the living fifty years later a short time after his brother's release. He knew she was looking to drag the boy to hell with her and Sesshomaru had decided if he were to follow the demon lord would have to put a stop to it... it was pathetic to see that the Great Dog General's second son was being controlled by a human priestess. Now Kagome was a different story, the girl had courage and had stood up to him earning his respect; the strangely dressed girl knows when the half demon is out of line and she puts him back... like a good mate should. The demon lord knew his brother had claimed the girl to be his and he would see to it that it happened.

Inuyasha didn't take the bait his brother had set out; he was more focused on trying to find out why Tetsusaiga wasn't working. He remembered the last time he fought and the sword didn't work, it had been the time when he challenged Inu and Tetsusaiga recognized the pup and wouldn't fight him. _'Tetsusaiga I just want to get out of this barrier, I won't use you again the kid.'_ The fang didn't believe him and continued to reject its owner, but behind it all Inuyasha could sense another's presence on his blade... someone was controlling the Tetsusaiga. _'Who the hell-.' _The aura was familiar and Inuyasha knew immediately who it belonged to; looking outside the barrier he saw Inu starting at him. "You... you did this! Release your hold on Tetsusaiga now!"

* * *

"Hn." Inu ignored his father's demand and refused to let the barrier down. He knew the older half demon was furious about the priestess' death but he really didn't care, he still had his own mission to accomplish.

It took longer than expected but finally the orb on the Sounga's handle started to glow a pure white signaling the power he took from killing Kikyo finally reached its peak. Now that the process was complete he needed his full attention on this because he had only one chance to get it right or fail. Inu slammed his blade into the ground hilt side sticking up about a yard off the ground, his large claw tipped hand over the orb to keep the power contained inside.

Anna watched as Naraku's body was reattaching pieces of flesh to the host, it didn't take a genius to know demonic attacks alone wouldn't stop him... she had hoped that Inu would have been able to suck his tainted black soul into Sounga and the pits of hell, but that seemed to be a fleeting hope and they were going to need a big distraction to pull it off now. Feeling her brother's aura expanded, Anna sent a smaller version of the Wind Scar at the blob that would be Naraku shortly to scatter him about father and give them more time. She then jumped back to her brother's side, she closed and put her fan inside her kimono sleeve and pulled the same necklace that both Izayoi and Karin had from around her neck.

She left it dangling from the chain and the minute the jewel containing Naraku's stolen aura touched the larger orb, Sounga's power hungry side came forth and drew the power into itself. This was the only time Inu allowed his sword to think on its own and the second the blade lashed out at him he over throw the fang's original power with his own to quiet it back down.

Once the action was complete the necklace completely disappeared, its purpose having been fulfilled, and then Anna moved forward to continue Naraku watch while her brother completed the process of transforming the power. The power each pup was taking from the original owner was tainted no matter what anyone says, in order for any of this to help their father Inu had to use his powers to filter and purify all the auras to a pure state that would help break Naraku's hold on the older Inuyasha in the well. Naraku's aura inside Sounga reminded dark for a few minutes before fading to white like the rest of the ball.

Once that was finished Inu looked inside the barrier to his brother. Maru got the look the other boy was sending him and he quickly approached the barrier, but unlike his father and uncle the barrier easily gave way and allowed the boy to pass through and once the boy was clear the hole closed back up preventing anyone else from leaving. The group watched as the kid, like his sister, approached his brother and handed over another gem tied to a chain no doubt this one held Koga's demonic aura inside.

The process continued with each pup as Inu let the girls out of the barrier. Inuyasha was outraged watching them run off freely while he was being ignored inside; keeping a caged animal trapped like a ticking time bomb would be bad for everyone.

"Whatever you're doing pup can wait until you let me out!" Inuyasha growled banging on the shield, but again he was ignored... though this time for another reason entirely.

When Yuki had given Mushin's power over and Inu cleansed it, his whole body and the area around him turned pitch black his eyes being the only pure white thing showing through the darkness. It seemed like hours went by when it was really only a few minutes when the power that took two months to collect from six pups shot up towards the sky almost as bright at the sun itself and then... it was gone. It completely disappeared and Inu pulled his sword from the earth while also releasing the barrier at the same time.

Inuyasha had nearly fallen to the ground because he was practically leaning on the barrier like a child would lean on a window to look into a candy store. He quickly righted himself and after he sheathed Tetsusaiga he blew his top. "That's it! That's what you brutally slain Kikyo for, a light show in the sky! I should skin you alive for what you've done, if you weren't my pup I would have your blood on my claws by now!"

None of the pups said a word, though Izayoi and Yuki were extremely upset and ran to Kagome to seek comfort; which she welcomed them into her arms and tried to quiet them. Inuyasha felt horrible about scaring the little ones but he would apologize to them later once he found out everything... he didn't get the answers he was looking for. When Inuyasha was going to ask again, and for the last time, what all this was for the very ground beneath their feet began to quake violently nearly knocking him off his feet.

"W-What is going on?" Miroku had moved over to protect the girls, afraid something would fall on them.

_'Is it an earth quake?'_ Kagome questioned to herself because she knew her friends wouldn't know what she was talking about and she just didn't feel like explaining it right now.

The shaking only got worse as trees were up rooted and small animals were running for cover. Now as the rumbling continued a massive amount of demonic aura, far stronger than Inu's was, covered the land and the group could visibly see the center point of the aura. A crimson light shot through the sky a far distance from where they were, the rumbling grew louder and more defined until it sounded more like a growl... a very deep, dangerous growl of one angry dog demon. Kagome knew the aura felt familiar and now she remembered why... it was the same presence she felt the last time she was in the well.

_'Oh god... they released him.'_

* * *

**Note: So Kagome feels horrible, Inuyasha is upset and mad at her... is their relationship over before it even really begun? And now that big daddy is released what is going to happen? Is the older Inuyasha still under Naraku's control, did the kids plan work or will he hunt them all down? I'm very pleased that everyone liked that I killed Kikyo finally... I had that planned from the beginning, and since Inuyasha could never do it, it was best for his son to get the job done.**

**Thanks to:  
**InuYashaMegaGirl  
kaiyee16  
parisadaja  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
lostladychrysalis  
Akiko Rainleaf Kayla  
Dawnheart  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
KoiKorosu  
Diamond369  
blankExpressions-  
livi the inuyasha lover  
90210flordelmar  
crazybananasprinkles **(I luv your name btw)**  
twianime01  
Frankiegirl2020  
trekker4life  
ElvenMermaid  
Yuuki-Chan64  
Broken White Roses  
InuXKag0.0  
edasama  
InuGirl72  
KairiAngel13  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	67. Wake me from this nightmare

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

The only thing running through Kagome's mind was the fear of the older Inuyasha attacking her again, even though it was almost two months ago when he tried to trap her in the well she was still shaken by the event and didn't want him to try again. It must have been basic instinct or her motherly ones kicking in, Kagome pulled the young children closer to protect them from what she feared would happen.

The aura from the well was as dark as she remembered, she had a feeling that nothing changed from the last time and that meant the full demon Inuyasha was still under Naraku's control. _'Why is he out? Did he break through Inu's barrier on the well? Is he coming after them... and me?'_ She didn't mean to think so selfishly, but she couldn't help but worry. Her eyes immediately locked on the red haori that Inuyasha always wore; she feared he was so upset with her that he wouldn't protect her if his older self came for her.

The roaring growl of the angry dog demon died down as did the bright red light coming from the well, it did put Kagome a little more at ease, and she thought maybe he hadn't gotten through. Maybe he was pushing against the barrier and almost got over... at least that's what she hoped, but hoping was never a sure thing. With still sitting on the ground Kagome could feel the small vibrations every few seconds that seemed almost like... giant feet running across the ground. Her heart beat sped up the longer the vibrations were they were becoming so strong that the trees that had fallen during both the pups' fight and the earth quake began to bounce off the ground do to the rumbling.

_'Oh god!'_

"Mommy, are you okay?" Yuki sensed the fear and panic that covered her mother's normally sweet scent.

"Y-yes Yuki-chan... I'm fine," Kagome didn't want to scare the little girl. The child didn't seem to notice that her father was approaching them at a rather fast rate of speed. This little one was very young when Inuyasha was sealed into the well, and the only thing she remembered of him was his strong, calming scent that protected her for the little time they were together. Kagome only hoped the gruff, rude, selfish Inuyasha of this time didn't tarnish the image of her father she had. She also didn't want the child to be frightened of her own father in a mind controlled rage Naraku put him in, so she feared the pup's reaction when he crested the trees.

Kagome was so worried about Yuki that she was startled when someone kneeled down behind her. She was shocked and relieved to see that it was her Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga out and finally transformed and being use as a shield in front of her and the two youngest pups. "Inuyasha."

"Damn kid, released him and he's pissed, not only do I have to deal with Naraku but I got to keep him from killing people." Inuyasha growled, furious about everything that has happened today and the sun was barely up for an hour.

Kagome had thought that since he was at her side that he had somewhat forgiven her for her part in Inu's plan, but when she went to touch his arm and maybe seek some comfort herself to feel safer he immediately pulled away and sent a glare her way. Kagome wanted to cry just seeing to the look on his face, a mere hour ago his eyes held warmth, relief, and love for her but now... he barely looked her way and when he did his eyes were hard, angry, and disgusted with her.

Kagome bowed her head in shame, she couldn't take the looks he was giving her, if she did she would fall apart completely; she knew her tears would only distract Inuyasha if he needed to fight, or so she thought but now with his behavior he might not even care. _'I just have to accept what happens from this moment forward, I chose not to tell him twice and now I have to face what I've done,' _Kagome was mentally preparing herself to lose everything she cherished in this time after this battle was over because she knew Inuyasha didn't want to be with her anymore.

Sesshomaru watched as his younger brother moved to protect the miko from the demon that was approaching; he thought the idiot was finally acting mature and taking responsibility for the woman he wanted as his mate. But then watching as he rejected her touch when she sought comfort enraged him. As alpha of the small clan they had he was furious that the pup was punishing his mate for no reason at all. It was known that females were to be pampered and cherished, their mates were to worship, provide, and protect them and future pups they may have. Inuyasha, being only half demon, should have never had the opportunity to have a mate. Being only half of each world there was no way a female dog demon would wish to be with him and human women would fear him; however, this human loved him and wanted to be with him... and he was screwing it up!

The other pups were also angry at their father's display, he was being a jack ass, and it took everything in Inu not to snap at him. He would deal with his young father once he handled the older one. In truth he knew how to break Naraku's control over his old man because his mother had explained it to him before they came here; however, the way it needed to be done wasn't a hundred percent affective because it has never been done before. If it failed, Inu wouldn't be able to stop his father's rampage and would have no choice but to seal him back into his prison only this time... it would be permanent.

Inuyasha could hear Kagome's whimpering no matter how quiet she was trying to be. His demon side was howling and screaming that he tend to her and if he didn't there would be no second chances and he was dooming himself, but his more emotional human side was still strong since the no moon night had just ended and he couldn't just forgive her so easily, she lied to him and didn't trust him with very important information that was life or death. He knew she was sorry for what happened and she was trying to protect the pup, but he told her he would never hurt any of their children for any reason so in his mind there was no excuse; and though he was trying to rid the thought from his mind a small part of him couldn't help but think that Kagome purposely didn't tell him to get Kikyo out of the way.

His demon side shot that down, which was shocking because he was the one that was normally causing them, it also made again the comment that its' female had every right to get rid of rival females, but Inuyasha completely ignored that.

* * *

Everyone was pulled from his or her thoughts when the rumbling of the foot falls became louder, the beast was close... so close that they could hear the massive creature panting like a tired dog. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind the tree line, and the group thought that maybe something stopped him... but then again the most powerful demons in the land were all right here, so who stopped him?

Before anyone got too comfortable a larger gust of wind covered the field followed by a massive shadow that blocked out the sun. Kagome looked up in the sky, praying her eyes would met dark rain clouds... that wasn't the sight that met her, instead it was the belly of a larger than life dog and its large back legs as it crashed into the field giving off another ear piercing roar that shook the grounds.

When he stopped and the ringing left Kagome's ears she dared look at what Inuyasha would become. Even though he wasn't looking at them, his body just screamed powerful, the fur covering the giant dog's body didn't hid the tense and clenching muscles under the tight skin. The large tail that was now rod iron stiff and bristling in anger would no doubt cause a massive wind storm that could probably take down the whole village and the forest that bore his name if he so chose to swing it. All around he was probably as big as Sesshomaru when he was in his demon form, just thinking about the demon lord, Kagome looked to him for his reaction to this new arrival.

Sesshomaru's emotionless expression remained the same as his younger full demon brother appeared on the scene. Though he was curious as to how a simpering half demon pup like him was able to attain the status of a full demon like himself. And this wasn't like the other times when Inuyasha lost his mind to the demon's rage; during those times he still smelled faintly of human, but this was different... this was all demon. That would also explain why his nieces and nephews were half demons.

Inuyasha was... speechless, everything he's wanted since he was old enough to remember was standing right in front of him. All the power and respect he's sought was in the form of this beastly giant, it was right in front of him so close he could reach out and touch it... which he almost did attempt to do had it not been for another vicious growl to leave the mighty dog's lips.

"Why is he so angry? Shouldn't he be happy that he's been released?" Miroku couldn't understand what the problem was, wasn't the whole point of what was done to help him?

Miroku was a little louder than he should have been because the dog's ears began to twitch very much like Inuyasha's did... although everyone knew that behind these specific ears laid a blood thirsty monster. Quicker than anyone could blink the dog snapped his head in the groups direction, causing them to tense and Inu to move in front of his mother and sisters... he vowed to give his life if it needed to protect them.

Kagome was at a loss; just before her son had moved to shield her she got a good view of the dog's face. A twisted snarl marred the dog's snout as giant, white, sharp fangs were bared at them. The hell fire of his red eyes sent a chill down her spine as the blue pupils in the center darted back and forth scanning each person... if this wasn't a demon from hell than there was no such thing. She felt her heart was breaking all over again, she couldn't stand to see him like that; and if this was nearly killing her she couldn't even begin to imagine how her older self, the one married to him, could handle seeing him this way.

Inuyasha took back every time he called or thought Kagome was weak because it had to take a very strong person to seal this beast into the well. Just thinking about hurting the pups or Kagome made him sick to his stomach, and he knew if it attacked he would have to kill him. He didn't remember when he transformed after losing or breaking Tetsusaiga but he knew his demon side would never hurt Kagome. So as a full demon, more capable of controlling his blood, there should be no reason he would go after her... and then he remembered.

_'He's not in control... Naraku still has him.'_ The hairs on the back of Inuyasha's furry puppy ears shot up at the thought, making him more untamed than he already was. This new development only furthered his determination to kill the bastard half demon.

Speaking of which, with the distraction of the dog in the field Naraku was able to slink farther across the field toward the small groove of untouched trees away from everyone else. When Anna had turned and attacked him he knew if he didn't flee then he wouldn't survive. And just as the dog appeared he saw this as another threat; however, when the demon appeared and the power radiating off him pushed even the shikon jewel's power back... no one stood a chance again him.

Just as he was about to disappear into the shadows for another time, or at least until this dog was gone, something he didn't expect happened; the dog turned on Inuyasha and his group. Naraku paused deciding he was a safe distance away to watch the scene unfold. A smirk crept on to his face when he heard that the massive beast was somehow under his control, he was certain that in all his life he had never come in contact with this demon, but he wasn't going to lose the opportunity to use him to get rid of his enemies... and maybe he could even take the dog's power without much of a fight.

"It appears I have the upper hand once again." Naraku approached the dog, cautious at first, but when he showed no sign of attacking him Naraku was already planning out their deaths. "Kill them... but bring the priestess to me, I have use for her still."

Kagome flinched seeing Naraku's lustful gaze in her direction, never had he seemed interested in her other than to kill her because she was a threat to him; this new development made her sick to her stomach... she really wanted to know what happened while she was in his grasp and unconscious. She felt so alone right now and afraid that Naraku would win and her fate would be one worse than death. She felt a strong, clawed hand grip her waist and for a moment she thought it was Naraku; but hearing the familiar growl from behind her made her relax.

"You won't touch Kagome!" Inuyasha was still mad at her and still refused to forgive her, but he wasn't just going to let Naraku scare her.

Naraku chuckled and stepped back, allowing the dog to be the main focus. "Kill them!"

The simple command caused the dog growl and lounge at the group. The younger pups screamed and clung to Kagome who did everything in her power to protect them. Maru had moved in front of his twin sister, intending to do all he could to halt the attack. Inu feared this would happen and had no choice to but to draw Sounga and take down his father; he would distract the demon and allow the others to escape.

Kagome watched as the crazed dog demon went after his own pup, she felt the little ones shaking her arms... she couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a bad dream she couldn't wake up from, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. The kids' plan was suppose to work and Naraku should have been dead and Inuyasha and her were suppose to be together. But she knew this wasn't supposed to be a fairy tale ending... but it wasn't supposed to be a nightmare either.

_'There has to be something we didn't think of... something to stop him.'_ Kagome panicked as the older Inuyasha's fangs came close to the much smaller Inu, the pup may have been strong but he would die if something wasn't done. "Stop INUYASHA!"

* * *

**Note: So older Inuyasha isn't any better and now Naraku is using him to attack the group... what will happen to them? Will Naraku win? Will the pups' efforts have been in vain to save their father? Will they die? Oh the suspense!**

**Thanks to:  
**InuGirl72  
parisadaja  
90210flordelmar  
Say my name15  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
Daichilover  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Riverdraggin  
KoiKorosu  
starfire1994  
Yuuki-Chan64  
twianime01  
livi the inuyasha lover  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
Frankiegirl2020  
KairiAngel13  
Broken White Roses  
ElvenMermaid  
edasama  
InuXKag0.0  
crazybananasprinkles  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	68. Seeking clarity part 1

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

_**Note- About half way through the chapter there's a dream like sequence, it's more like the time with the unmother Sesshomaru used to find the black pearl in Inuyasha's eye. But it'll pop up and I just don't want everyone confused because Kagome will be describing the place and everyone will like 'What? How did she get here?' So I'm warning you now! **_

* * *

Kagome couldn't bear to watch as her son was practically eaten by his father, so despite Inuyasha's aversion to her touch she buried her face into his chest, trying to block out everything she could.

Inuyasha himself was too horrified at what was about to happen to push Kagome away once she clung to him. He watched as his older self reach out to take a bit of the pup, but just as he was about to snap his jaw shut he froze like a statue. _'What the hell! Why'd he stop?'_

Inu, seeing his father stop his assault, halted Sounga's strike and possibly ripping his old man's jaw apart in the process. The dog, just as quickly as he lounged for the boy pulled back and set his blazing eyes on his younger self and Kagome.

_'Why's he staring at us?'_ Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter to prepare for another attack, but then he realized that the dog wasn't staring at 'them'... he was starting at. _'Kagome.'_ "Kagome look... you got his attention."

The young girl was hesitant to look over in fear of seeing blood all over the place and the angry demon, but she was far too curious as to what he was trying to get her to look at... so she did. She wasn't expecting the dog to be looking at her with such pain in its eyes... and something she hadn't seen since last night, longing. Longings of a lonely man that hasn't had any contact from anyone in a long time, finally seeing his long lost love.

"Inu... yasha." She watched as the dog's ears twitched again and he let out a low whine which turned into a growl of pain, he then began to thrash his giant head back and forth as if to rid something from it. _'He's in pain; he's trying to fight Naraku's control.'_ The demon's thrashing became more violent as he then smashed his head into the ground and started to rub it around in the dirt and grass. "He's going to hurt himself, Inuyasha stop it!" The dog's head tore from the ground knocking up dirt and debris but otherwise he was unharmed, his ears strand in the direction of her gentle voice as if he lived off her every word.

To Kagome he didn't look like a crazed dog anymore, but a big puppy that craved attention, she could see from time to time his eyes changing from the red to a honey gold color and back again much like his half demon form did when fighting a transformation, only furthering her suspicion that he was fighting Naraku's control. "Inuyasha we have to help him, he's trying to break free."

"What the hell am I suppose to do Kagome! The last giant dog I fought I cut his arm off!"

By now Kagome was tired of being yelled at, she had been up for nearly a whole day, almost died, and he's been playing with her emotions for over a week now and now he was mad at her... she's had it! "Well for one you don't need to use Tetsusaiga so you won't cut his arm off! As a matter of fact you don't even need to be involved since you haven't done anything since you got here; so just go over there and get out of my way!" Kagome pushed hard on his chest to get him to let go of her, she may have been fully healed by Inu but she had been weak from trying to fight the miasma off herself; and she still was not hundred percent... but she needed to do everything she could to help the older demon.

Inuyasha was shocked at her words towards him, so when she pushed him away he didn't fight to keep his hold on her. He fell back on his butt when she fought him and wobbly got to her feet to go over to the dog.

"Mommy!" Yuki and Izayoi panicked when their mother moved away from the protective hold of their father to go to the beast that was their 'father'. Kagome fought to stay up but every step was exhausting but she had to get to him; luckily the dog saw her struggling and approached her.

"Kagome!" Sango didn't know what the demon was going to do, a minute ago he was going to kill his own son... there was no telling what he had planned for her.

But she was stubborn, tired, angry, and going to do things her way... and no one else mattered right now, not even the fact that the dog was losing control again; all she saw were those honey gold eyes that needed her help. But all the stress was too much for her weakened body and her legs gave out causing her to collapse on to the ground right in front of the dog. His eye had bled back to red and it didn't seem that they were changing back as another growl left his mouth.

"Kagome!"

"Mom!"

No one was close enough to reach and draw her away from him and they were all worried what was to happen. The worse possible outcome came true as the dog came up to her, open its massive mouth and came down upon her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga and got to his feet, thinking of only getting to her... but even with his demonic speed on his side there was no way to reach her in time.

Kagome saw the sharp fangs and really long tongue, which could probably wrap around her body six times over, come down upon her. She knew she couldn't get out of the way and no one was going to rescue her... she was alone. And since she was she did the only thing she could think of and put up her hands to defend herself... she knew it wasn't much but it was all she had.

No one in the field expected her to survive this, everyone was frozen to their spots except Inuyasha as he continued to try and reach her. _'Kagome damn-it move... move!'_ Seeing her in this danger made him realize that the last moments they've had together were of him punishing her... and that might be last thing they do together. "Kagome!"

It had to be out of pure instinct and fear for survival, but Kagome's spiritual powers awoke trying to protect her. When her powers and the demon's aura clashed a blinding white light was produced and spread over the length of the field blocking everything that was happening from the others.

"Kagome!"

_'Inuyasha...'_

* * *

"Kagome... are you alright?"

_'Who, who's there? Who's talking to me... me, where am I... am I dead?'_

"You're not dead Kagome, I would know if you were... as for where we are I can't really answer that because I wasn't the one that brought us here... you were."

_'I brought us here... how?'_ Kagome's eye shot open but was only greeted by a bright white light. _'How can this person say I'm not dead when clearly I am?' _

"Hehe... when are you ever going to listen to me, you aren't dead I would know." The strange voice was deep, clearly a man's, and there was some humor to it... amused by her state of confusion.

But knowing that a strange man was somewhere near her, caused Kagome to fight the turning in her stomach and sat up to get an idea as to what was going on. Once her eyes adjusted to the brightness she saw that the area wasn't all just white space as she thought. Looking out she could see green fields and forest, and below her she was shocked to see the villages, with its residents busy with their daily chores and a few of the younger children were running around playing.

"The village... how did I get back here?" Though she was confused a smile still appeared on her face at seeing the people so happy and safe. She knew even without looking where she was in the town, her group when not shard hunting and had some down time, would sit on the hill just behind Keade's small hut... it had the best view to see everything and was always peaceful.

"You feel safe here... so naturally your mind would bring you here when stressed."

Kagome was so calmed by the scene in front of her that she forgot about the man next to her. She tensed and turned, ready to defend herself not knowing what to expect but was shocked at what... or rather who was there. "Inu... yasha."

"Keh... I haven't heard that in a long time, I've missed your voice."

Kagome was confused about just everything, a minute ago she was in a field outside of the village about to be killed by the older dog demon Inuyasha would become... and now she was sitting in the mid afternoon sun inside the village with Inuyasha, only he was in strange clothing and not acting like he normally would. The black armor across his chest caught the sun light but contrasted to the pure white haori and hakama he wore; a black sash was wrapped around his waist but billowed out in front of his spread legs. Following the way it laid in the grass drew Kagome to the one article of clothing that he never wore.

_'He's wearing shoes... okay it is official I'm dreaming.'_

"Hehe, yeah it took me a while to get use to them too, but I have to admit they are pretty comfortable... no wonder my brother never takes them off," Inuyasha wiggled the foot closest to her that was clad in a boot almost similar to Sesshomaru, only his was slightly bigger and went about mid calf where his brother's only went to his ankle... wait a minute.

_'Did I hear him compliment shoes and call Sesshomaru his brother without adding a derogatory word after?'_

"Surprised huh? Only took us about two hundred and fifty years to be civil to each other... you're the cause of that you know?" A small smirk came to his lips causing a heated blush to come across Kagome's cheeks, but that quickly turned to rage when she realized something she missed since the beginning of this conversation... most of it she hadn't been speaking out loud about and yet he was answering her.

_'It's like he can read my-.'_

"Thoughts."

Kagome jumped, startled not expecting him to confirm her thoughts but then her anger flared again. "How dare you invade my personal thoughts, just who do you think you are!"

"It's sad... I even miss when your anger is directed at me."

Kagome folded her arms over her chest, trying to feel a little more comfortable about the situation. "You didn't answer my question."

Inuyasha sighed and ran his hand through his hair, that was the only thing that hadn't changed; and to Kagome's great pleasure his puppy ears were still atop his head... if anything they seemed a little bigger than they normally are. She had to stop the squeal that wanted to come from her mouth when they twitched. "I can hear your thoughts because I'm your mate... well at least I will be. Another reason being this is your little world everything here you created from memory, the only foreign thing here is me," Inuyasha looked out to the village again.

"But how did we get here, this has to be real right... everything looks so real."

"It's your powers, you were in danger and they reacted, bringing you to a place where you feel calm."

"How do you know that?" Kagome was surprised that he was so in tuned with her powers; he never really cared about them before.

"Feh, the half demon I used to be was foolish not to pay more attention... your life here would have been a lot easier," Inuyasha looked to the ground in shame, mad at himself for how his younger life behaved.

Hearing this clued Kagome in on who this person was, finally coming to the realization caused her heart beat to race and her breathing to quicken. The clothes he was wearing finally clicked in her head, they were the same clothes he was wearing in her dream. "You're... you're the older Inuyasha!"

* * *

**Note- I'm stopping this here because if not the chapter would be really long and it wouldn't be up till probably Tuesday and I know everyone wants a chapter. But basically Kagome is with the older Inuyasha in a world her powers created to calm her down... what is going to happen? Will he attack her here? Or will she find out what's really happening with him and maybe figure out her own half demon in the process.**

**Another note: Wanted to let everyone know, and I know some of my readers have already seen, I have a new picture of the pups on my deviantart site. It's all the pups and I finally have it colored, took me a few days but it's finally finished!**

**Thanks to:  
**KoiKorosu  
ElvenMermaid  
kaiyee16  
Say my name15  
SorenLovesHolly  
Ldsprincess  
InuGirl72  
DemonsxXxHeart  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Frankiegirl2020  
Broken White Roses  
Riverdraggin  
DemonQueen17  
KairiAngel13  
livi the inuyasha lover  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
edasama  
Yuuki-Chan64  
twianime01  
Strawberry Moon Bunny  
Black And White Kirara  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	69. Seeking clarity part 2

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

**Note-Remember they're still in Kagome's mind. **

* * *

A bigger smirk came to the dog demon's mouth drawing an elongated fang to slip over his bottom lip, causing a shiver to rack Kagome's body and her eyes began to dart about the hill in search of an escape route she could use.

But he must have sensed her fear and caught sight of her eyes frantically looking around but never leaving him for too long, he immediately dropped the smirk hoping to calm her again... though he thought that wasn't possible because she knew who he was now. "Yeah Kagome... I am."

Kagome slid on her bottom back in the grass waiting for him to transform again and come after her; but after a few minutes all he did was slouch further into himself and his ears drooped into his hair... almost like he was sulking. "I'm not going to hurt you Kagome. What I did before I had no control... it's all my fault."

Though she was still cautious about being near him she wanted to know what he was blaming himself for, another important thought was why was he so calm what happened to cause him to transform back? "Inuyasha... why aren't you attacking me?"

"It's complicated but in reality I'm not really here... this is your mind I'm basically a spirit. This is a place of peace; your spiritual power covers this area... I couldn't transform even if I wanted to."

He seemed sincere and Kagome didn't really have any reason not to trust him, she could feel her power all around her so she felt safe. "What's your fault Inuyasha?"

Since she seemed a little less fearful now that she knew he couldn't transform, Inuyasha was somewhat less depressed. And of course since she asked a question he couldn't deny her an answer, thought he had to be careful with what he said as to not give away too much. _'Though with how the pups probably blabbed she just may know what the next twenty years have in store for her... Maru always was a chatter box when he was younger.'_ Just thinking about one of his pups caused his soul to cry out, it's been so long since he's seen any of them... and he missed them.

"Inuyasha?"

"Oh... sorry Kagome, I was just thinking of the things I've lost because of Naraku."

"Yeah I know... he took fifty years of your life, tricked Kikyo and you into betraying each other... he killed her and when she was brought back you couldn't even be with her then because of me. If I never came down the well or just stayed in my time when you chose to be with her then maybe Kikyo would still-."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha had no clue where she thought this up at; he looked over to see she was fusing with the hem of her kimono top, purposely avoiding his sharp gaze. She still remembered how upset Inuyasha was outside of her mind and she didn't want to upset him here now; she knew he would scream at her if he saw her tears now just thinking about the dead priestess.

But despite her attempts, Inuyasha was no fool. "God I never realized how much of a jack ass I really was, I don't understand how you stayed with me this long... I never deserved you."

"Inuyasha?"

"I wasn't even thinking about her when I was talking; I meant Naraku took years away from my family... Yukiko was a baby the last time I saw her... I've missed her whole life. And Inu... my boy's a man and I didn't help him get there... and the others." Inuyasha put his head in his hands in distress.

Kagome couldn't hold her tears back anymore, she could see he was in pain but she didn't know how to help him. "Inuyasha... maybe if you tell me what the last thing is you remember before Naraku trapped you... maybe it could help."

* * *

It was quiet for a few minutes and Kagome thought maybe he just wanted some time to himself, she distracted herself with a flock of birds that were flying over head, it still amazed her that she was able to create such a peaceful, vivid place in her mind; she was partly tempted to just stay here forever. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the man next to her began to speak again; luckily his head was still in his hands so he didn't see her jump.

He looked to be trapped in a memory because not once did he look up to meet her worried gaze. "Miroku and I had just finished an extermination job in another village and were heading home..."

"Extermination... you're a demon hunter?" Though the atmosphere was slightly morbid, Kagome couldn't stop the giggle that slipped passed her lips at thinking about him killing of demons just because they are tormenting human villages. Thinking about all the times she had to beg him to help now, she found it hard to believe he did it in the future.

"Yeah, Miroku started it to provide for his family and at first I was just along to release tension and my instinct to kill... and to watch his back. It became a business when Inu was born... had to provide for the two of you."

Kagome's face lit up like a Christmas tree just thinking about the future they must share together. As each day went and she spent more time with the children, she couldn't wait to be a mother.

"We've had the business for a long time, taking as much as we could with each new pup that came, we get paid a lot more for the bigger hunts and if there's more than one; Miroku can't handle the big ones so I do those. Anyway we were heading back when one of my brother's messengers appeared, requesting a meeting. I'm not going into detail about that but I went anyway despite my instincts screaming at me to go home, you had just giving birth to Yukiko a few days before I left and I wanted to be with the family... but I never made it. I remember racing back to the village that night, I was almost there... and then I saw him. Naraku was standing right in the road that lead to the village, we hadn't seen him in years, Sesshomaru and I couldn't even catch a whiff of his scent... like he just disappeared off the face of the earth; and then to just have him there shocked me. I didn't know how to react since I hadn't fought him in so long, and then I saw what he had in his arms and I saw red... he held Yukiko in his grasp."

Kagome gasped in shock, her mind racing with a hundred questions as to why their child was in the monster's hands... and where were she and the other children?

Again reading her mind Inuyasha quickly continued his story, "I lashed out and tried everything I could that wouldn't hurt her as well. I couldn't stop thinking that he hurt you and the pups while I wasn't there... that I was too late. I don't know how long it took because he kept playing games, but I finally got her away from him... of course it was then I found that it had been all an illusion. Yukiko wasn't actually there... it's fuzzy after that; I can remember only bits and pieces. I remember being the in village, I was looking for you but I wasn't in control of my own body. The look on your face... I never wanted to see that look every again; then I was in darkness, asleep or what felt like when I was sealed to the Goshinboku, and then I saw you again in the field... it was like I stepped back in time."

"Izayoi said I sealed you in the well because Naraku had put some sort of curse on you that rendered you under his control. Apparently the children were then sent here to brake the curse, we thought it would work... until you practically crash landed in the clearing the way you did."

"Yes... I felt the power open the well but I knew something was missing, hearing your voice weakened Naraku's control like it does every other time I was in trouble... you've always brought me back from the darkness."

Kagome again blushed at his praise, she wasn't use to receiving such flattering comments from the man she loved, and her half demon never was so generous with compliments. But then again Kagome had to remember this was a completely different Inuyasha, gone was the rude, insecure, tortured half demon and in his place sat a smug, not shy at all and very handsome, confident full demon man. She quickly pushed down any inappropriate thoughts that she feared would pop up, wanting to stay on topic.

"Okay so we know Naraku tricked you by using Yuki as bait and then he sent you to attack the village and kill the children and me." Kagome was startled when he shifted his weight and shot up off the hill, a growl to match the one when he was a crazed monster left his lips.

"I won't let that happen again! This will end today, I won't give him the chance to escape this time and go under ground... I will die to protect the pups and you."

"How can we do anything when we're here? I don't even know how I got us here let alone how to get us back... we're trapped."

"We aren't trapped Kagome, you just need to relax and release the seal on your mind that you placed there. You're body needed time to heal and so you've placed a seal to lock yourself away here; you do it all the time in the future so I know."

"But I don't feel stressed anymore, I know you're not going to attack me and isn't that the reason I brought us here?"

"That might have been one of the reasons as to why you're here; however, you're not trying to hide from something are you?"

"Hi-hide from something... w-why would I do that?" Kagome looked around, everywhere but directly at his face... a clear sign to him that she was avoiding something that involved him.

"Kagome..."

"Honestly Inuyasha I don't know what you're talking about, I have no reason to be here. I want to go back and help get rid of Naraku... he's caused so much pain and it's time he stopped!"

"Could it be your pain you're hiding from?" Inuyasha knew she didn't want to focus on her problem anymore and that was the reason she keep changing the topic, trying to get his mind focused on the evil half demon. But he was no longer the one track minded, bound for revenge half demon, his main focus always came to her now.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about I."

"I may have been under Naraku's control but I could sense everything; you and the pup are at odds, he has treated you disrespectfully and he should be punished for it... to disrespect one's mate is punishable by death according to demon law. He is foolish to hold Kikyo's death over your head."

"But he has every right... I didn't' tell him of Inu's plan, it's my fault she was murdered," Kagome couldn't believe he wasn't blaming her for his first love's death.

"Inu was acting on his own, even if you told the half demon he wouldn't have been able to stop my son. Inu has a god on his side, and has been under his command since birth... her fate was decided the moment his set foot out of the well. But it is still was not his place to blame you for your right and claim on him."

"How did you handle it... were you angry at her death?"

"I was more angry at myself than anyone else, I allowed her to remain in this world because I felt she had the right to be present at Naraku's death; however, I didn't think he would disappear for nearly fifteen years. I shouldn't have been careless, I took you as my mate before the finale battle was every fought... and I nearly lost you." Inuyasha dropped down in front of her, and mindful of his longer claws and gently grazed her cheek, his longing to touch her finally been satisfied.

Kagome was uneasy with his touch; she felt she was betraying Inuyasha... with himself, "What do you mean?" She took his hand touching her face and put it in her lap keeping it there with her own on top, every once and a while she would brush her thumb over his knuckles to try and calm the twitch his hand obtained.

"I was stupid not to talk to Kikyo before mating you, she became enraged that we were together and had pups. I had been at the western palace for another of Sesshomaru's impromptu meetings... when she kidnapped you. She took you to the well and was going to kill you, she had it in her head that if you were gone we could be together again; she was serious with her threat and I had no choice but to kill her. I felt horrible for what I did; I should have talked to her before I did anything... I should have told her goodbye. Of course I then was in a depression for months after, not wishing to be near anyone, I pushed you and the pups away... when you needed me most. It's sad to say, but its better that Inu finished her off now than having to deal with it later. The half demon is upset now and he's blaming you but he's really blaming himself because he didn't act fast enough; trust me when I say this, he will be over this soon... but you can't give up on him, don't give up on me. He needs you now more than ever and once this is all over he will make all this pain worth staying by his side, please don't lock yourself here... he needs you, I need you."

Kagome couldn't look in his eyes because of his intense gaze, she knew his words were true and it wasn't until now did she realize how much she was hurting by Inuyasha's rejection. But she let that pain leave her heart and just held on to the hope of what the demon promised, but that future wouldn't be known until after Naraku was defeated. Her eyes instinctively closed when she felt something soft and warm pressed against her forehead, the demon's nose brushed against her causing a giggle to slip pass her lips.

_'I can never stay mad at him for long, I just hope once this is all over Inuyasha will forgive me.'_

_'There's nothing that needs to be forgiven for Kagome, he never blamed you in the first place.'_ Inuyasha's calm words and warm embrace caused her to relax and unknowingly allowing her fully charged spiritual powers to break the seal and release them from her mind.

* * *

"Kagome!"

Hearing the gruff voice of her half demon drew her back to the present. When she opened her eyes the blinding white light had begun to disappear, she came face to face with the massive dog demon once again, only this time his gaze wasn't blood thirsty like before. His large gold eyes were peaceful and held a warm, friendly sparkle to them.

Everyone else in the field watched as the dog laid on its belly and allowed Kagome to touch his fur, they were fearful that the dog would bite her but as her tiny hands coasted over his nose and he merely closed his eyes seemingly enjoying her touch they knew something was different this time. Inuyasha didn't care if the situation was different now; his beast was demanding that he get his mate away from the rival male... even if it was his older self.

Kagome watched the dog tilt his head to the side in a peaceful manner, it brought a smile to her face seeing him so calm and no longer in pain. "Inuyasha?" The dog's eyes shot open and his ears went up showing his full attention was on her. Neither said anything as he stood back up to his full height which he easily towered over the trees, and turned to face Naraku.

"What are you doing? Do as I demand and kill them!" The dog shook his head and bared his fangs much like before only this time he was in full control.

"It's no use Naraku! He's free of the control you had over him," Kagome stood behind the dog because he wasn't allowing her to step closer to their enemy, his back paw blocked most of her body and kept her where he wanted her.

"What is she talking about?" Inuyasha found it hard to believe, one minute he was trying to hurt Kagome and then there was a flash of light for a whole five minutes and now the dog is better... he found that hard to believe and what further angered the boy was that Kagome was backing him up.

"Bottom line dad, is that mom was the missing part to break our dad out of the spell Naraku had on him. He's back... and pissed, I am so glad I'm his pup and not Naraku right now." Maru smiled and quickly backed up to where his sisters where standing, ready to watch the bomb go off.

* * *

**Note- So everything went well in Kagome's mind, Inuyasha even set her straight about the whole Inuyasha/Kikyo thing and he's not really mad at her... now they just have to fix things together, and of course older Inuyasha has to set his younger self straight too about his behavior, but that's for later. Now that the older dog demon is free from Naraku's control he can help fight and use his true power... Naraku don't stand a chance against big papa!**

**other note- I've got the chibi drawing of older Inuyasha and Kagome finished, and I've started a chibi Inu, both are on my devianart site if you wish to see.**

**Thanks to:  
**IzayoiLover666  
InuXKag0.0  
foreveramuto98  
Yuuki-Chan64  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX  
parisadaja  
Taeniaea  
Diamond369  
SorenLovesHolly  
InuGirl72  
twianime01  
livi the inuyasha lover  
ElvenMermaid  
XxGoddess-Of-LovexX  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
Akiko Rainleaf Kayla  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
crazybananasprinkles  
Frankiegirl2020  
Daichilover  
kaiyee16  
KairiAngel13  
Broken White Roses  
trekker4life  
mssweetychessgir  
edasama  
Say my name15  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	70. Using the tainted jewel

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

The walls were closing in on him, and with the loss of control over the dog demon he knew the time he had was short and now outnumbered if he didn't leave now he would surely die. All eyes were on him and he knew it would be hard to escape... but he could do it. Slowly and calmly as to not seem like he was doing anything odd he began to back away towards the forest again.

But the demon's sharper eyes noticed the smallest of movements and quickly let out a gruff snort like growl signaling the pups to move. In a flash, faster than Naraku could process, Inu and Anna were behind him blocking his only escape route.

"It's no use Naraku!" Kagome's words riled up the dog demon and he charged, diving for the smaller man.

Naraku saw the fangs and claws coming at him and released a large amount of miasma, like a squid shoots ink at its attacker, he hoped the poison gas would affect the dog like it did other demons. But when the dog's head was fully engulfed in the purple haze and nothing happened a whole new bout of fears erupted from the evil half demon; in truth the older Inuyasha's demonic aura easily cancelled out his and diluted the miasma... having no effect o him.

The minute the great dog had gone in to attack Naraku he left Kagome unprotected, even though Naraku was distracted Inuyasha wasn't comfortable with all that happened the night before with her out in the open. He ran forward and drew her into his arms drawing a squeak out of the girl. "Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed and embraced her tighter, relieved that she was safely in his arms.

"Inuyasha... what's wrong?" Kagome was confused as to why he even wanted to touch her; she was shocked when he buried his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath of her scent.

"You stupid wench... don't ever do that again do you hear me! He could have killed you, what were you thinking!"

_'Just when I think he's being nice he has to open his mouth!'_ Kagome pushed against Inuyasha, fighting to get away from him; however, he refused to allow her to break out of his grip. "Inuyasha release me now! Let me go, let me go!" She beat on his chest in tears, but he refused to loosen his hold.

"No Kagome I won't!" He allowed her to hit him, her feeble punches didn't faze him, and he quickly scooped her into his arms and moved away from the main battle.

Inuyasha himself wanted to be part of the grand battle, having been effected by Naraku the most it only seemed fair that he deal the final blow. For what that bastard did to Kikyo and himself, pitting them against each other with their mistrust, causing her death and his fifty year seal, he wanted to gut him alive and watch as he slowly bleeds to death upon Tetsusaiga's blade. But the squirming girl in his arms was the only reason he was frozen to the spot, though he desperately wanted to be a part of this battle and it hurt him so much to have to sit it out and it would more secure their victory if he could be over there; but another part of him wouldn't allow him to leave Kagome's side. He feared if he did it would only invite Naraku to attack her again and he couldn't have that, he couldn't watch her die again.

_'Why won't he listen to me?'_ Kagome gave a frustrated sigh of defeat knowing despite her best efforts to try and get out of his arms, his grip was iron tight and she had no choice but to just sit there and deal with it. She quickly remembered the older demon's words and his pleas that she gives him a little more time. To her it didn't matter if he yelled and called her names for the rest of her life... she could never stop loving him; but sometimes his words just hurt too much and she couldn't be near him, this was one of those times.

* * *

The dog demon snarled and yipped, large dust clouds stirred up from the giant body tousling on the ground with the smaller creature; it looked almost like normal dog chasing a rodent around the yard and now had it trapped at the fence. With the dirt and miasma all around it was hard to see who was winning, Inu and Anna were ready to help their father should Naraku escape.

At one point during the scuffle, Naraku managed to get the upper hand and used his old tentacle trick to trap the dog's mouth shut. But that didn't last long because the dog reared up like a trapped horse, and wretched his jaws open, ripping the vine like rope in the process. This action however gave Naraku the time he needed to dash away from the three demons; the dog was hot on his trail though again blocking the woods off. And when he tried to escape using the saimyosho and his miasma the dog snorted as if offended and easily swatted him back to the ground with his paw, pinning him to the dirt and putting pressure on the tiny body waiting for bones to snap.

But before the sound could be heard the spiked armor Naraku wore came alive and pierced his attacker's paw straight through. The dog yelped in pain and drew his foot away, blood trailing in its wake.

Finally free from his attacker Naraku sprung up and attempted his third escape, but that too was stopped only this time by Anna and the Wind Scar, her honey colored eyes blazing with fury directed at Naraku for harming her father. At the last second Naraku dodged the Wind Scar but was unable to prevent Inu's Dragon Twister from ripping apart his body again.

The dog demon licked his injured paw, a satisfied smirk on his face pleased with his pups actions to prevent Naraku fleeing; they knew if he did their history would be repeating itself again.

* * *

"Yeah alright Inu, go!" Both Izzy and Yuki were cheering on the side lines for their older brother when Naraku exploded into tiny pieces of flesh again. At first the younger pups were terrified seeing their father being possessed, but now that everything was okay they were like the group's own little cheering squad; they encouraged any and everyone that went up against their enemy.

Kagome, though worried about the older Inuyasha because he was hurt, couldn't keep the smile from appearing on her face seeing the little girls so excited... they really didn't know the danger they were in. In their time Naraku had been in hiding so they never suffered from his cruel games, just thinking about them having a happy future set her mind for what needed to be done. _'Naraku still hasn't completely absorbed the jewel, if I can purify it...' _Kagome tried to stand but didn't have much luck because the arm around her waist kept her seated, she had forgotten Inuyasha still held her.

"Where do you think you're going wench?"

"I need to help, Naraku hasn't absorbed the jewel fully yet and I can still get to it."

"Like hell I'm letting you anywhere near there!"

"Inuyasha, I don't need to get close to him, I just need to purify the jewel and maybe it'll do it to him as well."

"And how the hell are you going to that huh!" Inuyasha didn't want her involved in the fight anymore, she had already been kidnapped and nearly killed because of all this, and he kept reminding himself of that while she told him her plan. Her plan did make a lot of sense however Inuyasha wasn't going to allow her out of his arms to execute it.

Kagome saw the look of determination in his eyes and she knew he wasn't going to let go of her, she was going to have to fight to get what she wanted. "Inuyasha please release me, this needs to end now. Naraku will get away if I don't help."

"And what can you do, you're nothing but a weak human that I have to continuously keep alive..."

Kagome froze in his arms, and she was finding it rather hard to breathe with every passing minute; he had said she was weak in the past and that was why he protected her, and though she thought of herself as a burden he denied it all the time. So now hearing him call her weak and useless set back all the positive moments between them; deep down she always felt he thought this way but hoped it was just her self-esteem problems.

Inuyasha had a bad habit of saying things he didn't mean when he couldn't express how he felt about something, but this time it was different; he knew exactly what he was saying and knew it would hurt the girl in his arms. But that was his plan, he wanted her so distracted by his words that she would forget about her original plan to stop Naraku... he just wanted her safe; but he didn't realize how far off his plan was.

Kagome wouldn't cry she refused to show her tears to this jerk anymore, he thinks she's so weak well she would show him. She redoubled her efforts to get out of his arms, throwing her body weight into his chest and gouging his arms with her dull human nails. Her attacks didn't hurt him; they were more annoying than anything but he refused to release her. "Stop it Kagome, you're only going to hurt yourself."

"Then do as she says and let her go you jerk," Maru growled baring his fangs at his father.

Everyone heard the half demon's words towards his miko, the children were speechless. Izzy and Yuki were too little to even remember their parents ever interacting but Maru and Karin were much older and remembered how loving and caring their father was towards their mother, he always treated her like the queen she was meant to be. So to hear him call her weak and useless set the twins into a rage and wanted to help Kagome all they could.

Older Inuyasha must have heard his younger self disrespecting his mate as well because he stopped licking his now healed paw and roared in their direction warning the pup to do as she demanded and release her. Inuyasha bared his fangs at everyone that was challenging his right to her, but the dog was too powerful, forcing the younger to relent.

_'What the hell is he doing, he wants Kagome safe just like I do yet he challenges me... what the hell is he thinking!' _

Kagome was relieved to finally be out of Inuyasha's overbearing embrace; now she could put her plan into action... the only problem was how to go about it. In order for her to cleanse the jewel and not get close to Naraku is use a sacred arrow, but there lied in the problem... since Naraku kidnapped her before she made it back to the hut the night before she didn't have access to her bow or quiver of arrows; she would have to return to the village or continue to sit on the side lines of the fight and pray the children and their father could somehow find a way to defeat Naraku. Just as she was about to make a run for the village a massive amount of dark energy erupted from the center of the field.

* * *

Naraku was at his wits end, he couldn't attack because all three dog demons whether they were half demons or not were far stronger than he was, and when he tried to escape they would shoot him down; he didn't want to do this but it was the only thing he could think of. He knew the risks of tapping into the jewel's powers and using them for ill intent, the small orb had been in his possession long enough to be fully engulfed in darkness making it easier to wield; however, there was always a consequence with a selfish wish.

Coming to this decision, Naraku drew the tainted jewel from within his body where he had been keeping it hidden. The black putrid aura surrounded the tiny sphere, drawing on the hatred from everyone in the area to farther taint it.

The great dog released a warning bark to his pups, not liking where this was going now that the jewel was involved; he saw Anna take a step back but Inu refused to do so, his boy was just as stubborn as he was. Since the boy refused to listen, the dog stepped forward and pushed his pups behind him with his paw refusing to allow them near Naraku again. And it was for good reason to because Naraku gripped the jewel and made a wish.

The sky began to darken as if it was about to rain; the wind began to pick up causing the temperature to drop and trees that were damaged from the fight to fall over. Kagome was nearly knocked on her back by the violent gusts had it not been for Inuyasha again pulling her to his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders blocking the wind from hitting her with his giant billowing sleeves. Kagome was still angry at him for his harsh words toward her earlier but when he did such caring things like this made it hard for her to hate him.

Like the pure white light that engulfed Kagome and the possessed dog demon, Naraku was bathed in a pure black light caused by the jewel's aura. After his body was covered, the light spread quickly and grew in height to about the same size as the dog himself.

"What's happening!" Sango was terrified witnessing the events in front of them. She pulled Kohaku close to her body in protection; this whole time Naraku didn't seem to notice the boy but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Naraku is trying to use the jewel," Kagome explained over the roaring wind and Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh, that means he's getting desperate, he's making a mistake trying to control the jewel." Inuyasha too at one time wanted the jewel to make him a full demon, he wanted to belong in the world that hated him for being both; but now that didn't matter, he could remain what he was... because of Kagome. Just thinking about that made him pull the girl tighter to his body.

"What is he thinking, trying to wish on the jewel will only backfire and corrupt him." Kagome wasn't really worried about Naraku himself, but she worried about how the jewel will lash out because of the selfish wish asked of it.

The group's greatest fear came to life when the black light began to fade... and half demon Naraku was no longer there, in his place stood a thirty foot tall spider. The eight fuzzy black legs were trying to stabilize the giant body, some sort of green poisonous saliva was dripping from its fangs; and its big beady red eyes were twitching all over the place, getting use to his new body and surroundings.

Seeing the spider appear from the smoke caused Kagome to whimper and bury herself closer to Inuyasha. _'Ew, ew, ew! He's a bug... he's a giant spider!'_ All her plans to purify him completely left her mind and all she wanted now was to find a giant shoe or a can of bug spray to kill him.

Inuyasha knew Kagome hated any types of bugs and seeing the spider he knew she was completely out of this fight which he was relieved about; he tried to comfort her as best as he could at this moment. He needed to be strong for her, even if he himself was on edge with this new version of their enemy. He would now have a chance to be in the battle and help kill Naraku... they would need his help now. _'This just got a lot more difficult.' _

* * *

**Note: I'm going to say it again, but by now everyone should know I hate battle scenes... to me they are a lot better watching them than writing about them. I hoping to end the battle in the next chapter, which means there aren't many more after that. Possibly two or three more... or a few more after that I'm not sure how long it will be to finish this, but I will let you know. I have started up classes again, and yes I go to class during the summer... no it's not summer school, I go so I can graduate faster from college, it's ten weeks with classes three days and week; so that means chapters are going to be slowly coming out, so bare with me.**

**And one more thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter. I'm surprised no one mentioned the strange name that popped up in the dream sequence with Kagome and older Inuyasha. He mentioned the name Yukiko several times... it's really Yuki's full name, all the pups' names (minus Karin and Anna) are nicknames. Inu, Maru, Izzy, and Yuki are all not there full names, you already know Yuki's... wonder what the others are. Older Inuyasha only uses their full names (accept Inu) when speaking with them so you'll find out soon.**

**Thanks to:  
**blankExpressions-  
livi the inuyasha lover  
KoiKorosu  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
butterfly here i come  
Diamond369  
twianime01  
InuGirl72  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
crazybananasprinkles  
parisadaja  
Broken White Roses  
Daichilover  
Frankiegirl2020  
InuXKag0.0  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
foreveramuto98  
Yuuki-Chan64  
KairiAngel13  
edasama  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	71. Sacred arrow

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

The spider released a high pitched screech that caused everyone to cover their ears and all those with heightened dog hearing to nearly go deaf. With the giant dog distracted the spider charged him and knocked him off balance using four of its eight legs to keep its prey pinned to the ground so it could sink its fangs into the dog's now exposed neck.

The second the spider touched him however the dog went into survival mode and used its back legs to push on the bulbous body of the spider, propelling him into the air and landing him into the groove of trees he was so desperate to get to earlier. The dog then rolled to its belly and stood, waiting for the next attack.

"What do we do now? I doubt the Wind Scar will affect him with that hard outer shell and father isn't going to let us fight anymore anyway."

"Feh... he's being stubborn, he knows he can't kill it, not without help. Mother needs to find the jewel in its body," Inu looked over his shoulder at Kagome, who was still nestled in Inuyasha's arms.

When he transformed Naraku obtained a hard outer shell on his back, like a turtles', to protect him for attacks he couldn't see coming at him because of his huge size. This prevent Anna and Inu from using most of their weapons' powers because it would just bounce off. But with the shell came a price because it appeared the spider's under belly was extremely sensitive and completely open for shots at the right time. When the dog threw the spider off earlier he dug his claws into the stomach and tore a nice bit off; the only down side to this knowledge was seeing the wound heal just as rapidly as it was inflicted.

Processing all of this information into her head, Anna was distracted and almost jumped when her brother moved next to her. With Sounga still in hand she watched the sword glow completely black... that wasn't a good sign. "Inu... what are you doing?"

The older boy took two steps in front of his sister and raised the hell blade over his head, "Waking the dead," was the only answer he gave as he brought the sword down in a swinging motion, cutting the air in front of him.

Throughout her life Inu has always been there for his little sister. They have been together the longest and were each other's best friend, Anna would always be his loyal little sister and he her protective elder brother, in her eyes he could do no wrong... but there was on part of his life she could never agree with and it was that sword.

He over powered the dark aura that controlled it when he was first given it as a baby, but whenever he used it there was a bone chilling coldness about him that no one could touch. He helped unwilling souls cross over and she believed that to be fine but their mother taught her to respect the dead, but he playing with them like he did wasn't right. Bringing them back to the living world as mindless slaves to do his bidding was making him no better than Naraku or the witch that brought Kikyo back... but Anna would never say that to his face, deep down she wished he was never given that sword even with all his power he could never fully control it.

Sounga's unstable demonic aura lashed out but Inu pushed it back with his own quietly demanding the sword to do his bidding. Suddenly out of thin black strip of dark aura out across the path Inu made with the blade. The slip grew in size in the middle as a set of five claws broke through. But those sharp talons were the last thing they needed to worry about.

Inu had opened another void in space that was connected to hell, this creature breaking free was a damn soul that the boy had under his control. This one was far bigger than the first he summoned when he fought Inuyasha a month ago... a lot stronger too. When it fully emerged from the portal it didn't blindly go on the attack, it stood on four legs and surveyed the damage done to the field and the other occupants in it.

"He did that thing again, he brought the dead demon back out," Inuyasha remembered that void and the strange creatures that came out of it.

"They aren't really dead you know Dad, it's their spirit in a form, but brother doesn't normally summon ones bigger than him; the bigger they are the harder they are to control." Maru had seen Inu summon hellish creatures for most of his life; it was a neat little trick that he used when protecting the village from demon attacks when their father was away.

_'Why not fight demons with demons... wastes less energy and fewer people get killed,'_ was Inu's reasoning every time he released one.

The dog demon witnessed his son's action, on rare accusations he was pleased that the boy was able to protect the family while he was away but most of the time he hated that his pup played with the dead. And now that the ghost of his old man in his demon for was staring back at him he wasn't happy at all.

"Keh, he's pissed because the pup brought my old man back from the dead," Inuyasha didn't know how he felt about what Inu did. Since he didn't really know his father or spend time with him he wasn't really fazed at seeing him.

"Your... your father? Why would Inu disrespect him like that?" Kagome knew her son was angry with Inuyasha's actions towards her, but he still went too far by bringing his deceased grandfather into this fight.

"The pup is trying to end the fight and so he believed it was a good plan... though it was really stupid."

Kagome never expected Inuyasha to defend Inu she assumed he would remain angry with the boy for killing Kikyo. _'Okay... who are you and what have you done with the real Inuyasha?' _

* * *

"Brother what have you done?" Anna couldn't believe he would do such a thing, bringing their grandfather into this and being under control... it was just wrong, he had truly gone off the deep end.

"I've evened the playing field for father at least until mother is ready."

_'What does he mean mother is ready?'_ Anna looked over to the group again; Kagome was still in Inuyasha's hold. _'Mother is terrified of Naraku's demon form and she doesn't have any sort of weapon to attack with. What is brother planning?' _Anna looked around the field, if her brother made the comment then there was something in the wings he was planning that no one else knew about. And then she saw it, in the shadow of the trees in the distance behind all the demons, with the sun nearly at its highest point in the sky Anna saw the reflection of a weapon.

_'How did he... when did he bring...'_

The girl was distracted again when her brother signaled their ghostly grandfather to move out and do his bidding. And since he was already dead he could freely attack Naraku without worrying of death, even if the giant spider managed to strike him and send him back to the afterlife Inu could simply summon him back.

Now with both the deceased dog general and the older Inuyasha on the offense Naraku didn't stand a chance at protecting himself. One dog would jump on his back and use their claws on the hard shell, and when he would try to throw him off the other dog would go for his soft under belly. It was working to a point, Naraku would get his own hits in every now and then but two on one was taking its toll; but you can never let your guard down with this demon.

The wounds on his stomach continued to heal too quickly to do much damage and Inuyasha wanted to leave a more permanent mark, but he acted too quickly and irrationally and charged in again wanting to take a larger chunk of flesh from his body, hoping a larger wound would take longer to heal. But when he sunk his fangs in he was assaulted with a mouth full of miasma. Not to swallow the deadly liquid he immediately spat it back on the ground and whimpered in pain when it burned the inside of his mouth.

"Dad!" Maru saw his father in pain and was worried, he never saw his old man in so much pain all in one day before.

Kagome was also worried, being a victim of Naraku's poison herself; she knew the pain the giant dog was going through at the moment. _'Inuyasha.'_

Her fears were not needed however because once all the liquid was out of his mouth older Inuyasha was fine, his mouth was already healing and all that was left was a lingering bad taste in his mouth; the experience taught him a lesson though, he wouldn't be biting the spider anymore.

A low vibration, which could barely be heard by the humans, erupted into the field; all demons, both full and half blooded, turned their attention to the ghostly specter among them. The eldest dog demon seemed to be reprimanding his son for the rash action he just showed, and Kagome could have sworn she saw Inuyasha's large honey colored eyes roll as an undignified snort left his massive nose, clearly being definite towards his father.

"This is taking too damn long! Claws and teeth ain't going to kill Naraku." Inuyasha was tired of this game of cat and mouse, everyone has been up for over a day and he knew the humans were tired... this needed to end.

"Inuyasha, I don't think they want you to get involved, if they can't stop him... how can you?" Kagome didn't really want to dose his hopes but she also didn't want him to get hurt by trying to help when they didn't need him. "And besides... where is Tetsusaiga?" the young miko just now noticed that the sword wasn't in its normal place at his hip, and she also wanted to know why he hadn't lost control over his blood yet without it.

"It's over there, I dropped it when I thought the dog was going to kill you," Inuyasha motioned with his head behind him where his sword laid untransformed in the grass. "It wouldn't be any use right now anyway; if the Wind Scar were to affect him then the pup would have already used it."

The younger warriors' attention locked on the giant spider as it released a hissing like roar and charged full force at the older Inuyasha. Not really expecting the full frontal assault by the bug, the dog was shocked when he appeared suddenly in front of him. In a last ditch effort to distract Naraku and protect his boy one more time, the Dog General dove in front of Inuyasha and took the bite Naraku intended Inuyasha to receive.

The spider's fangs sunk in deep and released a poisonous venom that probably would have kill the dog if he weren't already dead to being with; there was no howl of pain or even a whimper, the dog simply disappeared in a puff of black smoke... leaving Naraku's neck fully exposed for the kill. Older Inuyasha didn't wait a second before latching on to the vulnerable flesh, his jaw locking so no matter how much the spider shook he wouldn't be thrown off.

Like before when he bite in Naraku's body, the miasma spewed forth and into his mouth, but he didn't back down. He ignored the bad burning taste in his mouth and bite harder; this was the moment he had been waiting for... now he just needed to find a way to kill the bastard. He was thinking of flipping Naraku on to his back and allowing Inu to tear open his belly and hopefully find the jewel still whole inside.

He then began pushing with his back legs over powering Naraku's eight and trying to turn him over, to complete his plan. But that plan changed when he had the spider up straight, towering over everyone else, and suddenly a great amount of spiritual power rose from the forest directly behind Naraku.

The aura was incredibly strong and seemed to be channeled in small area in the center of the woods. There was no warning as the power was released in the steady stream of pure white light of a scared arrow. The weapon headed straight for Naraku's back, but this time the hard shell was no protection from the arrow's sharp metal tip. It broke pass the armor as if it wasn't there, and embedded itself deep in Naraku's body.

He released one more roar, and made one last attempt to injure the dog demon who had released its death grip on his neck when the arrow was let loose. Naraku's attempt was never carried out though as the spiritual energy within the arrow was fully released and purified him from the inside out. His body glowed a pure white before completely bursting into an array of colorful sparks that lit up the sky.

The group was shocked by the outcome; Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just witnessed. "Naraku just... is he gone? And that arrow... it was so strong," Miroku could barely piece his thoughts together; it was all just too hard to believe for him as well.

_'Not even Kagome's spiritual powers were that strong, that means it had to be...'_ "Kikyo..."

Kagome stiffened in the half demon's arms hearing the other woman's name again, she didn't want to believe what appeared to be true, her nightmare just didn't want to seem to end. _'I don't understand, we all saw Inu take her life... how is this happening?'_ All the questions the group had were about to be answered as the person who shot the arrow began to approach them from the woods darkness.

_'Oh god...' _

* * *

**Note: So is it really over? Is Naraku really dead? And who shot that arrow... was it really Kikyo like Inuyasha thinks? So it took so long to get the chapter out, I really hate battles as you all know... they are so boring to me. There's not much left with this story... maybe a few chapters, and I'm serious this time.**

**Thanks to:  
**Shenju Ami Mikuu  
KoiKorosu  
parisadaja  
butterfly here i come  
Daichilover  
InuXKag0.0  
blankExpressions-  
starfire1994  
SorenLovesHolly  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Ice-Queen-of-Hate112  
Broken White Roses  
InuGirl72  
twianime01  
edasama  
Yuuki-Chan64  
Diamond369  
Say my name15  
Frankiegirl2020  
foreveramuto98  
crazybananasprinkles  
KairiAngel13  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	72. Reunited

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Mom! Karin look it's mom!" Both Yuki and Izzy charged in to the field racing for the woman who appeared from the forest.

Inuyasha had been expecting Kikyo to emerge from the trees, the arrow with that much spiritual power behind it could have only come from her; he had to be honest with himself and say he was disappointed some that it wasn't her. He was still clinging to the hope that he would be able to properly say goodbye to her; he would just have to be satisfied with the fact that Naraku was finally gone she was avenged.

And yes from the peaceful aura that now surrounded the field, and Sango was practically strangling Miroku with both hugs and kisses as they both were crying; the monk's life was now saved since the wind tunnel no longer pledged his hand... they could now get married and start their family.

With Naraku gone and Kagome no longer in danger, Inuyasha moved away from her to retrieve Tetsusaiga, after the sword was back at his side he did not return to Kagome. He moved over to where Kikyo's robes still laid in the grass, he gently folded the torn cloth and put it in his into his own haori for safe keeping; there was a small amount of ash still among some of the garbs, Inuyasha quickly scooped them up intending to bring them back to her village to rest once more.

"I know this is hard for you," a calming voice to his side startled him somewhat, he was angry that he didn't sense the person and that she dare disturb him at this moment; he refused to snap at her however because he felt just as guilty. "You must not dwell on something you cannot change; you have seen what would have happened had it not come out this way."

"You don't know what would have happened; Kikyo didn't deserve this, so don't assu-." Inuyasha's anger completely vanished when he faced the older woman.

This was the first time he truly laid eyes on the pups' actual mother. Words couldn't describe her beauty; it was as if the gods themselves molded her in their image. She held this other worldly glow about her, a purity that no man could taint; and yet she looked like a simple priestess. She wore the same robes that Keade and Kikyo did, her thick black hair was much longer than the school girl's and she chose to keep them untied as they gently flowed in the breeze. Looking over the rest of her body, even with the billowing robes, Inuyasha could tell she had a great figure for having six pups; motherhood did her wonders, she held a gentleness that matched that of her mother's and yet she is able to handle her full demon mate and six half demon children... she truly was perfect. Inuyasha couldn't wait to witness this transformation in his own Kagome in the upcoming years.

"Upon our return to the village I wish to speak with you alone... we have things that must be settled," the woman turned and moved away from the shocked half demon.

Inuyasha was amazed by her rapidly continuous mood changes, one minute she felt pity for him and the next she was dead serious wishing to have a conversation with him. _'Keh... some things never change.' _He watched as she went over to comfort her younger girls again and the children quickly began filling her in on their adventures of the past two months.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy and then master Mushin mistook the soapy water for sake and was sick for a few days. And mommy he drinks a lot of sake and mommy he doesn't do chores at all, he makes Hachi do them." Yuki was practically jumping out of her sandals eager to tell her mother everything. She was so happy to see her, it was one thing to be with Kagome, she was still young and wasn't completely comfortable with the children; she did care for Kagome but her mommy was still the best.

Her mother smiled and gently grasped the child's hands to try and calm her some. "It doesn't surprise me that he would indulge in some unmonkly things, he was that way when I first met him," the older Kagome smiled and drew the small girl into a deep hug. "I've missed you so much my baby," Kagome's eyes then locked with her second youngest child. "And how are you my Izayoi-chan?" She extended her hand and gently rubbed the black puppy ear closet to her.

"I'm good mommy; I've been helping lady Keade like you asked. You should have seen the looks on daddy's and your faces when they first saw me." Izzy was then drawn into her mother's embrace like her younger sister just as their older siblings approached.

"I am so grateful that you are all unharmed, you don't know how worried I was for the time you were away."

"Ah Ma! We're fine, we got your brains and we weren't going to let you down."

"Maru's right mom, we weren't going to fail," Karin gave a small smile, her icy demeanor quickly melting in her mother's presence.

"I know the task I asked of you would be completed, I meant did you behave yourself while here; I know you, Maru, tend to go a little wild when given the chance... you listened to your brother yes?"

"Mom... you know me."

"TiaYomaru..." Maru flinched; his full name was only used when his mother was serious in her questioning.

"He didn't listen to Inu mommy; he came to the village last month and weakened the barrier you had on the well... big brother had to reseal it."

"Oh come on Iz!"

"Well we will talk about that when we all get back to the village, and I will listen to all your other stories girls," Kagome kissed both twins on their foreheads and move passed them to her two oldest children.

Both Anna and Inu had hung back when their mother entered the field, they knew once she spoke to each of their younger siblings then she would greet them so they were in no hurry. Anna couldn't keep from smiling when Kagome came up to her and drew her into a tight hug. With her now there meant Anna no longer needed to play the role of the protective female towards the younger pups. The eldest daughter of Inuyasha's wasn't really as cold hearted as she played to be around the group and Naraku; no she truly held her mother's calm, peaceful behaviors... she was actually quite a pleasant young woman... the group would really be surprised.

"You were the one I worried about most my Anna... but I am so proud of you."

A slight blush crept on to the teen's face at her mother's words, "Thanks mom."

Kagome gently brushed her thick white bangs out of her eyes, she silently scanned the girl to make sure she was truly okay and Naraku hadn't harmed her in anyway. Having finally been satisfied that her little girl was okay she then turned to her oldest child, having felt his gave on her since she fired the arrow. "My Inu... you've had quite the burden placed on your shoulders." Kagome moved over to the boy and gently brushed her fingers against his cheek.

"I'm fine mother, what's done is done and you are safe," Inu's words were always cold and calculated, though he did hold a slight gentleness and fondness in his eyes when speaking to her. His mother was everything to him and he would never wish to show her any disrespect. She was his mother yes but she was also his best friend and the one person he could sit down and tell all of his secrets too; with his father constantly away when he was a small pup, his mother and he were very close.

"It is you I am more worried about my son not I." The truth behind it all was Kagome hated what her son was forced to do. It was a mere few minutes after his birth when Izanami-no-Mikoto appeared in the hut and practically forced this life on her baby. From the age of six Inu had been travelling to villages around the country side retrieving the souls of the dead, and the older he got the longer he was away from home; this has been the longest he's stayed in one place for a long time.

"Well now that this is over with, maybe all that will change," a voice deeper than either Maru or Inu's filled the field and drew every ones' attention to where the remaining dog demon was standing; only the massive creature was no longer there, in his place... was a man. Not just any man, it was the same man that Kagome spoke to while in her mind, it was Inuyasha... full demon Inuyasha.

* * *

The group, minus Kagome, was shocked by the older man's appearance and the younger Inuyasha cringed at seeing what was a top his older self's head. _'Damn-it, I thought if I ever became a full demon I'd lose those damn ears!'_ But seeing the one thing that marked him as a half demon only farther enhanced now in his full demon body put him into a slight depression. _'Keh... Kagome probably loves them.'_ He could just imagine her reaction upon first seeing them, she loved touching them as they were now; they practically had her name written on them now.

No one else was really paying attention to the half demon's displeasured expressions; they were all now watching the interaction between the mated couple. Upon hearing her mate's voice after so many years brought tears to Kagome's eyes. Inu stepped away from his mother, giving her permission to approach the older demon. She took a hesitant first few steps, afraid if she made the wrong move he would completely vanish and this all just be a dream.

After those first few seconds and nothing happening she then closed the distance between her lover, who quickly engulfed her in a tight embrace. "Inuyasha! ... Oh god I thought I'd never see you again."

"Shhh... calm yourself, I'm here, I would never leave you alone Kagome," the demon tried to comfort the upset woman in his arms by gently brushing her hair and rubbing her back with his hands.

With the two so close one could easily see that Inuyasha towered over Kagome's much smaller body. In his half demon form she reached to his shoulder and when they argued she could almost her point across. Even older Kagome barely reached the demon's mid chest area and eye level was out of the question.

In the back of his mind when watching the mates embrace, Inuyasha vaguely wondered if this was how his parents looked before his birth. Then he immediately shook that thought from his mind, now was not the time to be thinking of happy moments; he first needed to lay Kikyo to rest before he could have any happiness.

Kagome too was watching the couple knowing this was never happy for her, things were so messed up between her and Inuyasha right now; she wasn't sure if anything could ever be fixed.

"I've missed you so much Inuyasha," Kagome pushed against her husband's armored chest plate, signaling that she wanted to look at him. When they broke apart and she was able to gaze into his liquid gold eyes, her fingers immediately went to his demonic markings on his cheeks; following the lines lead her delicate hands up the sides of his face were his human ears used to be on the moonless night... and if he were still half demon. Both chuckled at the thought and then Kagome's hands finally met their destination as they buried themselves into his hair and began stroking his large puppy ears.

A deep throaty chuckle erupted from the demon's mouth which was followed by a purring from in his chest... which earned a bubbly more feminine laughter to come from Kagome as he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand a little more. Kagome knew after being mated to him for so many years just how he liked his ears rubbed, and his sweet spot was at the base of the furry triangle; if she kept it up his right foot would surely begin to twitch. But she didn't want to embarrass him, the younger group had this imagine of him as a big scary powerful demon... it would completely ruin his reputation by seeing him whimpering like a pup by her small human hands.

The minute she pulled away from his weak spot a cry left his lips for a split second before he crashed his lips to hers' in a desperate kiss. Not one to deny any request of her mate, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck deepening the kiss; having not been able to be with him in such a long time she too was eager to feel him. However everyone else wasn't so excited to witness what should be a private moment.

"Um... Mom, ew!" Maru paled and quickly turned his gaze away from his parents.

"Maru, mommy and daddy are just kissing," Yuki giggled seeing her older brother's reaction to their parents' affection.

The other adults in the clearing were quite embarrassed, more so of the fact that the older Inuyasha and Kagome could freely show their love for each other when their younger selves' relationship was falling apart right in front of their eyes.

* * *

**Note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy with school work, and I kind of had writer's block for a little while. I don't really like this chapter at all; most people guessed that it was Kagome that shot the arrow... Inu killed Kikyo and she ain't coming back! Older Inuyasha and Kagome were reunited and now the group will be returning to life, how will things turn out now that Naraku is gone? And what does older Kagome have to talk to the younger Inuyasha about? Will Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship be able to survive the betrayal? And I might not have said it before but I've changed the name of the god of death... I think I messed up the name before, but now the real Shinto god of death is in this chapter(and I fixed the 'Grim reaper' chapter where Izzy first talks about Inu). And another child's name was brought up in this chapter... do you remember, and does anyone want to guess who they're named after? (Inu-is name after Inuyasha, Izzy- is named after Izayoi... who Yuki is named after will come later... but there's another that was mentioned in this chapter).**

**Thanks to:  
**Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome**  
**.saku.c9703  
lannamoo  
R.B.H.S  
kaiyee16  
Ruza-chan  
Yuuki-Chan64  
belieber101  
BugBite14  
viridianaln9  
parisadaja  
shippofan2k  
InuGirl72  
Broken White Roses  
cryingcarebear  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
shanteru53  
Daichilover  
foreveramuto98  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
butterfly here i come  
edasama  
twianime01  
InuXKag0.0  
KairiAngel13  
crazybananasprinkles  
livi the inuyasha lover  
SorenLovesHolly  
KoiKorosu  
blankExpressions-  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	73. Kagome's side part 1

_**Don't own Inuyasha cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

After the couple finished embarrassing their children and younger counterparts, they broke away, though Inuyasha refused to allow Kagome out of arms reach, they suggested that the whole group make their way back to the village... many things needed to be settled there. They were surprised upon reaching the outskirts of the tiny town that all the villagers were there to greet them, including the rest of their odd ball family.

"Kagome!"

"Shippo? ...What are you doing back?" Inuyasha had sent both the elder priestess and the young kit to a neighboring village for their safety a few days ago, so Kagome was completely shocked when the little ball of fluff collided with her chest. Even with the shock she was still happy to see him, he was like a ray of sunshine on her rainy day right now.

"Keade said she sensed Naraku yesterday and then when we decided to come back to protect the village, but then a little while ago his aura completely vanished, we thought it might be over... is it?" Shippo clung desperately to the front of Kagome's top, his eyes held the hope that she would agree with his question.

Kagome smiled and drew the child closer to her body," Yes Shippo it's over, Naraku's gone... it's finally over." She was so happy that they decided to return to the village because now she had something to distract herself with than worry about Inuyasha.

"I am relieved to see that no one was hurt," Keade spoke up, a gentle smile on her wise old face; she was also glad that the demon that murdered her sister was finally put to death.

"Well... I wouldn't say that Keade-sama, Kagome was poisoned and near death early this morning... and Kikyo-sama did not make it," Miroku tried informing the priestess of the events without his friend hearing him... that wound really didn't need to be opened again.

"Oh, well then I shall examine the child to that my sister fell in the final battle, but it seems the kami planned it to be so... she will be able rest once again."

Everyone followed the group back into the village and the villagers could be see setting up for some type of celebration. "Keade-sama... why does it seem everyone is getting ready for something?" Kagome's eyes darted around the center of the village like an excited child on their birthday.

"The villagers wish to celebrate your victory child over Naraku and freeing us all of his evil presence."

With the group being twice as big as it was the previous day and would no longer fit into Keade's small hut, they decided to remain outside close to the residence. Inuyasha hadn't been seen for some time, he disappeared shortly after the group met up with the villagers; he was most likely in his tree in the forest... or that's what the pups all said. The smaller pups and Shippo were playing with the village children who were too young to help their parents. Inu and Maru were sent to retrieve wood to make a bonfire that the group could both cook and warm up by.

It was nearly sunset and with the summer months coming to an end and the fall harvest approaching, the nights were being to get colder. Once the fire was going, and the boar that the pups' father hunted was cooking, Maru quickly divulged into the telling of Naraku's demise. Most of the villagers stopped their preparing and came to listen to the tale, the celebration was quickly turning into a small festival and since it was so late they knew the party wouldn't start until tomorrow.

Maru's story was long and descriptive, not leaving out one detail, Miroku helped fill in the parts that Maru didn't know about... mostly the parts before both Karin and the boy were there. With the monk's help everything was completely accurate, though Maru did tone down the part about Inu killing Kikyo... at his mother's request. The villagers still thought of Kikyo as a goddess and telling them that his older brother gutted her like a fish wouldn't sit well with them.

It was quite late once the boys finished and most of the young children had been sent to bed along with their parents, the only people around the fire now were the older men; not having to go out in the field tomorrow because of the celebration gave them the accuse to bring out the sake and get drunk. Despite his protests and denial of being tired Kagome had brought Shippo into Keade's hut about an hour after the sun went down. She too was extremely tired, having been up for nearly two days without sleep, but she wanted to wait up and see if Inuyasha would return tonight; she also needed to find a place for the children and their older selves to rest for the night.

"Kagome, you should go to bed, don't worry about us. It's still a warm night and most of us don't need much sleep," Anna was the one to approach her younger mother and try to reason with her to turn in. The white haired teen had done a complete one-eighty from first appearing in the field last night, her cold dark attitude melted away to a much more bubbly but still wise beyond her years warming one. Her powerful closed in aura was now much like her mother's, open and gentle yet still very very strong.

"Keade spoke to the headman of the village, there are a few empty huts that are used to house merchants that pass through... you are more than welcome to use them."

"We shall think about it but you must rest now Kagome." Every since their real parents appeared, the pups kind of made a silent agreement to stop referring to the younger couple with the titles of 'mom' and 'dad'. Kagome really didn't mind and it made things a little less awkward, plus no one would get confused as to whom the little ones were talking to; Izzy and Yuki slipped up every now and then but no one corrected them.

"I will retire to bed... but I just need."

"He's still sulking in the woods and I doubt he's coming back tonight," Maru chirped up from the other side of the fire, it was almost like he was trying to get Inuyasha to hear him from in the forest and he really didn't care how loud his voice was... or the fact that he was embarrassing Kagome either.

"TaiYomaru..." his mother's stern voice caused the boy to immediately button his lip, silencing his next comment.

When they had come to the village both older Kagome and Inuyasha didn't want to cause panic by being recognized, both were still very young looking despite some twenty odd years age difference between them and their past selves, so they remained at the back of the group and out of sight of the villagers. And even though Kagome was the one to kill Naraku they agreed that all the credit would go to the younger group since that's how history was suppose to go.

Now the parents of the six pups were relaxing under a shadowed tree close to the fire to keep an eye on everything. The dog demon had taken off his armored chest plate and laid it in the grass allowing his wife to use him as a pillow while in his protective embrace, the two had barely separated for a few minutes since they were reunited.

"We will look out for him Kagome, I'm sure he'll turn up by sunrise," with Anna's assuring words she practically forced Kagome to leave the fire and go inside, having to threaten only once to get Inu involved. Having heard his name, the oldest pup who had taking a scouting position in a nearby tree immediately hopped out of it ready to bring his defiant young soon-to-be mother inside the hut... he forcibly made her sleep before and he had no problem doing it again if it was for her benefit. Kagome, not wanting the boy sicked on her, quickly dashed into the hut to finally do as she was told.

* * *

Upon entering Kagome noticed all her friends already asleep, Sango and Miroku were resting against each other giving more space for Kirara to expand out and allow Kohaku to rest in her fur. After the celebration tomorrow was over the demon slayer and monk would begin their plans for marriage which mostly consisted of Miroku building a suitable home for him bride. Kagome was so happy that they could finally be together after so long and wished that she too could feel the joy they must be feeling right now; she quickly banished that thought from her mind and focused on getting some sleep... she didn't want to be upset right now.

Just as she was settling into her sleeping bag with Shippo, movement from across the room caught her eye. Someone... or something shifted against the wall and a pair of ice blue eyes were staring at her from the shadows. Fear creped down her spine thinking some sort of animal had snuck into the small hut, but if that did happen then why wasn't Kirara or Shippo alerted of its presence. The creature wasn't moving nor was it growling in a threatening manner towards her... it just stared; which made it all the more frightening when it spoke suddenly.

"Kagome..."

_'Oh god it knows my name... it wait a minute.'_ The voice was familiar, and no strange demon would say her name so softly as to not wake the others in the room... let alone know her name to begin with. And then her eyes adjusted to the darkness in that corner of the room and Kagome immediately felt ashamed for being scared. "Koga? What... what are you doing here?" She hadn't seen the wolf demon since a few days ago when Maru was dropped off and now that she thought about it he didn't take any part in the finale battle; just where exactly was he during all this time?

Kagome was more curious than tired at the moment so she abandoned the sleeping bag and made her way over to the wall; she really didn't want to wake the others if she talked too loud and with her human hearing she could barely hear him call her name. Finally making it to his side she was shocked to see him only covered in his fur pelt at his waist, his leg and wrist fur like bands plus his armored chest plate and sword, were all in a neat little pile at his side... even his hair was out of its normally top not tail, leaving his midnight black to cascade freely down his back and across his well built chest.

Kagome blushed at his state of undress and wondered the cause of it; she got her answer when she saw the bandages she had brought for Keade wrapped around his middle. "Oh Koga... what happened?" Like she did with any of her friends who were hurt, Kagome began to fuss and fret checking him over; he of course was perfectly alright now but he did enjoy the attention she was giving so he wasn't going to stop her.

"I was patrolling the northern edge of mutt's forest when out of nowhere Naraku appeared... I hate to admit it but with only two shards I wasn't much of a match against him." Kagome was shocked that he just admitted that so freely, normally he would gloat and try to seem like he was the winner... but he was being honest for once, this was a side of the wolf demon she'd never seen before. "And I'd only ever admit that to you Kagome, mutt face would never hear that come out of my mouth."

_'Yup, there's the normal Koga, he wasn't gone for long.'_

Hearing her trying to stop her laughter put a smirk on the demon's face before he continued his story. "Naraku had almost all of the shards and had come to take mine, he mentioned retrieving the slayer's younger sibling also but he escaped or something... he was going after him next. I had planned on running to the village to warn you, but he drew me into battle."

Kagome was actually grateful he didn't make it to the village, Naraku could have easily killed the villagers and none of them would have been able to stop him fearing they too could hurt innocent people.

"I couldn't stop him and he damn near ripped my legs off to get the shards. I wasn't able to move and I guess he killed me because he jabbed his damn hand into my gut and poisoned me, I couldn't move and the last thing I remember is him making a comment about visiting you."

"Koga... if he... if he killed you then how?"

"I don't know... I know I died and then the next thing I could hear I could hear was people talking. I opened my eyes and that human girl that is always with mutt's brother was looking down at me... along with a guy that oddly looked like mutt himself only with black hair."

_'A man that looked like Inuyasha with black hair... he must be talking about Inu.'_

Just as Kagome was about to inform Koga who the boy was, he shocked her yet again. "Your oldest pup is very strong Kagome... I guess dog breath does something right." Even being right next to him Kagome couldn't make out the expression on his face, but the depressed tone of voice was all she really needed to know how he was feeling.

"Koga..."

"I knew you would never be mine, from the minute you began talking about mutt. I do really like you and it wasn't because you could sense the jewel shards, but I knew you were already spoken for. I would always rile him up because I was testing him, testing his devotion to you... I knew sooner or later he's make you his mate; having that pup following me around for the better part of the last two months tells me he does the right thing."

"I don't think that is set in stone anymore," Kagome didn't really want to go into this again, but at the wolf's questioning gaze she processed to tell him what happened during the battle.

"Well... that would explain why I smell mutt outside and his scent is full demon and your scent was mixed in... for a second there I thought you two mated right after Naraku died." His laughter caused Kagome to blush and immediately denied that happening repeatedly. "But it will soon... once he gets over this and realizes what he's been doing to you he'll come crawling back and begging for your forgiveness. And if he don't get back to normal before I leave, I'll knock some sense into him myself."

"You're leaving... what will you do now that your men have been avenged?" It was quiet for a short minutes while the wolf thought it over, Kagome took the time to try and see if she could still hear the others outside; the only thing that could be heard were crickets so either they had gone to the huts or were just too quiet for her to hear.

"I guess I'll do what the elders wanted and move the tribe up north... in my moments before death I seem to remember a certain promise I made to a crazy red headed female some years ago."

Seeing a fang sticking out from under his lip signaling a smirk Kagome gently nudged his arm. "Ayame will be happy that you suddenly remembered... she's definitely the better choice of brides form the two of us."

"She'll be a good mate, give me a lot of pups... but you would have been good too."

Both smiled at their teasing before Kagome became serious again, "Will we ever see you again Koga? Going to the northern mountains... that's really far away from where you were before."

"Aw missing me already huh? Nah, you know me, I can't stay in one place for long and this village and it's people seem to like me, I'll be back a lot... you won't even know I'm gone." Kagome sighed in relief, pleased that she wouldn't be losing a friend. Koga leaned over and gave the girl a small peck on the cheek. "You've done a lot for me Kagome and I thank you for that, you will always be welcome among the wolf demon clan."

"Thank you Koga."

"I'll keep watch over everyone you should turn in for the night."

Her tiredness has reached its limits and Kagome didn't even bother arguing before she practically crawled into her sleep bag and finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Half of what Kagome thought was happening outside was true, after she was sent to bed the older couple still around the fire sent the pups off to bed as well; the drunken village men were getting a little out of hand and Inuyasha didn't want any of his children hurt or have to witness inappropriate acts. None of the pups protested, Inu wouldn't sleep but he'd watch over his younger siblings at his parents' request.

With the children gone that left only the parents to hear Kagome and the wolf talking... well more like Inuyasha could hear and repeated what was said to his wife. Hearing Kagome's uncertainty about her future with Inuyasha caused the older woman's aura to flare. "Mate... what is it?" Inuyasha gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"She is not sure where she stands in his heart... this must end now."

"You should not interfere with this mate, they will sort things out." Thought his words were meant to comfort her they only angered his wife more, he may have been okay with allowing this to happen but she wasn't. Kagome pushed gently on his chest signaling she wanted to be up and out of his arms. "What are you doing woman?" Now Inuyasha was becoming annoyed, knowing she wasn't going to allow this to drop and knowing she was only going to make it worse; he really just wanted to sit by the tree and relax with her in his arms... not go chasing after her in the forest at night. But his mate was stubborn and took off in search of the half demon; not wanting her to get lost he quickly rose to follow.

* * *

After he was sure that the others were safely in the village, Inuyasha took off to his tree to mourn. He couldn't even bare to look at Keade when he was in her presence. It would only remind him of what he failed to do. Being close to everyone during this happy time wouldn't feel right to him, Naraku was gone yes but Kikyo lost her life yet again because of it. He was glad no one came to bother him during the day, though he knew Kagome was hurting also, and now at night he was certain no one would be dumb enough to come out here. He was quite shocked to feel both Kagome and his own scents coming towards him in the middle of the night.

_'I don't need this right now.'_

"Inuyasha... please come down so we can talk." Her voice would normally always calm him down but right at the moment it was only upsetting him more because he wanted to be alone. A low growl slipped from his lips, one that Kagome couldn't hear so he was about to yell at her to leave when another louder growl filled the woods and caused him to pin his ears to his head in shame.

"Don't threaten her pup, and do as she says or I'll bring you down myself."

He knew the older demon would hold to his threat because he himself would do that to one of his own; the only problem was he wasn't the demon's pup. "Keh... just because you're me doesn't mean yo-."

"I'm quite sure that even though I took the command off my husband's rosary some time ago, that doesn't mean I still can't use yours on you; because I am Kagome's older self... please do as I ask so I don't have to slam you into the ground from ten stories up." Kagome was already losing her patience with this matter and wanted everything straighten out now. Not in the mood to eat dirt at this moment or test her theory if she could or could not use the subjugation necklace, the half demon reluctantly hopped down from his perch to face the other two.

Satisfied that she had his attention now, she wished to speak to him privately... which meant her husband needed to leave. "Honey can you go check on the pups... make sure Inu isn't having any trouble with the others."

"I'm sure he can handle everything just find, Anna is there also." Her mate knew what she was trying to do and he wasn't buying it.

Kagome pouted knowing he was choosing to ignore her request so she chose to go to plan two. "Inu..." She fluttered her eyelashes and smirked when she saw his ear twitch... knowing she had him trapped. "Please go check the pups; I'm sure they would love to spent time with you... I'll be fine, go." She shooed him away and turned back to the boy.

"I'm not going back to the village Kagome, but I'll allow you to speak with the pup... I won't be far away," the demon eyes his younger self as if warning him to keep his distance from his mate and then walked farther into the woods but like he said he wasn't far away if his wife needed him.

"Agh! He's still so stubborn... follow me Inuyasha, I wish to speak with you about a few things." Kagome turned in the direction of the well, wanting him to follow her. Inuyasha sighed and did as she wanted not wanting to fight with her about this, and he just didn't have the energy to do it anyway.

Inuyasha followed Kagome silently through the forest, every once and a while he would look back to see if his older self was following too. "Um... didn't he want us to stay close?" Inuyasha wasn't stupid, when handing another demon's mate the one thing you're not supposed to do with them is lead them away from their alpha... even if the alpha was him.

Kagome shook her head and waived it off as nothing, "He knows where I plan to go and will follow if he feels it is needed don't be so scared."

"I ain't scared of anything, I just don't want to die because he told you not to move and you did." Inuyasha stuffed his hands into his haori, a look of defiance on his face that made Kagome giggle.

"He didn't actually tell me I had to stay there, but we won't get into that right now."

* * *

Once they reached the field that housed the well Kagome walked over to it and brushed the rim of it with her fingers, a solemn look on her face as if she was remembering something.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha wanted to get this over with so he could get back to his tree.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you here, to stay by your side for as long as you want me to? I know for me it's been quite a few years, but for you it's only been around one... but I still remember; it was the moment I promised my life to you."

Inuyasha was silent and remained where he was though his body was telling him to run from the uncomfortable topic they were getting into. Despite all that he finally nodded his head, unable to make eye contact with her; he did remember that day very clearly.

"Do you realize how hard it was for me to keep that promise? To allow you to go off and see Kikyo, not knowing if you were going to come back. Every time someone spoke the times I was kidnapped and nearly died I never said anything about it."

"Keh... I know what I did; you don't need to remind me!"

"Do you really? You don't know what really happened, I was afraid... afraid that she would decide to carry out her threats of taking you to hell with her, the first time she tired I was there!"

"W-What?" Inuyasha didn't remember mush of that night she was talking about; he had left Kagome in Miroku's care to search for Kikyo. When he met up with the priestess is where it got a little fuzzy because the next thing he remembered was hearing Kagome's voice and seeing the soul collectors surrounding her; after Kikyo left Kagome was extremely upset with him.

"I was the one that found Kikyo first, I was trying to reason with and tell her that you weren't the one that betrayed her... but she refused to listen. Then you came, and didn't see me, I saw everything she kissed you and... you kissed her back. I knew I shouldn't have been there and asked Kikyo to release me so I could leave. But that was when she tried to take you to hell and I realized she had you in a trance; I didn't know if you really wanted to go but I wasn't about to let her just take you. After it was all over you defended her and that's why I was mad."

Inuyasha was stunned, he had no clue all that happened during that night and Kagome never told him any of this. "I didn't know that... Kagome never told."

"And I never planned on telling you, I never planned on telling you any of the things that happened."

Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kikyo did that to both him and Kagome, and deep down in his stomach he had a feeling that there was a lot of things he didn't know that Kikyo did to Kagome while she was alive, but tonight she would get everything off her chest and come sun up he just may have a new perspective of the once dead priestess.

* * *

**Note: Okay I'm turning this chapter into two parts; older Kagome is ready to tell Inuyasha everything that Kikyo put her through when she was younger while the priestess was alive again. How will Inuyasha hearing what his perfect Kikyo did to the woman he cares for now, and can he save his relationship with the Kagome of his time... or is that gone before it barely even started? I wanted to get this chapter out before school work and family issues took up my time again... good thing is only three more weeks of school and then two week break again, so more time to write!**

**Little side note… I'm surprised only one person got where Maru got his name from.**

**Thanks to:  
**Dawnheart  
blankExpressions-  
ElvenMermaid  
cryingcarebear  
marita98  
Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome  
mssweetychessgir  
Shenju Ami Mikuu  
lannamoo  
InuGirl72  
KoiKorosu  
crazybananasprinkles  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
InuXKag0.0  
Frankiegirl2020  
KairiAngel13  
darkest passion of love  
Broken White Roses  
Yuuki-Chan64  
Black And White Kirara  
twianime01  
parisadaja  
DawnSummersGarwin  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
edasama  
Say my name15  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	74. Kagome's side part 2

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

Kagome allowed Inuyasha to process all that she told him so far, in his fragile state she knew if she threw all that she wanted to tell him at once he would surely flee before she finished and when confronted with this again he would deny everything. But she was in no hurry, with her children safely in the village and her mate in the forest a few yards away she had all the time in the world to get this off her chest. And she fully intended to tell him everything, everything that she was afraid to say when she was younger.

When waiting, Kagome sat down in the grass next to the well, and carefully watched his reaction; not a minute after she sat Inuyasha practically collapsed to his knees in front of her. "Inuyasha?"

"What did she do..."

"What?" It was hard for Kagome to hear him because he was mumbling and his head was down, not any of it was making her understand him any better.

"What happened the night we were trapped in the Gen-eisatsu? What really happened between you and Kikyo?" Inuyasha finally looked up, a desperate need to know look in his tortured topaz colored eyes. Going back into her own memories she was surprised he even remembered that night, that night she swore she would never tell him that Kikyo had tried to kill her and almost succeed. "Please... I need to know."

"After she ripped the shards, which we had worked hard to collect, from my neck her shinidama wrapped around my body and dropped me into that black holed abyss you saved me from... she wanted me dead so I couldn't interfere with her plans to take you to hell anymore."

"NO!" Inuyasha roared and jumped to his feet again, pacing a small distance in front of her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted her mate burst through the clearing, he had just wanted to check and make sure everything was alright after his younger self's outburst; when his mate nodded her head and waived him off signaling that everything was okay and he could return to his post, he was hesitant at first but then did as she wished once again.

"Why... why wouldn't she, why would she... this doesn't make any sense! Why would Kikyo do something like that?"

"Maybe the same way she refused to help Kagome with Naraku's miasma this morning? I have never done anything to hurt or threaten her and yet every meeting we had she has attempted to kill me... and the last time she almost did. Maybe that is why Kagome never told you Inu's plan... because she was afraid, afraid for her life by both Kikyo... and yourself."

"What! I would never-."

"But does she know that you are on her side? Ever since Kikyo was brought back to life you have always seen things her way; you never believed Kagome's warning nor were you very kind to her... women do not like being compared to past love interests of people they care for. I remember on several different accusations you saying I could never compare to her and after a while I just learned to except that I would always be second in your life... for a long time I thought you were going to choose Kikyo, I was quite shocked when you chose me." Kagome saw as Inuyasha's ears drooped into his hair, she knew it was finally dawning on him how he's treated her all this time.

"Kikyo... has never accepted you? Not even one?"

"No... do you remember the dream you had before the battle?"

"Yeah... Kikyo was trying to... trying to kill you." Inuyasha had tried to block that dream from his mind but now that she brought it back up it was in the forefront of his mind; just reliving it made his blood run cold and a shiver to run down his spine.

"It wasn't a dream you just had... it really happened."

Inuyasha's eyes locked with Kagome's as his face paled at just the thought. "W-What? You... you can't be serious, it was a dream!"

"To you it was a dream, placed in your mind by my son, but for my husband and me it was a memory... it really happened."

* * *

Inuyasha dropped back down in the grass, his gaze hard, hiding his emotions... but Kagome has been around him long enough to be able to read him no matter how hard he tried. "Kikyo really tried to kill you..."

"She would have if my husband hasn't been there to save me. Kikyo's arrow pierced my flesh and then Inuyasha killed her, he got me back to the village and my wound was treated before I lost too much blood. Inu saw what happened and how the aftermath affected you, he wished to take it upon himself to prevent it from happening again. Inu is the son of a powerful dog demon and a strong priestess, the grandson of the legendary Inu no Taisho, and the nephew of the current Western ruler... he was also charged by Izanami-no-Mikoto to guide unwilling souls from this world to the next. Kagome was correct in her assumption that you would not stand a chance against him if you wished to stop him... you would have failed." Kagome never liked to put him down, she was always his biggest supporter but she wanted to get him to understand that he could do nothing to change Kikyo's fate... this was the only way for him to cleanly move on and be able to continue on with his life.

"Keh... don't assume I couldn't beat him, I never really got the chance to try."

"Inuyasha do not change the subject you need to confront this head on and grieve so you may move on. Kagome thinks you are upset with her and blame solely her... I fear if you do not return by morning she will leave and not return."

Inuyasha didn't like being scolded like a pup, though she was a mother she wasn't his. But he did fear what she said about Kagome, he knew in the morning they needed to talk; he needed to set things straight and explain to her that he wasn't blaming her for Kikyo's death. The longer he thought about it the more he realized he was okay with her death, he loved Kagome enough to be able to let Kikyo go and now with gone opened up his future with Kagome; the only really thing he was upset about wit her was she didn't trust him yet again. Ever since the pups had been there she had been lying to him about things and he didn't like that. "I won't let her just leave, what do you think I am stupid?"

"Stupid no... stubborn yes definitely."

"Keh... I'll speak to her when she wakes up, I'll set things straight and I have no intentions of allowing her to leave me," that arrogant smirk was back on the half demon's face making Kagome smile.

"That's good, now I only have only two more things to tell you," she giggled seeing the panic immediately reappear on his once calm face. "Relax; it's nothing of the past, more of a future warning of sorts."

"I thought you weren't supposed to give that information out? Wouldn't telling me something that will happen change the future?"

"We shouldn't tell you future events that we don't want changed but this I do... I want you to stop Izanami-no-Mikoto form making his contract with Inu. His whole life has been filled with death and sadness and the man you have seen is the result... I want him to have a childhood, I want him to be carefree like his siblings, and I want the world's problems to be taken off his shoulders."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was asking; this task would be like taking on Naraku all over again only five times worse because... she wanted him to go up against a god now. "If you want to change this now why did you allow it in the first place?"

"We didn't... Izanami came to us the very night Inu was born. We were fearful as to why he was there when the baby was healthy and we thought he was trying to take him. Before we knew what was happening Sounga was being offered to Inu and the minute he touched it was when the contract was signed; I couldn't protect my baby from this fate that wasn't meant to be his. If I had known before I would have fought with everything in me to prevent it from happening, and that's why I'm telling you."

Inuyasha could clearly see how divested she was over this and he could sense the demon's aura rise in anger when his son was mentioned, it seemed he too wasn't pleased either. Seeing her in pain never sat well with Inuyasha and it always left him in an uncomfortable situation which he immediately wanted to fix. "I-If it will make you feel better... I'll keep an eye out when the pup's born and make sure that damn sword isn't anywhere near him," Inuyasha tried to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks thinking about Inu being born... or more graphic images of how he was to be conceived months before.

_'W-What! Where did that thought come from?'_ A moment from the past when Inuyasha 'accidently' saw Kagome bathing passed through his thoughts and his body got excited just thinking about how soon he would be able to see more of her like that without getting sat.

Kagome sat the pink tint to his cheeks and then heard her mate growl from the woods, a second later he was at her side his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "Keep it in your pants pup... she ain't your mate yet." The demon's remark caused the boy's face to flame up red in embarrassment; he quickly looked away from the couple to get his thoughts straight to ask his next question.

"Feh... what was the second thing you needed to ask me?"

"What?" Once Kagome got over her latest fit of giggles at seeing Inuyasha's face the same color as his haori, she then remembered what he was referring too. "Oh the other thing... that can wait until you've straightened everything out with Kagome in the morning because it involves the both of you." Before Inuyasha could speak she put her hand up signaling she was finished with this conversation and asked her mate to help her up so they may head back to the village to rest for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Inuyasha remained in the clearing deciding to wait until they had reentered the village before he headed in; until that time though he settled for lying back in the slightly damp grass and just stared at the stars. Kagome always found them so fascinating, but to him they were just shining lights in the sky.

He remembered once a while ago when he was in Kagome's time and couldn't sleep at night he would go up on the roof of her house and watch the stars. He couldn't see half as many as he could now and Kagome explained that was because of the lights and gases coming from the city.

Back then he just 'kehed' and brushed it off as a human thing, but now looking up at the sky he understood now what she was talking about; one needed to enjoy the simplest of things before they were gone... ironically the same applied to her. If he didn't take the opportunity now and clear things up he may lose her just like the sky in her time lost its stars.

After talking with the older Kagome and hearing the things Kikyo had tried to do to her, and he himself witnessing her selfish refusal to help Kagome the night before... Inuyasha wasn't as depressed about her abrupt passing, and of course his demon side felt she deserved, but now he realized she was no longer the grieving soul of the woman he once cared for; that part of Kikyo had been consumed by her anger and jealousy towards Kagome some time ago.

"Come sun up I need to take Kagome away from the others and talk to her about all this... hopefully I can patch things up between us and save our future."

* * *

**Note: This chapter was short because it was the second piece of the previous chapter, Kagome told Inuyasha a little more about what happened during the anime and now it's up to him if can save his future with Kagome. I know with both sets of Inuyasha and Kagome it's a little confusing... I apologize and I'm trying to make it easier but its tough. I also came up with sort of a plot for the sequel to this and I put a piece of it into this chapter... let's see if anyone can guess where it is. I'm also putting it out there... there's probably less than five chapters left for this story. Another thing... several more people have tried to think where Maru's name came from and a few guessed a combination of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their father. I thought about their father (who's name is not Inu no Taisho... that was just his title, not his actually name. It's mentioned on a few web sites that in the third movie they named him Toga, but that wasn't confirmed by anyone specific... but for now that's the name I'm going with whenever referring to him.) And no Maru is not named after his grandfather... good guesses, but no. And Inu is named after Inuyasha so Maru is not named after him... that would only leave SesshoMARU in the guessing (which is the right answer... and in the sequel you'll find out why, Karin is tied in there too).**

**I also needed to point out that I know Izanami was a female goddess, but for the sake of scary creepiness in this story she is going to be a he… that way he can be evil.**

**Thanks to:  
**KoiKorosu  
Angel-Of-Condemned-Darkness  
ElvenMermaid **(Congradulations on guessing Sessy first!)**  
Say my name15  
parisadaja  
Shenju Ami Mikuu  
InuGirl72  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
SorenLovesHolly  
foreveramuto98  
monkkie-jedi  
Alechaos Ogigio  
twianime01  
edasama  
Diamond369  
Yuuki-Chan64  
blankExpressions-  
Broken White Roses  
lannamoo  
KairiAngel13  
Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome  
Black Light Brightness  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
viridianaln9  
crazybananasprinkles  
mssweetychessgir  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	75. A day of preparing

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke refreshed and somewhat ready for the day, she was relieved to know that Inuyasha had come out of the forest some time during the night and took up residence on Keade's roof... it wasn't inside like she was hoping but it was still progress and she could live with that. Her morning was very busy, with the festival to celebrate Naraku's defeat scheduled to begin sometime around lunch, she was trying to help Keade prepare, get fitted for the kimono the villager women insisted she and Sango wear, and keep Shippo from bouncing off the walls with all his bundled up excitement.

"Wow I never knew trying to be normal in this time would be such tiring work," Kagome sat down near the fire pit while Keade served breakfast; on what must had been his tenth run around the room, she snatched Shippo up and plopped his squirming body in his lap. He was wearing a brand new kimono one of the woman so kindly made him yesterday and she really didn't want him to ruin it before the party even started; thankfully the minute he saw breakfast and when Kagome threatened not to give him any if he didn't settle down, he stiffened like a board and all his extra energy died down... for the moment.

"We aren't going to be anywhere near normal Kagome, but just think of it this way... all this practice will come in handy when you have all six children running around." Sango immediately burst into laughter at her own statement and the way Kagome scrunched up her nose in displeasure.

"Oh you just wait Sango, I'm sure you have twice as many children running around the village as me in the future with that pervert you plan to marry."

"Kagome, you wound me... I have not asked another woman to bare my child in..." Miroku, who had just came through the reed mat covered door overheard the girls' conversation and wished to defend himself; however, leaving the pause for dramatic effect also left himself open for Shippo to answer, "The last hour?"

The small kit's comment generated a bout of laughter from everyone in the hut, including the wolf demon leaning against the back wall of the hut. Koga had been fully healed sometime around sun up but decided to stay the day and watch the human's celebrate, if it would be like anything like what has happened so far in the hut he wasn't going to be disappointed.

"No one understands me... it's quite a shame that a male can't enjoy the beautiful gifts the gods have given them in the form of a woman's body."

"Oh Miroku you can do that and no one's stopping you but I'm quite sure Sango would be a little but more appreciative if it only it was her body that you were admiring."

"Kagome!" The slayer was beat red at her friend's embarrassing words and knew she was getting her back for the kids comment earlier... but did she have to do it in front of the perverted monk? He was now looking at her with this look of guilt mixed with another emotion that was making her slightly uncomfortable.

"My dearest Sango, I had no idea you felt that way."

"Um... well... I."

"I assure you I may flirt with other young women but you are the only one I would ever be so informal with," that lecherous smirk he always got while groping her butt appeared on his face, and made Sango's eye brow twitch in anger. She quietly stood and approached him, Miroku misread her calm mannerisms for ones of happiness so he opened his arms to embrace her in a hug... boy did he get the shock of his life when instead of feeling her soft body pressed against his, he found her fist contacting to his cheek as she punched him out cold.

"He really deserved it that time."

"Are they always like this?" Koga had watched the scene unfold right in front of him and knew the last words out of the human male's mouth would be his last, not only did he embarrass his mate which was something you didn't do, but he also sensed the change in the demon slayer's body language and his instincts were screaming at him to run away and hide his male organs from her reach.

Shippo, who by the time Sango had gotten up, had moved out of Kagome's arms and was sitting next to the wolf simply shook his head, "Yup, it wouldn't be a normal day without Sango knocking him unconscious or Kagome sitting Inuyasha."

"Heh... well I wouldn't complain seeing mutt face get thrown to the ground every day." Koga said that loud enough for a certain half demon on the roof to hear and smirked when he got a deep growl in response.

A couple minutes after Sango cold cocked the monk, Kohaku and Rin popped their heads through the reed mat. "Sister, why is the monk asleep? The head man asked us to round up the men from last night." Kohaku glared at the older man lying on the floor, he had been informed of the relationship he had with his sister and since he was now the only man in her family, it was Kohaku's job to watch out for her until she married the pervert.

"You'll have to do it without him until he regains consciousness Kohaku, but if he knows what's good for him he'll stay there awhile," Sango had no sympathy for any man right now, not even her little brother as she glared at the monk's body, she was quite sure he was awake and just playing possum right now.

Kagome saw the look of disappoint flash across Kohaku's face, trying to get the drunken men that were laying outside all around the village out of the way so the festival could be set up would take hours if they decided to listen to the boy; and without Miroku to reason with them there was really no chance of getting them to move until they sobered up. "Kohaku-kun... why don't you go ask Maru to help you? I'm sure he's love too."

Kagome's suggestion brought a smile to the teen's face again. "Ah yes Maru-san... that's a great idea, thank you Kagome-sama!" The boy dashed out of the hut in search of his new friend. Since they were so close in age right now, Maru and Kohaku had become fast friends since last night, and Kagome was certain her son would love to throw his weight around with the older village men.

* * *

Rin, use to the antics of the group by now completely ignored the monk on the floor when she walked inside and headed straight for Koga. Two days ago when Kohaku entered the village to draw his sister out because of Anna's plan, Miroku told Sesshomaru's young ward and the Inuyasha's smallest daughters to remain in Keade's hut until it was deemed safe outside.

But they weren't alone for long because just as the darkness was starting to come to life Sango returned with Kohaku's body she didn't say much just asked Rin watch over him for her. Then she left most likely to return to the battle... leaving the girls alone again for a short time. Izzy and Yuki knew that with Kohaku dead the body needed to be prepared for burial and since Keade wasn't here right now it would have to wait until she returned. Izzy knew what herbs were needed to keep the body from decomposing too quickly, and reduced the smell of death, so she and Yuki quickly left the hut to retrieve them. Leaving Rin alone with the body until a much older boy dressed all in black crossed over the threshold of the hut carrying Koga's limp body. She remembered the wolf demon from a few months ago while up north with Sesshomaru, the wolf prince had saved her from an attacking serpent demon. He was so strong than so now seeing him so broken down shocked her.

She had watched as the strange boy placed the demon flat on the floor and began to check over the wounds... getting a good look herself Rin concluded that the other man was no longer among the living, she had seen death many times and was no longer phased by it. Though she was curious as to why the boy brought the body back to a human village and didn't just bury it where he found it.

"Um... excuse me?" Rin waited patiently until she saw his golden eyes lock with hers, signaling she had his attention, before she finished her question. "What do you plan to do with that body?"

"I'm going to bring him back to life... it was not his time to move on yet."

"Bring him back... oh do you have a sword like lord Sesshomaru that heals people too?" Rin looked to the weapon strapped to the boy's back, her smile immediately faded when she spotted the familiar purple orb attached to the handle. "T-That sword isn't like Tenseiga... that one possessed Inuyasha and killed a lot of people."

"Yes I know, but in my hands it is under control and its purpose is not to heal anyway. Do you have any bandaging skills Rin? I won't be able to completely heal him because my powers are based by my mother's spiritual ones and he is full demon... I'll only be able to bring him back enough that he can survive."

"Um well... I have wrapped lord Sesshomaru's wounds once, he didn't really need it done but he let me practice anyway. Who... who may I ask are you? How did you know Rin's name?"

"I know Rin's name because I know Rin... I am Inuyasha and Kagome's oldest pup, Karin's elder brother... Inu."

The child's eyes lit up at the mention of her new friend, she was even more excited now to meet one of her older siblings since she has already become fast friends with the younger girls too. Inu however didn't have time to get aquatinted with the young girl as he went to work reviving the wolf; he waited around and helped the child patch the demon up before standing to leave.

"Wait Inu-sama!" Rin quickly grabbed on to his haori to get him to stop from leaving the hut. "Sango brought Kohaku-kun here too... could you heal him?" She waited as his eyes scanned the room and he finally noticed the cloth covering the dead body in the corner of the hut.

"Aa..." he then went over and proceed to examine the body; seeing that his wound was minor in the fact that the shard keeping his soul connected to his body was removed it was simple to heal the body and draw the boy's soul back from hell and reattach it to his body.

After Rin explained everything that happened once Kohaku was revived he insisted he go with Inu back to the battle field. Inu had no complaint and that minute both Izzy and Yuki had returned to the hut with the herbs... however now that their brother brought him back they were no longer needed.

"Big brother! You're here; you brought Kohaku-kun back!"

"Aa Yuki... we must leave now."

Rin was put in charge of watching over Koga while the three half demons and teenage demon slayer left the hut to join the rest of the group. When everyone returned last night the young girl was informed by Kagome that her lord had to take care of something before he came to retrieve her, that he would be back in a few days. Rin was content with that explanation and had busied herself with caring for her charge.

"How are your wounds Koga-sama?"

"They're fine kid... I'm completely healed," Koga didn't like that he relied on a small human child to dress his wounds, but he wasn't going to be rude to her now that he was better... especially with Kagome so close by. He thought correctly because Kagome sent a gentle smile in his direction, just that put him in a good mood and he allowed the girl to examine the wounds... he was in heaven when Kagome came over to look at the younger girl's work.

* * *

Another hour went by before a woman from the group making the girls' kimonos for the celebration arrived at the hut and asked if the girls were available for one more final fitting. Seeing that Keade no longer needed their help Kagome and Sango left with the other woman. However they didn't get very far because the minute they stepped outside Inuyasha finally decided to leave his roof top perch.

"Kagome, can I speak with you... alone." He didn't miss Sango's glare at him but he chose to ignore it and waited patiently for Kagome's decision, if she would allow him to speak with her. Truthfully she had no reason to agree to his request, he has treated her badly not just yesterday but for a very long time and he really needed to make up for that... which meant he needed to apologize first, he could never really do that in front of others though so he really hoped she would agree to a private meeting.

Kagome was shocked he was even speaking to her; surely he still blamed her for Kikyo's death so why would he want to talk to her? Unless... unless he was going to ask her to leave and not return, that was the only thing she could think of; and though she really didn't want that to happen, she figured something like it was bound to happen. With what she did he would never accept her again and no longer wish to be with her and she really had no other reason for being here.

"Of course Inuyasha... did you have a place in mind?"

"Yeah... come on," he turned and headed towards the forest.

"Kagome are you sure about this?" Sango was worried about what was to be said, she was worried she would be losing her sister when she went with the half demon.

"Yes Sango... I knew this would be coming and I'm ready for it," with her head held high and not a tear in sight, Kagome followed after Inuyasha.

* * *

_'Thank kami she agreed to hear me out... now I can make up for all this crap, I hope.'_ Inuyasha relaxed his tense muscles and let the breath he had been holding in out when he sensed Kagome following him away from the village.

Kagome felt like little red riding hood following the wolf into the deep dark forest... only difference was she was following a dog and not a wolf. _'I wonder how far away from the village he's going to take me, does he plan to go all the way to the well and push me in like last time?_' She shivered at just the thought of that happening yet again. Though she felt she deserved it she also felt she had the right to confront him about all this before he said goodbye... and she would not do that at the well.

"Inuyasha, I think we've gone far enough, I won't move another step! Whatever you have to say just say it, if you're going to tell me to leave then I will but I want to say goodbye to everyone else first before I go!"

"Wait what?" _'She thinks I want her to leave! The pups' mother was right... have I already lost her?' _Inuyasha had no intension of going to the well, he was actually aiming for the sacred tree but if she felt panicked about going any farther he would see to it that she was comfortable. "Kagome... I'm not sending you home... why would you think that? I have no right to ask you to leave; this is just as much your home as it is anyone else." He tried to get her to calm down, he didn't need her to panic and go darting off into the woods, they were pretty far into the forest and in the state she was in now there was no doubt in his mind that she would run off in the wrong direction.

He watched with a sharp eye as Kagome finally relaxed her stance and gave the signal to speak once again. "Well... if you're not sending me home then... what did you want to talk to me?"

"Keh, if you let me take you where I wanted... it would fit a little more with what I wanted to talk about," Inuyasha tried to bit back the childish pout in his voice, he had everything thought out last night and now it was all falling apart in a matter of minutes.

"Kagome... is everything alright?" Sango's voice bounced off a few of the trees in the surrounding wood area.

"Damn-it! Didn't she understand the talk 'alone' part!" Inuyasha had to stop himself from punching a tree in anger.

"She's just concerned Inuyasha... and we were kind of doing something that you pulled me away from, the women are making us kimonos for the festival and we were going to do the finale fitting."

"Feh... fine it can wait till later after this celebration is over... I'll talk to you tonight." Before Kagome could complain or argue with him Inuyasha dashed into the trees tops and disappeared.

_'Inuyasha...' _

* * *

"Um... did I interrupt something?" Sango popped out from behind a tree, she tried to hide the glare as she scanned the area for the half demon, but Kagome didn't seem upset so she wasn't going to hunt him down... yet.

"I don't know Sango; he didn't really say anything because we never made it to his spot where he wanted to talk... I kind of jumped the gun a little and thought he wanted to send me home for good."

"Well with how he's been treating you since yesterday I think you have every right to think that. I have to be honest in saying that I was worried that he was planning something like that too."

"But he told me that wasn't what he was doing, that I had just as much right to be here as anyone else." Kagome was completely confused because of all of Inuyasha's mixed signals; one minute he's mad and degrading her, then he just didn't want to be in her presence, and now he's like so desperate to talk to her.

"Well at least he's come to that sense; let's not worry about it now Kagome the women are waiting for us."

Kagome nodded her head and followed the demon slayer back to the village where the women were waiting with their kimonos to try on. Surprisingly both garments were actually finished and fit the girls perfectly so they were able to take them back to Keade's to wear later that day. Sango's kimono was a deep green color with yellow trim and a matching obi that went down to her ankles when worn. On the back of the top was a hand stitched female warrior slaying a demon. To most women of the time this would seem odd and inappropriate to put such a graphic scene on a piece of clothing that was meant to be worn by a lady, but Sango loved what they did with it.

Kagome's kimono was a couple inches longer than Sango's where hers' touched the ground and hid her feet completely, it was a dark purple with gold trim and a gold obi; ironically enough there was also a picture but hers' had a massive gold trim dog demon on the back, its' angry gaze almost seemed to challenge everyone else that may stare at her; apparently the villagers knew something that Kagome herself didn't and were trying to give hints.

After the girls returned to Keade's hut, they were immediately ordered to get themselves ready for the celebration was to begin soon and it would take some time for them to prepare. Luckily the elder priestess sent the boys away on a very important mission... it was going to take the combined wit of both Miroku and Kohaku and the brute strength of Inu and Maru to get Inuyasha to take a bath; one way or another it was going to happen whether he was happy about it or not. That of course left the girl pups and Rin in the hut with Keade to help their future mother and aunt get their kimonos on. Both Koga and Shippo had joined the other guys but were only there for laughs as they enjoyed the dog demon's suffering of the unsuspected bath.

Once Kagome was clothed and the obi correctly tied around her middle by Keade, Anna set to work combing the small tangles out of her mother's hair with her fingers and then proceed to pull it up in an elegant manner befitting a princess. The sides were brought up and held by two beautifully decorated combs and the rest was tucked under by yet another comb leaving her neck bare for everyone to see. Karin, who had been working on Sango's hair during the time, fashioned it much like the design Anna used except instead of tucking the bottom part up she pulled it into a low pony tail that was draped over her left shoulder.

While her hair was being done, Kagome took the time to observe the children in the hut. All four pups had on a new kimono she had never seen before and Karin was without her armor. All of their hair was done nicely as well, probably by either Anna or their mother, but it gave them all a softer feel; the gentle little girls they were was finally being uncovered from the stone faced little warriors they always seem to be.

And speaking of their mother, Kagome had seen every pup that morning even Inu for a brief moment before he was dragged away with the group of men to help assist them, but she hadn't seen either her older self or full demon Inuyasha since she retired for the night. "Anna?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"May I ask where your parents are? I know they don't want to confuse the villagers but I can't even sense them in the woods, they don't plan to skip the party do they?" Kagome's innocent question caused the older girls to blush and it took Anna a few minutes to compose herself before she could attempt to answer.

"Well um... mother and father wished to spend some time alone together, they haven't been 'together' for nearly seven years... do you understand?" Anna's cheeks were inflamed as she was completely uncomfortable even explaining it.

It suddenly clicked in Kagome's head as to what the girl was trying to tell her and she too blushed in embarrassment, she felt like a young child asking her mother where babies came from. She could understand the girl's uneasiness, when she first learned about what adults did alone in health class the last thing she wanted to do was think about her mother and father in the act; it was enough to know that they at least did it twice to have her little brother and herself. "Y-yes I understand Anna, you don't need to say anymore, I assume that will not be back by tonight then."

"Mother said they would return tomorrow morning because she needed to speak with both Inuyasha and you."

* * *

Their conversation was cut short as hollering could be heard from outside... the men must be back from the river, and one didn't seem very happy.

"My friend I wish you wouldn't be so angry; it was for the best I assure you."

"The best monk! You slapped a sutra on my back and had the pup drop me in the river; I couldn't move and almost drown!"

"Mutt stop acting like a weakling!"

"Yeah Koga's right Da-I mean Inuyasha... you floated back to the top and Miroku unsealed you then." Inuyasha glared at Maru, he was supposed to be on his side during a fight not theirs.

"Feh... why the hell did I need a bath anyway? I don't stink!"

"Inuyasha could you please lower your voice, I'm sure you don't care what the villagers think but I'm certain they don't wish to be informed of your daily hygiene routine." Everyone could tell Miroku was quite tired of arguing with the half demon, but everyone knew Inuyasha wasn't going to drop it anytime soon.

"I don't give a damn what they think, it's my body!"

"Yes we know; however, it is custom to wash one's self before dawning new clothes."

"Who said I would wear these stupid things anyway, I was fine in my fire rat."

"Yes but that still had blood on it from the other day and definitely would not be appropriate to wear today. Everyone has new clothes that the villagers were so gracious to gift us."

"And yet I'm the only one that had to be forced to take a bath!"

"Inuyasha the rest of us took one earlier this morning; do you remember when the girls went to the hot springs?"

"Speaking of that Miroku-sama, why did my sister spend twenty minutes lecturing you about not following... you have not peaked on Kagome-sama and her before correct... you would not dishonor my sister in such a way."

"Um... we'll talk about that later Kohaku, but trust me I never will dishonor Sango."

"Keh... doesn't mean he hasn't been caught peeping at her on several different occasions," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, the only ones able to hear him were the pups and Miroku who was close enough to him that when he made the comment received a response of Miroku's elbow into his side.

The monk decided to take the main focus off of himself and put it back on the half demon. "Anyway we went to the river then... while you Inuyasha laid a top the roof."

"I was thinking about something, and I wasn't the only one here, the wolf didn't go anywhere this morning either!"

"I don't need a bath because I don't plan on hanging around the humans tonight so I don't need it." Koga smirked loving how miserable his rival looked at this moment. The wolf had no intention of mingling among the humans for this party thing, he planned on leaving the next morning to retrieve his men and move the pack up north; so tonight he was going to remain in the hut and try to sleep.

"Inuyasha think of the bright side of this adventure, you know how Kagome loves to be clean, I'm quite sure she'll wish to be closer to you during the feast," Miroku wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk gracing his face, which both embarrassed and angered his friend all at the same time.

"Monk you better wat-."

"Praise Buddha... Kagome you look... I am speechless," Miroku's gaze was directed solely on the hut entrance where Inuyasha's soon focused.

_'She... she's so... beautiful.'_ Inuyasha could barely breathe when he looked at the miko; she looked like a princess of the time. The gently smile she was giving them brought out two different sides to him, and neither was the human or demon. Seeing her there brought the little boy from the past back when he was at his mother's side and in her protective embrace; he wanted nothing more than to have Kagome hold him in her arms and comfort that hurt little boy. But he feared if he attempted such a daring act would bring forth the other side, the boy in him was holding back the man inside that wanted nothing more than to ravish her beautiful neck and then follow suit by shredding the kimono hiding her body and praise that as well. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his hands to himself or be far away from her on this night; the one good thing that he was thankful for was if he needed to be so close, thank the kami he took that bath.

Let the celebration of the group's victory begin!

* * *

**Note: I have no clue where this chapter came from... it was long, but it was all fluff... I needed a filler chapter that would cover the day of the celebration because I wasn't planning of going into detail of it anyway. After the celebration is more important, as you can tell since Inuyasha never got to talk to Kagome during the day. Older Kagome still has to talk to them about something too... wonder what that is? And what are those two doing since they aren't anywhere near the village? *^_^* Almost everyone guessed what part of the last chapter will be used in the sequel to this story... I think I made it a little too easy for you. Next chapter should have more Inu/Kag fluff to it! I hope I didn't put for everyone to get in this chapter, if I did... sorry!**

**Two little side notes:  
One- I was doing some research on the characters, because everyone forgets stuff every now and then, and I came upon the characters heights... the first one I read was Inuyasha's father. He's said to be 6'4 which is normal for me and seems that it would fit him too. But then I read how tall Inuyasha was supposed to be... and he's only 5'6... wtf! I'm 5'9... and have been since I was around 14, do you know how much a downer that is, to think he's this big, bad, great warrior and yet he's three inches shorter than me. That's just sad. And Kagome's only suppose to be 5'1... damn! I'm depressed now.**

**And two- not only and I depressed because I'm taller than them, but now I feel old... cartoon network has restarted the episodes of Inuyasha for like the tenth time, but now they're on Saturday nights (like they originally were... 8 years ago!) I was twelve when the show started in the U.S and now that I'm 20 and its back on its original night... I'm going to just cry. And it started the last week in August which I think was the week it first hired back in 2002, but I'm not sure because I didn't start watching the show till like episode 5 when Sesshomaru came on. It's a funny store actually, I was at my cousin's house the week before and we were up flipping channels and he crossed over cartoon network and another show was on, I can't remember which one it was. But then the next week I wanted to watch it, so while I was at home I turned cartoon network at 11 when adult swim started and poof! There was Inuyasha, I knew it wasn't the show I was looking for, but I got caught on his ears and I was sold for there on! God I feel old...**

**Thanks to:  
**KoiKorosu  
blankExpressions-  
InuGirl72  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
THELOVEROF2  
kaiyee16  
SorenLovesHolly  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
InuDemoness1525  
Alechaos Ogigio  
FlashFreeze  
ElvenMermaid  
Yuuki-Chan64  
Broken White Roses  
lannamoo  
viridianaln9  
crazybananasprinkles  
Say my name15  
phoenixoffireluvsanime  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
13inuyashagurl13  
Diamond369  
edasama  
mssweetychessgir  
shanteru53  
Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome  
KairiAngel13  
**For reviewing.., luv'em, keep it up!**


	76. Sacred tree proposal

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

The celebration was quite beautiful, everyone was dressed for the occasion, and torches were lit to allow the events to continue even after the sun went down. Everyone in the group seemed to be having a good time, Shippo, Rin, and the younger pups were playing with the village children in the center of the town. Karin was keeping an eye on them so they wouldn't get into trouble. Maru was hanging around the older men with Kohaku as they drank more sake, which meant Anna wasn't far away from the boys; she didn't want them to get out of hand like the men were close to becoming, so every time she spotted a cup of alcohol in their hand she would snatch it away and smack her little brother across the back of his head.

"Anna... I just want a sip!"

"You will not, mother said not until you're eighteen."

"It's not like it's going to affect me anyway."

"It matters not; father will be able to smell it."

After that lecture he stopped trying, but he did enjoy watching the men get drunk... among them one being Miroku; seeing his uncle drunk the pup couldn't contain his laughter. To save Sango the embarrassment, Inuyasha knocked the monk out and threw him into the hut to sleep it off.

"Damn monk got to ruin everything."

"Don't let that damper the night Inuyasha, he'll get his tomorrow when the sake leaves its after effect in the very bad hangover he will have... Sango no doubt will be on him as well."

"Keh... I guess you're right, he's supposed to start working on their hut tomorrow... that's going to be fun." Like he thought, Inuyasha hadn't left Kagome's side for much that night and for good reason to. A lot of the unmarried men that were near her age had been watching her for quite some time, Inuyasha needed to get it through their heads that she was already spoken for... of course he also needed to convince her first too.

* * *

As the party had begun to settle down and after Inuyasha dropped Miroku into the hut, Sango had retired for the night leaving the other couple to themselves. This was the perfect time for Inuyasha to execute his plan, hopefully without any interruptions.

"Kagome..."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I wish to talk to you now... away from everyone else."

"Um..." Kagome looked out among the faces still present in the village square; Anna and Karin were rounding up the four little ones to stay with them for the night while Maru and Kohaku were again assigned the job to deposit the drunken village men to the right huts. This really left her no excuse to not hear him out. "Of course Inuyasha, you may."

"Good... and I don't want you questioning me about where we're going until we're there got it? I'm not taking you to the well so you don't have to worry alright."

Though she was angry at him for ordering her around, she held her tongue and didn't sit him like she wanted. "Yes Inuyasha."

Like she promised, Kagome kept quiet the whole trip, not one question... though she did wish to complain with the long walk through the woods in the large kimono she was in. She didn't want it to get dirty and all the extra fabric that wasn't on her body would get caught on tree roots and bushes every now and then. Inuyasha became quickly impatient with all the hold ups they were having every time she had to untangle herself; around the fifth tree branch he just decided to carry her instead.

She didn't want to be the weak human that he called her during the battle, I mean how pathetic is it really that she can't keep a simple kimono from getting out of control; no she refused to be a burden anymore but every time she tried to wiggle out of his arms he would growl and tighten his grip around her shoulders and legs, pinning her to his chest. "Inuyasha put me down, I can walk!"

"It's going to take us all night to get where we're going with you in that get up wench, so just shush and let me carry you." Inuyasha knew he was in trouble when she didn't snap back at him like she normally would, but he chose to ignore that for the moment and just focused on getting to his destination.

After another five minutes they finally arrived at where Inuyasha wanted to talk. Kagome wasn't surprised when she spotted the Goshinboku out of the corner of her eye, she actually felt pretty dumb for thinking he was taking her to the well earlier, he was always most comfortable at the tree where they first met than anywhere else. Once coming upon it, Inuyasha gently placed Kagome a top one of the massive tree's roots directly under the spot where he was sealed.

Kagome tried to suppress a shiver that racked her body at the loss of warmth Inuyasha had, it seemed fall wished to come early this year, wreaking havoc on the normally warm summer nights. Inuyasha caught her shutter and quickly pulled off his haori and wrapped it around her smaller frame; half way through the party he had managed to slip away and retrieve his now clean robe of the fire rat and hakama, don't misunderstand he did appreciate the robes that the village women made, he was shocked that they even thought to make him some... but he just felt more comfortable in the clothing his father had given his mother when he was a pup.

Kagome's outfit, though beautiful, was only meant to be worn during warmer weather so she greatly appreciated Inuyasha giving her his coat. "Thanks Inuyasha," She buried herself deeply in the cloth, wrapping herself in its warmth that was caused by the half demon himself, and the thick woodsy scent, that was also Inuyasha's, that emitted from fabric. Inuyasha's ears didn't miss her soft sniffs and the low moan of complete bliss that left her mouth, which caused him to smirk.

_'Maybe it's not a lost cause after all... if she reacts that way to just my scent, maybe I still have a chance.'_

"So Inuyasha... what did you want to talk about that you were so adamant about getting me out here?" Kagome began to pull the combs out of her hair, letting it fall freely down her back. The act itself caught Inuyasha in a momentary trance, she really was the most beautiful woman he ever met... he felt like the luckiest man and certainly the luckiest half demon alive. "Inuyasha... are you alright?"

Caught red handed staring at her, Inuyasha turned away and immediately tried to cover it up. "Keh... of course I'm alright wench!"

"Hey, you don't have to be snippy with me, I was just trying to... you know forget it! You've been acting strange since this morning, I was just concerned but if you're just going to yell at me then I'm going back to the hut... good night Inuyasha!"

"Wait Kagome! I... I didn't mean it; I do want to talk to you... just wait."

Kagome had gotten up from where she was sitting and begun to trek back to the village, but upon hearing his plea made her pause at the forest's edge. She turned around ready to tell him off, she had been walking on egg shells around him since the battle and she was just tired, but seeing his defeated and worn expression... she broke and returned to the tree's roots where she sat back down. "Alright Inuyasha... I'm listening."

* * *

"We need to talk about us... where we go from here."

_'Wow... he's not beating around the bush.'_ Kagome averted her gaze from his strong stare in favor of watching her hands twitch in her lap. "W-What's there to talk about... I thought since I betrayed you there was no us."

"I... I was stupid Kagome, when I was in the woods last night thinking I realized you didn't betray me... I was just mad and taking it out on you, which I didn't have the right to do. I'm proud that you wanted to protect the pup... our son."

"You're proud that I... but Kikyo... Inu killed her and I didn't do anything! I thought I could stop him but-."

"Why didn't you tell me what she did?"

Inuyasha's interruption confused Kagome, she had no clue what he was asking; therefore, she couldn't answer. "What?" Kagome didn't expect her simple one word question to get such a reaction out of him.

Inuyasha allowed a vicious growl to rip through his throat, and caused Kagome jump when he practically charged at her and pressed her much smaller body farther into the Goshinbuko's base. His claws sunk into the aged tree's out stretched roots, he tried to control his anger by taking deep breaths but that just drew her always alluring scent up his nose; his demon side was already upset that Kikyo had tried to kill his mate on several different occasions and he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

"Inuyasha... a-are you okay?" Kagome was starting to panic with his odd behavior and it was starting to scare her when she saw his eyes flash to the red of his demon form from time to time.

"Kagome... what did she do to you?" Inuyasha was struggling to keep from transforming, but just doing that was straining his very being and making it really hard for him to communicate with her.

But she still didn't understand what he was talking about, "W-Who Inuyasha?" She watched as the half demon's eyes shot open, the red all of a sudden was gone, but something was in its place, something she never thought she would see in his eyes... tears.

"Ki... Kikyo," immediately he ripped his claws out of the tree, and drew her into a tight embrace pulling her to his chest and buried his face into her neck and hair and released a whimper as his body began to shake uncontrollably.

_'Tears... he's crying. He's so upset by her death and... he's blaming himself.'_ Though just thinking about it all caused her pain, seeing him so broken ripped through her heart far worse than her own pain. "Inuyasha... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," she quickly embraced him as much as she could from her position; she didn't want him to suffer... even if her heart was breaking in the process. _'I can't think of myself at a time like this... he's hurting much more.'_

* * *

"No... no!"

"Inuyasha... what is it?" Just as she was finished convincing herself that his happiness was far more important than hers, Inuyasha snapped out of his whimpering and began to fight her hold on him. "Inuyasha stop this, what is wrong!"

"No you don't understand, you have nothing to be sorry about, I sho-."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Inuyasha! I was the one tha-."

"Would you shut up for two seconds and let me talk, damn-it wench!" Inuyasha was finally able to rip himself away from her body but still remained close to keep her attention. Kagome was shaken up by his sudden outburst yet again, but she kept silent and allowed him to finish whatever he was going to say. "I should have protected you... why didn't you ever tell me that Kikyo tried to kill you?"

Now that he got his question out and seemed to be waiting for her answer, Kagome bowed her head once again. "I don't know what you're talk about, Kikyo's never-."

"Don't you dare lie to me woman you hear me! I want the truth and I want you to tell me now."

"How do you know she-."

"The older you told me last night, you were afraid I would take her side... Kagome why would you think that?"

"Well you always did before, when I told you she gave the jewel shards we collected to Naraku you defended her motives... she would never help Naraku... do you remember saying that? So why should I have told you?"

Inuyasha felt ashamed he was supposed to be protecting her and here she felt he wouldn't do anything to protect her from his ex-love. "Kagome... I never meant for me anything; do you think I would allow her to kill you if I had known?" Inuyasha gently raised her chin so she was again staring and now that she was looking at him again confirmed what he originally thought.

"I really don't know what to think anymore Inuyasha, with all the different signals you've been sending me since the children got here; sadly I'm being to think you don't know what you want," Kagome pushed his hand holding her chin away, not wishing to look at him anymore, she was just tired of it all and wish it could end so she could move on... one way or another.

"That's wrong; I know what I want... I've always known what I've wanted!" Inuyasha placed both his hands under her jaw to force her to look at him yet again, their noses were barely touching and it gave him the opportunity to see her reaction to what he would say next. "I've wanted you... that's why I had everything planned out; I was mad the pup killed Kikyo because I wasn't able to properly say goodbye to her... I felt she deserved at least that. I wasn't ever planning on choosing her even before the pups came... I want to be with you. I want the life our future selves have... minus me getting sealed in the well. But I want to care for you, provide you with a hut, and food, and protection... I want to wake up with you by my side for the rest of my life. I want the family we'll have, all those pups running around the village and me to be there to teach them... I want all that with you and only you do you understand that!" He was so desperate for her to understand that he loved her and didn't want to lose her over this.

_'He... he still wants to be with me?'_ "Inuyasha you... you still want me?"

He pulled her to his chest once again, only less forceful this time and in comfort rather than frustration. "Of course I still want you... I will always want you... I love you Kagome. And I... I want to know if... if you'll expect my proposal to be... my mate?"

_'Oh god...'_ Kagome clenched on to his shirt tightly just hearing his words... he wanted her to be his wife still. "Inuyasha..."

* * *

**Note: So he finally got to talk to her... and boy did he! This chapter was shorter than the previous but I planned it that way, little Inu/Kag fluff and it seems their futures are set yet again... hopefully.**

**Side note: I kind of angry, I found out that the voice actress that does Kagome's voice in the English dub will not be doing the final act. It's some new person that have never done anime voice acting... some people have heard her before and they say she does sound like the previous Kagome...we'll just have to see how this goes... but I'm sensing I'm not going to be buying the last season on DVD. (So sad)**

**Another side note: finales are this coming week and then I have two weeks off, so expect more chapters for stories... I really want to get a few more chapters for those stories before I started with the sequel to this story, so everyone is going to have to wait for that story... sorry.**

**Thanks to:  
**ZzCHRISSYzZ  
Diamond369  
ElvenMermaid  
blankExpressions-  
Broken White Roses  
Starfirebeam  
Shenju Ami Mikuu  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome  
mssweetychessgir  
twianime01  
SorenLovesHolly  
lannamoo  
edasama  
lexi-poo-97  
Yuuki-Chan64  
InuDemoness1525  
Alechaos Ogigio  
KairiAngel13  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	77. Down the well for the last time

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

"WHAT!"

"Keep your voice down pup."

"Keep my voice down, you drop that on us and you expect me to be quiet about it!"

"I don't expect you to be quiet, because everyone knows that's not going to happen, all I ask is for you to lower you voice." To that response Inuyasha bared his fangs and gave a displeased growl, he couldn't really think of much else to do with the bomb his older self and Kagome dropped on them this morning.

Everything was going great, he apologized for his stupid actions and asked Kagome to be his mate last night, she excepted and there was a lot of kissing involved... nothing really graphic because Kagome felt she wasn't ready for that and Inuyasha understood; they both returned to Keade's hut and Kagome asked if she could sleep in his arms. He was more than happy to allow her request and encouraged that they do this more often, he was like a kid in a candy store that morning when he found that Koga had slipped out of the hut sometime in the early morning to go rejoin his clan; Kagome informed Inuyasha of the wolf's plan when she woke to find him gone and he was all for it... just as long as the demon stayed away from his soon-to-be-mate then everything would be fine.

But sadly this bright and shiny day had to have rain cloud somewhere, and theirs' just happened to be in the form of their older selves. Not only could he smell what they had been doing all day yesterday and it annoyed him that his future self had been smirking when they arrived in the village, but their words also upset Kagome which further ruffled his feathers.

"Inuyasha what did you think would happen? Lady Keade has told you several different times that the well and jewel were connected... with the jewel gone the magic that made the well a portal is gone with it," older Kagome was trying to calmly explain everything but she was slightly mad that the younger version of her husband was acting all shocked and surprised by their news; she knew he knew that he had always thought that this would happen once the jewel was gone and right now he was acting ridiculous by throwing a temper tantrum like he was at the moment.

"So Kagome can't see her family anymore because you destroyed the jewel!"

"Watch your tongue pup," just because it was his younger self talking back to his mate didn't mean that full demon Inuyasha wouldn't beat him up for threaten her.

"What I did to the jewel is what needed to be done, tell me... do you know what the correct wish was to make sure that vial thing was to completely disappear forever? I got rid of the jewel to make your lives easier, I didn't want you to suffer the same fate as we had to. And before you start up again listen or I really will use those beads in order to keep you quiet until I'm finished." The older woman could be very sweet and motherly all the time, but that fiery temper she had when she was a teenager was still there under the surface, and it only got scarier with age. Despite his demon's side protesting its refusal to submit to her, Inuyasha shut his mouth and allowed her to continue. "Now... Kagome will be allowed to say goodbye to her family. The magic that connected the jewel and the well maybe gone but my spiritual power is still keeping the portal active... it will remain such until we go back to our time... you will have a week until then."

"What! Only a week... you can't expect her to..." Inuyasha really didn't expect her to give up her family at all, between them and him it was no question where she should go. The future had better ways of keeping people from getting sick, it was safer than this time in the fact that there aren't any demons running around eating people... there was indoor plumbing and all those machines she used, plus her family was there; Inuyasha knew he couldn't compete with that.

"I have seven days to be with my family, Inuyasha can I please go?"

"Of course you can go, but Kagome why wo-."

"I do love my family, and I will miss them dearly but... I couldn't live without you Inuyasha, you're my family too and so is everyone here. I knew a long time ago I would have to choose between the future and here so I was ready for it, the truth is I haven't really felt at home there for a long time. I would be here fighting demons and collecting jewel shards, or trying to save peoples' lives, and there we would talk about petty school gossip around a table eating cheeseburgers; I've grown out of that life and I am now ready to be your wife and a mother," Kagome laced her fingers within Inuyasha's larger hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, a smile came to her face to farther reassure him that she was indeed choosing him.

"Kagome you're absolutely sure about this, you may not ever see your family again... what happens if you regret your decision?" Inuyasha looked like a lost little puppy and Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my whole life than I am about this."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha never has felt more humbled in his whole life than that very moment; who would choose a filthy half demon over their own family... he truly did have an angle. "Thank you." He ignored the stares he knew they were getting from the others and drew her into his arms wishing to feel her pressed against him, just to make sure she was really real and standing in front of him.

"Inuyasha, I want you to come with me... I want you there when I tell mama."

"And have that old man try to purify me with those stupid sutra!"

"Inuyasha, grandpa only did that once when you first met him... he's gotten use to you since then."

"Feh... yeah but that was only when I was there to bring you back here to get shards; this is completely different, I'm taking you away from that world forever and you're going to be my mate... I don't think he'll go for that."

"Grandpa will respect my decision... and I'm sure with mama's help he'll understand."

Inuyasha pulled away to look at her in the eye in disbelief," Your mother would approve of this?"

"I'm sure she'll be upset about not being able to see us anymore, but she's known probably longer than I have about how I felt about you... and I'm sure when we tell her about the chil-," Kagome stopped her thought and looked to her older self for permission, "Are we allowed to tell my family about the children?"

The older woman thought about it for a second before nodding "I don't see why not, it won't affect any of their births."

"Good she'll love to know that she'll have grandchildren... that will certainly give us her blessing," Kagome turned back and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest again. "But she's loved you from the very being so you have nothing to worry about... and Izzy's puppy ears would make her flip!" Kagome giggled just thinking about her mother rubbing the little girl's ears.

"Yeah her and those damn ears... you're both obsessed."

"Hey, never take those appendages for granitite... if it weren't for them I'm sure the first time you barged into the house mama wouldn't have allowed me to go with you."

"Yeah... I owe her a lot."

Kagome could see Inuyasha get that far away look in his eyes and she knew he was thinking about something from his past... no doubt a time when he was alone. She gave a gentle squeeze to his back, not enough to hurt but to just get his attention; she wanted to distract him from those types of thoughts. "Well I'm sure you have repaid her by protecting me all those times... and again telling her about the kids will definitely settle your debt to her."

"Keh... I have a feeling she'll expect that first pup a lot sooner than we would like."

* * *

As promised, about an hour later the couple was on their way to the well; Kagome had her now empty back pack in her arms while they walked, she was thinking of the exact words she was going to say to her family. Though she seemed quite confidant in knowing how they would react she was still worried her grandfather may not approve. He would have like her to finish her schooling before moving permanently to the past with Inuyasha, but now it seemed that those plans would have to change.

"Kagome... are you okay? Are you regretting your decision?"

Inuyasha's question brought her back to the present time. "What? No! I would never regret choosing you, I was just wondering what my family would think of me not finishing school... I mean I barely passed ninth grade with all the times I was absent... but you want to stay and continue with your school and those test things... you can."

"Inuyasha, now you sound like you don't want me here anymore... have you changed your mind?"

Inuyasha, in the blink of an eye, drew Kagome into his arms and nudged her jaw with his nose releasing a throaty growl which caused her to giggle. "Do I sound like I've changed my mind? I want you as mine, woman, and if I need to wait five hundred years to have you then I will."

"Okay we don't need to go that far because I have no intention of staying away from you that long."

Finally making it to the well Kagome didn't move very close to the wooden structure.

"Uh... Kagome you know we have to go in to the well in order to go into the well in order to go to the future."

"Inuyasha... what if it doesn't work we'll find another way to tell your family what happened."

"No... what happens if the well only let's me through and not you... and then it seals completely."

"I don't think that'll happen Kagome, your older self gave her word that it would remain open until they left at the end of the week... no come on let's go see your family." Inuyasha reached out to take her hand in his and lead her to the well. One last deep breath and a small prayer, the couple jumped into the well's dark abyss hoping to come through on the other side.

* * *

The blue light and the feeling of weightlessness signaled that the portal was still active, though it only made Kagome more uneasy. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and it still was racing, something just didn't feel right and she was being to panic. A gentle squeeze of her hand told her that Inuyasha was still there and that calmed her nerves a little. When she touched down at the bottom of the well, her nose immediately was able to tell her that she had made it back, being in the past for nearly two solid months in the clean air, Kagome could now tell how bad the future's air was polluted; if it was bad to her human nose she couldn't imagine how Inuyasha felt... no wonder he hated coming here.

"Kagome... you okay?" It was very dark in the tiny shrine that housed the well, but to the half demon he could see without much of a problem; and he could clearly see she was displeased about something.

Kagome was overjoyed to hear her love's deep voice right next to her, since she couldn't pass her nose she was worried he hadn't made it completely through; she threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest, quietly thanking every kami she could think of for allowing them both through.

Inuyasha wasn't expecting her to jump on him but luckily didn't lose his balance when she did; instead he scooped her up in his arms and jumped out of the well. "You can hang all over me after we tell your family what's happened woman."

"I wonder if my family is even home, the last time we were here they weren't," Kagome thought back to over two months ago when she nearly lost Inuyasha because Hojo kissed her... she shivered just thinking about the human boy; compared to Inuyasha's kisses his one was so boring, dull just like he was... she never wanted to have to experience that again.

"They are wench... your mother is making something for lunch and the old man is over in the shed by the shrine," Inuyasha motioned with his head the direction her grandfather's scent was coming from.

Not a minute later the house door slid open to reveal the youngest Higurashi with a soccer ball in hand... which was immediately forgotten and bounced off into a bush the second the boy caught sight of his hero carrying his older sister. "Inuyasha you're here!"

_'Yeah... hello to you too little brother.'_ Kagome was a little peeved that her kid brother didn't acknowledge her presence as well.

"Hey kid," over the last year of being with Kagome and getting to know her family, Sota was the biggest adjustment the half demon had to get use to. He never had someone idolize him before, to be honest it was quite annoying at first, but now he was use to the little boy hanging on his every word.

After Sota hollered his mother appeared at the door with a bright, relieved smile on her face. "You're both safe... we've been so worried."

Inuyasha gently put Kagome on her feet so she could approach her mother. "Yeah mama we're okay... a lot has happened since I last saw you."

* * *

**Note: So older Kagome has dropped a bomb on the younger couple... Kagome only has a week to be with her family before the well is sealed forever. I'm not going to go into much detail about the week, the next chapter the family will be doing some stuff but I'm not going to go through the whole... I'm thinking maybe only two more chapters before this is over I was trying to get to an even 80 chapters but I'm not sure I can make it there with how I want this to end... so enjoy while you can! **

**Side note: I've hit over 1,000 reviews for this story... wooohoooo! ^_^**

**Thanks to:  
**butterfly here i come  
blankExpressions-  
Say my name15  
Yuuki-Chan64  
Shenju Ami Mikuu  
Frankiegirl2020  
Alechaos Ogigio  
yeoyeogurl  
Broken White Roses  
Starfirebeam  
Dawnheart  
twianime01  
edasama  
ohemgee123  
InuGirl72  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
lannamoo  
SorenLovesHolly  
crazybananasprinkles  
mssweetychessgir  
KairiAngel13  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	78. To obtain a blessing

_**Don't own Inuyasha... .o.o. cries**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

"And that's everything mama," Kagome and her family were sitting around the kitchen table while the young woman told them of their adventures of the last two months. Mama, though excited about hearing the story, became nervous about hearing the battle but was pleased to know that it was all finally over... and apparently so was grandpa.

"Good, now that the jewel has finally been restored and put to rest, I will no longer need to come up with illnesses for you to miss school... and at a good time too because I was running out of things you could have."

_'I don't think half of those diseases were real anyway grandpa.'_ Kagome looked behind her to where Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, during her explanation of the finale battle he had been quiet allowing her to tell the tale they had come up with; neither was willing to tell her family that she nearly died just a few days before so they made up a less than near truthful story.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, putting in his two cents into this conversation wouldn't help because the old man would think this was all his idea and he was forcing Kagome to do this; he said he would be there for her but he never agreed to speak. Kagome glared when she realized that he was basically alone in this... she would have sat him if she wasn't afraid he would break the floor when he fell.

"Well actually grandpa... there's something else I need to tell you guys." Kagome turned back to look at her family.

Three equally confused faces greeted her; she studied each one carefully to monitor their individual expressions. Sota was in awe, no doubt still replaying the finale battle in his head that his sister told; somehow he was probably coming up with a new video game based on the tale. Grandpa seemed pleased to learn that his granddaughter had fulfilled her destiny that was linked to that world and the jewel; however, what seemed to be on the girl's mind now didn't sit well with the old man. And last but not least there was mama, she was relieved to hear everyone was safe but Kagome could also see sadness in her eyes; she knew what her daughter was going to tell them... and looking at the man behind Kagome, and seeing his guilty look confirmed her theory. Mama knew from the minute her little girl was born she was destined to do great things, and she knew that one day she would have to say goodbye for the final time.

"Well granddaughter what do you need to tell us?"

"I need to tell you that... that I won't be going back to school because."

"WHAT! What is the meaning of this, what reason would there be for you not to?" At grandpa's outburst Inuyasha moved away from the wall and approached the table fully intent on protecting his mate form her family. If they were going to make this harder on her than it was already he was going to take her away now, yes she may be upset for some time but she would get over it.

"Grandpa please let me explain... the well is going to be closing; with the jewel gone it can't stay open any longer."

"And what does this have to do with you?"

Kagome paused in her explanation when she heard a very faint growling at her side, she could sense how angry Inuyasha was now and she didn't miss the scraping of his claws against the table. She needed to put a stop to that or he would ruin it and her mother would be upset, so she placed her hand over his and gave it a light squeeze to calm him. "When it closes it will close forever... Inuyasha asked me to marry him and I've accepted."

"WHAT!"

"Kagome?"

"Awesome! So Inuyasha is going to really be my big brother now that is so cool!" Sota was practically bouncing out of his chair at the very idea, well at least one person seemed happy about the news... but the others didn't seem so.

"Sota... can you take Inuyasha into the other room, maybe play some games while we talk to Kagome please."

"With all respect... I would rather stay here," Inuyasha wanted to be respectful of his soon to be mother-in-law but they were trying to separate him from Kagome, and most likely they would try to convince her to change her mind.

Mrs. Higurashi could see the panicked look in his eyes and wanted to calm his fears, "Inuyasha please go with Sota, we must talk to Kagome and then we will talk to both of you... I will also begin to make dinner, would you like ramen?" At the mention of his favorite food Inuyasha's ears twitched but he wasn't going to be distracted by the starchy noodles... his future might be in danger; however, just as he was about to protest Kagome's grip tightened on his hand.

"Inuyasha you should go with Sota," Kagome whispered so only her half demon could hear. When Inuyasha turned to look down at her she saw a clear look of disbelief and possibly fear in his eyes; she gently brushed her thumb over his knuckles to try and soothe him, she knew he was worried the older members of her family would try and get her to change her mind about mating with him. She wanted to convey without words that it didn't matter what her grandfather or mother wanted to talk to her about, whatever it was wouldn't change her mind about her decision to be with him.

Sota, who was completely oblivious as to what was going on, hoped off the chair and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "Come on Inuyasha, I got a new combat game you would like... though with what my sister just told us about the final battle I think you may be a little bored with it now but I'll show you anyway," he eagerly dragged the reluctant older boy into the other room.

"Yeah... whatever kid," Inuyasha had no real interest in what Kagome's kid brother had to say, he was only doing this to please Kagome but he would still have his ears trained on the kitchen to hear the conversation.

Grandpa barely waited for the boys to leave the room before he went off, "Where is this foolish talk coming from! You aren't even sixteen yet young lady and you've already decided to marry! You are not of age nor is that boy even from this era... you barely know him!"

"I know everything about him grandpa, I love him, and if I were born in that time I would have been married a few years ago so I don't see why-."

"You were not born in that time, you were born here where you will stay and finish your schooling, not go running the hills with that boy!"

"Father please lower your voice and do not make threats, let's calmly talk about this," Mama had begun preparing dinner and was currently frying up vegetables hoping to make enough noise that the sensitive hearing half demon would not come barging back into the room.

"I will not lower my voice, how can you be so calm about all this, it's probably all his idea anyway... he probably told her the well was closing."

"Grandpa, Inuyasha would never do such a thing. When we found out the well was closing Inuyasha made the suggestion that I return here permanently... I am the one that wants to remain there. Inuyasha can't survive here and I can't ask that of him because I know if I were to stay he would to. I love him and I will do anything to make him happy, I don't want to dishonor the family by not finishing school but if I give up the chance to be with him now I won't have another," Kagome looked to her mother for some sort of support, she was hoping to plea with her more reasonable side.

Mama saw how miserable her daughter was with arguing with her grandfather, she too knew what her little girl was going through. Being in love and in doing so having to chose between her family and him... she believed Kagome when she said she didn't want to dishonor the family, but she also knew that Inuyasha would do as she said and stay here with her; the few times the boy was here didn't go well and to permanently live here for him would be like tying up a dog and never letting him outside... no pun intended. He would be miserable and he wouldn't understand how to live, no Kagome was right, he belonged in the past and from what she has witnessed over this year... her daughter has felt more at home there than here for a long time.

She was a mother and as such she knew that she was to care for her children and do everything to make them happy. Her time to care for her daughter has passed and now that job belonged to the boy in the other room playing with her son, so all she could do now was make her happy. "How long do you have here before you return?"

* * *

Even with mama's attempts to tune out what was going on in the room, Inuyasha was still able to hear what was being said; and just hearing Kagome and her grandfather yelling about him caused his ears to droop... and Sota to kill his character again on the television.

"Yeah! That's four times in a row, hey Inuyasha what gives I showed you how to play... you still having trouble?"

"I'm not really in the mood to play kid," Inuyasha dropped the plastic controller on the floor and went to sit on the couch to sulk, he was trying to remain in the room like Kagome asked when all he wanted to do was charge back in there and defend her.

The little boy saw how upset his dog brother was and wanted to find out why, "Hey Inuyasha you okay?"

"Feh..."

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy that Kagome agreed to marry you." The nearly ten year old knew probably just as long as his mother that his sister and his hero liked each other and he decided to help get them together; but the half demon's gloomy look confused him.

"Wha... of course I'm glad she agreed to be my mate, she deserves so much better than me, but the old man doesn't seem to be happy about it."

"Grandpa is old fashion, you just have to ignore him, and he would be this way with any guy that asked for my sister's hand. Mom's in there too, she'll convince him to change his mind; I really want you to be my real big brother... we can do so many fun things!"

Inuyasha really wanted to go hide right now, the little boy was so excited about all this and he was about to crush those plans. "It's... it's not that easy kid, didn't you hear Kagome say that the well is closing forever?" At the affirmed nod he got Inuyasha continued, "I can't live in this time, I only have a week to be here before I must go back; Kagome... if she wants to will come with me, we won't ever be coming back."

"So... you'll only be staying a week?"

"Yes... I'm sorry kid." Inuyasha watched as the little boy thought it over in his head, the demon was waiting for the kid to start crying and saying he hated him for taking his sister away.

"You... you promise to take care of my sister?"

Inuyasha was shocked by the serious adult question that left the boy's mouth, and he already knew the answer to be given. "I would protect her with my life... I will spend the rest of my life trying to live up to what she deserves and I will do everything I can to make her happy, you have my word."

"Well then... I'm okay with you leaving, I know you will do right by her; and I can still tell my friends that my sister married this really cool guy so I'm cool with it."

_'Well... that went a lot better than I thought it would, if only the old man was this easy.'_ While Inuyasha was in thought, Sota popped off the couch and went back to playing his game like nothing happened.

* * *

Mama came into the room and asked Inuyasha to come back into the kitchen, dinner wasn't anywhere near being finished so he knew they had come to some sort of decision. He stood and followed the woman; his heart was racing in his ears at what was to be said, though he tried to hide his nervousness.

Back in the kitchen mama went to tend to dinner while Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome across from where grandpa and mama were sitting; and grandpa looked as about as stone faced as Sesshomaru does and it made the half demon uncomfortable. The conversation didn't start back up until mama was seated and all of Inuyasha's instincts were telling him to run.

"Kagome has told us you only have a week before the well is to close."

"Yes..." Inuyasha clenched his fist in fear of what was to be said next, but the soft caress of Kagome's hand over his caused him to relax; he loosened his grip to take her hand in his for support.

Mama saw the display and it brought a smile to her face, "And Kagome has told us she will be going with you back."

"Uh... y-yes?" he didn't really want to assume anything at this moment; the decision really lied in the older woman's hands.

"We have talked about why Kagome has chosen this... but I want to hear what you have to say." Grandpa grunted in disapproval but mama shot him a fierce glare, which made Inuyasha shiver, just to dare him to speak at this moment. The old man rolled his eyes and looked out the window, Kagome growled low at his childish behavior.

"M-Me! I want to be with Kagome... I want to be by her side for the rest of my life. I would give my life for her... I... I love her." Kagome was shocked to hear him say that in front of her family, with how insecure he was she thought he would never be able to admit his love so openly.

"Inuyasha."

"I have your word that my daughter will be safe and happy if I allow the marriage and her to go with you."

"Yes."

"Well then there's nothing really that needs to be decided... you have my blessing."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he heard, he was frozen in shock he didn't even hear Kagome's happy shriek and when she nearly knocked both of them on to the floor when she jumped on him. Luckily he was able to balance himself out before they fell from the chair, his face was now beat red in embarrassment having her nuzzle her nose into his neck in front of her family.

However just as they thought it was all over, grandpa finally spoke up, "I will have none of that in this house, and I want a proper wedding here before you leave for good... it's the least you can do for this old man."

At her grandfather's reprimand Kagome immediately realized where she was and dove back into her chair, and began fiddling with her fingers to occupy herself. "Grandpa we can't set up a proper wedding in six days, and Inuyasha wouldn't understand today's ceremonies... and we can't expose him to other people."

Inuyasha was a little offended when she said he wouldn't understand human culture. He was half human after all and though he wasn't welcome among the culture he did know what they did to perform a human mating ceremony... and he knew by instinct how to perform a demon one. Though the thought of having to be in front of so many people he didn't know would annoy him.

"I am quite sure what your grandfather had meant to say was to have a small blessing... maybe in front of the sacred tree before you leave?" Mama's suggestion sounded best and it would just be the five of them which would put Kagome more at ease.

Kagome also knew this would be one of many ceremonies they would be involved in the next few months, so small and quick would be best; they would have a more lengthy one back in Keade's village. "That sounds good mama, something small."

"Good now... dinner's ready!"

* * *

**Note: I think I will be adding one more chapter before the end... I want to put a little bit of the week they spend with the family in here before they go back for the final chapter, so there's going to be two more instead of one. And please don't be mad at grandpa in this chapter... he's just being a concerned old man... he doesn't want his granddaughter taken from him and so he's taking it out on the one taking her away... aka Inuyasha. But he's really the crazy old man we all love.**

**Thanks to:  
**inucrazedfangurl  
parisadaja  
yeoyeogurl  
KoiKorosu  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
InuDemoness1525  
blankExpressions-  
Shenju Ami Mikuu  
twianime01  
kaiyee16  
SorenLovesHolly  
Say my name15  
Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome  
Broken White Roses  
lannamoo  
Frankiegirl2020  
Dawnheart  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
Yuuki-Chan64  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
ElvenMermaid  
Alechaos Ogigio  
edasama  
InuGirl72  
KairiAngel13  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	79. Cleaning up loose ends

_**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

"Kagome, why don't you think I would understand a human mating ceremony? I might not have lived with them, but I've seen what was done to bind them." Ever since Kagome made that comment a few days ago, Inuyasha hasn't been able to get it out of his head and he continued to bug her to answer the question that she has been avoiding.

The couple currently up in Kagome's bedroom, Inuyasha was sitting on her pink ruffled bed while she was sitting in front of her closet cleaning it out. While they spent most of the time with her family, Kagome took a few hours during the day and right before she went to bed to try and clean out her bedroom; it was the least she could do since her mother wasn't really fighting with her decision to live in the feudal era; this was also a good time to decide what she wanted to bring back with her. She knew she couldn't expose the villagers to things from the future because it could change what was to happen, she also wanted to get use to things in that era herself and stop relying on the modern conveniences that she had always brought with her... she didn't see that as much of a probably right now, though Inuyasha wasn't happy that he would have to give up his ramen; but between his favorite food and Kagome, he wouldn't have to think hard about which he couldn't live without. Kagome was a little frustrated in not knowing what to bring and what would last, and Inuyasha's constant questioning wasn't helping her nerves.

"Inuyasha... when I said that I didn't mean you didn't understand how to perform the ceremony, what I meant was the wedding rituals of the past are different from now."

Inuyasha tilted his head, his right ear twitched as he thought over her words. "Oh... how so?"

"Well for one what is practiced here is the more western style traditions, there's no sake or binding the souls with rope; those were replaced with the exchanging of vows and rings between the couple."

"Rings? Why would such menial things be added to a binding ceremony... what the hell did you humans do to it!"

"I didn't do it! The culture changed and therefore tradition changed."

"Is this because of the people that came from the continent?"

"What?... Oh yeah the continent... right," Kagome needed to remember that in his time outsiders were barely approaching the islands that made up Japan and the 'continent' was the only thing they knew about... telling Inuyasha how that there was more out there than just China would probably make his head spin, and he wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Keh, leave it to strange people to change tradition... well at least the human one."

Kagome paused in her packing to turn and look at him, "Is there more than one type of ceremony?"

Inuyasha, hearing her confusion, nearly fell off her bed, "What do you mean is there more than one type of ceremony... of course there is! Do you think demons waste time with dressing up and getting drunk to do a mating, they do right for the important part," he stated like it was common knowledge, but she was still confused.

"I-Important part?"

"Keh... the mating itself of course! That whole binding of souls with string or rope doesn't really work; humans don't have the capability to know who their true mate is so they can't perform a true binding ceremony... only demons can."

"Inuyasha... did you forget that I'm human? And you're half."

"Keh, no I didn't forget, but my demon half makes up for it. It doesn't matter how much demon blood there is as long as there's some and trust me... I know you're my mate."

"Um o-okay," the topic talked about was getting a little hot for Kagome and the heated look her half demon was giving her was making her a little uncomfortable too; she immediately turned back around and continued to clean her closet again.

* * *

"There finished!" Kagome managed to get everything out of her closet just around dinner time. She had very few things in her bag to take with her, a lot of things in the bags to sell and she put a few more sentimental things in to storage bins that would be put in one the sheds that was on the property; her mother had asked her to do this so at times when she really missed her daughter she could have something of hers.

Inuyasha, who was still sitting on the bed, hadn't said a word in the last hour; he knew Kagome really wanted to get this task completed before the week was over so he didn't want to disturb her. He did however become panicked when the scent of her salty tears filled the air around them. "Kagome... you alright?" He hoped off the bed and approached her prone form still in front of the empty closet. As he sat next to her, and waited patiently for her to answer, he didn't miss the subtle shaking of her shoulders as she cried. "Kagome?"

"I'm okay Inuyasha really... it's just this will be one of the last times I'll be in this room; a lot of memories are coming back right now," Kagome stood and began moving the boxes that would be given away to the other side of the room to be taken out later.

"Kagome... are you sure this is what you want?" Inuyasha couldn't look at her when he asked his question; he was more focused on playing with the carpet with his sharp claws trying to keep his emotions from coming forth if she said she did change her mind.

Kagome couldn't believe what he just said, it hurt to think he may possibly be taking back his proposal; but just as she was about to yell at him for doing that to her and yet again playing with her feelings, she turned and saw how his own question was effecting him too. She ran over and wrapped her arms around her scared half demon, "Inuyasha, I have never been more certain about anything in my life. I love you, and yes there will be times where I will be sad because I miss my family... I'm hoping it will gradually get easier the longer I'm away, and I'm sure when we have our own children I won't even think about it. I want to be with you, and if I had to be away from you, I know I wouldn't be able to survive." Kagome buried her nose into his neck, enjoying the warmth he was giving off.

"Keh... I'm just making sure you realize what you're giving up for me, your family and this safer life to be with a half demon."

"Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you to stop belittling yourself like that! You're just as good if not better than any other man... human or demon, I don't want to hear you talking like that again to you understand me!"

"Feh... yeah."

"Kagome! You have company downstairs," mama came and knocked on the door to give them a little warning. Ever since the couple talked about getting married mama has been picturing grandchildren with black and white puppy ears; she has been secretly trying to give them a lot of private time alone in the house by bribing both her son and father-in-law on several occasions. Sota was easy to get to live the house, grandpa however wasn't so, he was going to have none of that and has sent warnings to the half demon to keep his body and instincts away from his pure granddaughter until the wedding.

Inuyasha knew grandpa couldn't do much but he wasn't going to test his luck around the old man; for all he knew grandpa could pray to some kami and all of a sudden be able to really purify him.

Luckily both teens didn't want to start their family early and in Kagome's old bedroom so nothing has happened... Kagome herself wasn't really ready to go that far yet; she wanted to be settle in the feudal era before giving herself to the man she loved. "We'll be down in a minute mom; I want to get these boxes out first."

"Alright."

Kagome stood again and tried to fix her hair and look a little more presentable to whomever it was downstairs; although what much could she do what she was in a old t-shirt and a pair of capris. "I wonder who's down there, I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Keh... maybe the old man brought a real priest over to purify me."

"Stop that, despite what grandpa says he does like you and he would never do that... plus he doesn't have any friends that have true spiritual powers... at least I don't think."

"Keh..."

"But I wouldn't worry about it too much Inuyasha; hey do you mind bringing the boxes that mama wants to keep downstairs and to the shed?"

"No," Inuyasha got up and did as she asked, he brought the items into the kitchen and Mrs. Higurashi directed him to where she wanted them. While in the shed Inuyasha took it upon himself to rearrange a few things around so Kagome's things could be on a low self for the older woman to be able to get to easier.

Upon his return into the house, Inuyasha heard a very feminine squealing coming from the sitting room... clearly the company Kagome had was a woman. "Hey kid... what's going on in there?" Luckily Sota had been sitting at the kitchen table and so the half demon decided to interrogate him first.

"It's Kagome's friends from school... they want her to go shopping... and now they're talking about guys; if you do go in there you might want to cover your ears," Sota pointed to the black bandana that was sitting on the corner of the table. Inuyasha hated anything that covered his ears but the cloth was at least better than the damn hat; Inuyasha sighed in defeat but picked the bandana up and tied it around his head before leaving the room.

* * *

After Kagome finished being presentable she knew not to make her guest wait too long so she practically bounced down the steps, she just couldn't stop thinking that by the end of the week she would be Inuyasha's wife. Her bubbly excitement quickly bottomed out though the minute she walked into the sitting room and was face to face with three people she hadn't seen in mouths.

"Kagome!" Three very excited girls screamed all at once while jumping up and Eri and Yuka ran to hug their friend. "Oh Kagome how have you been? Wow the two months off has really done you good, we even heard you went to the fair with Hojo last month... am I sensing some romance finally blooming?" Eri gave the girl a sly grin while Yuka began giggling at Kagome's embarrassment.

"Oh come on Kagome, you don't need to be shy about it."

"I'm not with Hojo... that was just one night, Inuyasha and I-."

"Inuyasha? Oh yes the boy we met the last time we were here... he's such a nice boy," Ayumi, ever the one for a good fairy tale, loved the thought of Kagome and this strange boy she's always talked about but they've only met once to be madly in love.

"Yeah, what's his reaction to you being with Hojo now?"

"What! Yuka I just said I'm not with Hojo, didn't you hear me!"

"Poor boy, he must be heart broken... I wonder what his phone number is."

"Eri! Wait all of you stop, there needs to be a few things that I need to clear up," Kagome paused the girls away and asked them to sit back around the small coffee table in the room; she sat on the couch and demanded their full attention. "Alright I'll say this first and I want you all to listen... I am not nor will I ever be with Hojo... is that clear!" She wanted for three shocked heads to nod in understanding before she finished. "Good and I don't want you pulling anymore ideas into his head or speaking for me. And in regards to Inuyasha, no you may not have his number Eri because we are still together... so don't get any ideas." Kagome didn't even want to think about having to share Inuyasha again, she already went through that once and refused to do it in another era.

"Kagome." And right on queue her knight in a fire rat kimono appeared at the door that lead into the kitchen; a quick skim around the room and Kagome didn't miss how he tensed when his gold eyes fell on her friends.

"Inuyasha... please come in, you remember the girls."

"Keh yeah..." Inuyasha could see the pleading look from his soon to be mate and knew he couldn't refuse her, so he plopped down on the couch next to her for silent support.

"Well you two seem closer than ever," Ayumi just loved seeing the two so close, she didn't miss how close they were sitting next to each other. The other two girls just really wanted to know why he was wearing the same clothes he was the last time they saw him when he clearly wasn't helping her grandfather... and what was up with the bandana again?

"Yeah whatever, so Kagome we were thinking since school starts next week we would spend the weekend shopping," Yuka shot the idea out there the minute gossiping about boys was over, immediately the other two chimed in.

"Oh that sounds like fun!"

"Yes we should... Kagome since you're feeling better you will come with us yes?" All three girls looked to the couple.

Kagome looked uneasy, she knew by Saturday morning that she and Inuyasha would be back in the feudal era never to return; her mother had already called school and withdrew her the other day... of course they wouldn't know that until first day when she wasn't there. They had a right to know she wasn't going to be there or ever seen again, they had been so worried about her this past year when she was perfectly fine... so she had to find a way to tell them without actually telling them.

"Well um actually..." Kagome bit her lip, she really didn't want to disappoint them but she didn't have a choice, she looked to Inuyasha for help but again he didn't say anything... only this time Kagome was sure he just didn't know what to say to help because he didn't really understand the situation; she was also sure she witnessed his ears droop under the bandana.

"Oh if it's about Inuyasha he's more than welcome to come with us... we just weren't sure he would have any fun shopping with all girls... but he can," Ayumi didn't want Kagome's boyfriend to feel left out, she wanted him to feel comfortable around them since it seemed he was going to be around permanently now.

"No, no... it's not that Ayumi it's just... Inuyasha's older than us."

"Yeah we know that Kagome... you told us that, that's why he's not in school right?" Eri glared, she felt her friend thought they were stupid that she would have to repeat herself over something she already said... I mean how many times did the sick girl talk about her two-timing boyfriend; really that was all she ever did when she was able to make it to school.

"Right! Right well he's been afford a job... a really good one," Kagome really hoped they bought that and would not ask in detail what it was because right now she was making things up on the spot.

"Oh really wow!"

"That sounds great Kagome, congratulations Inuyasha!"

"Yeah... that sounds great, but what does that have to do with us going shopping on Saturday?" Leave it to Eri to ruin the happy moment.

"Well you see girls... the job is in the states... so he's going to have to move there... permanently." Kagome looked over to her half demon, the look she was giving him told him to just go with it, and she prayed he would hold his questions till after they left. She could see about two of them rolling around in his head at the moment, and she could guess he wanted to know what a 'job' was and where were these 'states' they all seemed to know about.

Both Ayumi and Yuka's excitement completely vanished on their faces, they sensed something horrible was about to be dropping in their laps. Eri seemed the most pleased out of the three about what was happening, don't get her wrong she did like Inuyasha and he seemed like a pretty nice guy... and she couldn't get over how hot he was. She was just a little jealous that Kagome was able to find such a sweet guy when she was home all the time being sick while she herself couldn't even get one guy at school to notice her; she was now happy that the two were going to be breaking up and Kagome will be just like them once again.

"Oh Kagome..."

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"Wait why? No you girls don't understand... I'm going with him."

"WHAT!" All three girls shout caused Inuyasha to cringe and cover where his ears were. "Kagome you couldn't be serious! What about school? Your family... us? Kagome you're only sixteen your family won't let you leave... your grandfather would never let that happen!"

Having all three bombard her with questions and on top of that they were yelling was probably how Kagome thought they would handle this so she just sucked up her fear and tried to explain the best way she could; her mind couldn't be changed no matter how much they protested. "My family has already giving their blessing; I'll be finishing school there. I love Inuyasha and want to be with him, and he's asked me to marry him and I've accepted... it wouldn't really make sense if we did marry and I remained here. I will miss you all terribly but... I love and am going to be with Inuyasha." Kagome took the half demon's hand in hers to comfort him, he was yet again sulking and probably questioning if it was right to take her away from all this again; Kagome didn't want him to second guess himself again.

"Wow... well, I guess we should congratulate both of you." Ayumi knew there was no reason to fight with her, she could see how in love the two were and she wouldn't beg them to stay... she only hoped they would have a happy life together. Yuka's thoughts were around the same but she wasn't going to voice anything because she was too stunned, and Eri was just mad as hell and refused to believe Kagome was going to have this great life while she had to remain here... it just wasn't fair.

* * *

"Bye girls! Thanks for stopping by!" Kagome saw her friends off from the front door and wanted until they had already disappeared down the shrine steps before returning into the house to join the rest of the family for dinner. After she had explained everything to the best of her abilities without giving away any of the real truth things went more smoothly during the visit... though she did noticed that Eri was oddly quiet and didn't even talk much after that, she just kept staring at her or Inuyasha from time to time. But Kagome refused to put much thought into it as she took her seat at the table with everyone else.

Mama had just finished dressing the table with all their favorites, and Inuyasha was already digging into the ramen she had made him. "So Kagome how did it go?"

"Well they seemed to buy the story... hopefully they won't question it or ask if we're having a wedding here before we go."

"I don't want them here anymore, or near you for that matter... the one with that thing in her hair wasn't looking at you right." Inuyasha spoke up, surprising without food in his mouth for once, but his words shocked and confused his mate.

"Eri? What's wrong with her? What did she do?"

"Keh... after you told her we were moving to these 'stakes' things and mating, her scent changed and held malice in it... I don't trust her."

_'Eri! She's jealous... but she's never seemed that way before.'_ "Wow... I never knew she thought that way."

"You must not worry about it Kagome or let it ruin the rest of the week, there will be some that will be act that way about your news... you just must remember that who your true friends are." Mama could how upset her daughter was over this news, she herself never liked that Eri girl, it seemed she was the one on this side of the well trying to push Kagome and Hojo together the hardest and always trying to break her and Inuyasha up whenever Kagome spoke of him; ever since she met the half demon mama could see the interest in the other girl's eyes for the boy... she knew it would be trouble.

"You're right... thanks mama."

The rest of the week was fairly calmer than the night the girls came over, they hadn't returned and Inuyasha was pleased with that because it just seemed to upset Kagome whenever they were involved and he wanted her have a pleasant time with her family; nothing really happened until Friday night... when everything exploded out of control. In celebration of the blessing the next morning and the finale goodbye mama was planning to take the whole family out to dinner.

Kagome had finished cleaning out her room Thursday night, everything to be kept in storage was packed away and Inuyasha put it in the shed, the things to be given away for gone, and Kagome had about three bags full to bring with them back to the feudal era. The only thing that needed to be taken out of the room now were the sheets on the bed that she slept on; those would be removed the next morning after they leave.

Kagome had dressed up in one of her old sun dresses that she would take with her, and for the first time ever Inuyasha agreed to change out of his haori and hakama into some normal street clothes that the family bought him, the family was all ready to leave... when an unsuspected guest arrived at the house.

"Hojo..."

* * *

**Note: I'm stopping it there... have to leave some drama for the LAST CHAPTER! Yes the next chapter will be the last one for this story... which I'm hoping to get out in a few days. And sorry if there are any Eri fans out there... I can't really remember which girl it was but I know it was either Yuka or Eri that always tried to push Kagome and Hojo together throughout the anime/manga and was always speaking for Kagome what Hojo came around. I just don't like those girls so I made them slightly the bad guys in this chapter... now we have to see what Hojo is going to say in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to:  
**sdnez  
Starfirebeam  
SorenLovesHolly  
Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome  
SilverStella  
parisadaja  
twianime01  
Shenju Ami Mikuu  
Alechaos Ogigio  
InuGirl72  
blankExpressions-  
Say my name15  
InuYashaMegaGirl  
XNekoKagsX  
Frankiegirl2020  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
Yuuki-Chan64  
lannamoo  
edasama  
Broken White Roses  
oceanlover14  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up... only one more chapter to go!**


	80. Saying goodbye

**Don't own Inuyasha... cries .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

"Higurashi I... wow y-you look beautiful," the teenage boy seemed out of breath like he had raced all the way over from his house to talk to her. Kagome was too shocked at seeing him at the door that she missed his compliment and therefore didn't thank him; she didn't notice that his eyes began to roam her body but someone else did. Inuyasha became angry when the human male that kissed his mate the last time she was here at the door stopping them from leaving; he became more enraged when his rival's brown eyes began to wonder down his woman's body where they shouldn't have been.

Hearing a growl coming from behind her snapped Kagome out of her stupider and forced her to address the matter at hand. "H-Hojo... what are you doing here?" She place a hand on Inuyasha's t-shirt covered chest to try and calm the rubbling, she didn't want Hojo to question where the noise was coming from.

"I'm... I'm glad I caught you Higurashi, I thought I would be too late... when Eri called and told me."

"What! When did she call you! Why did she call you!" Kagome was shocked and angry that the other girl called and told him about her business; truthfully Kagome didn't want Hojo to know about her leaving, she just didn't want to deal with it... it wasn't really his business. But now, thanks to her so called friend, she had to set him straight.

It was then that the rest of Kagome's family noticed that someone was preventing them from going to dinner. "Kagome dear what's going on... oh hello!" Mama moved around Inuyasha to see who her daughter was talking to, she was a little shocked to see the boy from her school standing there. Mrs. Higurashi had nothing against the boy, and if Kagome had been a normal girl, she would have been more than happy with him coming over all the time. He was a sweet boy really, always concerned with Kagome's health; he would make someone a very good husband. But that someone wasn't her little girl, mama knew how the other girls were always pushing Kagome into dating the boy; in the beginning she was fine with that. But as this past year went on and Kagome became closer to Inuyasha, the older woman knew the boy didn't stand a chance. And right now at the moment she could tell that Hojo was going to try and plead with Kagome to rethink her decision; mama was sure it wouldn't happy but she wanted to hurry this along, she felt bad for the boy she really did... but nothing was going to stand in the way of her having puppy eared grandchildren.

Seeing the lady of the house approach immediately brought Hojo into a respected bow, "Good evening Higurashi-sama!"

"Hello dear... um, we're about to go out for dinner... may I ask what you need?" Being the nice woman that she was, mama was about to invite the boy to join them but a quick look to her daughter made her rethink that, she also heard Inuyasha growling again and tried to calm him with her motherly touch on his arm.

Hojo was unaware of what was going on around him and just continued with his reason for being there. "Higurash,i may I speak with you please, Eri told me of you're leaving for the states... and of the proposal, I believe you-."

"You believe what boy?" Inuyasha finally spoke up, unable to remain quiet any longer; he wrapped his arm around his mate's waist and drew her into his chest to show the rival male that she was taken. If the boy dare challenge their mating Inuyasha would gladly show him who the alpha male was and he would wipe the floor with his blood.

"Inuyasha calm down please... mama."

"Inuyasha dear let's wait for Kagome down stairs okay, come on," Mrs. Higurashi calmly unwound the boy's arm from her daughter's body, it looked as if the half demon wasn't going to move but mama was more forceful and tugged him along and out the door; for a second there she thought she was dealing with a real dog that was fighting his leash.

Kagome watched as her half demon and the rest of her family head down the shrine steps towards the street, where they would patiently wait for her so they could go... okay well her family would wait while Inuyasha would most likely pace the sidewalk until she was in his presence again. Which of course brought her back to the reason she was still here, amd that was the boy still standing in front of her.

"I apologize Higurashi, I don't wish to keep you from dinner, but I just... I can't sit by and let this happen."

_'What? What is he talking about?'_ "Hojo... what are you talking about?" Kagome went to lock the door and moved away from the house, half of her was hoping he would stop what he was trying to do... but the other half knew he wouldn't. Everything was going her way, the man she loved chose her and she was beginning her family with him and everyone was happy about it... well it seemed almost everyone was.

"Higurashi please listen to me... you're making a mistake!" Kagome's body went completely ridged and she stopped walking which almost caused Hojo to crash into her smaller figure.

Now Kagome was always gentle with him, she felt bad that he had such a big crush on her and in the beginning she thought he was what she wanted too. The cutest, nicest boy in school was every girl's dream come true and come to find out he was interested in her of all people. In the beginning of the year she remembered describing to her friends her ideal boyfriend and she realized that Hojo did fit that... but then that fantasy started to change the longer she was in the feudal era. Somehow her charming, smart, handsome boyfriend morphed into the rude, possessive, yet still very handsome in his own unique way half demon that she was with now. When comparing the two Hojo couldn't hold a candle to Inuyasha, he was still a boy where Inuyasha was a man that she needed... a man that would be able to protect and provide for her and their children, she had no doubt about that. So that begged the question of how was she making a mistake?

"Excuse me Hojo, but how am I making a mistake?"

"Well... do you realize you've agreed to move to the states with a complete stranger! You are not even of age yet to marry and he is far too old for you!"

Kagome turned to face the boy; she felt she needed to be face to face in order for her next statement to get through clearly. "With all respect Hojo but what I do and how old he is isn't your business."

"But Higurashi."

"No let my finish! Hojo, you think I'm marring a stranger, but I'm not... I've known him for a very long time and I trust him with my life."

"But we... we've be on dates... and I k-kissed you at the fair."

"And that was a mistake that I shouldn't have allowed to happen, I never meant to hurt you or drag you into the middle, but I was angry at him that night and that was why I went with you... just to get my mind off of him."

"But I don't understand... you never mentioned another... another guy before, and now all of a sudden you're marrying him?"

"Hojo, I didn't mean to lead you on like that, and in my defense I wasn't really the one that asked to go on that one date... that was the girls' idea, mainly Eri and Yuka because I was worried about Inuyasha. I tried to stop them but they put it in your head and I just felt bad if I doused your hopes."

"Is that why you were so distracted that day, and you left me at the restaurant?"

"I have to be honest with you, a few days before Inuyasha got into a very big fight protecting me and he was hurt very badly... I wasn't sure if he was going to pull through. And then we got into stupid fight and I walked out, I was afraid that those hateful words would be the last ones I said to him," Kagome knew her story was partly a lie, but she couldn't tell him that Inuyasha had a fist pushed through his stomach by his brother and in order to protect her he forbid her from returning to the feudal era... no she definitely couldn't tell him that. But just thinking about that horrible incident caused Kagome to become upset all over again at about what happened.

Hojo knew how sweet of a person Kagome was and so she would worry about someone that was hurt. He was shocked when he heard her trying to suppress soft cries behind her hands but he could easily see her small frame shaking. "Higurashi... I'm sorry please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you. And I could never blame you for being concerned for another person... I guess I should have known back then that you weren't really interested. I mean if you were you wouldn't have left right?"

"Hojo... I'm sorry."

The other teen rapidly shook his head, "There's no need to apologize... but I still think you're making a mistake; I mean are you willing to leave your family to go the states and marry this guy... what about the age gap? What happens if in a few years he decides you're too young for him and he abandon's you!"

Kagome had to hold back her laughter at his wild accusation, Inuyasha was probably the last person that would do that even if they were actually going to the states. "Hojo calm down, I know for certain that Inuyasha would never do that; and though he may not look like it but he treats me like a princess. He's taking this job to provide for me and make sure I have everything I want... he loves me, and I love him."

Hearing her declaration for the other man Hojo knew now he would never be able to change her mind, "Higurashi... Kagome, I hope he remains the way you say he is now and he treats you like you deserve... I won't bother you anymore... I hope you have a great life," with a heartfelt smile the boy turned and headed for the stairs; Kagome had a feeling that she would never see him again after this.

* * *

"So... did you have a nice talk with the boy?"

When Kagome came down the stairs a few minutes after Hojo left she wasn't really in the mood to deal with the cranky half demon. "Inuyasha not now," she didn't want to be mean to him because she knew he had witnessed the kiss between the two; however, she didn't want to continue the conversation and have her family get involved.

"So when do you want to talk about it?" Inuyasha pushed off the wall he was leaning on to move toward her, nowhere near done talking; both her mother and she kept him from confronting the rival male and so now he needed to know what happened while he was out of sight.

Kagome shot her warrior a hard glare that promised a sit when they were alone, but even knowing he was pushing her buttons and would suffer the forceful body slam to the ground Inuyasha wasn't going to allow them to go to dinner without getting his answer. "I'll tell you after dinner okay? We'll go get dessert," Kagome whispered so the rest of her family didn't hear. A little bit more settled, knowing that she gave into him, calmed the dog's rage and he nodded agreeing with her deal so the family could finally head out to dinner.

"So Kagome, honey... do you have everything you need for tomorrow?" Mama was trying to act like the question wasn't anything too big to worry about; she was a very good hider of her emotions. Inside she was falling apart that her baby was leaving the nest at such a young age, and it farther upset her that she would never see her daughter after tomorrow morning. She wouldn't be able to give her little girl the wedding she dreamt about since she was born, and she wouldn't be able to help the new young couple like a mother should and the worse thing about it all... she would never meet her grandchildren, her puppy eared grandchildren.

"Yes mama we do, Inuyasha will bring them over when we... leave." This discussion was finally getting to Kagome; it finally hit her that she would never see her family again after tomorrow.

Inuyasha was the only one at the table able to confirm that both women were barely holding back tears; he felt horrible and despite what Kagome told him that this was her decision and she wanted it, he still wanted so badly to tell her to stay and be with her family. But his mouth refused to open because he knew he was too selfish to just give her up. Knowing he couldn't do what he knew was right he tried to comfort her as he could while they were in the restaurant; and since it would be impolite to pull her into his lap at the table, her grandfather would no doubt have a heart attack, he settled for lacing his fingers in hers as he grasped her hand that was laying in her lap; he knew that was the right choice when he saw her smile and grip his hand tighter.

After their orders were placed and the waiter was nearly scared out of his apron when Inuyasha growled at him because he was eyeing Kagome, the family waited patiently for their food to arrive; it wasn't quiet for long though when grandpa decided he needed to get a few things off his chest. His daughter-in-law was so excited that the two kids wanted to marry that she gave them her blessing without thinking much about it, but he wanted to know what was planned when they left tomorrow... he wanted to make sure his precious granddaughter would be properly taken care of.

"Now boy tell me... what exactly do you plan to do when you leave tomorrow with my granddaughter?"

"Grandpa!"

"Well I'm not gonna eat her if that's what you're worried about."

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha what grandpa, I'm sure is trying to ask, is if you would please tell us how you intend to care for Kagome once you return to the past?" Mama was a little gentler with her question trying to calm the boy and maybe give him the confidence he would need to tell them his plan.

"Well... she'll need a hut because we can't stay in Keade's forever... especially when the pups come."

"Pups? You going to buy Kagome a dog Inuyasha?" Kagome had picked a very bad time to take a drink of water when her little brother asked that question because she began to choke and then repeatedly coughed to try and clear her clogged throat.

"Oh that would be so sweet to have a family pet!" Mrs. Higurashi was already envisioning a cute little white dog wagging its tail and waiting for them at the door; she was so caught up with her vision that she completely missed Inuyasha's growl. The half demon was livid at what his mate's family was suggesting, and what did a domesticated animal have anything to do with a pup.

As he was trying to rattle that around in his head, Kagome finally caught her breath, "Mama, Sota... a pup isn't a dog, since Inuyasha is a..." Kagome looked around to make sure no one else was listening or the waiter wouldn't suddenly appear, "A half dog demon he refers to children... as pups." She calmly explained and then waited for her family's reaction to this information.

Of course Mama was the first to recover, and at the mention of children her eyes lit up again. "So you do plan on having them!" Kagome could see her mother was barely hanging on to her chair waiting for their answer, and she was quite sure that when she got the answer not only will she jump up and probably began to scream but the table wouldn't stand a chance either.

"Keh... of course we'll have pups, why wouldn't we?" Was her family completely insane? Not having pups would like telling Inuyasha not to breathe, it was in his basic instincts to breed and yes at one point he was ready to face the fact that he would never have a mate and pups... but now with a woman he loved ready to be his mate his once buried instincts were now at the forefront of his mind.

"Well Inuyasha, in this era some women don't wish to have children and they have the right not to have them," Mama explained, Kagome knew that wouldn't be the end of his questions now though.

"But why wouldn't they, do they not wish to continue their family line? Do their mates approve of this?"

"Some men don't... but some do, some women also cannot have children, there could be other reasons also." The conversation was cut off there as the waiter returned to the table with their food, but Kagome could still see the confusion in her half demon's eyes and she knew she would have to finish where her mother left off.

Half way through the meal grandpa spoke up again since his question wasn't really answered to his liking. "Boy, you still haven't answered me to my liking."

"I already told you I would build her a hut, what else is there? She has my protection already, and I am able to hunt and fish easily so she'll never be without food... isn't that what a human mate does?" Inuyasha was trying to be nice but answering questions while he was trying to eat was pissing him off very much.

"Yes that's what a husband does for his wife but I also know how things went about in your time... men were known for stealing young girls from their villages and forcing them to be their wives, and it wasn't uncommon to have more than one wife... many of the girls were pregnant before they were married if they ever were. My granddaughter will not be one of these women, we are only able to give a small blessing here because of so little time but I want your word as an honorable man that you will marry Kagome properly before bring her to your hut!"

When Inuyasha's honor was brought up Kagome felt the boy stiffen, Inuyasha's word was one of the only things he had and when his honor was in question he would fiercely defend it. "Inuyasha."

"You think I would dishonor Kagome in such a way? Not that it means much to you but a demon mating ceremony is far more binding than anything humans have come up with whether in this time or mine. During the mating the two halves of the soul become one, I will be able to feel when Kagome needs me and it will keep her safer, it will also make her stronger against the human sickness that are there. But seeing that type of ritual will only please my demon half I will also allow Kagome whatever she wishes for it. That is my word on my honor I would never bring Kagome to our home before she is properly my wife."

"Well... that is all I ask then."

* * *

With Inuyasha's word and grandpa satisfied for now, mama paid the bill and the family left the restaurant. Much to Inuyasha's displeasure it had begun to rain while they were eating, this meant no walk with Kagome and he would not be able to find out what the boy spoke to her about. Since that plan was scratched they decided to just head home to relax for the rest of the night.

Upon arriving home mama set to make tea and bring out dessert, Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch while grandpa watched TV and Sota was sitting on the floor with one of his handheld games. Inuyasha was partly interested in the little noise maker the boy had but he was too comfortable on the couch with his mate to move.

Mama brought tea and cookies from the kitchen and began passing around the cups once she reached the coffee table; their conversation before their dinner arrived was still floating in her mind and she kind of wanted to get a little more information. "So um... how many... pups might you kids plan to have?"

This time luckily Kagome hadn't been drinking anything when the question was asked... Inuyasha however had just inhaled about half his cup and was now burning his throat trying to fight from spitting it back out which would only be gross and highly impolite around the company here. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome panicked seeing his face become red, from choking or embarrassment she wasn't sure; however, she knew he wouldn't answer her mother's question which meant she would have to.

"Oh Inuyasha dear I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No mama he's fine, it's just that type of talk is more of a private matter between husband and wife and not freely discussed among a group," Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's back to soothe his coughs and help with his embarrassment.

"Oh..." mama seemed disappointed and Kagome never wanted to make her mother upset... plus she did say they would tell her family about the kids, just maybe not as much as she originally planned.

She didn't want to mess up the future by giving her family every little detail about the children, and besides they were going to use that bit of information to sway her family if they refused to allow her to marry Inuyasha; but since there wasn't really and fight about that they never told them. "Well mama... in the feudal era you can't really decide how many children one has since there is no birth control there," Kagome blushed feeling very uncomfortable with the three men in the room... more specifically grandpa who was now more focused on what she was saying rather than what was on the television. Inuyasha's gaze was also on his mate, his mind trying to process what this 'birth control', was; he never heard of it before and couldn't remember if she told him at one time.

"But Inuyasha and I have thought about maybe... six pups."

"SIX!" The combined shocked scream from her family didn't really faze Kagome because she was expecting it, Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head waiting for the screams to continue and for mama to retract her blessing to their union.

"Is this true Kagome? Six... six pups, how many do you think would have Inuyasha's ears?"

"Wait what?" said appendages a top the half demon's head shot up at mama's words... that wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

And apparently Grandpa wasn't expecting it either. "That's all you have to say! Kagome is too young to have a kid let alone have six! She's still a child herself and too young to have one."

"Keh... Kagome has been ready to have a pup since her first blood, and considering she's been in adulthood on the other side of the well since she first set foot there, she's quite old to be having only her first pup," Inuyasha was prepared for grandpa's harsh words and immediately went to defend Kagome when he started.

Yes she was seen here as being far too young to have children, from what Kagome herself told him was that girls were to finish school and then they may marry and start a family. That was when the girl was eighteen years, and in the feudal era that was quite old to have their first pup... of course sixteen was old too. Inuyasha had seen many a time when young girls had their first blood, immediately their fathers would seek out a man able to marry their daughter; with the traditions and such completed in a few days, the girl would end up pupped within the year. This would happen rather often during the humans' lives so by the time they were eighteen years they could have up to four or more kids... Kagome was already starting off behind.

"Grandpa, I know I'm a bit young to have a baby but I'm ready when the time comes; I've been caring for Shippo since we met him, yes he's older and more independent than a newborn would be but I know I can handle it."

"I'm sure your grandfather knows you can handle it dear, and I know Inuyasha will be there for you when the time comes."

"Keh...yes ma'am."

"Good... six grandchildren!" Mama squeaked in excitement while cleaning up what was left of dessert and heading into the kitchen.

"Feh... women are crazy, mention one little thing about pups and they get all excited... and she didn't even know that Izzy has my ears; I'm quite sure she would find a way to pass through the well just to play with them." Inuyasha slouched back on the couch, more relaxed now that everything was out in the open; Kagome giggled when she saw his laid back expression.

"See I told you everything would be fine, and mama loves the fact that we plan on giving her grandchildren... even if she won't be able to meet them," Kagome draped the top half of her body over his and snuggled into his chest.

Inuyasha didn't bother to go into detail about the fact that their pups were most likely still alive in this era... he was over two hundred years old and still considered barely out of pup hood in the eyes of demons; it would be too confusing to try and explain it. He also didn't want to give mama hope that she would meet them because who knew where they lived of if they did survive till the present.

* * *

"Inuyasha... would you please come up here."

"No... the old man would attempt to kill me, though I know that would never happen... I ain't taken any chances." Inuyasha refused to move from the spot next to Kagome's bed he had been using all week while she slept. Kagome had decided to be a little playful, seeing as this would be the last night she would be sleeping in this room; she wanted to share that with him.

"Inuyasha why not, grandpa won't know, he's bedroom is downstairs he wouldn't come up here... please. Don't you want to share at least one night in a comfortable bed with your mate?" Kagome slyly reached over to rub his ears knowing that would be his undoing.

But she was sadly disappointed when he ducked out of her reach and moved across the room to sit against the wall. "Kagome don't tempt me, I gave my word to your grandfather that we wouldn't do anything until we were properly married."

"Inuyasha I would never want you to go against your word, but a man and woman can lie in a bed together without anything happening between them."

"No Kagome you don't understand, I cannot lay in any bed with you, it's taking everything in me right now just to stay in the room... without ravishing you," Inuyasha's faced flamed as many different images came through his mind about his innocent little mate.

"Inuyasha I don't mean to temp you, I just haven't had time to be alone with you all week and... I miss you." Kagome pouted and idly played with the sheets she was laying on.

"Not tempting my ass Kagome, you keep it up and I'm sleeping outside," he stood and moved to the window to make his point clear.

"No wait! I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore... please don't go."

The couple settled down and Inuyasha was able to return to his post by her bedside. He was only able to remain so close because he kept remaining himself that tomorrow she would be his.

* * *

The next morning was very somber, it was the first of September so it was a little crisper out than it had been; however, the light nip in the air didn't detour the family from having the ceremony outside like they planned. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know how long they would have until they needed to go back so they decided to have everything ready to leave right after the blessing; Inuyasha had moved the bags that Kagome wanted to bring with them into the well house to be ready.

Now the couple stood under the goshinboku with grandpa reciting his short blessing, mama and Sota were the only witnesses but they were the only ones needed anyway. "Kagome are you absolutely sure you-."

"Yes grandpa... I'm certain," Kagome took a hold of Inuyasha's hands trying to get him to focus back on her since grandpa's words caused him to growl and almost lash out; thankfully her touch calmed him like she thought it would, allowing the blessing to be finished.

Grandpa afford a few prayers to the gods to watch over the young couple as they started their new lives together, and prayed that any children that came from their union would be healthy as well; Kagome had to hide her giggles at that part because she knew grandpa didn't really want to say it. There was no doubt in either teens' mind that the man was picturing six little Inuyashas running amuck in feudal Japan.

"Kagome dear are you sure you have everything? Why not take a little food too?"

"Mama we're fine really, when we get back to lady Keade's she is going to give me a few pointers, but you've taught me all I really need to know to cook; I don't want to cheat by using things from here."

"Okay well at least take some ramen, it's Inuyasha's favorite and we have plenty."

"Surprisingly mama, he was the one that shot down that idea when I suggested it." Inuyasha knew how much Kagome was giving up to be with him so he thought the least he could do was give up his favorite snack from here; besides, Kagome wasn't that bad a cook as he always made her out to be, and with a little more training under Keade he was pretty sure she would be able to make better meals.

"Don't worry mama we'll be okay, Inuyasha will take good care of me." Kagome drew her mother into a deep hug, this would be the last time she would see her and so she put everything she had into that one hug, "I love you mama."

"I love you too Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi was half tempted to refuse to allow Kagome out of her arms, but she knew there was a young man waiting outside that loved her just as much and would do anything for her... that gave the older woman reason to allow her daughter to go. Kagome said goodbye to her brother and grandfather giving each a hug and kiss before she finally left the house.

They decided it would be easier if the family didn't see them off, Kagome knew she would cry and so would her mother and Inuyasha would feel uncomfortable with it all. She wanted to be strong for everyone... because she knew the minute she was on the other side of the well she was going to fully break down, of course while Inuyasha wasn't present.

"So... you sure you ready to go, we can stay longer if you want, they really didn't give us an exact time to be back." Inuyasha was leaning against the wall of the well house closest to the door when Kagome entered; he could smell the beginnings of tears but didn't say anything because he knew she was trying to hide them from him.

"No no... they've waited long enough for us and I'm sure the children want to go home too."

"Keh... the pups are fine and the older... us should know how hard this is for you so they can wait; it's not like they're going to leave while we're here... they want us in the past," Inuyasha just felt he should throw that out there to make her feel less pressured.

Kagome loved how considerate he was being right now, not once did he ask if they could leave early though she knew he was uncomfortable with being here. He also never complained like he normally did, heck he even left Buyo alone and didn't torment him, the cat was completely shocked. And now he was trying to make her feel better by allowing her to stay with her family longer. "No really Inuyasha it's fine... I've said my goodbyes and I'm ready to go back, I miss everyone."

Inuyasha didn't want to go against her wishes, I mean he wasn't trying to push her away, so he nodded and went to pick up the three large bags they were bringing with them. He was stopped from his immediate action when he felt Kagome approached and placed her hand on his shoulder; he was about to stand back up thinking maybe she changed her mind and wanted to stay for the rest of the day, but then he felt her lips brush against his cheek. "Kagome?"

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay the whole week... I know it wasn't very fun for you with how Sota was pestering you to play video games and grandpa not really happy about the whole situation. It really meant a lot that you were here too," she smiled while brushing her fingers in his hair, coming upon his puppy ear near the top of his head she gave it an innocent tweak.

"Keh... you're giving all this up to be with me... it's the least I could do not to complain while you were here; and of course I was staying with you, honestly woman what goes through that brain of yours?" Inuyasha went back to retrieving the bags, having no problem lifting all three over his shoulder with one hand.

Kagome fought herself not to sit him for the rude comment because she knew being defensive was how he handles things and he too would miss her family. "I still want to say thank you anyway... I really appreciate it." Kagome giggled seeing the red coating dusk across his cheeks, since Naraku's death Inuyasha has been more open about his feelings with her; and now being able to share moments like this with him made saying goodbye to her family not hurt as much. "Come on Inuyasha... let's go home."

The half demon pulled her close and nuzzled the side of her face, "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?"

Kagome giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her even closer to his body, "Well now you will be to hear it all the time... let's go home."

* * *

As Inuyasha was preparing to jump in the well, Kagome took one last look at the house that was seen through the open well house door, _'Goodbye everyone... I love you.'_ She buried her face into her love's strong neck, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Inuyasha, as the time shift occurred clutched on to Kagome a little tighter just to make sure she made it through, without the jewel he was afraid she wouldn't be allowed to cross; but his fear died quickly when his feet touched the bottom of the well and his nose was filled with the clean forest smell of the feudal era he was used to plus the light weight of his woman still clinging to his neck. _'Thank you...'_ He wasn't sure who he was thanking but he was grateful to them none the less.

Without the buzzing of the city noise in the background or the bad smells clogging his nose, Inuyasha was able to breathe deeper and that meant he was able to indulge in his most favorite scents of all... his soon-to-be mate; and since they were alone he was going to take ever advantage of it. He dropped the bags to the dirt pact floor and snaked his hand around her hips, pushing her up against his body, the other hand was already on her back moving up to tangle in her dark locks.

Feeling his claws gently teasing the back of her neck caused Kagome to squirm and giggle under his touch. "Inuyasha... stop... that tickles. I thought you said we had to wait?"

"We do but it doesn't mean we can't 'foul around' as you humans call it."

"And where actually did you learn that from?"

Inuyasha pulled away from her neck, where he had been nibbling, to answer her, "Sota told me, he asked if we did it and when I told him I didn't know what that meant he explained it... wait till the monk finds out there's a word for his lecherous flirting."

"Wait wait no you won't tell him anything or you'll have to risk Sango skinning your hide... and I won't be helping you if that happens," Kagome pushed him away to get her point across. Inuyasha immediately nodded his head but wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying; he knew agreeing quickly would give him what he wanted faster which at the moment was to be able to kiss her again. _'He didn't hear a word I said... he thinks I'm just going to allow him to continue,'_ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by his sharp fangs gently grazing her ear lobe causing her to shiver, _'Okay if he continues to do that...'_ "Inuyasha."

"...Yeah?"

"Um... are you two done or do you plan on making Inu down there? I personally don't think that's appropriate or highly sanitary... what do you think brother?" The new voice at the top of the well caused the couple to freeze and Inuyasha to drop Kagome, who fell to the floor of the well.

"Ow! Inuyasha that hurt!"

"S-Sorry Kagome," looking her over to make sure she wasn't really hurt, Inuyasha's eyes then locked with the boy who was peering down into the well at them. _'Damn brat... ruined everything!'_ "You better not be up there when I get out or I'll make sure you aren't born."

"You can't really do that, one if you did Karin wouldn't be born either and two I'm quite sure you'd have to talk to mom before deciding that," Maru smiled down at his father, a sly glint in his eye which ticked Inuyasha off.

"I don't have to ask anyone's permission to keep you from being born you brat!" Of course making Inuyasha mad made him do stupid things and one of those stupid things was he opened his mouth without thinking.

"WHAT! Inuyasha how dare you, you will do no such thing... sit!"

"AH!"

_'Thump!'_

Once he crashed into the dirt next to her, Kagome stood up and dusted off her shorts and t-shirt. "Maru... since you father is being a jerk do you think you could help get these bags out of the well for me please?"

"Um... I can't, but I'm sure Inu can... brother?" Maru looked over his shoulder probably to where his older brother was standing. A couple seconds later Kagome was engulfed in a warm black light that was slightly similar to her own powers yet she could feel traces of demon aura laced in too. Both she and the bags were brought out of the well and placed gently on the grass where she was greeted by both her boys.

"Thank you Inu."

"You're welcome Kagome."

"So Kagome... how's grandma?" Maru's response was a smack to the back of the head by the older boy. "Ouch! Inu what was that for!"

"You shouldn't ask of things that aren't your business."

"No it's alright Inu I'm fine with answering, mama is doing great Maru, she gave her blessing to Inuyasha and I so hopefully we will be able to marry soon. So where is everyone else? How was the week here?"

Maru shrugged his shoulders, "Well nothing really... a few demons but nothing we couldn't handle, some guy named Hojo came through a few days ago with his wife... he said he knew you and his wife's name was Kagome too... it was a little weird."

_'His wife's Kagome too? Of course, that explains why the Hojo in the future discovered that family scroll... all I have to say is thank the gods it's not me.'_ "Really now, I hope you were all pleasant to our guests."

"Feh... if they know what's good for them they drove him out of my village," Inuyasha recovered from his sit and had jumped out of the well himself and made his way over to them.

"Your village huh? And since when has it been that?" Kagome rolled her eyes at his childish behavior, he was just finished dealing with the boy from the future trying to take Kagome and now that boy's ancestor was lurking around... Inuyasha wasn't going to stand for that.

"It's been mine since I decided to start protecting it and it sits at the border of my forest and uses the trees to build their huts and hunts the animals for food... so it's mine!"

"Wasn't the forest named after you because you were stuck to a tree in it and the villagers feared going in there because they were afraid you would come back to life and kill them?" Maru just shot that out there scratching at his chin lightly.

"Pup... you're pushing it."

"What I'm just stating facts, besides the guy seemed like an idiot and when he asked about mom... Inu threw him out of the village, got pretty good distance too with how skinny he is and his big baggy clothes... it was really funny," Maru began to cackle just bringing the picture back up into his mind. Inuyasha was shocked to hear what the older boy did and he too began to laugh, quite proud of his pup and he wished he was there to see it.

Kagome however wasn't happy one but about how Inu handle the situation, "Inu, I'm surprised at you, why would you do such a thing?"

Though he looked indifferent, like always, when she addressed him Kagome could spot the small flicker of guilt shoot across his eyes before it completely disappeared a second later. "He is married and should not be asking about you, and would you rather have me throw him out or have father sharpen his claws on him instead?"

"Hm... you might have a good point there, but you still didn't need to throw him out; he's only human and you're far stronger than a normal half demon... you should be more careful alright?"

"...Yes."

Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at Inu for any amount of time and it was only in his nature to protect her since he was such a fierce mama's boy, and truthfully she didn't want him to change. "Well... when those two over there are able to compose themselves we can head back to the village," Kagome glared over her shoulder at Inuyasha and Maru who were trying to quiet their laughter but every time one tried to clear their throat the other one would only laugh harder causing the one that was trying to calm down only to start up again. "But at the rate they're going that might take all afternoon."

"Maru is immature... Inuyasha however should act his age," Inu turned and started walking in the direction of the village.

"Hey! I act my age you little brat, maybe you should at yours for a change!" Inuyasha growled, but the other boy didn't show any sign of acknowledging him. _'Are they sure he's my pup, cause he seems more like my brother than me.'_ Inuyasha sobered up quickly at that thought and took off after the boy and Kagome but first he snatched up the bags everyone else seemed to forget.

* * *

"You're what! But why... so soon, I thought you would be able to stay for at least the rest of the day," Kagome was so happy seeing almost everyone in Keade's hut when they arrived.

Miroku was outside tending to a small fire that had a few fish roasting over it, apparently earlier that morning Sango caught him flirting with one of the village girls and now was in the 'dog house' so to speak. "Ah my friends you have returned, how was your trip?" he was hoping to receive some sympathy from the three men in the group.

However since Inu sided with his mother on everything and Maru was never a fan of the monk's player ways, both pups ignored him and went inside. And Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he knew if he spoke to his friend while he was being punished he too would share in Miroku's fate of not being allow inside. "Monk I suggest you not worry about us and think hard about why you're out here, and pray Sango allows you to sire an heir," Inuyasha was careful with his wording, and as reward received a smile from his mate as she lead him inside.

However their happy mood was shattered when Karin's words were spoken. "Mother said we have been here too long as it is, who knows what else has changed from our time... we must leave today."

"Feh... then if your parents are so eager to leave where are they?" Inuyasha didn't miss how their older selves weren't present among the group; and judging by their scents they haven't been there for over a day. _'They had better not be...'_ He stopped his thought as a shiver ran down his spine, thinking about them in... the act was just creepy enough without visualizing it too; that would be suck in his head all day and he wouldn't be able to look Kagome in the eye.

"Mother and father had gone to speak with uncle Sesshomaru about something and then mother is now mediating in the field just outside of the village, she needs to have her powers at their full to get us back... father is most likely near there to protect her," Anna explained quickly seeing the look on her younger father's face, she wanted that gone immediately.

"So then you really are leaving," Kagome felt horrible, she didn't want the kids to go. She felt so close to them, like their real mother and now she would have to say goodbye; she just lost her family and now she was losing them all over again.

"Don't be sad mommy," Yuki didn't like seeing her mother upset and ran into her arms to hug her.

"Yes momma you don't need to be sad, it's not like we're going to be gone forever," Izzy came over a rubbed Kagome's shoulder to try and make her feel better.

"You're right... but it's going to be hard to say goodbye again," Kagome squeezed Yuki closer to her body and buried her face in the little girl's soft hair.

Inuyasha could already smell her tears and could tell Inu could as well because his whole body tensed; he could never handle his mother being upset. He too couldn't deal with Kagome crying and he planned on doing something about it. When no one was looking he slipped out of the hut, and may his way to where he could smell his older self.

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking just deciding to leave all of a sudden!" Anna was indeed correct in saying that her parents were directly outside of the village so it was very easy to find them.

"There was no sudden decision Inuyasha, we told you a week ago that we would be leaving when you returned... you _both_ have returned have you not?" Kagome, who didn't even bother to open her eyes or break her meditation, still had that scolding tone to her voice.

"Of course we both returned, what you think I'd just leave her there!"

"Stop shouting pup, neither of us are deaf nor do we wish to be anytime soon," full demon Inuyasha had been leaning against the tree directly behind his mate, not caring for how his younger self was behaving.

"I can do whatever I damn want to!"

Kagome relaxed her posture and opened her eyes, giving the boy her full attention, _'I swear he's worse than both my sons combine.'_ "Inuyasha what exactly is the problem?"

"The problem is that you're leaving today, Kagome had to say goodbye to her family once already and now she's going to have to do it again," Inuyasha was worried that everyone being taken from her would leave some lasting effect; Kagome was yet to shed tears properly and that wasn't like her.

"I understand your fear Inuyasha, but she will be fine... all she needs to know is that you are a solid in her life. It will be a few rocky months to come and she will miss her family a lot but you just need to be there," Kagome was the only one that would know what her younger self was thinking, when she too had to say goodbye to her family it was hard... but knowing her husband was there to help did soften the blow.

"But... how do I help her? When my mother... when she died I couldn't grieve and I'm not the emotional type," the half demon looked between the older two for advice.

"Husband... would you care to enlighten your younger self?" Kagome looked over to her mate, which was her subtle way of telling him to get his butt over here and help her.

Ignoring her wouldn't do him any good so he didn't bother to argue with her, pushing off the tree the demon approached the other two," It's not hard to do pup, you have plenty to do to distract her during the time. Humans have specific rituals to marry which you are aware of and so she will be busy with that, also you need to build a hut so you don't free load off Keade anymore," his ranting stopped when he felt his woman rest her hand on his arm, that was a signal the two had when Inuyasha was getting too close to giving information about what was to happen.

Luckily younger Inuyasha seemed to be dense at that moment and completely missed the sign, "I know my responsibilities and how to build a hut... and we don't freeload off the old woman, I protect the village and bring her meat... and you trying to make me mad won't make me forget what we were talking about before, why won't you wait until tomorrow to leave? Just give her another day."

"We can't, we don't know how much has already changed, honestly we should have left right after Naraku's death, giving my younger self that week with her family has already pushed it... I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome felt horrible that she couldn't do anything to help the young boy. Inuyasha knew his pleas were going to be ignored by the couple and he wasn't one to beg continuously, he just accepted what was to be... he only hoped Kagome would too.

* * *

Trying to delay the inevitable was useless and Inuyasha made no attempt to stop the couple as they stood and headed towards the village; however, Inuyasha wasn't expecting them to head into the forest. _'Why are they taking the long way to reach the hut? Circling the village to enter the other side makes no sense.'_ His thoughts were answered when he followed and found that they weren't even heading for the village, on the road that lead through his forest towards the human safe heaven the couple turned to go farther into the woods. _'They're not even going, it's like they never planned to and now they're heading towards... the well!'_ Continuing to follow, Inuyasha caught brief whiffs of the pups' scents and also his own pack... this was it. There was no end of day, sunset goodbye, this was happening right now.

While he was gone to talk to their parents, the pups must have told the rest of the group that they were leaving now, so when Inuyasha crested the tree line he wasn't surprised to see everyone else waiting for him.

"Inuyasha?" The soft whisper of his mate's voice caused the half demon's ears to twitch and his eyes immediately locked on her. Kagome had changed out of her modern clothes into a simpler kimono one of the women had given to her, she would no longer be able to time travel after this day so she figured she might as well blend in now. To Inuyasha himself she looked beautiful and his heart beat a little faster knowing that she was to be his forever. Kagome blushed at the intense gaze Inuyasha was giving her; he was so handsome and intimidating when he did that. "W-Where did you disappear to?"

Hearing her stutter caused him to chuckle, he didn't think anyone caught him leave and he wasn't gone that long to be missed but leave it to Kagome to be the one to notice. "I didn't go far woman so don't worry about it." The half demon approached her side trying to do what his older self suggested to just be there for her. He also couldn't miss that she was still holding Yuki in her arms like a child clinging to a teddy bear.

"Daddy be nice to mommy, she's sad," the youngest pup scolded sounding just like her mother which caused Kagome to giggle and squeeze the little girl tighter to her.

"Hey wench don't try to kill the pup, just because she's half demon don't mean you can't suffocate her!" Inuyasha still couldn't understand why she was so emotional over this, yes leaving her family in the future was hard but this wasn't goodbye to the pups... hell Inu would be returning fairly soon if Inuyasha got his way; so there was no reason to be this upset.

The group watched as the older Kagome approached the well, suddenly her spiritual power flared out but unlike how it killed Naraku the demons in the clearing were not purified or even burned but it; instead it gave them a warm calming effect causing them to relax. Her power then engulfed the well and bathed it in a pink glow for a brief second before disappearing again; the field returned to normal and only those with spiritual power where able to tell a difference in what happened.

Once she changed the well's magic to allow her family to return to their time Kagome turned to the rest of the people in the clearing," It's time." Hearing their mother's call, five of the six pups went to her side, having already said they're goodbyes in the hut... well more like the girls doing it and the boys just stood off to the side.

"Mommy I have to go, please put me down," Yuki was trying to wiggle out of Kagome's arms to go over to her mother and siblings but Kagome didn't want to let her go... she didn't want to say goodbye again.

_'No... no I can't do it again, it's too soon, I thought I could handle them leaving but I can't. What if... what if Inuyasha changes his mind once they leave, what if he said he wanted to be with me just to please them? What if he leaves me and I'm alone? No they can't leave yet,' _Kagome knew these thoughts were really wild and out there and Inuyasha would never do that, but when you're in a panic your mind will run and you will agree with it.

"Mommy I have to go now," Yuki didn't want to be mean but her family was waiting for her, she needed to go or they may leave without for her at least that was what she feared.

Inuyasha could sense both girls were distressed and his mind raced with what to do to ease them, he even look to his older self for the answer; but the demon didn't do anything to help, it was time he stood up and be a man. Kagome stiffened when she felt two strong arms embrace her and Inuyasha began to nuzzle her cheek. "Kagome... she needs to go," he whispered calmly into her ear.

"But... what if," Kagome was now crying over everything, the dam broke and she hated that she couldn't be stronger.

"I promise you... they'll be back, but you have to let her go first," Inuyasha brushed her tears away with his thumb and gently began to pry open her arms to release the death grip she had on the pup. Kagome refused to believe him and fought to pull out of his embrace; however, after a few more minutes of him talking to her calmly and assuring her this would not be the last time she would see the children, Kagome finally allowed Yuki to leave her arms.

The minute the pup jumped down and ran over to her family Kagome immediately latched on to Inuyasha in comfort. The boy stiffened at her touch since he knew everyone was watching them to see how he would handle the situation, but Inuyasha most have shocked them all when he pulled Kagome closer.

Shippo, who had been off to the side the whole time, moved forward and hopped on to Inuyasha's shoulder, "Kagome... it'll be okay, don't worry."

The priestess' head shot up from Inuyasha's chest to meet the little boy's green eyes, a whole new set of tears came forth when she realized she had been neglecting the fox child; he should have been the first one she went to not the children. "Oh... Shippo!" She quickly snatched the little boy up into her arms and brought him to snuggle between Inuyasha and her body, comforting him like a mother would a child.

Seeing the happy little family brought a smile to the older miko's face as she looked to her mate, "They'll be okay now." The demon nodded and lowered his demonic power that was covering almost everything in the area and blocking certain scents from being known.

The other dog demon present in the field looked to his mate's future self. _'It can't be...'_ Inuyasha looked to Shippo to see if he could smell it too, but the child was too busy focusing on his mother to worry about what going on around him; Inuyasha also realized he may have never been around women in this condition. He looked back to the older couple and it was confirmed when Kagome blushed and nodded her head. _'She's pupped... seven pups.'_

"Hey mom you think this one could be a boy, we're kind of being out numbered here," Maru of course was the first to pipe up and embarrass everyone; this time both Anna and Izzy smacked him of his rude words.

"Brother, you do realize mother has no control over that... it would be father to decide," Karin explained, though she too was angry by her twin's words.

"Oh, hey dad you want to help us a little here I mean come on we're drowning in girls!" Again he was smacked by his sisters but it was his father's glare that ultimately shut him up.

* * *

With all questions finished and goodbyes said the younger group was shocked when the family was surrounded by Kagome's spiritual power, and much like what happened when the dog form of Inuyasha attacked the teenage Kagome, a brilliant flash of white light shot out causing the group to shield their eyes until it finally died down.

When the light was completely gone was when Kagome opened her eyes too look for the older versions of herself and Inuyasha and the children that had been coming in and out of their lives for nearly three months but... no one was there, the eight people vanished as if they were never there to begin with. _'They're really gone.'_

Inuyasha was thinking the same thing, it amazed him that one minute they were in their lives and making things hectic and entertaining and now they were gone, not even a trace of their scents were left.

It was quiet in the clearing as the six pack members basked in the memories of the last few months and the relief to once again release that Naraku was finally defeated and their futures were undoubtly changed. But the group couldn't relax yet because there was still plenty to do in the upcoming months ahead, and many things needed to be planned out and few things were still unanswered. Both Inuyasha and Miroku had planned to start building their huts tomorrow for the girls and hopefully start those families very soon.

"Well my friends I say we head back to lady Keade's for lunch." Miroku smiled innocently but Sango wasn't buying it.

"What exactly do you have planned monk?"

"Why Sango... why do you always assume the worst of me?"

"Because for someone that is supposed to be a hold person... you aren't very holy."

"I am truly hurt by that accusation, I'll have you know I am a highly spiritual man and practice my religion when it is called for!"

"Yeah... and obviously those times of calling are never when a pretty girl is around," Shippo, who had moved from Kagome's arms back to Inuyasha's shoulder as the group moved away from the well and back to the village, spoke up feeling the half demon would protect him if the monk decided his words were out of line.

"Shippo that does not happen!" Miroku tried to defend himself but no one else was listening.

During the walk back Inuyasha and Kagome had slowed down to have some alone time before rejoining the others; and since Miroku was trying to get back into Sango's good graces and Shippo loved busting his chops with every word, the baby fox demon bound off to join the demon slayer and monk that were heading into the village to continue the bantering; hearing the three arguing even as they entered the village caused Kagome to giggle, some things never change.

"So... are you okay?" Inuyasha's caring words and how he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her into his side as they continued to walk made Kagome smile.

"Yes I'm fine really... but I'm going to be honest in saying I'm going to have bad days and miss my family a lot more."

"Keh... I'm not worried about it because I'll be there no matter what," Inuyasha nuzzled the side of her head before giving it a brief kiss to show he was giving his word. Kagome blushed at his act and snuggled closer into his side knowing she would be okay because he would be at her side forever.

The couple enjoyed the quietness around them as they entered the last leg of the road that would bring them to the village, when a thought popped into Kagome's head. "Hey Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"What did Maru mean by he was drowning in girls and for his father to see to a boy?"

Inuyasha hesitated when answering her, should he tell her that they were going to have seven pups or shouldn't he? In the end he decided to keep it a secret," It wasn't anything important wench; the pup was just blowing hot air."

"Oh..." Kagome suddenly moved away from the half demon with her arms folded over her chest, this confused the boy but he didn't get the chance to question her. "... Sit boy!"

"Ah!"

_'Thump!'_

"Inuyasha I know that was a lie and until you decided to tell me the truth you can sleep outside," Kagome then continued on to the village leaving her mate in his hole.

_'Damn, she better take this stupid spell off this damn necklace soon!'_ Once he was able to stand Inuyasha took off after the foaming girl, "Kagome come back here!" More commotion could be heard ahead as the two entered the village and took one more step toward their future.

End...

* * *

**Note: That's it... took like three weeks to get this chapter out, and what was I thinking making it only one chapter! It's more like two or three... over 11,000 words I was out of my mind when I did this. But I'm glad it's done... not that happy with it sort of because I got a little bored near the end and I didn't spend much time saying goodbye to the pups when they left. And Kagome didn't seem that upset when saying goodbye to her family, I kind of wanted her that way because she didn't really seem that effect by it in the real anime or manga when she left and this time she had Inuyasha with her to say good bye so it was even less. And I thought I'd torture everyone with having older Kagome pregnant when they left... poor Maru wants a little brother I would feel for him too if there were only two boys and four girls... so funny.  
I am planning on going a sequel to this story but before everyone starts jumping for joy it won't be any time soon, I want to flesh out some ideas for it and I really need to get back on some of the only stories I've left hanging to finish this one up so please be patient but it will probably be a few weeks to a few months before the sequel is started again sorry, but look for that and my other Inuyasha stories I'm still doing. There are a few things that weren't answered in this story that will be in the next, ex. how did Inuyasha become full demon when the jewel was destroyed by older Kagome?**

**For the last time thanks to:  
**BugBite14  
Elizabeth Roses  
XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX  
JessEEEca  
Emiko Yoshida  
Diamond369  
teamjandjalltheway  
33  
Inu'sgirl4ever  
InuDemoness1525  
InuGirl72  
ZzCHRISSYzZ  
KoiKorosu  
-Breanna-Higurashi-  
Broken White Roses  
kaiyee16  
Yuuki-Chan64  
blankExpressions-  
Frankiegirl2020  
xxdarienchibaloverxx  
shippofan2k  
viridianaln9  
SorenLovesHolly  
foreveramuto98  
Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome  
inucrazedfangurl  
SilverStella  
Shenju Ami Mikuu  
edasama  
twianime01  
lannamoo  
XNekoKagsX  
**For reviewing and to all the others that have read my story and everyone that has put up with this for over a year! Stay tuned for the sequel, see you soon!**


End file.
